


The Safe House

by Marnie_May



Category: The Purge (Movies)
Genre: Beginnings, F/M, Injury Recovery, Relationship(s), Resolved Sexual Tension, Retrospective, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-19 23:13:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 108,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9464786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marnie_May/pseuds/Marnie_May
Summary: Post Purge night and Leo plans to hide Charlie away until election day.* * *I don't own The Purge or any characters within.This work is my own and cannot be reposted anywhere else x





	1. Survival

“Do you want me to take it off?” 

Leo blinked, Charlie coming back into focus in front of him, her hands on his shirt, palms flat on his chest.

“Leo?” She asked again, her brows knotting, concern edging her even closer. Leo felt his heart hammer again as the space between them narrowed. His eyes automatically dropped to her mouth. 

“N-no,” he managed. A lie, but it was all he could do to stand up, and he feared if he didn’t make some distance between them he’d do something he’d regret. Or more likely that _she’d_ regret. He moved out of her space, not sure if the look on her face was concern or confusion at his delirium. 

He slumped down onto the wooden seat, wincing as he went to take off his jacket. He’d been riding on adrenaline, but now they were out of immediate danger, alone and locked securely in the back room of the church, his shoulder began what he was sure would be day one of fucking torture. Every movement made the pain twinge stronger, until he gave up trying to shrug it off and just sat there, catching his breath from the exertion. He looked up at Charlie, his heart still palpitating. It didn’t help that she was looking at him all blue eyes and compassion. He hadn’t realized until then how much she normally hid behind her glasses. _They_ were smashed beyond repair in the ruined truck, and he thanked the Gods she had a spare pair. Unfiltered Charlie was more than he could cope with. Then his gaze dropped to the ugly red mark across her neck and his emotions hardened. 

“Let me see your throat,” he said, beckoning her with the last of his energy. His whole arm was beginning to throb. 

Charlie’s hand flew up on reflex, her fingers gingerly tracing the shallow graze. “It’s nothing,” she lied, turning around and effectively blocking his view.

“It’s not _nothing_ , Senator,” Leo said, angry at her usual disregard for her own safety, “you’ve had a knife across your throat. Let me see so I can assess how bad it is.” He began to rise and hissed through his teeth at the sharp pain radiating from the bullet hole. 

Charlie spun back around, reaching for him as he slumped against the wall. “Leo! We need to get you to a hospital, you need stitches-”

“No!” He panted “No hospital.” 

She went to protest, but he stopped her with his hand on her neck. The breath caught in her throat as her eyes widened in shock. He smiled softly at catching her off-guard, and used his thumb to gently push her chin up. She followed his prompt, looking upwards whilst he inspected her cut. She swallowed noisily, trying to focus on anything but his fingertips softly tracing her skin. 

After what seemed to Charlie a lifetime, Leo stopped. Carefully, he released her chin, but his hand remained. Charlie brought her gaze down slowly until she had no choice but to meet his eyes. They didn’t say anything. Charlie could feel her pulse beneath his hand; could hear her own breath in her ears. 

Leo stared at her for a long moment, the anger at seeing her tied up and hurt dissipated somewhat by the proof of her survival beneath his hands: _she was here; she was breathing; she was alive_. He could feel her rapidly accelerating pulse beneath his fingers, her soft skin marked but not hurt and he wanted nothing more than to close the space.

“We should get you home, Senator,” he whispered, his breath hot against her face. Still he didn’t move.

“You blew it up, remember?” She said, softly, all her effort going into keeping her hands to herself. To give him his credit Leo had the decency to look somewhat guilty. 

“Hmm,” was all he murmured, gaze dropping to her mouth. “I guess you’ll see the safe house after all.”

She went to reply, when a bang at the door startled them both. Leo reached for his gun, all consideration for his shoulder gone. His other hand dropped to Charlie’s arm, gently clutching her close. 

“Shh!” He hushed, moving closer to the door.

“Guys! It’s Laney, I’ve got a truck outside, we’re getting the fuck out of here,” Laney’s voice bellowed through the door. They both visibly relaxed, but Leo kept his hand on his gun, moving to the door. He edged it open, checking Laney was alone before letting it swing open all the way. 

“You guys ok it here?” Laney asked, her eyes darting between the pair. She had the feeling she’d interrupted something… domestic. Her eyebrow arched. “It’s ten after seven. We’re getting ready to leave, but if you want a few minutes...?” 

“No, we’re ready to go. I need you to take us to a lot on West 33rd,” Leo said, brushing off her gaze whilst he made every effort known to man not to look at Charlie. 

A look of confusion crept over Laney’s face. “What’s at West 33rd?” She asked.

“A car. That’s all you need to know,” Leo said. 

Charlie looked at Laney apologetically. “We’d appreciate the help, if you don’t mind,’ she said, wondering how she’d ever repay her debt to Laney for keeping them alive. Charlie couldn’t even think about Joe yet. She knew the guilt would come, but in that moment it was all she could do to stand. 

“Ok, let’s go,” Laney said, frowning suspiciously before turning to leave. Charlie instinctively gravitated towards Leo, who was holding his hand out behind him. They clasped hands and followed Laney through the church corridors, out a back door to an idling truck. 

Although Charlie winced at the sudden sunlight, she didn’t know if she’d ever been so happy to see a sunrise and a night end. Leo’s tightening hand around hers told her he probably felt the same way. 

He helped her up into the truck’s waiting sliding doors. Marcos was passed out on the makeshift bed- apparently the night had taken its toll. Charlie sat with a thud, still wary to be out on the street. Leo sat beside her, reaching for her hand again as Laney got in the front and directed the driver. Charlie felt her eyelids droop, the hours catching up with her as the van began moving along. Her head bobbed, once, twice until she gave up the fight and leant her head on Leo’s good shoulder. 

“So, where’s this safe house?” She asked, quietly. Leo’s hand tightened around hers.

“Far enough away that you’ll be safe until election day,” he said.

“And after that?” Charlie couldn’t even think passed this afternoon yet, let alone election day.

“Well, Senator, I believe you’re required to live in the White House after that,” Leo said, a smile in his voice. Charlie smiled too, her eyes closing.  
Leo felt her breathing slow until he knew she was half-way asleep. 

There was one thing for sure: he wouldn’t be leaving her side.


	2. Cosy

“You awake?”

He knew the answer, but he wanted to be sure. She’d been asleep for at least half an hour, but peaceful she wasn’t. Leo stole a glance over to the passenger seat, where Charlie was curled up with her head against the glass. It can’t have been very comfortable (he thought a ’99 Mondeo was the most undercover vehicle he could use) but she seemed to have finally given in to her exhaustion. Leo half knew by then that his questions were more for his comfort than hers. 

“You ok?” He asked again.

She murmured, half answering him through a fog of sleep, and turned over, her head pillowing the torn headrest. It wasn’t the prettiest of cars, and certainly nothing he’d have driven her around D.C in, but it was effective. The glass was bullet-proofed, the carpets lined with weapons and the old radio untraceable. There was a bag in the back seat with everything they’d need for the night: her glasses; gas; money. 

They would be at the house by sundown. 

Leo fixed his eyes on the road, every blink more painful than the last. He hadn’t slept the night through since taking this job, and the last few days were taking their toll. He knew he wouldn’t be able to switch his mind off even to steal fifteen minutes rest, but his body was running on empty. There was a gas stop up ahead a few hundred miles, but he couldn’t wind down enough to chance a stop. There were NFFA spies everywhere- he wasn’t risking losing her now. 

The safe house had always been his preference. He’d designed it himself, choosing to use contractors far enough away and small-firm enough not to arouse suspicion. As far as they were concerned, Leo was a paranoid small-town hick who got lucky on the horses, and wanted to spend his winnings on a zombie-proof upgrade in case the aliens arrived. He’d bought up a nice enough cottage in the middle of nowhere USA upstate, surrounded by a hundred acres of woodland, and jacked it up enough to survive nuclear war. Of course, from the outside it just looked like your average hunter’s cottage. Perfect camouflage: Hide the most important person in the world somewhere no one would look.

It was dusk before they reached the perimeter. Charlie had slept on and off, occasionally waking from restless dreams to find Leo’s patient hand on her arm. She’d smile sleepily and then close her eyes again, reassured somewhat by his steadfast presence. The slowing of the car over gravel woke her completely, and she sat bolt upright to see the surroundings. 

“Where are we?” She asked, croakily.

“Hey, sleeping beauty,” Leo joked, reclaiming his jacket which he’d lain over her as a blanket. Charlie ducked her head to hide her growing blush, but Leo was already gone: opening the door and trudging towards an enormous iron gate. It looked archaic and rusty as hell, but deceptive. Charlie rubbed her tired eyes, remembering why everything was hazy. She reached into the bag, pulling out her spare glasses and seeing everything sharpen. 

Leo, meanwhile, crouched down and added a code to a hidden box to the gate’s left, before pressing his hand into the fingerprint reader. He stood up, making his way to where the gates met in the middle and produced three keys to open the series of padlocks.

Yesterday, Charlie might have called him excessive… paranoid. Today, she couldn’t be more grateful for his back-up plan. She smiled at him gratefully as he got back into the car, glancing at her briefly. She waited, wondering why they didn’t move. 

“I can’t help but notice the gate’s not opening,” she said. 

Leo frowned, turning in his seat and looking at her. 

“What?” She asked.

“You sure about this?”

Charlie went to answer and found she didn’t have any words. Was she sure? Probably. Maybe. She closed her mouth. “Yes.” 

She saw Leo visibly relax, and he took a small remote out from the inside pocket of his jacket, pressing a button and saying “28457”. 

The gates creaked open, sending gravel flying everywhere. Leo drove through, and they slammed shut immediately after them.

The driveway was dark and heavily shrouded by the thick woods on either side. After they’d been driving slow a few minutes, Charlie quit squinting through the dense trees and looked ahead. She didn’t know what she was expecting, but what appeared was not it. 

A cottage emerged from the trees.

“Oh!” Her eyebrows raised behind her glasses.

“What?” Leo said, somewhat put out that she sounded so surprised. 

“I was expecting something... I don't know... military, but it looks…”

“What?!”

“After all that I wasn’t expecting something so…Cosy,” she settled on, eventually. It looked more honeymoon that military, but she conceded that was probably the point.

Leo huffed and finally parked the car, getting out, trudging around to Charlie’s side and opening her door. 

“I can assure you it couldn’t be more protected,” he said, defensively.

“I’m sure it’s perfect, Leo,” she sighed, facing him and giving him a weak smile. At this point, all she wanted was a shower and bed. She knew she should probably eat something judging by the noises her stomach had been making, but the thought of food made her feel sick.

Leo led the way to the front door, which to his credit had an even more complex entry palaver than the gate. Once opened, he led her in.

“Wait here,” he said, reaching for his gun and disappearing into the dark recesses of the house.

Charlie looked around the hallway. As far as she could tell, this was just an ordinary country cottage. She was facing stairs, and past them the hallway followed down into what looked to be a kitchen. To her right was a closed door, to her left- where Leo had gone- was a small sitting room. Simple, a few arm chairs, a sofa and a fire. She looked longingly up the stairs. From what she could see there were two doors- a bedroom and a bathroom? One bedroom. Her heart skipped a beat. Where would Leo-

“You ok?”

Charlie jumped.

“Senator, you ok?” Leo repeated, somewhat alarmed at her reaction.

“Yes, yes fine,” she flustered.

“The house is clear. The kitchen is stocked, I don’t know how hungry you are but I could sure as hell use a shower before I do anything,” he said. Charlie put on her best indifferent, politician face, trying with every ounce of her remaining strength not to imagine Leo in the shower.

“Two bedrooms, each got their own bathroom,” Leo continued, moving past her and pounding up the stairs. 

He opened the first door, then the second, surveying the entire room before letting her in. Charlie took in the room, the bed, the wardrobe, the bathroom, everything and nothing. It felt so surreal and at the same time much, much too real. Was she hiding? It felt like hiding. They were holed up in the woods with not another fucking soul for hundreds of miles and she’d been nearly killed about a hundred times in the last twenty-four hours and she was tired and hungry and about a hundred other things and she had a fucking election to win and all she could think about was how much she didn’t want Leo Barnes to sleep in another room.

“You ok in here?” He asked, trying to read her mood. He felt like she was a million miles away and it was unnerving him. "Senator?"

“Yes, yes, this is fine,” she answered, looking around the room. He could tell she wasn't seeing anything.

“Well, ok. I’ll be next door if you need me, although if you could wait until I’m dressed that’d be good,” he joked, trying to pull her back from wherever she was. Fuck, if she had finally clocked off he couldn’t blame her. He searched her face for a sign she was listening to him. Her eyes darted everywhere but him, scanning, flitting, never settling anywhere.

“Senator,” he said, softly, going to her and gently touching her arm. She looked down at once, letting out a long breath. “You ok?”

“Yeah,” she whispered, her thoughts calming at once. “I’m just…” She began, reaching and failing to come up with anything.

“Me too,” he said, smiling softly. “Get some rest, ok? You’ll feel better tomorrow”. He let go of her arm, turning to leave.

“Leo, wait,” she pressed, and he stopped in her doorway, hand against the frame. He didn’t turn, just inclined his head towards her by way of acknowledgement.

“Thank you, for what you said back there.”

He turned around, confused. She took a step towards him, her eyes shining with sincerity.

“For telling Dante I knew what I was doing. For…” She dropped her gaze, embarrassed. “For believing in me and my methods, even though I know you don’t always agree with them. For trusting me”.

He blinked, dumbfounded. Why was she thanking him? Had he been that much of an ass that she didn’t know he trusted her, that despite all her blind optimism and faith he actually thought she was everything that this Goddamn country needed. But then he checked himself: Of course she didn’t know. She wasn’t psychic, and he was hardly the most demonstrative of men.

“I always believe in you, Charlie,” he said, just as she was beginning to regret saying anything. “Even when you’re a pain in the ass,” he added, to which she laughed weakly. “Get some sleep, ok? I’ll be right outside”.

“Try to sleep yourself, Leo.”

“Yes, Senator,” he quipped, finally closing the door. He exhaled noisily, his arm nagging at him. One more check around the house and perimeter, and he’d sleep. Or shower.

Or just stare at her closed door.


	3. Restless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who has left kudos and commented, it really means a lot.

A cold shower. How cliché. But necessary. 

Leo stood under the tepid water, the spray unsatisfactory in its softness. He sighed and ramped up the pressure and heat. He shifted his shoulder into the stream, half in pain and half in relief as the hot water soothed away the ache. It would need stitches, he knew that, but right now he was just happy to get the dry blood off his skin. His knuckles were bruising, the joints tender and swollen. He flexed his hand gingerly, inspecting the damage. Nothing a few days wouldn’t cure- assuming he wouldn’t be hitting any more would-be assassins. He scrubbed down quickly, ignoring the small protests of a weary body and glad to be clean of the last 24-hours. Stepping out of the shower, he grabbed a towel, wrapped it round his waist and stared at his reflection in the misty mirror. 

Tired. Tired and so goddamn bruised. He swiped his wet hair back off his face and wiped the mirror down, glancing his bullet wound. There was a first-aid kit under the sink. He opened it up with clumsy fingers and began tacking strips across the wound, covering the lot with a patch and dressing. He spotted some anti-sceptic healing cream. He knew there was an identical one in Charlie’s bathroom, which she had probably found herself by now, but still… He dressed quickly, pulling on sweats and a t-shirt and making his way across the hall.

He knocked quietly at her door. It had been a good twenty minutes since he’d last checked on her. 

“Hey, you awake?” He asked. 

“I’m fine, Leo,” a weary voice carried from inside the room. Leo smiled softly to himself and headed back to his room. It could wait until morning. He kept his door open, just ajar, and lay on top of the covers, his arm beneath his head, trying not to watch her door. Darkness settled over the room, and he watched the shadows move from one side to the other, wondering whether she was sleeping. 

He heard her move, heard every sigh as she tossed and turned and padded about the room. His body felt like lead, his eyes scratchy and heavy, but his mind on speed. He closed his eyes, seeing Charlie in her office, handing him a water. Saw her shocked eyes when he told her they were coming for her. Saw her unwavering trust as he handed her a bullet-proof jacket and told her to run. 

He saw other things too: saw her tied to that thing with the knife on her neck. His head swam between dreams and reality, snapping awake every few minutes in a state of sweat and confusion, his heart pounding as he stared at her door: _she’s here, she’s alive, she’s safe_. He didn’t know how many times he slipped between his fretful dreams and the dark room before he sat up, head throbbing and his neck stiff from jolting awake. He dragged himself off the bed and headed to the bathroom, splashing his face and dragging a hand through his hair. 

The silence was deafening. He walked back into the bedroom, staring at the black and white nothing of the room. He headed to the window, looking out into the woods. It must have been midnight, the full moon clear and bright in the cloudless sky. The driveway was in darkness, the night still. Not a soul for miles and yet he didn’t feel alone. In the silence, he heard Charlie turn in bed, the mattress squeaking as she shifted position. He wanted to check on her. Wanted to look at her and see with his eyes she was ok. He knew he was an idiot. He slumped back on the bed, his eyes closing but his mind whirring. 

It would get easier. It had to. 

***

Charlie was trying her hardest to kid herself she was asleep: She was clean; she’d cocooned herself into the admittedly very comfortable if a bit old-fashioned bed; and she had her eyes closed. But there was no getting away from it: she was awake. The whole time she was in the shower, her eyes had drooped and drooped- the relief of hot water enough to sedate her apparently- but the moment she got into bed and sent Leo away for the last time, her mind had refused to switch off. There were so many things to worry about- so much that she couldn’t even begin to think about. She had run and run and run her whole life: it had all been about one thing: getting rid of The Purge. It seemed so close now, so close she could almost believe it was going to happen, and yet everything felt different. For so many years her whole purpose in life had surrounded what had happened to her family, and now it seemed there was not only another aspect to her life, but one which was shaping her behaviour: Leo. Charlie Roan was no idiot: she knew her feelings were nothing to do with their professional relationship. She’d been a one-woman cause her whole life and now suddenly someone else, someone real, someone _living_ was occupying her mind. He’d been the one constant, the one loyal, steadfast person in her life these past months, treating her life and safety as if nothing else in the world mattered to him.

She’d tried to tell herself that it was his professional excellence, that he was simply a man devoted to his own cause and beliefs, but somehow, she knew, on some level, that it ran deeper than that. He'd told her what had happened to him, why he needed Purge night to end, and she'd seen beyond his professional persona to the man beneath. The damaged man beneath. Someone just as scarred as she was. Someone who knew what that night could do. For years, she had thought herself incapable of feeling anything other than defiance, determination… vengeance? She fought her demons every time she thought about that night, about the man who killed her family. She fought the urge to hunt him down and make him suffer as she had. She fought to listen to the better angels of her nature, to hold onto the reasons why she was fighting this fight. She didn’t think she had room for this. She didn’t think she had room for Leo. She didn’t know she could find herself trusting someone, caring for someone… needing someone. 

And what could come of it? Was Leo capable of it any more than she was? She knew what damage a broken heart could do. Knew that old wounds sometimes ran so deep there wasn’t space for anything pure to grow again. But then he would look at her, hold her, catch her in moments so awful and she felt as if he was reaching her across a vast chasm of hopelessness and was right beside her: fighting until the end.

She shifted in the bed, letting out a long sigh. Her heart wasn’t strong enough for these thoughts tonight. She didn’t know if it ever would be. She heard Leo get off his bed and move across the room, running a faucet in the darkness and padding around his room. She wondered what thoughts were keeping him awake tonight.

Wondered how much easier tonight might have been for both of them if they were in the same room.


	4. Business

The new day brought with it new hope. Charlie awoke from pleasant dreams to a soft knocking at her door. The sun was streaming through the open window, and her bed was pleasantly warm.

“Come in,” she sighed, pushing herself up into a sitting position. Leo opened the door, affection melting the always present look of worry on his face as he took in the sight of her. He made his way over to the bed, before stopping awkwardly. “Sit,” she smiled, and he did. 

“How’d you sleep?” He asked. Charlie contemplated a moment, reaching for her glasses on the nightstand.

“Ok,” she answered, honestly. “This is a pretty decent bed you found,” she added, rubbing her eyes and putting on her glasses. 

Leo chuckled softly. He wished he could say the same- he had slept moments at best, and always to bad dreams. “Well I aim for the best, Senator.” His gaze dropped to her throat, expression hardening. “How’s the throat?” He asked, reaching forward and inspecting it for himself. Charlie allowed him his indulgence, lifting up her chin obligingly. 

“Fine, can’t even feel it,” she said, closing her eyes as he traced the wound. It felt more intimate this morning, with a day and a night between them. He eventually dropped his hands.

“Satisfied?” She asked, raising an eyebrow. His gaze was on her mouth. 

“Mmm.” He reached into his pocket, pulling out the antiseptic cream. “Use this just in case. I’d hate to have to rush you to a hospital.” He handed her the cream. She took it, reaching up with the other hand to gently push his shirt open.

“And your shoulder?” She asked, studying his handy-work with the bandage. She leaned in, tutting at the dried blood that had seeped its way through the plaster. He smiled, gently breathing in the smell of her hair. It was messy, curly and smelt like _her_. 

“I’ll live,” he said. 

She leaned back, enough to see his face. “Good,” she said, “I’d hate to have to rush you to a hospital.” 

Leo laughed, never surprised anymore by her sarcasm. “Do you even know where we are?” He asked.

“No, but isn’t that the point?” 

“Mm, for now. No one knows where you are. We’re completely off-the grid. Now,” he reached back, hauling up an archaic looking laptop from under the bed, “I’ve got eyes everywhere, we can keep track of everything, and you can conduct business on this, BUT,” he said, almost wagging his finger at her, “ _only_ when I’m around. I need to be sure there’s absolutely no way in hell anyone can trace you. Any campaigning is gonna have to be done through video messages and interviews-” 

Charlie went to protest but he interrupted her.

“I _insist_ , Senator. It’s too risky, even with Purge night behind us. I’ve checked on my system this morning, you’re way ahead in the polls and everyone knows what went down. Apparently, Dante's men have been less than quiet about the assassination attempt. Everyone knows the NFFA are scum, all you need to do is stay alive.” He finished by opening the laptop and entering a flurry of numbers. “There,” he handed it to her, “everything you need is on here.” Charlie squinted at the screen, taking in email, skype, camera and news. There was a thick red line bordering the screen. 

“What’s this?” She asked, pointing at it. Leo turned to sit beside her, his back against the headboard.

“Uh, that is the best Goddamn anti-tracker I could find,” he said. “It might not look very pretty but it’s near-enough impossible to trace. You’re completely anonymous.” 

Charlie turned her head towards him, smiling affectionately. “It’s impressive,” she said, their eyes meeting. 

Leo smiled bashfully. “Well, it was a pain in the ass to set up, but worth it.” He put his feet up on the bed, leaning back against the headboard. “This is the most anonymous you’re ever gonna get online, so if you ever had the urge to look at something too dirty for a presidential candidate to be caught googling, now’s your chance.” 

Charlie chuckled, turning back to the screen and opening her emails. “Well, I have always wondered about those images your ex-wife wanted to send me as a warning.” 

_Eighty-two emails. Ugh._ It wasn’t even nine am. 

Leo laughed again. It always amazed him how someone so serious could make him laugh in the most deadly of situations. But that was Charlie: passionate; relentless… unique. She’d probably have found something amusing about his ex-wife’s photos. “There’s nothing sinister about those, Senator,” he reasoned, “unless you count incriminating swimwear.” 

Charlie looked over her shoulder, eyebrows raised. “Well now you have to tell me,” she said.

“Let’s just say she was less than happy about me working for a woman. Apparently being divorced doesn’t entitle me a little freedom. I think she thought one photo of me on the beach in the cold would scare you out of hiring me.” He was watching carefully over her shoulder. Most of the emails were inconsequential, and she was busy merrily deleting the bulk without even reading them. 

“In the cold?” Charlie asked, still chatting even as she worked. She was an expert at mildly flirting with Leo as she dealt with life-and-death emails. “Is that your way of saying they were less than flattering?” She came across an enquiry about her speaking engagement the following day, eyebrows narrowing nervously.

“They know the situation,” Leo said, reassuringly, “just assure them you’re able to appear via video link but not in person.” 

Charlie paused with her hands over the keys, not sure how she felt about such a set-up. Of course it was efficient, but it wasn’t… _her_. It felt like the coward’s way out.

“You’re not hiding, Senator,” Leo said, reading her hesitation, “you’re doing what you need to do to save this country.” 

Charlie said nothing, instead hammering out a reply promising her appearance via video-link only.

“And yes,” Leo said, trying to steer her mood back to something positive, even if it was at his expense, “but in my defence, it was Maryland in October.” He was relieved when Charlie snorted a laugh. 

“I have to admit,” she said, “when your wife came up in the background check, I wasn’t expecting her to send family photos as reason not to hire you.” 

“Ex-wife.”

“Mm.” Charlie said, occupied by her emails. 

She spent the next hour dealing with her commitments, releasing a statement on her absence and reasons behind it. Leo vetted everything, keeping a watchful eye in case anything looked suspicious. Everything in order, Charlie closed the laptop, pushing it towards the end of the bed before leaning back and rubbing her eyes. 

“This feels so strange,” she confessed, looking at Leo.

“I know.”

“I feel I should be out there, doing what needs to be done.”

“I know.”

Charlie sighed, leaning her head back. 

“I don’t have a choice, do I?” She said after a while.

“Of course you have a choice, Senator,” Leo said, “but my first, last and _only_ priority is to keep you safe. If you’re gonna win this thing, which you _will_ , you need to be _alive_.” 

Charlie sighed again, closing her eyes. Nestled against him, still warm in bed, she suddenly felt exhausted and safe enough beside Leo to actually have a decent sleep.

“Uh, Senator?” Leo wondered if he should move, even when everything in him told him to stay. He waited, and to his mixed euphoria and fear, Charlie’s head rested on his shoulder. 

“Senator?” He whispered, hoping, _praying_ she didn’t wake up and tell him to go.

“Mm,” she murmured. Leo felt her breathing slow, felt her body become heavy against his. He rested his cheek against the top of her head, enveloped in her warmth and smell. That bone-deep, weary ache that had haunted him since purge night eased, lessoning each second he breathed her in. His eyes grew heavy, his soul calming. 

Yes, he might finally sleep.


	5. Comfort

Charlie became aware of a heartbeat beneath her ear. It thudded, steadily, quietly. For the first time in forever she felt a calmness within her, peace threaded into her nerves. She was rested. She couldn’t remember how many years it had been since she’d awoken feeling as though she had slept well, as if she’d given her body the respite it needed. Her sleep had been dead, deep and dreamless, nothing but the heavy feeling of calm to lull her back to wakefulness. And she knew the reason. 

The comforting smell of Leo was everywhere: beneath her; around her; on her. She slowly opened her eyes. She was lying with her head nestled on his armpit, the steady presence of his arm around her, holding her to his side. He smelt like home. Home and comfort. She had thrown her arm across him in her sleep, and she curled her hands around his middle, burying her face softly into his side. She felt him stir, felt his lips against the top of her head as he woke too. She leaned up, gazing down at him, all hooded eyes and crooked smile. In fairness, she couldn’t see his response without her glasses. 

“Senator,” he said, sleepily.

“Leo.”

“What time is it?” 

She took his hand, pushing up his shirt sleeve and exposing his watch.

“5:30”

“In the evening?!” Leo said, gruffly, but made no effort to move.

“No, Leo, in the morning, we’ve successfully napped for nearly twenty-four hours,” she teased, reaching over him and finding her glasses. She put them on, still half leaning over him. He looked better than she’d seen him in ages, the weariness faded from around his eyes, the lines not as deep.

“Do you feel…” she began, and he arched an eyebrow, “…rested?” 

His gaze was on her mouth as he answered. “Yeah, I suppose so.” He carried on looking at her, at her bed hair, at the suggestive gleam in her eye. Rested? If he was honest it was the best he’d slept in months. Hell, years. He watched her mouth, watched her mind working behind her eyes. She leaned forward, before a loud gurgle caused them both to look down. Charlie laughed, heartily.

“When was the last time you ate, Leo?” She smiled, affectionately, finally sitting up and pulling a hand through her messy hair. He stayed where he was, enjoying the view.

“Sometime never. I stocked the fridge, although I can’t promise you anything too appetising.” 

She looked at him over her glasses, the filthiest suggestion in her gaze. He looked down as his stomach gurgled again loudly.

“Well it seems I must feed you, Leo. Let me get presentable and then see what we can rustle up.” She climbed out of the bed, heading into the bathroom. Leo stayed where he was, watching the open door. She started brushing her teeth, studying herself critically in the mirror. Her other hand went to her hair, trying to smooth it over. She apparently gave up and instead inspected the lines around her eyes, ever frowning. Leo sighed. If she could see herself through his eyes, she wouldn’t make that face. She moved behind the door, starting the shower and apparently undressing. Leo froze on the bed, unsure if he was supposed to have left by now. He heard her move into the shower, swearing under her breath as a clatter of noise told him she’d dropped the soap. He tried not to picture that view, and instead moved quietly off the bed, making his way downstairs. 

The kitchen was at the back of the house, too small to host a table but enough to stock a fridge and several cupboards of long-life tins and saucepans. Leo inspected the choices. He knew her well enough to know what she liked and what she didn’t, but nothing was particularly appealing. He was still debating what to start heating up when Charlie padded down the stairs. She peered over his shoulder, hand on his back, and surveyed at the options. 

“Any preference?” He asked.

“Anything I don’t have to rush down in fifteen minutes between meetings will be a treat, Leo, so whatever you pick, I’m happy with.” She gave his arm a squeeze and headed into the sitting room.

It was a cosy place, with a big open fire, a couch, two arm chairs and a coffee table on a centre rug. There was an old table by the wall, hosting Leo’s computer and various files. Charlie walked over to the window, looking out at the woods. They really were remote. She couldn’t imagine another soul for miles and yet she was completely at peace. There was no one she’d rather be nowhere with. She walked back over to the couch, sitting down and staring at the empty bookcase next to the fire. 

“You ok?” Leo asked, stirring her out of her reverie.

“Yes, great,” she tried to smile as he wandered over to the fire.

“You cold?” He asked.

“Uh, a little,” she said, although she hadn’t noticed until he mentioned it. He crouched before the fire, lighting it in one swift movement and watching the flames come to life. Charlie felt butterflies stir in her stomach, as she always did when Leo did something that surprised her. He straightened up, unbuttoning his cuffs and rolling up his sleeves. 

“I settled on mac and cheese, I hope that’s ok?” He said, hopefully. 

She grinned. “That’s perfect, Leo.” 

He knew her weakness for cheesy pasta, disappearing back into the kitchen and leaving her alone to watch the fire. The room took on a pleasant glow and warmness, settling over Charlie like a blanket. A few minutes later and Leo reappeared with two steaming plates of delicious smelling mac and cheese. He handed her a plate, putting his own on the coffee table. 

“Drink?” He asked, gesturing to the kitchen.

“I’m fine, you go ahead.”

He settled down next to her instead, tucking into his meal. She watched him with a kind of fondness she’d only known once before, when she was young and didn’t know the cruel hand life could dish out. She picked up her own plate, blowing on it softly before beginning. It was lovely. They ate in companionable silence, Charlie musing on how ordinary and yet how unusual their situation was. She couldn’t have imagined herself with any sort of companion a few years ago, and now she couldn’t imagine her life without him. He’d been the first man she’d met who had no desire to change her (well, aside from wanting her to stop putting herself in life-threatening situations) and who whole heartedly respected her. She’d never known that before. He finished off his meal and wiped the sauce from his mouth, seemingly noticing her staring for the first time.

“You ok?” He asked, slightly perturbed. She smiled affectionately.

“I’m great, Leo, stop worrying.” She ate with more enthusiasm, choosing to focus on her plate rather than Leo fiddling with the buttons of his shirt.

“Relax, Leo,” she said, eventually, putting her plate down. He smiled apologetically, stilling his hands. Charlie smiled at him. “It’s hard, I know, but if _I_ have to, so do you,” she said, turning in her seat to face him and leaning her elbow against the back of the couch, resting her head on her hand. “Do you ever regret taking this position?” 

He went to automatically protest but she stilled him with a hand on his arm. 

“No bullshit,” she said. “The truth, Leo”.

He sighed noisily, watching the fire and contemplating her question. “Honestly?” He asked. 

She nodded.

“Never,” he said, unable to miss the look that shot across her eyes. “I don’t approve of your methods; I wish you were easier to persuade out of danger, and I haven’t had a moment’s peace since I took this job… ” he looked at her, momentarily letting himself get lost. “There’s nowhere else I’d be, Senator. What you’re doing here is important, and I want to make sure you make it.” 

She smiled, beyond touched at his words. “Even if it means rescuing me from dangerous situations I wilfully put myself in?” She persevered, _knowing_ this was an area they completely disagreed on. 

He watched her eyes, debating his answer, before looking down at his hands. “Senator, I can’t pretend I was doing anything of value before I came to work for you. Truth is as many times as I’ve rescued you, this job saved me. What I almost did on Purge night a few years ago wasn’t the only mistake I’ve made in my life.” He let out a deep, strangled sigh, staring into the fire. “My son was killed in a DUI. I pretty much went off the rails after that. That’s why exes are exes. That’s why I stopped giving a shit about anyone still living in my life.” He paused, daring to turn towards her but not looking in her face. “Truth is, Charlie, you’re the first thing I’ve cared about in a really long time”. 

She squeezed his arm, her heart thudding in response to his confession. She didn’t know what to say, but somehow didn’t think they needed words. He never called her by her name. She wished he did. She’d asked him to. It seemed so formal after everything they’d shared to call her “Senator”. Especially when her name sounded so comfortable in his mouth. Her hand moved down his arm to his hand, clasping it gently. He held hers back. She watched the stubble flex across his cheek as he clenched and unclenched his jaw. 

“Leo, I-” she was interrupted by a loud ringing. She frowned, pulling back as Leo reached into his pocket. He smiled apologetically. 

“Reminder,” he said, “to check the perimeter and change the codes. Can’t be too safe.” He stood up, grabbing his jacket from the stair-banister. “You’ll need to come with me, I’m not leaving you here alone.” He gestured her to follow. 

She sighed resignedly, getting up and stretching before pulling on her jacket. Leo entered the code for the door, before it swung open and he guided her out with a hand on the small of her back. Charlie inhaled deeply, appreciating the sweet smells of pine and dusk. The late afternoon breeze had a chill, and she hugged her arms tightly as Leo locked the door and set the alarm. She was staring out into the forest when she felt him place his jacket over her shoulders.

“Leo, you don’t have to-”

“Shh,” he said, taking her hand, “stay close to me and watch your step, I’ve got traps all over the place which I’d rather we didn’t step on.” He began walking around the house, Charlie following, clasping his hand. He was in work-mode: there was no arguing. While he checked the various doors, windows and traps of the house, Charlie admired the surroundings. It had been a long while since she’d been in the countryside, and she hadn’t realised she’d missed it. It took about half an hour for Leo to satisfy himself that all was well, shining his torch into the deeper recesses of the woods rather than risking bear-trapping them by walking through the foliage. 

They made their way back inside, darkness settling over the trees and making it seem later than it was. Charlie was surprised to find herself tired. She stifled a yawn as Leo opened the front door.

“Tired?” He asked, stepping away to let her in. He closed and locked the door behind them, re-entering the code.

“Yeah, I think the last few days are catching up with me,” she confessed, shaking off his jacket and handing it to him. He hung in over the banister.

“Let me do a round of the house and you can check in for the night,” he said, disappearing. Charlie sighed and lingered in the hall. She couldn’t ignore the way her heart sank at the thought of Leo sleeping in his own room again. It was stupid, she knew, but it gave her comfort beyond words to have him beside her. How could she explain it without seeming weak? She had to get up tomorrow and be Senator Roan, presidential candidate and one-women army against the Purge. But tonight, she just wanted to be Charlie. Could things ever be that simple? 

Leo reappeared, moving up the stairs. She followed behind him, waiting on the landing as he checked her room and bathroom, clicking on the soft lights and illuminating the unmade bed. 

“Ok, all good,” he said, emerging from the bathroom, his eyes scanning the room. 

Charlie smiled, but it didn’t reach her eyes. “Thanks, Leo.” 

He frowned at her tone, all his attention back on her. He watched her eyes land on the laptop, and mistook why she looked so forlorn. Moving towards her, he touched her arm. “Hey, come tomorrow you can get to work, I’ll set you up with the video link and you’ll knock ‘em dead, like always. It’s been a shitty few days, but you got this,” he said, trying to meet her eyes. She was looking through him. “Charlie?” 

She met his gaze, dragging her eyes away from the computer. “Thanks, Leo.” 

“What is it?” He asked, moving closer, tightening his hold on her arm. He searched her face, trying to find her fears and insecurities so he could dispel them. Instead he found the cool confidence of the woman he had admired blazing her trail through Washington. She stared up at him, her last grain of resistance falling in the face of his concern. Every cell in her body was pulling her closer, drawing her in, shouting down every rational thought telling her to run, to stop this, to walk away. 

Her body won, pulling her forward, deeper into his space. His smell was in the air, his breath on her face, his body so close. She felt drunk on the sensation, but stone cold sober in her intention, moving in closer still. Leo swallowed noisily, his gaze dropping to her mouth. She rested her hands on his waist, inclining her head a fraction. His brows knotted, squinting his eyes by way of a question. She moved an inch closer, defiantly tilting her head up at him. 

“Charlie…” He breathed, his grip on her arm almost unbearable. She dropped her gaze to his mouth, never once moving back.

“Yes, Leo?” She whispered. 

But God when she spoke in that voice he was powerless.

“Ask me to go, Charlie. Tell me to leave,” he said, his voice barely audible. 

She looked up, eyes hooded and pupils wide with desire.

“No.”


	6. Crossing The Line

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warning: this chapter is shameless smut. Anyone who doesn't want to read the dirty can skip this one(!!) **  
> Thank you so much to everyone who has commented on this story- I'm loving writing it so I'm so happy you guys are enjoying it x

Leo’s eyes burned into hers, his mind trying to comprehend what he saw: The invitation he found left him breathless.

He closed the gap, lightly pressing his mouth to hers. Charlie responded, gently kissing back, her eyes almost closing, the slowest blink.

It was heaven.

She gripped his shirt, holding him to her. It lasted a few seconds, a few seconds that seemed like forever, and Leo pulled back barely an inch, using the very last ounce of his will to ask the question.

“Are you sure?” He whispered, half dreading her answer.

_Pleasedontchangeyoumindnow_

She gave him the tiniest of smiles, before kissing him with the full force of her desire. 

So many restless nights, when she’d dared to imagine this scenario in the hidden, silent moments before dawn, she was always _slow_ , savouring every moment, every taste, every touch. In reality, she found her body overruled her imagination. 

She grabbed his shirt, palms across his back, pulling him closer, deeper, more. Leo’s last rational thought disappeared with her hand scratching his lower back, pulling up his shirt. His hands flew to her hair, her face, her waist. His kiss was devouring, he bit her lip, she groaned, her smell was everywhere, her _hands_ were everywhere. He was straining against the constraints of his trousers. She knew, and it made her almost drunk with desire, pulling away from his kiss long enough to look down for proof of what she felt. He panted, his forehead against hers as she met his gaze again, pulling him back to her and kissing him harder than before. 

He didn’t realise he was pushing her to the bed, or maybe she was leading him, either way she pulled away from him long enough to fall backwards onto the blankets, her hair fanning across the pillow, arms reaching for him, pulling him on top of her. She tugged at his clothes, untucking his shirt, clumsily pulling at his buttons as she kissed him. He buried his face in her neck, kissing her everywhere he could as he helped tug off his resistant shirt. He threw it behind him as she pulled off her t-shirt. He paused, looking down at her, mesmerised, half-crazy with desire, leaning down to kiss her collar bone, between her breasts, her stomach.

“Leo,” she breathed, and he groaned into her chest, grateful he didn’t end it right there and then- Nothing could have prepared him for the way her voice said his name. He raised his head, cupping her face and kissing her deep. 

“Wait, wait,” she said, breaking away from him. He stopped dead, body frozen. She was still clutching him to her with one hand, but he panicked, pulling away. She pulled him back, forcefully, her free hand grappling with her glasses, clumsily folding them with one hand and putting them on the night stand. She smiled apologetically, her hand on the back of his neck, pulling him back. She kissed him, each word punctuated.

“Sorry…” _kiss_ “they...” _kiss_ “were getting...” _kiss_ “in the way”. He sunk into her, the relief almost dizzying. 

“Not that you don’t want to see me?” 

She laughed against his mouth, her hand snaking down between them and tugging at the button of his trousers.

“What do you think?” She asked, her hand slipping inside. His breath hitched and he bit her lip. She groaned, moving her hand, her free hand pushing his trousers down. He grabbed her wrist, knowing the show would be over soon if she carried on with that. She didn’t seem to mind, removing her hand with a wicked grin and watching him sit back on his knees, freeing himself from his trousers and throwing them towards his shirt. She studied the proof of his desire for her, sitting up, meeting his eyes and removing her bra. She felt herself tense all over as his gaze drank in her near-nakedness. A blush crept its way across her cheeks and for the first time, regret hinted on the fringes of her wantonness. He leaned forward, pushing her back down to the pillows and setting himself between her legs.

“You’re beautiful, Charlie.” He said, kissing her deeply whilst his hand cupped her breast. She felt a warmth spread through her which had nothing to do with desire, and hot tears began prickling her eyes. She chastised herself inwardly, keeping her eyelids closed and instead focusing on the way they seemed to know each other’s movements before she knew her own. 

He helped her push her jeans and underwear down, trailing his mouth down her body and kissing each newly exposed piece of skin. Her eyes closed, she memorised every moment, every sensation as her clothes joined the pile. He kissed his way back up to her mouth, tugging her bottom lip between his own and making her frantic with want. After a few moments, he stopped kissing her, his forehead resting on hers, a silent question as he nudged her entrance. She kissed him by way of an answer.

Leo thrusted, forehead still pressed to Charlie’s, watching her reaction. Her eyes were almost black with desire, and her small gasps of pleasure nearly ruined him. He couldn’t watch her face anymore, the rightness of her body beneath his terrifying him beyond words. 

He buried his face in her neck instead, moving with her, responding to her. He held on, clutching and raising her thigh, driving deeper, desperate to bring her with him as his pleasure nearly overcame him. He said her name, his voice a husky strained breath against her cheek. 

It was enough. She broke beneath him, crying out his name. He followed, gripping her so tightly she was sure to have bruises in the morning. 

They panted heavily, the room hot, but suddenly so quiet aside from their shallow breaths. 

Charlie opened her eyes as the wave ebbed, catching her breath, hearing her pulse in her ears and her heart thump against her chest. Leo collapsed on top of her, letting go of her thigh and breathing heavily against her cheek. 

She took a deep breath, feeling Leo rise with her. She sighed it out slowly, waiting. 

Nothing. 

It never came. The regret, the shame, the doubt.

Nothing. She felt only an impossible calmness, a warm quietness where her worry should be.

Her thighs ached where Leo had apparently passed out between them. Her insides were protesting. Her face tingled where his stubble had dragged.

And she was happy. 

She laughed, the tears tingling the back of her eyes again, and she stroked his shoulder.

“Leo?” 

He murmured, raised up on his elbows to study her eyes, undoubtedly looking for her remorse. He couldn’t believe what he saw. She looked… content. Completely and utterly content. Her cheeks were flushed, her hair messy around her shoulders, her mouth parted. Her eyes… she looked up at him with pure happiness. She’d never looked more beautiful. 

He bent down, pressing his lips to hers. She responded in a slow, lazy kiss, before he moved, collapsing beside her. She turned her heavy body on its side to face him. He was lying on his arm, scrutinising her every expression in the evening shadows. She reached up, touching his bottom lip. 

“Finally,” she whispered. 

A smile broke out across his face, and he ducked his head. She traced her nails across his cheek, stroked the stubble, her thumb delighting in touching what had been denied so long. He turned his head and kissed her palm, settling back and meeting her eyes.

“No regrets?” He asked, his gaze almost penetrating. She met his eyes, unwaveringly.

“None. You?” 

He just smiled and shook his head. 

They said nothing else, bathing in the gentle quietness of the room. After a while, Leo shifted onto his back, stretching out his arm above her head and gesturing her towards him with a silent beckoning of his head. She curled into him, head on his good shoulder. Her eyes drooped, a wonderful stupor coming over her. It can’t have been that late, the sun only just setting behind the trees and bathing the room in golden hues and shadows.

Charlie shifted her foot, and kicked something hard. She raised her head, squinting without her glasses. She made out the grey square of the laptop. She sighed and rested back down in his arms.

“You sure you didn’t set up that video-link yet?” She joked, softly, before closing her eyes again. Her body ached pleasantly, and she could feel sleep tugging at her. There was nothing but the slowing, calming thud of her heartbeat and Leo’s breathing in her ear. She relished it, falling deeper towards sleep. 

She rose and fell with his steadying breaths, lulling her. She ran her hand across his stomach, holding him close in case he was in any doubt as to her feelings. He kissed the top of her head, and she smiled before her last coherent thought left her. 

Sleep. 

“I won’t hold you back, Charlie.” Leo said suddenly. She fought her way back to the present, opening her eyes and lifting her head.

“Hmm?” 

He stroked a strand of blonde hair back from her face.

“I won’t hold you back. Whatever this is, whatever you decide, I won’t get in your way, I promise.”

Charlie frowned, only half seeing him through tired eyes and a foggy head. 

“I know, Leo,” she said, eventually, kissing his shoulder. “I know.”


	7. The Armchair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warning: more smut in this chapter**  
> Thank you as always for the wonderful feedback x

_“Listen to me, we are on our own. You need to follow me.”_

_Charlie wrestled fruitlessly against her restraints, the gag dragging across her teeth._

_Leowhereareyouareyoualive-_

_godpleasedontletthemkillmeorhimoranyone_

_Owens grinning. The cold steel against her neck._

_Thisisitthisistheenditsover_

_Shots. Chaos. Falling._

_Leo._

_The look in his eyes._

_Leo-_

She woke up with a start, alone. 

It was dark, the moon high in the sky and the air dead as night. She turned over in the bed, feeling the sheets. He was gone, and the open bathroom door told her he wasn’t in there. 

The room was still pleasantly warm, whether from the heat of their exertions or from the fire down below, she couldn’t tell. Her heart pounded worriedly. Why would he have left? She got up, seeing his clothes gone from the floor. Pulling on her night-shirt, the soft cotton falling to her knees, Charlie slipped into her flats and wandered onto the landing. 

He wasn’t in the other bedroom, so she padded down the stairs, rubbing her eyes. The fire had burnt low in the sitting room.

“Leo?”

He was sat in the big armchair, dressed, his eyes a million miles away, palms up on the hand rests.

“Leo?” She said again, louder, concern propelling her forward. He finally looked at her, his eyes warming instantly as though returning from another world. She sighed in relief, smiling weakly. 

“Come here,” he whispered, tilting up his head. Her stomach clenched pleasantly as she moved across the room, pushing off her shoes and settling herself on his lap, her eyes on his mouth. He pulled her close, ducking his head and capturing her mouth in a slow kiss. She murmured her contentment against his lips, hand on his face holding him against her. They deepened the kiss, passion quickly overcoming them until they pulled apart, breathless and clinging to each other. Charlie dropped her gaze to his shirt, unbuttoning one, two, three buttons before slipping her hand inside, moving her palm across his warm skin. He breathed noisily against her hair, watching her every move. She nosed his face, encouraging him towards her for another long kiss. As she worked his buttons open he felt himself harden against her, causing her to let out a small moan of pleasure. 

“Charlie,” he breathed, groaning as she rearranged herself astride him, so he could feel the heat of her through his trousers. She pulled him forwards, reclaiming his mouth as together they got off his shirt. That discarded, Charlie began unbuttoning his trousers, whilst he clasped her to him, moving his hand up her t-shirt across her bare back. She pulled away, freed him, met his eyes. Gently, he lifted her, lowering her onto him with a groan. She bit her lip, delighting in the sensation, of kissing his neck, of breathing him in. Hands on his shoulder, behind his neck, in his hair, anywhere she could reach, she couldn’t get enough. He responded in turn, clasping her back, her hair, her waist. She couldn’t remember it ever being like this, couldn’t remember ever feeling such completeness and fulfilment all at once. She pushed down harder, chasing her pleasure as it built. She wouldn’t have thought finding release would have been possible again so soon, but as he gripped her waist tighter, bringing her down harder against him, she felt herself break, crying out as the waves of bliss came over her. He followed shortly behind, gripping her tightly and panting into her neck. She fell against him, completely spent. For a few moments, he simply clutched her to him, breathing her smell. After a while she raised her head, lazily, eyes hooded and navy in the firelight. 

“You still wanna know if I’m sure, Leo?” She asked, gently clutching her hands behind his shoulders. He captured her lower lip in a kiss, tasting the salt on her chin, drinking her in. She rose slightly, separating them, and sat across him. His arms around her, she settled her head on his good shoulder, drawing her hand lightly across his bandage.

“You’re bleeding,” she whispered, noting the dots of red across the crisp white.

“Mm,” he murmured, kissing her temple. It was useless, she knew, so she left it alone and just trailed her hand down his stomach. They said nothing, watching the last embers of the fire burn out. 

“I meant what I said, Charlie.” Leo said after a while, more alert than she had thought he was. She leaned back and gave him a questioning look. 

“What?” She asked, confused. What could matter at this moment? She stared at his face, so damn tempting now she knew she could. He wouldn’t meet her eyes, instead watching the last log fall across the fire, extinguishing it. It crackled, noisily. He grasped her tightly, but couldn’t speak.

“Leo?” She touched his face, turning his head towards her. 

“I don’t want to get in your way Charlie, I don’t want you making decisions because of me. You need to do what you need to do, I won’t get in your way.” He said, earnestly. Charlie smiled, her heart breaking a little at his words.

“Hey,” she said, encouraging him to meet her eyes, “nothing you say or do could stop me doing what I’m doing, don’t you have enough proof of that?” She asked, almost teasingly as he gave her a wry smile.

“I know but-”

“But nothing, Leo. I will run for President, and I might even win. But there’s no way in hell I’m doing anything without you.”

“And them?” he asked, despairingly. She frowned: he’d caught her there. She’d enough of a battle on her hands being anti-purge, and a woman. Throw in an affair with her head of security and she might as well concede now. She sighed.

“Leo. I know what I’m up against. No one needs to know about us. No one needs to know anything. I’ve got the best security there is: if I don’t want something getting out, it won’t.” She said. He stroked her leg, pulling her even closer. He didn’t say anything, just leaned in to kiss her again. 

“Until then we have now. The real world can wait a few weeks.” She murmured between kisses. 

“What if I-”

“If I don’t like something, I’m not going to be quiet about it,” she smiled, “it’s not in my nature.”

He smiled wryly and closed his eyes, heart still pounding- from their passion or the conversation, he couldn’t tell. A chill began to creep around the room, and he felt the goose flesh prickle across her legs. 

“Come on,” he said, sitting them up and grabbing his shirt. Charlie stood on slightly shaky legs, taking Leo’s outstretched hand and following him up the stairs to her bedroom. She climbed into bed, her body protesting slightly, a wonderful reminder of what they’d just done. Leo shook off his trousers and joined her in the bed, drawing her to him and clutching her close. She curled herself around him, holding tight. She pillowed her head on his chest, trailing her fingertips across his stomach. He stroked her hair, kissing the top of her head before his breathing slowed- a sure sign she’d worn him out enough to actually sleep through the night. 

Charlie couldn’t sleep. Her short-lived bubble of happiness had burst. He was right, of course he was right. What they were doing was reckless, dangerous and could potentially hurt everything she’d worked for. Her eyes brimmed with hot, angry tears. This fucking country. Why was a woman not allowed to _feel_ anything, less she be deemed weak, hysterical, or untrustworthy? She’d not worked this long and this hard and sacrificed this much for someone to insinuate she couldn’t be president because she’d fallen in love.

She gasped, sharply. _Love_? Her heart beat painfully against her chest, fear prickling her skin. 

_Love_. She must have known it. Of course, she must have known it. What else could it possibly be?

She loved him. 

That sickening anxiety she had felt the day her family was killed began creeping through her veins. Suddenly, here, now, Leo sleeping peacefully with her, she remembered why she kept everyone at arms-length, why she had never allowed herself to fall in love: if you had no one you had no one to lose. She hadn’t meant to. God _knows_ she hadn’t meant to. But it was undeniable. She turned her head, kissing Leo’s chest. She wouldn’t have risked her presidency for anything less than love, for _anyone_ other than Leo. Of course she loved him. 

All the fight in her was ignited by her one, absolute certainty: she couldn’t lose this. She couldn’t lose Leo.


	8. The Morning After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the wonderful feedback xox

Leo. 

Her pillow smelt like Leo, her sheets smelt like him and her and them together. She kept her eyes closed, turning her head into the pillow, breathing deep. She smiled. Her mouth tingled, lips swollen with kissing and the rasp of his stubble. Her body was wonderfully heavy. 

_Leo._

“Morning,” 

She opened her eyes slowly, sleepily, squinting at the blur next to her.

“Hey,” 

He produced her glasses, placing them gently onto her face. She smiled, watching his eyes as he arranged the frames with unnecessary adjustments. He was… nervous.

“Leo,” she said, touching his hand where it rested on the arm of her glasses. He met her eyes, dropping his arm and looking sheepish.

“I haven’t changed my mind since last night.” 

He tried to hide it quickly, but she saw the relief and boyish hope flash across his face before he ducked his gaze.

“If you did, I wouldn’t blame you. I’m not the easiest guy to wake up to.” He said, not looking at her. When further words failed him, he stroked her arm, letting the silence weigh between them. 

“Leo, I knew who you were when I met you. I knew who you were when I hired you.” She traced a hand down his cheek, savouring the sensation. “And I knew who you were when I asked you to stay.” 

He closed his eyes.

“But Charlie, I-”

“What, Leo? You’ve been an asshole? You’ve got an ex-wife? You have demons?” She cupped her hand behind him, gently scratching the nape of his neck with her nails. It seemed to sooth him slightly, so she said nothing for the moment. 

“We’ve both got a past, Leo. That doesn’t mean we don’t get a future.” She said, eventually. He finally opened his eyes. 

“Come here,” he whispered, looking at her mouth.

“Yes Boss,” she breathed as he rolled her beneath him, resting his temple against hers. She slid her hands up his bare chest, locking them behind his neck and pulling him down for a kiss. He obliged, catching her lip between his teeth as he slipped his hand between her legs. She turned her head, her eyes catching the clock.

“Leo,” She said, stalling him with a hand on his wrist. He leaned back, brows furrowed. “My video link is in twenty minutes.” Understanding crossed his eyes and a smiled tugged the corner of his mouth. He resumed his activity, thrilling as her eyes closed in pleasure.

“I think that’s plenty of time, Senator.” 

***

“What have we become, that senseless murder can ever be marketed as anything other than evil? Because that’s what it is- marketing. The American people have been sold the lie that we are natural killers, that our souls benefit from destruction and bloodshed. I know that’s not who we are. It’s a lie, a lie that _needs_ to be stopped.” 

Leo smiled at her from the corner, his eyes shining with pride. She was incredible. His eyes drifted down to her outfit. She _looked_ incredible. It was wonderful to be able to admire her unabashedly. She was flushed, her eyes ablaze in her passion. He knew she’d been sceptical about the laptop, but he’d assured her that right now her face was projected across the entire auditorium, next to her very sorry running mate, and judging by the sounds coming from the speakers, the audience was a hundred percent with her.

“Miss Roan,” 

Leo felt his whole body freeze at that creep’s condescending voice echoing through the screen.

“Could you tell me why it was more important for you to enjoy your day working from home instead of coming down to see these good people in person?” 

Charlie didn’t miss a beat.

“My appearance via video link today is proof of your cowardice and insecurity. Had you had the honesty, decency and, I don’t know, _courage_ to attempt to win this election off your own merit, my life wouldn’t have been targeted on Purge night. Obviously, you have no confidence in your ability to win this election through anything other than murder. So, tell me, why should the American people have any faith in you at all?” 

The crowd roared in response, causing a loud crackle through the speakers. Charlie smiled softly as Owens babbled a messy retort, his voice drowned out by the crowd. 

“Two minutes, Senator.” Leo murmured, shifting his feet. Charlie smiled at him, before addressing the crowd once more. Leo watched her, his heart painful against his ribs with pride. She was killing it. She knew she was killing it. He’d told her an hour tops- any longer and they risked being traced. Even the best anti-tracker in the world wasn’t fool-proof. 

“Thank you all for being here today, it has been an honour speaking with you.” Charlie said, signing off. Leo moved across the room, disabling the connection and blocking all internet. He frowned at the screen, knowing full well why the red border line was wavering. The bastards were trying their damndest to find her. 

“Good luck, assholes.” Leo said under his breath, disabling all connections and shutting the laptop dead. His heart thudded anyway, knowing it was a matter of when not if they got through eventually. But not today. 

Charlie had slumped onto the sofa, unpinning her perfectly arranged hair. He walked over to sit beside her, shyly taking her hand. She clasped it gently, smiling softly at him. This would take some getting used to, but it was wonderful. She leaned in closer, resting her head on his shoulder. He leaned against her, sighing contently. He was treading so carefully around her, it was strange. He was usually so bold and crass, which she _loved_ about him, but he was so terrified she was suddenly going to leap away from him, saying it had all been a terrible mistake, that he was barely making a move. 

“I really look like a rich asshole, now.” She muttered, adjusting her glasses. She felt rather than heard him laugh wryly. 

“They can see through him, now.” He said, thumb stroking her hand. “Now they know the truth.”

Charlie sat up, turning to smile at him. 

“How did _that_ go?”

“Press Secretary released the statement this morning. Your office is emphatically under protection due to the murderous intentions of the NFFA on Purge night.” He paused, his eyes hardening. “Everyone knows what villainous scumbags they are.” 

“Thanks, Leo.” Charlie said, wanting to kiss him. The feeling wasn’t new, and she reasoned she should feel entitled to kiss him now, but something held her back. She stilled where she was, struck and suddenly shy. He read her hesitation, meeting her eyes with a warmth she had only seen before when he talked about his son. His gaze dropped to her mouth, and she felt her insides clench pleasantly but still she didn’t instigate anything. Something told her that Leo wouldn’t lean into it unless she invited him again, but her resistance scared her.

It had seemed so natural when they awoke this morning, warm and smelling of each other in the bed they’d made their own. Now, in her work suit and the voice of Owens still in her ears, she felt uncomfortable. She bristled only slightly, but it was enough. Leo saw, and immediately the professional coolness she knew so well took over his demeanour. He squeezed her hand before moving to stand up.

“Hungry?” He asked without looking back. She wasn’t, despite their activities.

“Not really.” 

He grunted something indecipherable in response before disappearing into the kitchen. Charlie sighed and took off her glasses, rubbing her eye and then cursing as her finger came away with a thick black smudge. She plodded up the stairs, already unzipping her pencil skirt. She hadn’t thought to ask him how he got her clothes here, but she supposed her assistant had helped. She reached the bedroom, slipping out of her skirt and jacket. She exhaled fully for the first time since suiting up, feeling the armour fall away. Her eye caught Leo’s shirt sticking out from under the bed. He must have forgotten it this morning when he took his clothes. She had known what he was doing: getting out of her space to give her a chance to think. She picked it up, smoothed it out and frowned at the blood stains. She hung it up in the small closet anyway, along with her skirt and jacket, running her hand over the collection of clothes. She grabbed some jeans, wondering if Leo had painstakingly brought everything here himself, or if her assistant had been here too. She doubted it, knowing Leo’s suspicion of almost everyone. 

Leo had personally vetted and approved her immediate team, after firing the predecessors. She had thought him rash, and a little crazy to boot, but her gut had told her to trust him. She knew how bad he felt about the betrayal on Purge night. 

“I can’t trust anyone.” He’d said, whilst handing her a vest and telling her to follow him down a hole in the floor. And she had. She'd trusted him. He'd told her he'd get her through purge night, with death all around them and blood on their hands. And he had. He _had_. 

“Leo!” She shouted down the stairs. She heard a clatter of pans before seeing him pound up the stairs, pointing his gun. 

“Charlie, what’s wrong? What’s the matter?!” He yelled, taking the steps two at a time. 

“Nothing, nothing!” She met him at the door, but his eyes scanned behind her, looking all over the room for the danger. He frowned, dropping his weapon and putting it back in the holster.

“I thought-” 

She cut him off, reaching up and kissing him. He looked surprised, half falling back before his hands instinctively went to her hair and his eyes closed. She smiled, capturing his lips in another kiss and holding him tight. She felt the coil of stress unwind as his presence soothed the day away. They pulled apart for breath, never leaving the space of each other’s arms but looking shyly at one another. 

“So, um, you’re ok?” Leo said, his hand stroking up Charlie’s back. She smiled, kissing him again.

“Yes.”

“I didn’t want to assume-”

“You didn’t.” She asserted, “I freaked out. I’m sorry. Talking to Owens… I remembered there’s a world out there. It kind of threw me a bit.” 

Leo gnawed on his bottom lip, teeth scraping against the skin. Charlie had seen it a thousand times before, but now she knew how to sooth him.

“Hey,” she said, cupping his chin and resting her other hand on his waist. He looked down at her, questions begging to be asked. She kissed him instead.

“We’ll worry about it tomorrow.” She said, in her firmest voice. Leo smiled, the lines around his eyes creasing to show her the young man he had been.

“Yes, Boss.” He said, before leading her back to bed.


	9. Regrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little smut warning in this one... had to balance the angst(!) x

_“Purge and purify! Purge and purify! Purge and purify!”_

_Shots. So many shots._

_Charlie falling._

_Hair across her face._

_Too far_

_Pleasebeokpleasebeok_

_Silence._

_“She’s alive.”_

_Sweet relief._

_“You ok?”_

_Toomanypeoplearound_

_“Yeah”_  
  
Leo jolted awake, the ricochet of bullets still in his ear. The room was dead, the first hint of sunrise just over the horizon. He turned onto his side and saw Charlie, peacefully asleep with a small smile on her lips. She looked nothing like the bloodied and bruised figure striding towards him, pulling off her restraints and disgusting costume.

His heart had lurched between sickening relief and pride: she had balls. 

“You ok?” He’d asked, seeing her strength so clearly in those eyes, normally shaded by her glasses.

She’d met his gaze unwaveringly, her resilience astounding him.

“Yeah.”

 _“I’m so fucking proud of you.”_ Is what he wanted to say. Instead he’d given her a look he’d hoped conveyed his admiration. 

Nestled in their bed, soft blonde hair framing her face, she was still Charlie, but this moment was his. How many men had seen her like this? Had witnessed her repose when she was completely at peace? Had seen the affection shine in her eyes when she woke up and saw them. How many men had seen this, and loved her? 

Leo snatched his thoughts back, turning onto his back, using his arm as a pillow and glaring at the ceiling. His injuries from purge night were healing, his cuts and bruises less severe each day. The wounds from his past… they ran far deeper. 

His ex had said he never wound down enough to let anyone see in. She said despite years of marriage she still didn’t think she even knew him. They’d rattled along for years, two lives in one house, together for the sake of their son. When he went, the pretence went too. There was nothing… _no one_ to pretend for. He shut his eyes, the bone-deep grief familiar if no less sharp. 

“You ok, Boss?”

Leo’s eyes snapped open, his head turning to where a sleepy and concerned Charlie was smiling up at him. 

“Mmm.” He murmured, finding a half-smile for her that didn’t meet his eyes.

She gave him a look to say she didn’t believe him, and he exhaled deeply. 

“Memories.” He said, eventually, the word heavy in his mouth. 

She just nodded, but he saw his grief mirrored in her eyes.

Leo turned over onto his side, arm pulling her closer until they were almost nose to nose. Charlie closed her eyes, moving her body near and looping an arm around his middle. 

There was no one who understood his pain like her. After what she lost… it amazed him she’d turned it into something positive. He would have gone fucking crazy. 

“What time is it?” She mumbled, making no effort to move. He looked over her head to the alarm clock, groaning.

“Almost time for the debate.” 

***

"I mean, who the fuck does he think he is?" Leo shouted, angrily shrugging off his shirt, and then cursing as it pained his shoulder. Charlie "mmd" in response, trying not to get distracted by his bare chest.

_Damn._

She was lying on the bed, watching Leo as he paced the floor in front of her, venting. They'd had a particularly fraught day with interviews and the debate, and whilst for the most part Charlie could switch off her personal feelings and maintain all was fair in love, war and dirty politics, Leo was struggling to reign in his anger. Charlie thought the tipping point was one interviewer asking her if she considered herself less of a woman for not being married. That had incited a noise from Leo that she knew meant he was two breaths away from losing it. She'd deflected skilfully, managing to guide the interview back to her actual politics, but Leo was pissed. Pissed and rapidly more naked before her. 

"I'm gonna take a shower," he spat, tugging his trousers off angrily and throwing them at the wall, before stomping into the bathroom. Charlie admired the rapidly moving sight of him in his boxers, sighing to herself. It was hard to hold on to anger about things which were just thinly veiled snipes designed to undermine her confidence. If they knew her at all they would know the ineffectiveness of that method: she knew who she was, what she wanted and how to get it. Remarks about her womanhood wouldn't rattle her. Unfortunately, she couldn't say the same for Leo: he seemed to take insults aimed at her personal life particularly badly. She stared out the window at the darkening day, listening to the shower hum. Would it always be like this? The line between being her security and… and… _whatever_ he was blurred beyond practicality? The thought made Charlie miserable; anxiety dancing in her stomach. 

She rolled off the bed, wandering into her small bathroom. Leo was in the glass shower, the doors steamed up to hide most of him from view, except his face. That she could see, and it wasn't happy.

"Hey," she said, tapping on the glass, "you ok in there?" He nodded, but his miserable expression remained. He clicked off the spray, nodding thanks as she passed him a towel. She frowned at her face in the small mirror as he dried himself off, only turning when he wrapped the towel around his waist, following her into the bedroom.

"You can't let it get to you so badly, Leo. You can't let yourself get wound up by what people say to me." She contemplated a moment before adding, "or to you."

She sat down on the bed, blinking up at him. 

“I just… I don’t know how I’m ever gonna keep my mouth shut again when they’re laying into you.” He shrugged. Charlie watched the droplets dance down his skin. He seemed to remember he was still in a towel and began to dress as she mulled.

“You’ll have to.” She said, eventually, as he pulled on a grey t-shirt. She noted he took it out of her closet and her heart danced happily. It seemed momentous, although she reasoned it was probably more convenient seeing as how he never went in the other bedroom. He found his jeans near the wall, seeming to forget he had thrown them there only half an hour ago. 

“This is what life at my side is going to be like,” Charlie reasoned, “together or not together.” 

"Well, how do you see us? Going forward I mean?" He raised his eyebrows, arms out for an answer.  
"White picket fence? Matching bathrobes?"

She let out a breath, lost for words.

"I dunno, Leo.” She said, quietly, standing up and folding his towel. “This is kind of uncharted territory." She looked down, cheeks pinking. "For me, at least." 

Leo moved towards her, cupping her cheeks and tilting her up to meet his eyes. 

"Me too, Senator. Me too." He kissed her deeply, drinking her in. Charlie sunk into it, the stress of the day unwinding a little. The conversation made her uncomfortable, and she blocked her embarrassment, moving her hands around his back. She clasped his shirt, gently untucking it from his jeans. 

"Charlie..." he murmured against her lips, looking down to see her tugging his shirt free at the front. She smiled wickedly and kissed him again, harder, as she pulled the t-shirt off him. 

Job done, she ran her hands over the smooth expanse of his chest, moaning softly into his mouth. He groaned, clutching her closer. He broke free from her mouth, both of them panting, and rested his forehead against hers. 

"Charlie Roan."

"Leo Barnes?" She said, hands moving down his arms, tingling at bare flesh. 

"You are a bad, bad woman."

She laughed, a husky noise in her throat. 

"It's been said." She whispered, hands lingering on the waistband of his trousers. "Question is, Boss, what are you gonna do about it?" 

That was it, his last restraint gone. He grabbed her by the thighs, lifting her, wrapping her legs around his middle as he lowered her onto the bed. She kissed him hungrily: his still damp shoulder; his arms, his face. Anywhere she could reach as he tugged and pulled and wrestled with her clothing. Her insides were alight, sweet anticipation burning all over. He got her halfway naked before nestling himself between her legs, arms either side of her head as she looked up at him, her senses absolutely aflame. He paused, his gaze drunk with lust.

“Leo," She said, hands tight on his waist, eyes hooded with desire. He stared at her, completely mesmerised. “Come here.”

He sunk into her, biting her bottom lip as he finally slid home. She rose to meet him, clutching him close and pulling him deeper. Responding to her every encouragement, demand, expletive, he drove her harder towards bliss than he had before, and Charlie thought it was the nearest pain heaven could be. She felt the muscles move beneath his skin as he followed her every word, groaning when she bit his shoulder as the wave broke within her. 

Afterwards, he slumped onto her, his breathing ragged and totally spent. Charlie trailed a lazy hand down his back, revelling in the sweet smell of his sweat and their passion. _This_. This was far more enjoyable than talking about the future. 

A loud beeping ruined the mood. Leo groaned into her neck, before kissing her shoulder and sitting up. He made his way, naked, to where his trousers were pooled on the floor, picking his phone out the back pocket and frowning.

Charlie lazily pulled the duvet over her middle, enjoying the view, but her heart sinking. 

“Problem?” 

Leo pulled on his jeans and shirt, before he slumped onto the foot of the bed, facing her with his back against the cushion frame. 

“You wanna know?”

Charlie raised her eyebrows.

“Of course.”

“The NFFA are claiming you used civilians as human shields on Purge Night. They’re painting Joe and Dante as your victims.”

“What?!” Charlie sat up with a start, cheeks reddening in anger, “those fucking assholes! Do they really think people will buy that?!”

“Apparently, Dante’s men are counteracting their claims, but the message is being hammered by the new NFFA campaign ad. They’ve got CCTV footage of you being protected by Marcos and Joe.”

“I-” Charlie stopped. Closed her mouth. Shut her eyes. Took a deep breath. She’d known something like this would happen. Her guilt over Joe had burned at the back of her mind, one more shitty thing to feel bad about, but added ammunition to fight this fight.

“And… and they’re questioning why you’re not with a team. Why you… why you’re just with me.”

Charlie felt the sick fear uncoil in her belly. The intrusion on what was theirs. What was _private._

“I need to release a statement.” She said, finally opening her eyes and looking at Leo. 

“A statement?”

“Well, what else?!”

“I don’t know, Charlie, you’re the politician!” 

“Don’t get shitty with me, Leo, I knew this was a possibility. You need to calm down.”

She started pulling on her clothes, mind in overdrive. She got up, hands shaking. In fear or anger, she didn’t know. Leo looked at her in disbelief.

“What are you going to say?” He asked, heart pounding in fear. He could feel her pulling away, could feel her mind leaving the room. She threw open the laptop where it sat on her desk, and looked at him impassively as he hurried to type in the passcode. He moved out her way, watching as she got to work compiling her statement.

“Charlie?” He said, panic in his voice. She didn’t answer, typing rapidly.

“Senator!” 

Her head snapped up at that. 

“What, Leo?” She said, all calm façade. She blinked up at him with a cool detachment he couldn’t stand. Not after getting past that wall. 

“What’s gonna happen?” 

She turned back to the computer, her eyes scanning the screen with lightning speed, before her hands went to work on the keyboard again.

“Charlie, what’s gonna happen?” He could hear the panic and anger in his voice and he hated it. 

“I don’t know, Leo. I’m gonna release a statement, reiterate what happened purge night, tell them I’m in trusted protection. End of.” 

Leo laughed incredulously. The whole damn thing looking so stupid now the world was knocking on their door. 

“What, Leo?” Charlie asked, unable to hind her anger at his attitude. She hit send and slammed the laptop shut, turning around to face him.

He stared at her with disbelief.

“I mean, how do you think this is gonna work out, Charlie?! Do you think you can become president, admit you’re fucking your security and there’s gonna be no repercussions? Do you think the White House, the media, the _public_ are gonna just say ‘oh yeah, no problem, you’re human’? I know you’re idealistic, Charlie, but you can’t be that fucking naive.”

“Jesus, Leo! I don’t remember you having these issues twenty-minutes ago! Or for the last few days for that matter. You weren’t worried about my presidency then!”

“Hey! That is not fair, I gave you plenty of opportunities to back out. I wasn’t gonna do _anything_ you didn’t want, you _know_ that.”

“Well, you tell me, Leo! What is it _you_ want?!” Her face was red, chest heaving as she stared at him incredulously. 

“What do _I_ want? What does it matter what _I_ want, Charlie? The fact of the matter is you are gonna be president in a few months and I don’t know what the fucking hell I’m gonna do.”

“What do you mean, ‘what you’re going to do’?! Are- are you planning on going somewhere?!” 

He looked like she’d slapped him.

“No! No of course not, but right now I’m too close, I’m too _fucking_ close, Charlie, because if anyone, I mean _anyone_ comes near you or even whispers an attempt to hurt you, _I’ll kill them._ I’ll fucking kill anyone who tries to hurt you, and I don’t know how that’s gonna work with you being the most powerful person in the world and anti-murder. As your security, I need to keep you safe, as your…. As your…. As your _whatever_ I am, I’m torn between thinking you’re the most Goddamn incredible person I’ve ever met who is going to be the best thing this country’s ever seen and at the same time wanting to keep you all to myself cos I know the minute you become president there’s no room for me in your life anymore. At least not in any personal sense. So, I go back to being your security and you go back to saving the world. And yeah, I’m a selfish bastard because there’s a part of me that resents the fact that what brought us together is going to be the thing that keeps us apart.”

He turned, unable to bear looking at her anymore. He still heard the catch in her voice when she spoke.

“What are you saying, Leo? That this was a mistake?” She waited a beat. “Do you wish you’d left?” She finished, barely audible as she fought to control the impulse to run.

He deflated a little, hearing the weight of her question. He turned, seeing her cool and collected, betrayed only by those huge eyes, hurt and angry. He moved towards her, gathering her in his arms and holding her tight against his chest. She didn't even fight him, burying her face in his neck. She breathed raggedly, snaking her arms around his waist and clinging tightly to his shirt. 

“No.” He said, softly. “Even if it means spending the rest of my life wanting to shoot any creep that looks at you sideways.” 

She tried to find any words that provided a solution, any scenario where they could be together and she could be president. Her mind ran through a hundred situations. She lifted her head, unshed tears pushing painfully in her throat. Maybe there wasn't an answer. Maybe it was doomed from the start. 

“I-” Leo cut her off with a kiss, his hands in her hair. Her thoughts silenced, quiet settling over her as he deepened the kiss. Fuck, it didn't _feel_ doomed. It didn't feel anything other than the most right, natural thing she'd ever done. Her hands moved up his back, holding him closer. 

_God_ but she couldn’t lose this. She didn't think she could go back to life as nothing more than his boss, not when she'd known the feel of him, seen the look in his eye when they were together. She pulled away, her heart and mind resolved in her determination.

“What?” He said, bemused by her look.

“Leo, do you know how many times in my life people have told me I couldn’t do something? How many times the impossible has been achieved. If you’d said ten years ago, that my presidency was achievable you’d have been called crazy. And yet, here we are.” He went to argue but she put her hand on his chest, “No, Leo. I won’t be dictated to by anyone, you know that better than anyone. I _will_ be president. You _will_ be my head of security. And we _will_ be together.” She said, determinedly. 

He looked at her in amazement, shaking his head at her blind and seemingly indestructible optimism. She misread his reaction, and blushed, suddenly, her cheeks pink and her eyes wide. “That is…” her gaze dropped, “if you want to be.” 

She stared at his chest, cringing. Moments passed, his heartbeat steady beneath her palm. 

“Hey,” he tried to meet her eyes, but she wouldn’t look at him, so he cupped her cheek, bending to kiss her. 

“Come here,” he said, against her mouth, pulling her gently towards the bed. She followed, her mind swimming with the knowledge he hadn’t actually answered her. She sunk onto the bed, miserably, facing the window and curling up her legs. Leo climbed in behind her, spooning against her back, his hand across her waist pulling her closer and his nose nuzzled her hair. Charlie closed her eyes as the comfort of his presence took over. She weaved her fingers through his, holding him close. They lay in heavy silence. Charlie felt a hot tear finally break free and roll down her nose. She bit her lip, hard. 

“I love you, Charlie.” 

Her eyes pinged open. She didn’t move, held her breath, waiting to see if he’d say more. He didn’t, just stroked his thumb across her hand. She let out a long, ragged breath.

“I love you, Leo.”


	10. Plans

Charlie climbed out the bed as gently as she could, watching Leo to make sure she didn’t wake him. The old wooden floor creaked loudly in the darkness. Leo sighed and turned over in his sleep, and Charlie exhaled in relief, pulling on her nightshirt and jeans before tiptoeing out the room. The hallway was cold, and she hugged her arms tightly as she padded down the stairs, grabbing her jacket where it hung over the stair banister and slipping her chilly arms into the cool sleeves. She waited at the foot of the stairs, ear up to the bedroom in case Leo stirred. A few moments passed, and all she heard were the soft sighs of him sleeping peacefully. She paused, trying to ignore the growing guilt building in her stomach. She pushed it down, squaring her shoulders and walking determinedly towards to the kitchen.

The cooker clock informed her it was just after one, the moon high in the night sky out the small kitchen window. Charlie stood at the sink, looking out into the dark recesses of the woods, heart always waiting for something looking back. It was instinctual, primal even. Pure survival fear that came from a lifetime of being The Girl Whose Family Were Slaughtered. The Girl Who Watched Them Die. Mommy’s Favorite. Charlie snapped her head down, blocking the voice and running the tap as slowly as she could. She was sure the voice in her head was more imagination than memory now… but it was no more bearable. She drunk the cool water down, sating her suddenly dry mouth and breathing slow as the old terror ebbed away. Some wounds never really healed. 

Murder. The one irrevocable act.

_I’ll fucking kill anyone who hurts you._

Fuck. But what the hell was she supposed to say to that? Thank you? How romantic? 

He’d told her he loved her. Held her body desperately to his as he uttered the words.

_I love you, Charlie._

Her heart beat painfully against her ribs, pure love for him threaded through every nerve in her body. It was a dangerous, reckless force that scared her shitless with its intensity. She wanted it so badly but couldn’t trust herself to keep it safe. She was bruised, bloodied, scarred. Her demons had controlled her life for the last fifteen years. 

Leo was the same. 

His life was fuelled by tragedy; by that one decision he almost made. And now? Now he’d invested all that anger and all that love and put it in her, his protective instincts and his loss making him say things she couldn’t believe he meant. She was anti-purge for fuck’s sake. Did he really think saying that would woo her? She scoffed to herself. Of course, he didn’t: he’d told her because it scared him as much as it did her. He feared his anger as much as she feared her own.

_I almost did something on purge night that would have destroyed a lot of lives._

He hadn’t though... In the end, he couldn’t murder the man who had killed his son. But… how many men had he killed the other night? How many lives lost to save hers? It was his job; the men were murderous assholes… but he’d done it. He’d done it without pause to save her. To save the future she was trying to build. 

Her presidency was built on murder: Owens or no Owens. The whole fucking country was built on it. Maybe the whole world. She slammed down her glass with more force than necessary, cursing under her breath and stilling in case it woke Leo up. No sounds emerged from upstairs. She looked out the window again at the darkness. At this hour, the whole fucking lot looked impossible. Her reflection came into focus in the glass, her eyes staring back at her. 

Senator Roan. Charlie Roan. Charlie. President. She turned away.

Leo’s computer sat on the counter, where he’d left it this afternoon. Charlie ran her hands over it, wondering if it had the same protection as hers. It must do.

She sat on the armchair, pulling the blanket over her chilled legs and opening the laptop. A hint of guilt danced at the peripheral of her mind, but her stubbornness and fierce independence pushed it back, switching it on and watching the black screen illuminate. 

She knew the code, had seen him type it in lightning speed this morning. Regardless, she held her breath as the buffer loaded: she wouldn’t have put it past him to have changed it again this afternoon. 

The welcome screen appeared, and Charlie felt a mix of relief and fear. A red borderline hazed around the edges, and she paused with her fingers over the keyboard, wondering how dangerous she was being right now. She _knew_ the only reason Leo didn’t want her going online without him was because they risked being traced. Hell, he would probably sit up with her now if she told him she needed to use it. But… but the part of her that pushed people away and did things her own way and didn’t listen when people told her what to do was raging beneath the surface, propelling her fingers over the keys as she opened the internet. 

It was bad.

The NFFA blamed her for Dante’s death. Questioned how she could be anti-privilege if she had been responsible for the protester’s death. They were hammering the argument that she had used civilians as human shields. They as good as called her a rich, privileged killer: hiding away in some mansion rather than being “with the people”. One publication even claimed she was on a kinky sex-fuelled honeymoon. Her insides lurched at that one. She knew they couldn’t know. But… 

“What are you doing?”

Charlie jumped, eyes flying up over the lid of the laptop to see Leo standing in front of her. She stilled her hands on the keyboard, curling up her fingers and putting her hands in her lap.

“I’m sorry,” she said, meaning it, “I just wanted to see what’s going on out there.” She waited for the explosion, the lecture about her recklessness. For a moment, it looked like Leo was waiting for it too, but he just looked at her, resignation settling over his face as he ran a hand through his messy hair and smiled wryly.

“I’m impressed.” He said, at last. Charlie raised her eyebrows.

“Impressed?”

He laughed quietly, moving to slump on the sofa.

“I had my money on two days, and you’ve lasted a week,” he said, laying down and resting his head on his arm, “I’m impressed you followed my safety protocol this long.”

Charlie went to argue, and then laughed.

“Fair enough,” she said, closing down her pages, “what about the anti-tracker?”

“Charlie, it’s the best there is, knock yourself out and wake me up if it starts wavering.” And with that he closed his eyes. 

Charlie wandered between indignation and amusement at his lack of faith in her cooperation, but begrudgingly admitted he was right. She was a little impressed herself that it had taken this long for her to rebel. She tapped her fingers on the mousepad, mulling over the articles she'd read. A seed of thought had been planted: How long would they stay here? They hadn’t really discussed it, although she suspected Leo meant it when he casually informed her she was being hidden away until election day. That was two months. Two months of being out of Washington D.C, off the campaign trail… but it was also two months to discover _this_ , to be with Leo without the world watching and to see if they stood a chance. She knew she was being naive, that the _real_ test was seeing if their relationship survived outside these walls. 

She looked at the webcam and wondered how long her video appearances would be sufficient. She wanted to be out there, to be with the people, proving to them that she was different, that she could make a difference. Instead she was here, and no matter how many times her office declared how necessary it was, there would be voters wondering why she needed such protection when purge night was over. They weren’t to know the NFFA would probably make a move on her in broad daylight to stay in power. 

“Leo?”

“Mm?”

“How long will we stay here?” 

Leo sighed, but didn’t open his eyes. 

“For as long as you’re in danger,” he said.

She went to protest that she was _always_ in danger, that’s why he was with her, when he spoke again.

“We’ll talk in the morning, Charlie.” He said, opening his eyes and sitting up, “I promise, whatever you want to do, we’ll talk about it. Just…” he ran a hand down his face, looking at her with such worry she couldn’t bare it, “just let me keep you safe. For as long as I can.” He met her eyes imploringly, “please?”

She passed him the laptop, watching his eyes as he logged off and shut it down. He placed it carefully on the seat behind him as she uncurled herself and rose to meet him. He looked down at her with the expression of a man about to lose something he loved. She smiled sadly, resting her hands on his waist. 

“I didn’t listen to you,” she murmured, “about purge night. If we’d have come here in the first place, all your security men wouldn’t have been killed. Joe would be alive. Maybe Dante.” 

He went to argue but she held on tight, stopping him with a look.

“It’s the truth,” she insisted, “you were right. I should have trusted you. I do, trust you.” 

He closed his eyes, the relief pouring out of him into her, settling the atmosphere.

“I won’t push you,” he said, “I want you here as long as possible, but whatever you want, I’ll be there.”

Charlie smiled, reaching up to kiss him.

“I know,” she whispered, pulling him towards to stairs, “I know.” 

***

The next day Charlie went through her itinerary with her assistant, Claire Banks, over skype. Charlie was booked up with engagements for the next month, and Leo figured most of them could be done via video link. However, he could sense her getting restless, and it frightened him. He had known she wouldn’t last long, once the initial terror of purge night was behind them, and he was honestly surprised she’d lasted this long without asking questions.

“Practically, could we commute back and forth for open surgeries?” She asked him over the top of her computer, hammering out an email. Leo twisted his mouth, contemplating.

“In theory, yes,” he said, scratching his cheek, “but every time we travel to and from this place we risk it being discovered. I really don’t want the safety of this house compromised.”

Charlie nodded.

“Of course.”

She went back to typing her email, and Leo mulled it over. They weren’t all that far away, but it only took one person to follow them back and they could forget the safe house. 

“But,” she said, looking at him again, “I mean… I can’t _live_ here if I get elected.”

“ _When_ you get elected,” he corrected, “and you can.” He added, with a grin, “it’s only once you’re actually president you need to live in the White House. And even then, fuck it, you’re the president, you can do whatever the fuck you want, I say you should just stay here.” 

He was grinning, but Charlie’s heart swelled a little at the suggestion. 

“Mmm,” she said, blue eyes teasing him, “and what about you? I wouldn’t need security if I wasn’t leaving the house anymore.” 

“Ah,” he conceded, smiling as the years of worry fell from his face, “I guess I’d just have to hang around as your boyfriend then.”

“Boyfriend?” She asked, eyebrows raised. He grinned, eyes crinkling. 

“Manfriend, then.”

Charlie laughed, her heart singing.

“No,” she met his gaze and through all their snickering she saw his happiness shining in those eyes she loved so much, “I like boyfriend.”

She went back to her computer, cheeks pink and butterflies in her stomach. She felt him watching her and her cheeks went redder, until she nearly sent a bunch of typos to a sponsor and she forced herself to concentrate. Leo went back to frowning at his computer, wondering how he was going to hire new security for election day without interviewing them first. 

“I’ll have to find a new house.” Charlie said after a while, staring into space. She suddenly looked at him, frowning. “What is going on with your apartment?”

Leo smirked at her, closing his laptop. 

“Did you want to move into my bachelor pad, Senator Roan?” 

She lowered her glasses, giving him a look. 

“Empty,” he said, grinning at her, “although I think the press will definitely have something to say about that.”

Charlie sighed, agreeing, and opened a new tab, looking at houses outside D.C. 

“I don’t think my insurance covers ‘being blown up to escape assassins’.” She grumbled, scanning the listings.

“Whatever you pick, we’ll make it safe. I promise.”

She smiled at him, wanting to ask if he’d stay with her, if it would be _their_ home rather than hers, but she lost her nerve, turning back to the listings.

***

Later that afternoon they took a walk around the perimeter, Leo in work-mode and scanning everything for any change. Charlie followed behind, holding his hand and enjoying the quiet. It would be a change to go back to the city, to the constant hum of traffic and people. She had enjoyed this, had enjoyed the peace she’d found with only her mind, Leo and the trees for company. A gentle breeze swept through the woods, carrying scents of honeysuckle and fern, and Charlie squeezed Leo’s hand.

“You ok?” He asked, stopping and turning to face her.

“I’m great,” she smiled, looping her hands around his shoulders. He put his gun in its holster, resting his hands on her waist. “This place is beautiful.”

He looked down, bashfully, chewing on his lip.

“Yeah, well, I figured it was obscure enough that no one would think to look here.”

“You chose well, how did you find it?” 

A woodpecker drilled in the near-vicinity, and Leo tensed, looking up. Charlie rested her head on his shoulder. 

“Relax, Leo, it’s a bird.”

He sighed, deeply. 

“I can’t relax, Charlie, I need to keep you safe.”

She lifted her head up.

“From woodpeckers?”

He frowned, but didn’t move away, looking over her shoulder.

“Leo?”

“Shh,” he said, turning her around and reaching for his gun, “there’s someone at the gate.”

Charlie felt her stomach lurch as he grabbed her hand and lead her through the trees to the end of the drive. 

The huge iron gates remained padlocked and secure, but a small parcel sat just outside.

“What the-”

“We need to get inside,” Leo said, almost dragging her as he raced back to the house. They reached the door, Charlie trying to catch her breath as Leo hammered in the code. “Now, get inside and lock the door.”

“Leo, what are you-”

“Just do as I say and I’ll come find you when it’s safe.”

He pushed her in, reaching into his jacket and pulling out a pistol. 

“Take this, use it if you need to, just don’t shoot me.” 

She gave him a look.

“Leo, what are you-”

“Senator, you need to trust me.”

And there it was. All the proof she needed that their relationship wasn’t getting in the way of him doing his job. She nodded.

“Ok, Boss.”

He sighed in relief, reaching forwards and kissing her before he slammed the door, marching down the driveway with his gun held high. The package was still there, inconspicuous but enough to send sick fear coiling in his stomach. It could mean so much, or nothing at all. He unlocked the gate, put in the codes and opened them up. It looked like a simple brown package, tied with string with their address scrawled on the top in messy black ink. Leo looked up and down the road. No one, no one for miles, emptiness as far as the eye could see. He walked over to the edge of the road and picked up a chunk of gravel, moving to the far side of the gate before tossing it at the parcel.

Nothing happened.

He bent down, pulling out his knife and cutting through the string. It wasn’t addressed to either one of them, that was a good thing, but he held his breath as his knife slid through the brown paper. 

It was a shoebox, a note scrawled on top:

“Welcome to your new home! – The Sanders.”

Leo closed his eyes, letting out a noisy exhale. Sanders. The guy he’d bought the place from. He opened up the box to find a cheap bottle of red wine, and smiled, collecting it all together and locking the gates again, making his way down the drive. Charlie was waiting in the bay window of the living room, and he gave her a grin, holding up the bottle. She frowned, confused, and met him in the hall as he opened the front door.

“From the seller,” Leo said, relocking the door, “welcoming us to our new home.” 

Charlie laughed, disbelieving, and took the bottle off him with slightly shaky hands, her adrenaline still high. Her nerves felt a bit wrangled. Leo seemed to realise, taking the pistol off her and tucking it away in his jacket.

“You ok?” He asked, stepping into her space and watching her carefully for her reaction.

“Yeah,” she lied, not meeting his eyes. She hadn’t realised how safe she had felt before, when the world was behind a gate. Seeing Leo marching down the driveway towards danger had turned her stomach, the dread of purge night flooding back in waves. 

“Charlie,” he said, quietly, putting his hand on her arm. She looked up, worry radiating from her.

“I… I think I want to stay here a little longer.” She said, heart palpitating. “I thought I was ready, but… but I think I need a bit more time.”

Leo closed his eyes, the relief at hearing those words settling over him like the cheap wine in her hand.

“I think that’s a wonderful idea, Senator.” He said, leaning in and kissing her gently.

She kissed him back, feeling her nerves calm a little. 

“ _Charlie_ ,” she corrected, putting the wine down and snaking her hands under his jacket and around his waist. Leo smiled, kissing her again.

“Charlie.”


	11. Interview

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, life has been manic! Thanks so much as ever for the wonderful feedback and kudos! x

_  
“If you’re serious about this, you need the best security there is.”_

_Charlie blinked, her mind already racing ahead, listing the things she would need: campaign slogan, a vice candidate, funding, electoral support…_

_“Charlie!” Ripley snapped her fingers in front of Charlie’s face, bringing her back to the present._

_“Sorry,” she smiled, finally focusing on Ripley’s concerned face, “I just can’t believe it’s finally a legitimate possibility. Rip grinned, her eyes full of mischief._

_“Course it is! BUT, you gotta be safe. Now…” She pulled a stack of papers out from the folder she was clutching, handing them to Charlie, “these are the best of the best. I’ve gone through the lot and they all check out, but you need to have the final say.” Charlie took the stack of papers, briefly flicking through._

_“Charlie,” Ripley said, all seriousness back in her voice. Charlie looked up. “This person will be in charge of your life, so they’ve got to be completely kosher. But they’ll also be with you pretty much twenty-four seven, so you need to not want to kill them.” She smiled, “I don’t want a Lewen situation again.”_

_“Hey, that guy was an asshole.” Charlie laughed, “but I get it, I’ll go through them later, promise.”_

_Ripley nodded, leaving the office. Charlie took off her glasses, rubbing her eyes and resting her chin on her hand. Her gaze rested on the framed photo of her mom and dad, smiling up at her all proud eyes and happy families. Her heart did an extra beat._

_“I’m close, momma.” She whispered, trailing a finger across her mother’s shining smile. Putting her glasses back on, she turned her attention back to the stack of résumés on her desk. Truth be told, there was nothing she wanted to do less than pick her security. There was a huge part of herself that she didn’t acknowledge: the part that was terrified. She wasn’t allowed to recognise it, or she’d stop… she’d pause and realise she was risking her life and her fear might get in her way. This was bigger than her fear, it was bigger than her life. Ending the Purge could mean a new beginning for this country. It could be their only chance._

_She sighed heavily and opened the first portfolio. Her eyes scanned the photo, credentials, brief history. He seemed fine. He seemed able. She put him in the ‘maybe’ list and moved on. Ripley had marked her obvious preferences with a big purple highlighter, choosing the most pious and clean-cut potentials. Face after face, same old, same old. They were all fine. They were all qualified, they were all-_

_She stopped in her tracks._

_Leo Barnes. He had a big red mark by his name. ‘Pos. problem’ Ripley had scrawled across the top. Charlie scanned his credentials, read his history. No wonder Ripley wasn’t keen: he was the least squeaky-clean out of all the candidates. He’d got into trouble, was heavy handed, put himself in danger. He was perfect for what she needed to do._

_“Ripley,” Charlie said through the buzzer._

_“Yes?”_

_“I’ll meet Leo Barnes. See if he’ll come in for an interview.”_

_“You sure? There’s better-”_

_“Leo Barnes, Ripley. And do another background check.”_

_“…Ok.”_

_Charlie clicked off the receiver, leaning back and looking at his photo. He looked… haunted. She recognised it. Recognised it from her own reflection._  
  
***

“Do you remember coming in for your interview?” Charlie smiled, trailing her hand across Leo’s arm. He was spooned up behind her, half comatose. It was barely 6am, but Charlie had awoken early from nice dreams for once. 

“Hmm?”

“Your interview. Do you remember coming to meet me, and telling me how much you hated the décor?” She felt him smile into the back of her hair.

“Everything was purple.” He murmured, nuzzling her neck.

“I know. I never got around to redecorating, by the time I was settled there was the first bomb threat and we moved again.”

She felt his arm tighten around her waist, pulling her closer.

“Then there was Ripley...”

“Mmm.” 

They said nothing else, Charlie dozing in and out of dreams and reminiscence in the early morning sun. 

***  
_  
“Don’t be mad! You have to interview a few, not just pick the hottest off the list!” Ripley contested, sticking out her jaw defiantly. Charlie threw her a look._

__

__

_“Seriously?” She asked, crossing candidate four off the list. She knew Ripley was only teasing, but she felt her stomach clench unpleasantly at the accusation. Her opponents loved to use her gender as proof she couldn’t make rational decisions: she didn’t need her assistant doing it too, even if it was in jest._

_“Sorry,” Ripley conceded, leaning forward in her chair, “although you have to admit, he’s pretty fucking hot.” She leaned back with a dirty grin. “Even if he is a crazy asshole.”_

_“Hey! Hold your judgement until we’ve met the guy, please.”_

_“Says the woman who just sent the most qualified candidate off after two-questions!”_

_“Well,_ I _never wanted to meet him in the first place. He worked for Owens. I don’t trust anyone who could ever have subscribed to that bastard.”_

_Ripley looked surprised._

_“You didn’t know?” Charlie asked, frowning._

_“No… I guess I missed that one.”_

_“Ripley-”_

_“I know, I know, I know. I’m sorry, it won’t happen again.”_

_Charlie watched her scan through the application. A thought briefly crossed her mind, but she dismissed it as soon as it arrived. Ripley was loyal, Ripley was a friend, Ripley was-_

_“Ok, next up, Josh Hernandez. He’s spent some time in the military and he’s got a real thirst for justice apparently.”_

_“Thirst for justice?” Charlie said, mockingly, raising her eyebrows. “Jesus, and I thought my slogan would be cliché.” She blew out, choosing to ignore Ripley’s despairing look. “Ok, send him in.”_

_Ripley sprung up, walking over to the door._

_“Mr Hernandez?” She called into the hall._

_A burly man of around six-foot moved into view, moving past Ripley and striding into the office._

_“Miss Roan.” He boomed, before thumping down in the chair in front of her desk. Charlie groaned inwardly._

_“Please, won’t you sit down.” She mumbled under her breath._

_“Uh, I’ll just be a minute, Senator.” Ripley said, disappearing behind the closing office door. Charlie frowned. Where the hell was she going? This had been her idea. She sighed, addressing her interviewee._

_“Thank you for coming in today, Mr. Hernandez. I assume-”_

_“Listen,” he cut her off, holding up a hand. Charlie stopped, mouth open. “Pretty little thing like you? You need a guy like me. A guy prepared to do what it takes to get them softy, once-a-year Purge bullshit out of office. They’re all mad, the lot of them. What we need is a system where if a man wrongs you, you gotta be able to sort your business there and then. No waiting around for one night when the crazies are out. This country needs its head out its ass, surely you agree, Charlotte. Can I call you Charlotte?”_

_“Uh, you can, but it’s not my name.”_

_He blinked, apparently not remotely bothered._

_“Well, thank you for coming in.”_

_“Huh, that was quick. Don’t mess around, do you? I like that in a woman.”_

_Charlie swallowed the scathing retort bubbling under her professional façade._

_“Wonderful.” She looked down, crossing his name off her list. She rose from her desk, all but ferrying him to the door and out of the room. He pounded down the hall, all cockiness and bravado. Charlie rolled her eyes, noticing Ripley was nowhere to be seen._

_“Senator Roan?”_

_She turned, seeing him._

_“Mr. Barnes,” she beamed, reaching out her hand as he rose to meet her, ducking his head and shaking her hand. “Thanks for coming in.”_

_A smile tugged at the corner of his mouth, dark eyes taking her in._

_“Nice to meet you.” He said, with the hint of an accent._

_Charlie felt an unfamiliar flutter of butterflies._

_“Shall we go inside?” She said, brushing it aside._

_They walked into her office, Charlie offering him a seat as he surveyed the room. She sat down behind her desk, ignoring the voice in her head._

__Damn. He is cute. __

_“Mr. Barnes?” She asked, trying to get his attention._

_“Leo.” He said, still looking around her office, “sorry, I just pictured it a little less…” Her eyebrows shot up. “…Purple.” She laughed._

_“Yes, I have my predecessor to thank for that.”_

_“Ah yes, the guy with the moustache. They ever press charges on him?” He asked, meeting her eyes._

_“Not as yet. I’m guessing with his wife’s dad as a county judge, chances are slim.”_

_Leo leaned back in his seat, hands clasped in his lap._

_“You got a fight ahead of you if you’re gonna beat through all that bullshit.”_

_“I know,” she said, subconsciously mimicking his stance. “Which is why I need the best security I can get.”_

_He said nothing, just nodded._

_“So, what made you apply for this position? It’s a bit of a change from the force.”_

_“Yeah, that’s the idea. In all honesty, I like what you’re doing here. I think it’s important.”_

_She smiled. She’d heard it all already today, but he seemed genuine. She’d done her homework: he had no political affiliations; he wasn’t in anyone’s pocket, he seemed…_

_“Word of advice?” He said, knocking her out of her scrutiny. She nodded. She wanted to hear his opinion. “That assistant of yours? Let’s just say she seems to be very friendly with one of the other candidates, Rossi? I know he used to work for Owens.”_

_Charlie absorbed this, the thought crossing her mind again._

_“You think she’s not clean?” She asked._

_“I think it’s odd she’s running after him and leaving you alone with a stranger.”_

_Charlie contemplated a moment, watching him flex his hands._

_“Mr Barnes…. Leo, if you took this job, it would be pretty much twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week. What I’m proposing and pursuing is dangerous to say the least. Do you think that’s something you wanna take on?”_

_He met her gaze unwaveringly, eyes ablaze with sincerity._

_“Absolutely.”_

_***_  
  
“What made you take a chance on me when you knew my methods weren’t always… politically correct?” He asked, hoping she was halfway awake. She didn’t say anything, so he closed his eyes again.

“I knew what you were about. I liked it.” She said, finally, turning to face him. “Plus, you were the only one who saw through Ripley. I’d had my doubts but… but you got it too.” 

He nodded and remembered seeing Ripley running down the corridor after the suspicious security candidate. 

***  
_  
The previous two years had been hell- his lingering need to avenge his son’s death at war with the guilt of nearly killing a man in his bed. There seemed only one way to end the confliction, and it had been there, in the haunted blue eyes of a Senator going against everything the NFFA had been plugging for years. When a cop buddy found out Senator Roan was looking for a bodyguard, it was like being thrown a lifeline. He’d seen her, heard her, and run. Los Angeles held nothing for him anymore, except memories and burnt bridges._

__

_That didn’t stop him bricking it as he waited in the mahogany hallway outside her office, uncomfortable in his suit and drumming his leg. In all honesty, he was surprised she’d agreed to meet him. He was busy mentally listing all the reasons he would flunk the interview when the suspicious assistant ran out of the office, tailing Rossi, the guy who worked for Owens. Leo watched as they spoke in hushed tones, the redhead throwing the occasional glance over her shoulder to make sure Senator Roan was still in her office. She seemed to notice Leo watching her, and moved the conversation out into the street._

_The oaf Leo had been sitting next to had breezed into Senator Roan’s office like he had balls the size of melons, and Leo was counting the minutes._

_Sure enough, the guy banged through the door, swaggering down the hallway like he’d just won the lottery. Leo scoffed, and then saw her._

_She was glaring down the hall with the most haunted eyes Leo had ever seen. He’d known she was gorgeous, reasoned he could handle an attraction if it presented itself, but he hadn’t prepared himself for the reaction she caused in him: her aura was palpable. Leo felt her loss as only someone who knew that grief could recognize. He saw the hurt in her blue eyes, felt the sadness she wore around herself like armour._

_He closed his mouth, swallowed, cleared his throat._

_“Senator Roan?”_

_She turned to him, her expression relaxing and nearly knocking him sideways as he rose to greet her._

_“Mr Barnes,” she said, the softness in her voice pulling him forward. She clasped his hand, and Leo tightened his grip, drawn in as she smiled at him like an old friend. He schooled himself._

__She’s a politician, pull yourself together. __

_“Nice to meet you,” he said, unable to stop his eyes scanning her, taking in the soft curves of her body under a conservative, but very flattering dress. He noticed her cheeks go pink, and he smiled as she led him into her office._

_***_  
  
“You were such a pain in the ass,” 

“ _Were_?”

“Point taken. The sex takes the edge off a bit.”

Charlie rolled her eyes, turning to grab her glasses off of the bedside table. 

“What did you expect? A wilting flower going for President?” She said, pulling on her robe and turning to face him, all mussed hair and flushed cheeks. Leo’s breath caught a little.

“God, you’re beautiful,” he said, trying to pull her back onto the bed.

“Stop it! I have to get ready!”

Leo got her back on the bed, holding her to him as he kissed her neck.

“Leo! I’m serious!” she said, half trying to resist him. Leo won, rolling her over until she was under him again.

“I have an election to win and I’m gonna miss my meeting if you don’t stop,” Charlie admonished, palms flat on his chest, “I need to get dressed.”

Leo grinned, leaning down and kissing her mouth.

“Facetime them like this, you’ll win for sure,”

“Leo!”

He relented, letting her up and watching her with hungry eyes as she made her way into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her.

***  
_  
“Senator-”_

__

_“No, Leo, I’m doing this.”_

_“Senator,” Leo rubbed his eyes, wondering for the millionth time how someone so smart could be so stupid, “you cannot walk unarmed into a crowd full of potential nutjobs!”_

_“Leo, those ‘nutjobs’ are voters,”_

_“Senator-”_

_“I swear to God, Leo, I can’t have this argument again.”_

_Leo exhaled slowly, trying to ignore his growing headache. She was impossible: absolutely fucking impossible. And he went along with it. Every fucking time. She sat down on her couch, defiant and -dare he say it-_ smug _in the knowledge that she’d won. Again._

_“Ok,” he said, raising his hands in mock defeat, “but I’m tailing your every move, do you hear me?”_

_She broke out in smile, looking at him from under her eyelashes._

_“Wouldn’t have it any other way, Boss.”_

_He looked down at her, wondering how and when this had happened. Honestly, she could tell him she was walking naked through D.C with a VOTE ROAN sign and he’d end up going along with it. He snatched back that image quick, slumping on the sofa opposite and opening up the folders on the table between them._

_“You need a new assistant. I’ve narrowed them down to these ten. All competent, all check out.”_

_“Thanks, Leo,” Charlie smiled, already absorbed in the task. Leo had personally vetted and cleaned out most of her staff, choosing to exercise caution over anyone he wasn’t a hundred percent sure about. Ripley had been the first to go, and she’d walked straight towards Owens._

_“I like this one, Claire? She seems a good fit,” Charlie said, moving the folder on its side so Leo could read. Claire Banks; he’d liked her. She was earnest and open, but didn’t ask a lot of questions._

_“I’ll arrange an interview,” Leo said, straightening up, “which is exactly why you need an assistant.”_

_Charlie smiled, handing him the folder,_

_“Are you telling me you’re not gonna handle my appointments when I get an assistant?”_

_“No.” He gruffed, moving into his adjoining office._

_Charlie leaned back, resting her head on the back of the couch. These weeks should have been overwhelming, daunting. Instead she felt… safe. Her gaze fell on the framed photo of her family, as it always did when she was mulling. In the photo she was smiling, happy. Safe. She could remember the last time she felt that way. Eighteen years. Eighteen long years. She turned towards the open door, watching Leo frown as he worked at his desk. A thought danced at the peripheral of her mind, and she shut it down, turning around and focusing on her diary. Some thoughts were not safe to entertain._

_***  
_

Charlie walked back into the bedroom, all perfectly done hair, wearing her white shirt and black pants like armour. Leo was gone, and from the smells wafting up from downstairs he seemed to be making them breakfast. There was a loud bang followed by shouting. She sat down at her desk, applying a sweep of mascara and lipstick, before she made her way downstairs.

Leo was swearing in the kitchen, pan-frying scrambled eggs.

“You ok, Boss?” Charlie asked, sweeping a hand down his back.

“Wonderful,” he said, grumpily, but turning to kiss her anyway, “eat this, then I’ll set up the computer.” He threw the golden eggs onto a plate, grating some cheese over them before handing it to Charlie. She smiled appreciatively, following Leo into the living room. He began swearing over the laptop instead, and Charlie fought back a laugh. So much had changed, and yet… nothing at all. 

“What?” Leo asked, turning around and eying her suspiciously. 

“Nothing,” she smiled, sitting down and tucking into her breakfast. Leo collected his own plate from the kitchen, joining her.

***  
_  
“I think that’s everything, Senator.”_

_Charlie looked up, to see Leo in the doorway to her office. She saw the clock._

_“Jeeze, sorry Leo, I didn’t realise it was that late. Go home, I’ll only be a few minutes.”_

_Leo moved into her office, the frown returning._

_“Not a chance, Senator, I’m taking you home. You know the rules.”_

_Charlie smiled._

_“Ok, Boss. I won’t be a few minutes.”_

_Leo nodded, turning to wait into the open area between their offices. Charlie finished up her work, closing down her computer and collecting her things. She joined Leo, throwing her bag over her shoulder._

_“You good?”_

_She nodded, before her stomach growled ferociously. Leo’s eyes widened. Charlie looked down, before laughing._

_“Maybe a little hungry,” she said, cheeks pink. Leo eyed her worriedly._

_“When did you last eat, Senator?”_

_“Uh…” she actually couldn’t remember, “last night?”_

_“Jesus, Ch-Senator,” Leo scolded, hoping she didn’t notice the slip of her name. He shouldn’t keep thinking of her as ‘Charlie’. “Come on, let’s get you some food, what do you want?”_

_Charlie felt a blossom of butterflies flourish in her stomach. She put it down to hunger, to the thought of food._

_“Uh… pizza?” She needed carbs. And cheese. Leo smiled._

_“Sit, I’ll get ordering.”_

_Charlie shrugged off her bag, sitting down on one of the large, leather couches. Leo walked into his office, picking up the phone ordering them two large pizzas. He came back, sitting next to her and pulling at his tie._

_“Twenty minutes, think you can hold until then?”_

_Charlie smiled, an unfamiliar warmth going through her._

_“Sounds great.”_

_Half an hour later, Charlie had demolished her pizza, not even embarrassed at eating like a pig in front of Leo. He was looking at her with a curious mix of amusement and… Charlie tilted her head to the side. His eyes were softer… like he’d relaxed a little._

_“Better?” He asked, folding the empty boxes._

_“Better.” She nodded. She felt sated, and totally unable to move. Her head lolled back against the sofa._

_“I don’t want to move, now.”_

_Leo chuckled, giving her a glimpse of that smile she saw so rarely. Maybe they should have dinner together more often if it got him to loosen up a bit._

_“I know what you mean, we’ll have to have something lighter tomorrow.”_

_Charlie felt her heart skip a beat._

_Tomorrow._

_It made her unreasonably happy._


	12. More Than Work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Smut warning for this chapter*  
> Thank you for the wonderful feedback- I'm loving writing some background on these two xx

__

_"Well, I think that's everything," Charlie smiled, shuffling her papers and leaning across her desk to shake Claire Banks' hand. The young woman beamed at her endearingly, shaking Charlie's hand vigorously._

_"Brilliant, thanks so much, Senator Roan. I hope to hear from you soon."_

_Charlie laughed at her enthusiasm- It poured out of her._

_"You will, Miss Banks, whatever the outcome."_

_Claire collected her things, moving towards the door. She stopped just short of leaving, turning to grin at Charlie again._

_"Even if it's a 'no', I just want to say I think you're wonderful. What you're doing for us, both the country and women in general is amazing." She went pink, "that sounded really gross, sorry, I just wanted it out there."_

_Charlie's smile grew._

_"Thanks, Claire, I appreciate it."_

_She felt Leo exhale behind her and raised her pointer finger slightly off the desk to stop him saying anything snide. Claire left, her mousy curly hair bobbing at her shoulders. The door shut._

_"She's great," Charlie said, turning in her chair and facing Leo. He looked amused._

_"She checks out," was all he said, but Charlie could tell he liked her. He pushed off the wall, unfolding his arms and looking at his watch._

_"You're gonna be late."_

_Charlie looked at her own watch._

_"Shit."_

_Her interview on The Washington Talk wasn’t until the evening, but they wanted her there soon for a debriefing, hair, make-up… the lot. She sighed, tightening her ponytail._

_"You'll be great," Leo said, moving towards the door, "I'll tell Eric to get the car ready."_

_"Hey," Charlie remembered, "don't you have a thing tonight?"_

_Leo turned, frowning. Then it clicked. Dinner. With Eva and her daughter. They were in town visiting relatives. He stood frozen with his hand on the door. When he'd arranged the dinner, Charlie hadn't been booked as a guest yet._

_"It's fine, Leo," she said, getting up and rounding her desk, "Go. I'll be fine with Eric." She smiled, "I think he'll enjoy the responsibility. Take the night off."_

_She put on her best neutral face, hoping her eyes didn’t betray her curiosity. There was something else she was feeling too... something she didn't want to examine because it felt a little too close to jealousy. Leo looked torn, chewing on his bottom lip. Charlie felt her gaze drop to his mouth, and she moved away, schooling herself and turning her back on him. He didn't move, but once she felt she was back in control, Charlie turned, giving him a winning smile._

_"Go! Please. It'll do you good."_

_“You sure? They’re in town a few days, I can rearrange-”_

_“And there’ll be something tomorrow night too,” she said, wondering why this was eating her, “there always is. Go. Please.”_  
  
Before I ask you not to.  
_  
Leo nodded somewhat reluctantly._

__

_"Any problems, you call me."_

_"Ok, Boss."_

__  
***

Charlie pulled hard on the waist of Leo's shirt, kissing him forcefully. He responded in turn, cupping her face with one hand whilst pulling off his jacket with the other. She was in a button-down dress he’d not seen her in before, and he’d been admiring her all morning. 

She was angry, furious in fact, but if this was the way she wanted to vent, he was happy to go along with it. She’d had a live video interview on the morning news which had gone disastrously, followed by a skype meeting with her assistant that had wound her up further. Claire wanted to know when Charlie was planning to come back. Where she was going to live. Where her new head-office would be. That had led to Charlie stewing about where Leo would live. How to explain it if he lived with her. If he even _wanted_ to live with her. Serious, difficult questions.

She was pissed, and Leo was the perfect escape. He lifted her onto the small table in the living room, her thighs wrapped around his waist. 

"I wish we could have done this in my office," she said between kisses, yanking his trousers down.

"Fuck! Charlie-"

"I was so attracted to you it was driving me crazy,"

Leo couldn't believe what he was hearing. 

"I-"

"Every time you wore that black fucking suit I just wanted to rip it off you,"

She yanked him hard against her, not knowing herself why she was telling him all this but so glad it was pouring out of her. 

"Charlie, I-"

"And after the fire I nearly fucking kissed you then, I was so sick of being afraid all the time,"

Leo felt his head swim. He remembered that night. How the fuck could he forget. 

***  
_  
"Senator, car's ready."_

_"Thanks, Eric, I'll be right out."_

_Charlie tidied down her desk as Eric headed outside. She ignored the voice in her head which told her Leo would always walk her out._

_Leo was different. Leo was-_

_She busied herself collecting her notepad and phone, shoving them into her bag and trying not to think of Leo at all. He didn't care for her per say, she told herself, he was just fastidious towards his job._

_Then why did it bother her that he had plans? He had a life outside work, it would be odd if he didn't. She never minded before when he took a night off, had she? Charlie stopped what she was doing, trying to remember the last time Leo had had a night off that he hadn't spent with her. He wasn't supposed to work last Friday. They'd spent the evening securing her house, which he'd nagged her about since he'd first been inside. Then they'd had dinner. Why was it bothering her so much that she’d be facing this evening alone? She wasn’t alone… she had Eric. And Chief. Then why did she feel so fucking exposed? Leo had not been working for her long- had she really become dependent on him so soon? On his constant presence?_

_The thought made her scoff disgustedly. She’d been alone most of her life. He was just really fucking good at his job, she told herself. He made her feel safe._

_Maybe it was who he was with, then. Charlie knew who Eva was. Knew what Leo had done for her and her daughter. Knew what they had done for Leo. Something pulled in her gut, and Charlie could admit to herself that she recognised it as jealousy. She marched out of her office, thoroughly pissed off with herself, and got into her car. This interview was important, and she'd be damned if she was going to let her irresponsible feelings interfere with it. She tidied away her burgeoning envy into a box in her mind and started focusing on the night ahead._

_***_

_"So, what's it like working for Senator Roan? She a hard ass?"_

_Leo blinked, coming back into the room. He couldn't relax, and it was pissing him off. His leg was drumming like crazy under the table, and he couldn't taste his pasta. This was a good restaurant, and it was great to see Eva and especially Cali, but his mind was with Charlie._

_"Leo?" Cali frowned, snapping her hands in front of his face._

_"Cali!" Eva scolded, "don't be rude!”_

_Leo chuckled._

_"Sorry, ladies, I'm still in work mode," he said, sheepishly. "Ch-Senator Roan. She's great. Unique."_

_Eva squinted at Leo as Cali bombarded him with more questions. She couldn’t miss the change in him when he talked about his boss. Nor did she miss the way he almost called her 'Charlie'. She'd worried about him, when he'd up sticks and moved out here, but he seemed... happier. His life had a purpose now. He had been lost the day he'd called to say he was moving to D.C, and she’d asked him not to go, not to leave the only family he had. He’d gone anyway, sure that L.A held nothing for him anymore. Eva had been heartbroken, sure she’d lost him to whatever darkness still plagued him, but seeing him here made her realise it was the right decision. There seemed to be a calmness around him now where that frantic energy had been. Eva smiled, listening to him embellish to Cali about his life as a politician's body guard._

_"She good to you, this senator?" She asked._

_Leo stopped with his fork halfway to his mouth, seriously contemplating the question._

_"Yeah," he smiled, "yeah she is."_

_Eva smiled back, finding some peace of mind in this knowledge that she wasn't expecting._

_"She's on TV, tonight," he said, and Eva swore Leo's eyes shined a little with pride._

_"Oh yeah? We'll have to watch it when we get back to Uncle Mike's," Cali said, excitedly._

_"So, I guess she has a team to look after her?" Eva asked. She would hate to think all the pressure was on Leo. It was a dangerous game Senator Roan was playing, and she didn't want to see Leo hurt in any way. He nodded._

_"Not that I trust anyone," he said, eyes darkening again, "but yeah. My boy Eric is taking care of her tonight, so I get to spend some quality time with the other two vivacious ladies in my life."_

_Cali laughed._

_Leo smiled, glad they seemed well. It was good seeing them again, no matter how absent he felt. They’d play a huge part in getting him here, and he was grateful, but it didn’t stop his mind imagining every worst-case scenario happening in his absence._

_“You wanna give her a ring? Check in?” Eva asked, reading him like a book. He smiled, wiping sauce from the corner of his mouth._

_“You mind?”_

_“Wouldn’t have asked if I did.”_

_He nodded, pushing his chair back and making his way outside. The phone rang twice, Leo’s heart thudding with every passing moment._

_“Hi, Boss,”_

_He broke out in a smile as relief washed over him._

_“All ok?”_

_“Of course,”_

_“Eric keeping an eye?”_

_He imagined rather than heard her smile._

_“Yes, Leo.”_

_There was a moments silence. Leo didn’t know she was churning over asking about his night. She sighed heavily._

_“Good night?”_

_He paused, sensing something wrong._

_“S’ok. I can make a move if you need-”_

_“No!” She insisted, “Stay. Have a good time. I’ll see you tomorrow.”_

_The phone clicked off abruptly._

_Leo made his way inside, in no way reassured by the call. He sat down with a thump, confused and fuming._

_“Everything ok?” Eva asked, topping up Leo’s water._

_“Uh… yeah, I guess.” He dragged a hand down his face, finally seeing two pairs of concerned eyes. “Everything’s great, now,” he turned to Cali, forcing enthusiasm into his voice, “tell me about school, you thinking about college yet?”_

_Cali launched into a vivid description of her high school and the various girls she did and didn’t like. Eva wasn’t convinced, eyeing him with concern as she watched his mind whirring behind his eyes. His leg started drumming again._

_“… and so when I go to college I’m thinking somewhere that actually has seasons, I wanna know what snow in winter is like and why there-”_

_“BUT, if you’re ever gonna get to college, you need to make sure you finish your homework, which is why we need to head off.” Eva said, pushing her plate away._

_“Homework on vacation? That’s a hard task-master you got there, Cali,” Leo winked._

_“Tell me about it,” she muttered._

_Twenty minutes later and they were out on the street, Eva folding her arms against the night air._

_“Wait in the car for me, Cali, I won’t be a moment.”_

_“Bye, kid, behave yourself.” Leo said, returning Cali’s fierce hug before she climbed into the hire car. Eva turned to Leo, lowering her voice._

_“Seriously,” she said, resting a hand on his arm, “is all ok with you?”_

_Leo nodded on reflex._

_“I mean it. How deep are you in this thing?”_

_Leo frowned, the wall coming down._

_“It’s a job, Eva.”_

_“And Roan?”_

_Leo clenched his jaw._

_“Work. No more than work.”_

_Eva watched him for a few moments, hard enough to let him know she didn’t believe a word. He looked a bit attacked, and she took pity on him, pulling him into a hug before pushing him away, trying to hide her suddenly shiny eyes._

_“You take care of yourself out there, ok? I don’t want to be flying out here to visit your stupid ass in hospital.”_

_Leo chuckled._

_“Sure. You too.”_

_Eva got into the car, before driving away into the busy D.C streets, Cali waving madly out the window at him. Leo watched until they disappeared into the night, his mind already across town._

_***_

_Charlie stared at her reflexion, thinking on her interview. The debriefing had gone well: Martha Darn, the host, was a supporter of hers, and really just wanted to provide Charlie with a platform to discuss her policies. Charlie’s press secretary Paige Shaw was busy dictating to the make-up girl to make Charlie look as soft as possible. She was in a red dress, hair curled in ringlets and pinned to the side. Contacts, no glasses._

_“Ok, Miss Roan, I think you’re done,” the make-up girl smiled, pulling away from Charlie to admire her handiwork. “Lovely,” she said, and then blushed._

_Charlie smiled, feeling flattered._

_“Thank you, you’ve done well with the zombie who came in,”_

_The girl blushed harder and left, leaving Charlie alone. Thick black lashes blinked at her reflection. This should be an easy one, as long as they didn’t linger too long on her family history. It wasn’t as though there was family present to talk about. She looked down at her grandmother’s ring on her right hand, moving the band with her thumb, reciting rhetoric in her head._

_The Purge has to come to an end. The soul of our country is at stake. More low-income people are killed-_

_There was a knock. She looked up as Eric opened the door._

_“They’re ready for you, Senator, if you wanna head down,” He said, standing aside to let her through. They made their way down the corridor to the set._

_***_  
  
"You know I felt the same, right?"

"Honestly?" She said, finally getting his shirt off and running her hands over the taut muscles of his back. Leo wrapped one arm around her waist, holding her in place as his other hand undid the buttons down the front of her dress.

"No. I thought you cared about your job and were too hung up on your past to let me in," she kissed him hard so he wouldn't see her eyes. Leo groaned into her mouth, working his hand up her thigh and pulling her tightly against him to the edge of the table. “I thought I was a job to you,”

"Fuck, Charlie," he swore, tugging her hair gently so her head fell back enough for him to see her. Her eyes were heavy with desire, but there was pain and hurt mixed in with her gaze. "I wanted you the first time I met you." 

She scoffed quietly.

"That's nothing special," she said, holding his face and trying to kiss him again. He resisted, tightening his grip on her hair again.

"And I realised I was in love with you the moment I saw the fire,"

Charlie searched his eyes and found only sincerity. 

"That soon?" She whispered.

"Yeah," he answered, tracing his hand out of her hair to her cheek. 

Charlie kissed him fiercely, a shiver running through her as his hand moved down between them, grazing her centre and pulling her underwear to the side. He guided himself in, seeing stars as she welcomed him. 

“I’ll never get used to this,” she breathed, before welcoming the rhythm he set. He read her completely, knowing what she needed, what she craved after the shitty morning. Her anger dissipated as her pleasure took over, and she lost herself to it. He supported her weight as she arched her back, hair tumbling across her shoulders. Leo brought her leg up higher, hooking it over his hip as he kissed her messily. 

She was close, meeting his every thrust, wanting to touch every inch of him she could reach. She was wrangled, impassioned and world-weary, wanting more than anything to trust in this, trust in him and disappear into the fragments of happiness he gave her. He sensed her need, capturing her mouth, kissing her hard, as he slipped his hand between them.

“I love you,” she whispered, and then he moved his hand against her, and stars exploded behind her eyes. It was enough for Leo, and he fell forward, pushing them almost horizontal as he followed her. 

He rested on top of her as the wave ebbed, feeling her thighs go slack against his waist. She panted heavily beneath him, her chest heaving, heart thudding.

After a few moments, Leo’s vision cleared and he pushed himself up enough to look at her. Two tears slipped out of her eyes into her hair. Leo panicked immediately.

“Charlie, what’s wrong?” 

“Nothing,” she promised, holding his face in her hands, “I just can’t lose this. I can’t go back to where we were.”

Her vulnerability and unfiltered honesty today should have alarmed him. Instead, Leo found himself mesmerised by this development. This was Charlie. The side that no one else saw. _His_. He pulled them up but kept her in his arms.

“Charlie?” 

She gave him a weak smile, her post-coital calmness mixing with her sadness until all she could do was rest her head on his shoulder.

“I'm fine, Leo.”

***  
_  
Leo was on his way to the studio when his phone rang. It was Eva._

__

__

_“Leo, so sorry, Cali left her phone in the restaurant and the damn hire car’s out of gas. Any chance you can get it and drop it back?”_

_She sounded so pissed Leo restrained his initial refusal. He looked at the time and weighed it up. Charlie would be on now. He would be there in twenty minutes. Enough time to see her home. Across town detour and he might still make it. Just._

_“Sure,” he sighed, throwing the car around._

_***_

_“That went well,” Paige beamed, one arm wrapped around her ever present stack of files and a phone in her other hand, “they love you. We overran by ten minutes, and no drama.”_

_Charlie checked her watch, mentally counting time until she could get out of the dress and into bed. The day was surprisingly tiring and she felt mentally and emotionally drained. She climbed into the back of the car, body heavy, watching the light rain dancing down the window. The city was beautiful at night, but her heart wasn’t in it._

_“Shit, Eric?”_

_“Yeah?”_

_Their eyes met in the rear-view._

_“I need to stop by the office, forgot something.”_

_He nodded, instructing the driver. Ten minutes later they pulled in front of her building._

_“I won’t be a minute,” Charlie said over her shoulder, heading to the lobby. Her office was on the first floor, and the quiet stillness of the building after dark was unsettling. She made her way to the elevator, thought better of it, and took the stairs. Eric was in the car, chatting to the driver. Her heart skipped again._

_Leo would never let me in here alone._

_She was too tired to argue with herself, instead grabbing her Filofax and checking her desk for anything else she might need before tomorrow. Satisfied, she headed out, passing Leo’s office. She stopped in the doorway, staring at his empty chair. Her phone suddenly trilled in the darkness and she jolted._

_“Fuck!”_

_When she was tired, she got jittery. She pulled her phone out angrily, then immediately softened when she saw his name._

_“Leo,” she smiled, trying to ignore the calm that settled over her._

_“What’s going on, why aren’t you home?”_

_She couldn’t even be angry at his tone._

_“I left something at the office, I’m heading back now. Shouldn’t you be at dinner?”_

_“Is Eric with you?”_

_“He’s downstairs,”_

_“Senator-”_

_“It’s fine, Leo, I’m heading down now.”_

_“Stay where you are, I’m two streets away.”_

_“Leo-”_

_The phone cut out and Charlie smiled, her mood lifting. She made her way downstairs, through the big double doors to the lobby, and saw a man in a trench coat. She stopped dead, completely frozen. He didn’t move. Didn’t seem to notice her._

_She couldn’t see his face, couldn’t see Eric, couldn’t see a way out. She closed her mouth, trying not to breathe loudly. Her phone was still clutched in her hand, and she unlocked it, keeping her eyes on the man, trying to blindly text Leo. Her heart thundered against her ribs, sweaty palms frantically moving across her phone._

_Man in offi ce hurr y_

_Then she heard it. A noise she hadn’t heard in so long it was almost unfamiliar._

_He struck a match. Dropped it. And ran. He flew out the doors as the flames exploded upwards, raging across the office floor, effectively blocking Charlie in. She went left, stumbling over a petrol can and flying into the wall. Wet. All across the lobby floor. In minutes, the entire right side was aflame. Charlie leaned against the wall, knowing the glass doors were totally blocked._

_The toilets. Fire door._

_She pushed off the wall, throwing herself through the toilet door. Three cubicles and a fire door. Open._

_She lunged against it, falling out into the night air of the alleyway, gasping. The door banged shut behind her as she breathed deep, filling her lungs. Where the fuck was Eric? Where was-_

_“Charlie!”_

_Leo flew round the corner, seeing her and breaking out into a run. She nearly wept, wanting more than anything to throw herself against him- breathing in his comfort. Instead she straightened up, holding up her hands._

_“Leo,” was all she managed._

_He stopped in front of her, not knowing what to do. When he’d got the text he’d floored the pedal, screeching through a red and rounding her street, almost crashing when he saw the flames. His heart dropped. He felt a fear he recognised all too well. It was how he felt when he found out about his son._

_But she was here, alive._

_“You ok?”_

_She met his eyes, wearily._

_“Yeah,”_

_He nodded._

_“Come on,”_

_“Where is Eric?” Charlie asked, following him up the ally._

_“He ran after the assailant,”_

_Charlie closed her eyes._

_“How did this happen?” She said, not really asking him. Not really asking herself._

_“Hey,” he said, turning towards her, “I’ll get you through this.”_

_They walked on and it happened. Like the most natural thing in the world._

_He held her hand._


	13. After the Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the comments and kudos xx

_  
Leo pulled the blanket closer around Charlie, studying her face. She was sat on the bumper of the ambulance, soot on her forehead and matted blonde curls framing her face. The paramedics were satisfied she was ok. Leo had watched them tend to her, and was now doing his own assessment. He knew her better than them- knew where her mind was. He moved his hand from the blanket to her chin, gently bringing her up to meet his eyes._

_“You ok?”_

_Charlie tried to centre herself, tried to focus on what was happening, but she couldn’t. The world was spinning, racing to a blur around her and all she could see, all she was sure of was Leo. His hands felt like the only anchor stopping her from spinning out._

_“I’m fine,”_

_Leo looked at her incredulously, seeing for himself the turmoil behind her eyes. Something had happened to him when he'd seen the fire: It had incited a reaction disproportionate to being her security. Disproportionate even to being her friend. He was having trouble processing the feelings being thrown at him, and couldn't focus on anything but the physical reality of her presence. It wasn’t a case of doing his job… it was protecting what was his._

_This uncomfortable realisation struck him like a blow, and he closed his eyes, trying to ground himself. It was a mistake: her hands were immediately on him._

_"Leo, what's wrong?" She rose into his space. Leo felt invaded, aroused and completely unable walk away. Officer Carly Higgins approached, clearing her throat, and they moved apart._

_"Eric managed to catch up with the guy downtown. We've got him in custody, but my guessing is we're dealing with an arsonist as opposed to an assassination attempt." She said, eyes darting between them, "you say you weren't meant to be at the office?" She directed this to Charlie, who shook her head. "I reckon he saw the door open and took an opportunity. We can’t get anything out of him so far. No name, no ID, nothing. We're running prints."_

_"Opportunity?" Leo scoffed, "so he was walking along with a gas can and happened upon a Senator's office?" He glared at Officer Higgins incredulously. She looked at Charlie uncomfortably, who had sat back down._

_"Of course, we won't know anything until we find out who he is, but you shouldn't panic. I don't think this was a planned event." She nodded, walking back to her team. Leo stared after her, slumping down next to Charlie in disgust and wondering if Higgins actually believed her own words._

_He felt Charlie lean heavily against his side, and turned his head._

_"What do you wanna do?" He spoke quietly._  
  
I'm not leaving you.  
_  
She closed her eyes._

__

_"Go home. Shower. Sleep."_

_Leo chuckled quietly, taking her hand and pulling them up._

_"Come on,"_

_He informed Higgins that he was taking Charlie home, and called Chief to put two men on Charlie's house overnight. Her heart sunk a little at that, even as his hand clasped hers tightly. Would he leave her tonight?_

_Leo drove, throwing her sideways glances the whole way. Charlie watched the city through the passenger window, head back against the rest. She sat up abruptly when Leo took a sharp left, pulling into her garage._

_"Don’t move," he got out, moving around the car. He intended to keep her locked in until he knew the house was safe. She was already standing by the door to the house and he gave her a disbelieving look which was met with indignance. "Fine,” he said, unable to argue with her tonight, “I'm gonna do a sweep of the house, stay with me."_

_He took her hand as they entered Charlie's townhouse, passing the lights without switching them on and moving room to room. Leo had his other hand on his gun, ready if needed, but once they'd gone through the ground floor, Leo checking the doors and windows, he seemed to relax a little. They did a circle, arriving back at the staircase._

_"Wait here, I'll check upstairs,"_

_Charlie felt immediately bereft as Leo moved up the stairs, and she wondered what state her bedroom was in. Charlie was untidy at best. Ripley had organised a cleaner to come in occasionally, but Charlie hadn't bothered since Rip went. Maybe Claire would be just as disapproving of her slovenliness. Leo had always found it amusing- having expected her to be as organised at home as she was with her work._

_He appeared a few moments later, trudging down the stairs._

_"All clear,"_

_Charlie smiled weakly._

_"Thanks Leo,"_

_He nodded._

_“No one hiding with a match?”_

_Leo couldn’t share her black humour, but gave her a wry smile._

_“No. Just a mess.”_

_Charlie grinned, slipping off her high-heels at last._

_"I never asked. How was dinner?"_

_Leo stared at her blankly, before he caught up._

_"Oh! Yeah. Fine."_

_Despite everything that had happened this evening, Charlie felt the niggle of jealousy. He was being vague. She shrugged off her coat. Leo raked his eyes over her as she hung it on the rack, momentarily distracted by the sight of her in a form-fitting red dress. She turned and his eyes shot guiltily up to her face._

_"They ok?" She asked, seemingly not noticing the effort it was taking for him to keep his eyes on her face._

_Leo smiled._

_"Yeah. Very curious about you,"_

_Charlie raised her eyebrows, surprised._

_"Me?"_

_"Cali's interested in becoming part of your White House staff," he said with a smile as Charlie chuckled. She folded her arms, a little self-conscious in her tv attire. She was exhausted, but completely wired. And she didn’t want him to go._

_“Have a drink with me?”_

_Leo wondered how smart that was given his rattled nerves. And emerging… feelings. But he was weak, and she was alive, barefoot and in a fucking red dress in front of him. He nodded, her relieved smile ruining him as he followed her into the kitchen. Charlie padded to the fridge, pulling out a beer, capping the top and passing it to Leo. He nodded thanks, turning it over in his hand. Alcohol-free._

_This woman would be his undoing. He knew it there and then._

_She poured herself a whisky, and a few moments passed as they sipped their drinks. Charlie put all her effort into asking nonchalantly._

_"And Eva?"_

_Leo frowned, trying to pull his mind back to earlier in the evening. It seemed so long ago._

_"She's fine, I think.”_

_“Yeah?”_

_“Work good. Cali happier. Settled.”_

_Charlie nodded, wondering if he was being ambiguous, a man, or just wasn’t telling her what she really wanted to know._

_“She seemed…” Leo only really thought about it as he said it. “She seemed a lot happier now with my decision to leave L.A."_

_Charlie's heart fluttered at that._

_"Are you happy with it?" She asked, before she even thought about it. The words hung in the air._

_Leo looked at Charlie, the realisation of his feelings solidifying with that one question. He met those eyes. Open. Honest. Unguarded._

_"Yes."_

__  
***

Charlie awoke with a start. She'd been falling, flames licking at her skin as she collided with a wall. Her heart thudded, but she took a deep, calming breath, letting the reality of her surroundings soothe her.  
  
_I'm with Leo. At the safe house. It's not real._  
  
She closed her eyes, hoping to fall back into more pleasant dreams, but the minutes ticked by, her mind becoming more and more lucid. 

It _had_ been real. The fire had been her first real glimpse of how dangerous this path was. It was the first time she realised she was risking her life to end the purge. The stakes were high; so, the risks were high. Whether Leo could cope with that was another matter. No one needed someone in their care that bloody minded. She'd given him the chance to walk away, praying he wouldn't. 

***  
_  
She was asleep. Leo watched her, pondering whether it was best to wake her so she could move to the bedroom, or leave her to rest on the (uncomfortable) leather couch. She seemed peaceful enough._

__

_Both too wired to sleep, they'd talked a while, sitting either end of her sofa. Charlie was amazing. Her resilience never failed to impress him, and Leo wondered if there would ever be a breaking point in her. He hoped not._

_He moved across to the armchair, grabbing the throw, which he tucked around her. She stirred softly._

_"Leo?"_

_"Shh, go back to sleep,"_

_"I don't want gravy,"_

_Leo smiled._

_"Ok, no gravy, Senator,"_

_She fell back asleep, back to whatever she was dreaming about, and Leo moved to the armchair, willing himself to sleep._  
  
She’s fine. She’s safe.  
__

_His body switched off after half an hour of mentally checking she was really there, and Leo fell asleep, sitting up._

_Charlie woke at first light, stiff from sleeping awkwardly and cringing against the sun. She sat up slowly, easing her joints._

_Leo was asleep in the chair. Her heart clenched a little, seeing him there, and she felt too world-beaten to even hide it. Last night, as soon as he’d made it obvious he was staying the night, she’d stopped fighting to stay awake._

_She left him to rest, going into the kitchen and making coffee, stretching her aching limbs. When she returned, Leo was rubbing his eyes, looking equally ragged._

_"Morning, Boss. Coffee?"_

_"God, yes. Thanks," he said, croakily, taking the mug off her gratefully. "I think I'm too old to sleep in an armchair," he muttered, taking a swig, savouring it. Charlie laughed. "You ok?"_

_She considered. Aches and pains aside, she felt remarkably fine._

_"Yes," she smiled, "I'm great."_

_He nodded, and continued to hug his cup like an old friend._

_"I think, all things considered, I always expected something like this to happen sooner rather than later," Charlie said, feeling the words as she went, "in the end, it's a consequence of my actions." She met Leo's eyes, sensing his intense stare, "I suppose what I'm saying, is that I've accepted this path has risks. Real, potentially fatal risks."_

_She paused, reading him._

_"Do you still want the job?"_

_Leo's world narrowed. He couldn't even imagine being anywhere else. With anyone else. He just nodded. It was enough. Charlie smiled, relaxing back against the sofa. That sorted, she was already focusing on the steps ahead._

_"I'll ring Claire today, offer her a contract. Then I'm sure Paige will want to go over a press release."_

_"The police need a formal statement, and I can find out what more they know about this 'arsonist'."_

_Charlie leaned forward, studying her open diary on the coffee table._

_"The San Diago trip is two days’ time, you think it's ok to go or should we postpone until this is sorted?"_

_"You still want to go?"_

_Charlie felt around for any doubt, and found none._

_"Yes."_

_"Then I'll sort it. Chief has two guys on the door, I'll arrange a fleet. You'll be safe."_

__  
***

 

Twenty minutes later and Charlie was no closer to sleep, instead she was replaying old ground in her mind. During the day, she could hide in the open, occupied if not at peace. At night, her demons came out to play, taunting her dreams.

The clock read 2 am, and Charlie couldn't bear another moment of this worry.

She turned around, facing Leo's back and moved towards him, seeking the comfort of his presence. He was a light sleeper, but hopefully this wouldn't wake him. Charlie wrapped her arm around his waist, burying her face between his shoulder blades, inhaling deep. A little peace settled in her at his familiar scent. He was wearing an old t-shirt, one she'd pulled on one morning, delighting being engulfed in Leo's clothes. Charlie brought her knees up behind his legs, spooning against him until there was hardly an inch of them not touching. He didn't wake up, but his hand ghosted over hers, pulling her tighter.

Maybe Leo's dreams weren't so pleasant either. 

Sufficiently comforted, Charlie slipped back into an unrestful sleep. 

***

The next morning, Charlie woke up alone, the alarm ringing out obnoxiously in the quiet room. She groaned, face in her hands as her head banged. Flashes of yesterday came back to her: Claire needing to know when she was coming home; telling Leo how much she'd wanted him; Leo saying he'd loved her since before the fire; her disbelief; the night of the fire plaguing her dreams; seeking the comfort of his body. 

Hauling herself out of bed, Charlie made it to the bathroom, moving under the hot spray of the shower gratefully. It soothed away the lingering anxiety of the night. She had another interview this morning, and she was frazzled to say the least. If nothing else, she had to decide on her future accommodation today. It couldn't be put off any longer. 

Leo was engrossed in his computer when she got downstairs, but threw her a smile over the lid, his eyes warming. 

"Email from the insurers. They're paying out on the town house. Apparently, you _were_ covered for 'destroyed escaping would-be assassins,'" he grinned. "Wherever you wanna go, we're building a panic room _and_ an escape-route through the cellar. A 'rich asshole fort' too. No arguments. I'm not lowering you through a hole in the ceiling again."

Charlie smirked at the memory. She would have quite enjoyed it had they not been running for their lives. He saw her look, and moved the computer off his lab, welcoming Charlie there instead. He met her eyes as she sat down, knowing they were both remembering their first night together. Leo was very fond of this armchair. Charlie looped her hands around his neck. 

"I'm serious," he repeated, trying to concentrate, "I'm _not_ lowering you through a hole in the ceiling again."

"I dunno," she said, eyes on his mouth, "it was kind of exciting,"

Leo laughed, even as he held her tighter. "Exciting?"

"Mmm," she kissed him, lingering, "never a dull moment with me, Boss." A kiss could never stop there, and the pull was immediate, but Charlie restrained herself, knowing they needed to talk. "It seems I'm always gonna get myself in risky situations,"

"You don't say?"

"Which is why I would like it if you hung around. If we… maintained this living situation." For someone so eloquent, Charlie could hedge like the best of them. 

"Yeah?" Was all Leo said. 

She pulled back enough to meet his eyes.

"What do you think?"

He was so close, there was no hiding the naked hope in her eyes or the uncertainty in his.

"You sure that's something you want to have to explain?"

Charlie knew it wasn't a rejection but felt it anyway. 

"I'm sure there's a way around it," she conceded, "but only if you want to."

He stared her out, not knowing whether to follow his gut or his heart. Both were telling him to stay with her, but his gut was asking how wise that idea was if she was going to be president. How wise it was if she changed her mind once they left this house. Once she realised what she was doing with him and ran a hundred miles the other way. 

"Do you think you'll want me to?" 

Charlie didn't miss anything, knowing exactly what he was asking: Did she think she'd feel the same, out there. In the real world. As president. She had to think about it, consider it. Be honest with both herself and Leo. But... 

No matter what way she looked at it, or how many scenarios played out in her mind, her conclusion remained unchanged: she wanted Leo. Wanted him by her side. If he wanted to be there. As her security, as her boyfriend. As first... she frowned suddenly, and then giggled. Leo looked both mildly alarmed and amused at her sudden shift of expression. 

"What?"

She continued laughing, but kissed him, finding the thought beyond ridiculous. Leo's reflex was to kiss her back, but he pushed against it, speaking against her mouth. 

" _What_?"

She took pity on him, running her thumb over his bottom lip instead. 

"I was thinking, there's never been a Madam President. So, there's never been a man as First Lady. Do you think you're up to being First Gentlemen?" 

Leo scoffed a little, completely thrown. Of all things! Charlie started giggling again. Clearly, she didn't think he was. Well fine, he could counteract _that_. 

"That depends," he said, indignantly, "surely the president should be married?"

Charlie stopped mid snicker, her mouth dropping open. 

"I would think I'd need to make an honest woman of you, Charlie."

Her eyes were like saucers. Leo smiled smugly. At that, Charlie snapped her mouth closed and narrowed her eyes at him. 

"You asshole,"

Leo laughed, moving his hand where it had rested on her leg and cupping her face instead. 

"In all seriousness," he said, hoping his 'proposal' hadn't scared her shitless, "I'll be whatever you need me to be, Charlie. Do you want to get a place... together?"

"Do you?"

"Yes."

Charlie's face erupted into that killerwatt smile that he loved. 

"What about your bachelor pad?"

Leo felt oddly light, as if something momentous had taken place. It was ridiculous: he had practically moved into her townhouse pre-purge night, and they were living together now. But this felt… official. Leo fixed his eyes on her chest, unused to feeling what he could identify as… hope. Hope for a future. A future with Charlie. It was overwhelming. He found grounding in something familiar, and began undoing the buttons of her shirt. 

"Never really lived up to its name,"

"Oh really?" Charlie said, a little breathless as he opened her shirt. 

"Nah," he said, heart thudding as she moved across, straddling him, "my boss is very demanding," 

She was melting already, and Leo loved every nuance. She sunk onto his lap, kissing him deeply, electricity jolting down her middle as their tongues met. She brought her hands up to his face as he gripped her waist, starting a slow grind. Charlie was already gone, reaching for his fly when his phone rang.

"Ugh," she groaned, breaking the kiss and burying her face in his neck. He panted hard against her, seemingly as undone as she was. 

"Can you ignore it?"

"Not if you want security on Election Day."

A part of her seriously considered it, but reality won, and she dislodged herself from his arms, handing Leo his phone from the coffee table. He answered it with an irate "what?" As she sat back down, across him again. He ran a hand up her arm as he listened to the call, and Charlie realised her shirt was still undone. She went to close it but he stopped her, moving his hand across her shoulder and sliding down the bra strap. 

"Yeah. Yeah that's what I said. I don't care, it's fifty men or we're not showing up," he argued, voice like steel even as he moved his hand over the lace of Charlie's bra. She bit her lip, trying to be quiet.

"Fine. Email me the numbers. And I want a face, name and social security number for every single guy, you hear me? I'm doing my own checks." The hard frown was back, but he met her eyes and the warmth was still there. "And I'll be sending over some house listings for you to do initial checks on." He clicked the phone off, throwing it towards the couch and grabbing her for a kiss. 

"You'll have to have a man-cave,"

He laughed against her mouth, manoeuvring her astride him again. 

"So: panic room, escape tunnel and a man-cave. Any other requests?"

Charlie grinned.

"An armchair."


	14. The Better Angels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so overwhelmed by the response to this story- thank you xo  
> **Smut warning for this chapter**

_"If she moves, we move. I don't want a repeat of San Diago. I want men on her at all time."_

_Leo met every person's eye in the room, making himself emphatically clear. Charlie had got into a habit of breaking security regulations and walking into the crowd to meet people. Twice in San Diago, Leo had barely made it across the stage after her in time. They'd had words but, as usual, she ignored him. The debate with Owens was tonight, and Leo was betting money there'd be a plant in the crowd. The thing was, he knew what she was like: She'd get so wound up and impassioned, her emotions would take over and she'd end up taking risks that made him sick with worry._

_They'd be travelling shortly, Leo with her in the car and a fleet at the hall. Half the team were currently suiting up in her living room, waiting for the off. Charlie was still upstairs, getting ready._

_"Any problems, anyone suspicious, we move. No exceptions." Leo finished, dismissing them. Chief approached him as the rest of his team milled out the door._

_"You think she'll follow protocol?"_

_Leo snorted._

_"Unlikely."_

_"Reign her in." Chief said, as if it was that easy._

_"Have you met Senator Roan?"_

_Chief grinned._

_***_

_Charlie sat in her bedroom, impatiently waiting for Erica to finish her makeup. She was dreading this debate- her tolerance for NFFA bullshit was at its limit. They'd been plugging the same rhetoric for years. Tonight, she was going to have to make herself heard. All the polls suggested she was close, but it would only take one mistake to set her back._

_"What color is your dress?"_

_Charlie came back into the room, blinking up at Erica apologetically._

_"Your dress?" She repeated, smiling softly. Erica liked Charlie. She felt she should be intimidated by her success and forcefulness, but instead, she found the Senator warm and honest._

_"Uh..."_

_Charlie looked over to the closet door, where several dress options hung pending her approval. Paige insisted on dresses, saying they highlighted her femininity. "You can't pretend you're not a woman, Charlie," she'd said, "you need to own it, and be proud." They were all nice. She sighed._

_"One of those, why?"_

_Erica grinned._

_"Lipstick. I don't want you clashing."_

_Charlie laughed, her eyes lingering on one of the dresses. It was red- "eye catching" according to Paige- but there was something else that drew her in. She moved across the room, inspecting the length and cut. It was elegant, smart, feminine. In fact, it reminded her of the dress she wore on The Washington Talk, the night of the fire, when Leo stayed over. Her hands stilled on the fabric. Charlie wasn't an idiot- she'd felt his gaze on her, as seductive as it was dangerous. At the time, she'd been too wrapped up with the events of the evening to even contemplate it. She allowed herself to think of it now, to remember the feeling of warmth that ran through her as his gaze drank her in. Despite everything, all the reasons why not, she had relished it, taking her time hanging up her coat._

_"Have a drink with me?" She'd asked, knowing he would. She couldn't mistake the look in his eye as he forced himself to focus on her face, nor could she ignore the butterflies in her stomach as she witnessed his naked desire._

_Her cheeks flushed a little at the memory, desire tingling her nerves._

_"Senator?"_

_Charlie caught her breath, feeling her pulse throb. She composed herself, turning to smile at Erica._

_"I'll be wearing the red dress."_

_***_

_Charlie was pacing the den, reciting her notes aloud, her heels clicking across the floor._

_"Our country cannot continue to be driven by senseless killing-"_

_"Senator?"_

_There was a knock at the door._

_"Come in, Leo."_

_He opened the door, unsurprised to see her mid-stride, working on her words._

_"There are other ways to maintain our economy than the murder of the most vulnerable in our society,"_

_Leo cleared his throat, but Charlie held up her hand, continuing. He sighed, leaning against the door frame, content for the moment to just enjoy watching her in action. This was Charlie at her most comfortable, most confident: engrossed in her cause and impassioned. Leo let his eyes travel down her body. She was wearing red again. His eyes rested on the swell of her curves beneath the fabric, arousal threatening to embarrass him if he wasn't careful._

_"A vote for me is a vote for humanity," Charlie finished, closing her eyes. If she could make it through tonight without losing her cool, it would be a blessing. She took a deep, steadying breath, hands flat on her stomach._

_"You'll do great," Leo said, surprising her. She'd forgotten he was there._

_"Thanks, Leo," she smiled, turning to face him, thrilling as she caught the attraction in his eyes. He covered it quick, turning from her._

_"Car's ready," he said, already moving down the hall. Charlie grabbed her coat and bag, following him down the stairs and to the front door. He went first, eyes all around for any danger. The black Range Rover was idling, and Leo opened the door to the back seat. Charlie climbed in, settling herself before Leo sat in next to her._

_Charlie crossed her legs, foot drumming with nerves, anxiety radiating from her. Leo didn't miss it. They drove in silence, Leo’s eyes darting between Charlie, the driver and their surroundings. The tinted windows made it hard to know who was in the back-seat, but there was always a risk._

_"You gotta follow protocol tonight, Senator,"_

_Charlie didn't answer, rereading her notes for the hundredth time._

_"There's gonna be a lot of NFFA supporters in the crowd. That means a lot of potential danger. I need you to follow safety protocol."_

_"Mmm," she murmured, underlining something in the notes before tapping the pen against the paper nervously._

__Stop fucking fidgeting and listen to me. I'm trying to keep you alive.  
 _  
He was about to get angry when she looked up, meeting his eyes. It threw him completely._

_"The anti-purge protestors..." she said, thinking aloud, "how violent are the protests? I don't want to bring them up if people are getting hurt,"_

_Leo chewed it over._

_"Aggressive, but nothing damaging," he said, eventually. It was true. People were angry, but nothing catastrophic had happened. Yet._

_"It's inevitable," Charlie said bitterly, "these people are fighting against violence, but the NFFA will twist it into something that benefits them."_

_Leo just nodded._

_"But not tonight," Charlie said, defiantly, as the car came to a stop. Her leg was still drumming, but she wasn't sure if it was nerves or adrenaline. Or a bit of both._

_Leo suddenly placed a hand on her leg, stilling it instantly. Charlie looked down at his hand, wondering why she wasn't alarmed at this inappropriate gesture. It didn't…_ feel _inappropriate. She looked up, meeting his eyes. God but did he have to look so fucking concerned. And hot. Dangerously so. His hand burned where it sat on her leg._

_"You got this," he murmured, before turning and getting out the car. Charlie let out the breath she didn't realise she'd been holding._

__Do I? __

_***_

_"Everybody look alive," Leo said into his radio, moving towards the stage. He reached Eric, looking out at the crowd. They were cheering at the bullshit Owens was spouting about celebrating the night that saved their country. Leo looked at Charlie, his nerves on tenterhooks._

_"Remember what I said: if she moves, we move."_

_She was getting angry, Leo could see it rising, building until she slammed her hand on her podium._

_"This is crap! Do I have to listen to this?!"_

_She was losing her temper, and that only meant one thing. Leo tensed._

__Don't let him wind you up, Charlie, be smart. Stay where you are. __

_"More low-income people are killed during the purge than anyone else," she was on a roll, reacting of the audience as they yelled in agreement. Leo kept his eyes on her._

_"... money raised during the purge lines the pockets of the NRA and insurance policies..."_

_She moved around the podium, encouraged by the crowd applauding her words._

_"She's doing good, Leo," Chief said, and Leo momentarily allowed himself the luxury of appreciating her passion, watching her with pride._

_"It is time, to call upon the better angels of our nature,"_

_The audience erupted, standing and applauding, which lead Charlie closer to the edge of the stage._

_"Jesus Christ, there she goes again," Eric said, waiting for the cue._

_"Secure the audience," Leo instructed immediately, and Eric was gone, shadowing her as she descended the stage stairs._

_"Get a leash on it, Chief, she's no good to anyone dead,"_

__Fucking hell, Charlie, not again. __

_She was in the fucking crowd, shaking people's hands. Eric was next to her, trying to keep them at a distance, but Charlie was determined, embracing a woman in tears. There was a flurry around her as people rushed to meet the enigmatic Senator._

_"I'm happy to stay here for the rest of the night," Leo heard her say, and felt his guts clench. His men were everywhere, but it didn't make him feel any better. Owens exited the stage, looking humiliated. There was something else there too... White hot anger._

__Don't give them an excuse, Charlie. __

_She was immune from the purge. But... the closer she got, the riskier this got, and Leo wondered how wise it was for Charlie to criticise the policy of government officials being granted immunity. The look in Owens’ eye as he left made Leo sick. This wasn't good._

_It took an hour for Charlie to satisfy herself she'd met everyone in the crowd who wanted to talk to her. She was stood listening to a woman whose husband and son had been killed last year. Leo placed a hand on the small of her back, silently pleading with her to move away. She ignored him, of course. The lady's story ended, and Charlie accepted a frantic hug from her._

_"Please do it, do it for us," the woman pleaded._

_Charlie pulled back, meeting her eyes._

_"I intend to,"_

_"We gotta go, Senator,"_

_Charlie gave the woman a smile and turned, placing a placating hand on Leo's waist._

_"Ok, Boss."_

***

"Hey," Charlie nudged Leo. He was lying on his back next to her, half covered by the sheet. She hoped he was awake. "Leo?" 

He didn't open his eyes but said

"Are you trying to kill me? Give me half an hour,"

Charlie laughed, the thought of going again did seem impossible. Their conversation on the armchair had led to sex, and they'd separated only long enough for Charlie to do her interview, before moving upstairs. 

"No, I want you to look at something," 

He opened one eye suggestively, starring pointedly at her chest, which was now covered by a T-shirt. He closed his eye again. She rolled her eyes, elbowing him.

"What do you think of this one?" 

Leo sighed and sat up. Charlie had the computer on her lap, and she turned it slightly towards him, watching his reaction. He might have said he wanted to live with her, but actually looking at potential properties might prove to be too real and serious.

The house she was looking at was different from her townhouse- a dwelling on its own on gated land, set back from the road and surrounded by an 8-foot privet. It was comparatively small, set across two floors but with enough room for a home office, three bedrooms and a cellar. Leo would have his escape route through the basement. Charlie watched him frown at the details. She didn't realise she was holding her breath until she started to feel dizzy.

He suddenly grinned.

"It sounds great,"

Charlie let out a sigh, smiling and leaning across to kiss him. Leo held onto her T-shirt, keeping her there despite his earlier comments.

"Hey," she murmured, gently pushing him away, "can we view it?"

Leo looked immediately worried, but pulled it in enough to reason, "yeah, but let James do a check first."

James had been hired a few days previously. He was an old cop buddy of Leo's who wanted a change of scenery. Leo trusted him as much as he did anyone, but was still wary about letting him hire out any security staff that weren't run by Leo first. 

"I also found an apartment that looked ok, but I'm wary about renting anywhere that puts other people in danger."

Leo nodded in agreement. 

"There's _this_ house," she opened another tab, "it's three floors, so my office headquarters could be moved to the ground floor. Living accommodation on top?"

Leo scratch his cheek.

"I don't know how I feel about your headquarters being below where you live. It's not the most ideal safety situation."

Charlie nodded. She thought he'd say that.

"Although it would mean less travelling..."

"Mmm. Send it over to James, along with the other house. And anything else you like the look of. As long as I can jack it up to the nines... and the bedroom is soundproof, I'm easy,"

Charlie went pink, turning back to the computer. Leo settled back down, closing his eyes. She started hammering out an email with the links to the listings attached, trying not to feel embarrassed by his comment. She _would_ have to keep her voice down if her office was downstairs. 

"Hey," he said, resting a hand on her thigh, "I'm not complaining,"

Charlie looked at him over the rim of her glasses, and the worry there caused him to regret the joke.

"I know," she said, "but you have a point. It's going to be hard to be... _professional_ with you around other people,"

_Fuck_ , Leo thought, _so we're having that conversation._

"What are you gonna say?"

Charlie sighed, pulling off her glasses. "That it makes sense for my security to be live-in after the events of the purge," she paused, looking at him. "How does that sound?"

"Plausible," 

She waited. 

"The truth," he added. 

She drummed her nails on the keyboard.

"And..." she said, shutting the computer down, "...that any noises coming from the bedroom are purely professional," she snapped the computer closed, putting it on the floor. Leo snickered, and then took a sharp intake of breath as she pulled off her t-shirt, laying against him and pulling him into a kiss. He clasped the back of her neck as she deepened it, running her hand up his chest. She pulled back, smiling at his arousal. 

"I think it's been half an hour," she said, grinning wickedly at him. Leo laughed, rolling her beneath him. He positioned himself between her legs, sinking down and kissing her. Charlie moaned into his mouth at the closeness. It had been no time at all and yet the talk of new situations made her want to cling onto these moments desperately. How many opportunities to be together would they have once they left this house? Stolen moments in locked rooms with the world downstairs seemed a poor comparison to the freedoms they had now. 

"Come on," she whispered against his mouth, urging him on with her hands on his waist. Leo grinned, moving to kiss her neck, delighting in her impatience. Every kiss was driving her mad, until she was writhing beneath him. 

"Come on," 

Leo smiled against her skin, nipping her shoulder and making her moan. He'd waited too long for this, and knew their time for exploration was finite. In a few weeks, their moments together would be timed, measured and limited. While he had the chance, he was going to savour every moment- draw it out.

"Leo!" 

Leo groaned into her chest, his intention almost faltering at her tone. The need in her voice matched his own. 

But he needed _this. She_ needed this. 

He grabbed her hands where they had wandered low, pinning them above her head. She looked up at him, flushed and frustrated. 

" _Wait_ ," the strain in his voice betrayed his own desire.

She nodded, finally understanding. He didn't let go of her wrists, though. 

Instead, he leaned down, eyes open, pressing his lips to hers. She was rough, biting on his bottom lip until he opened for her. Leo moaned into her mouth as her tongue swept across his, devouring him even as he held her still. Her desire for him never failed to drive him crazy, and his grip on her wrists became painful as he fought to control them both. Charlie whimpered and he loosened his hold immediately. 

"Sorry," he breathed, going to let go, but she hooked her legs around him, holding him tight.

"Don't you fucking dare,"

Leo went still and swallowed noisily, completely undone by her response. He stared at her in wonder, watching her bite down on her bottom lip, her breathing ragged. 

"Keep going," she implored, raising her hips as much as she could. Leo's breath hitched as they made contact, and he tightened his grip again, but gentler this time. He sunk into her kiss, taking his time in teasing her bottom lip between his own. He tasted blood, tasted the sweat on her skin, felt the heat of her burning against him beneath the sheets. And he loved it all. He hadn't realised he'd let go of her until he felt her hands on his hips, urging him in. He entered her in one movement, groaning at how ready she was. Ready and already moaning beneath him. She didn't want slow. Leo needed to savour her, had wanted to draw it out, but Charlie needed to feel him lose control, so he went with it, letting go of his thoughts and getting lost in her. He took her by surprise and kissed her messily, increasing the pace as she wound her fingers into his hair, holding him to her and deepening the kiss before it became impossible. 

It only took a few more thrusts, and his hand against her, before she was gone, arching her back as he finished clumsily and roughly with her. 

In the quiet aftermath, Leo felt her heart hammering in time with his. 

"Fuck, Charlie," he panted into her neck. She took a steadying breath, and then smiled against his shoulder. Kissed it. Ran her fingers over her nail marks. Revelled in the heaviness of him on top of her. After a while her thighs began to protest, and he seemed to realise, scooping his arm under her, rolling them over until she was sprawled on top of him instead. Charlie smiled again-that filthy, gorgeous smile that took his breath away- and kissed his chest, before resting her chin there, blinking up at him, sated and happy. Leo was mesmerised. To this day he couldn't believe it had happened... that _they_ had happened. He couldn't quite believe that Charlie Roan wanted him. Wanted _this_. Wanted to live with him. At least for now. 

"You're frowning," she said, pouting. 

Leo gave her a half smile, barely tugging the corner of his mouth. 

"I'm just hoping this lasts. That _we_ last," 

Then she did that thing where the sadness in her eyes almost drowned him, and he regretted saying anything.

"Do you love me, Leo?"

He nodded once.

"Then we'll be ok,"

He grinned, shaking his head.

"How can you be so sure of everything?"

She matched his grin, resting her head on his shoulder. 

"It's in my nature,"

Leo nodded again, stroking her hair until he felt her breathing slow. She slept best when they'd been together. It was the only time her dreams seemed peaceful. Leo couldn't say the same. He was already worrying about leaving the safe house to look at properties. 

But it needed to be done. He couldn't hide her away forever. 

No matter how much he wanted to.


	15. March 20th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you as always for the feedback! x *minor smut warning*

_March 20th_

_Charlie was on the phone, arguing with Paige, whilst trying to decide between the two posters being held in front of her. She scrawled down a reminder before pointing to the one on her left. It was simple: Charlie Roan for President._

_"Senator, I need your go-ahead for the rally tomorrow morning. Big night. Last chance to hammer the ‘stay home and wait it out’ message." Charlie nodded, then realised she was on the phone and said: "yeah, great," before ending the call._

_Her stomach was doing flips and if she stopped for one moment she knew vomit might happen. Opening her Filofax, she hastily made a list for the morning rally, trying to ignore what was happening around her._

_She'd heard the news about ten minutes ago- the ticker tape informing her that she would have no immunity on purge night. They'd actually done it: The fucking assholes had used her message of fairness and equality against her, and come tomorrow she'd be a sitting duck. Her first instinct had been to run- to let Leo take her wherever he had in mind and hide._

_But... but that was against everything she stood for. The sickening realisation hit her like a hammer: to protect herself meant revealing herself as a hypocrite. There was no other way. To stay would undoubtedly risk her life. To leave would risk the vote. Jeopardise her chance to end this night for good. She didn't have a choice. Her heart beat rapidly against her ribs, knowing she was putting everyone around her in danger by leaving herself open to attack. But... this was bigger than her. Bigger than any of them._

_Leo knocked at the door, striding in looking pissed as hell as Chief reiterated the message now being broadcast on her office TV. She knew where this was heading._

_"I'll secure a safe house and full security detail tonight," Leo said._

_"No, I'm staying home on purge night," she didn't meet his eye, arming herself with her best politician face._

_"Senator, I don't think that's a good idea-"_

_"If the voters get wind that I'm hiding in a fortress like some rich asshole, I lose votes and the NFFA wins," she said, standing up and leaning on her desk defiantly, "I stay home like 99% of the population." She watched Chief and Eric glance at each other, and then locked eyes with Leo, imploring him to understand. She knew he’d do as she asked. "Make it safe. Whatever it takes." He said nothing, read everything she was saying with that one look, and sighed, nodding once._

_"Fine,"_

_***_

_"Is there any need for this tonight?"_

_"There's every need, Senator, go back to the den."_

_Charlie smiled and walked barefoot back into the den. Leo was doing a run-through for tomorrow, in full defence-mode. He'd already told her off twice and, if she was honest, Charlie was quite enjoying winding him up. Well... it was easier to think about that than what they were rehearsing for._

_"Ok, all the lockdown screens are in working order, although I'd like to add some extra security to the den. Two doors. Code locks. Sound ok?" Leo walked in, not looking up from his phone. Charlie curled her legs up on the chair, watching him at work._

_"I also need you out of here for about half an hour tomorrow afternoon while I fit a few things. Ok?" He looked up._

_Charlie nodded, intrigued but too anxious to question it. Leo frowned._

_"You ok?"_

_She scoffed, taking off her glasses and unpinning her clip, letting her hair fall about her shoulders._

_"No?"_

_Leo stared at her a moment, before walking to the door, checking no one was around and clicking it shut. He moved back to her desk, leaning against it and looking down at her. There was a heavy silence as he worked up to the inevitable. He had to try._

_"I wish you'd reconsider,"_

_"Me too,” she said, looking as miserable as he felt. “But I can't. You know I can't."_

_"You're no good to anyone dead, Senator,"_

_She leaned back, defeatedly, momentarily letting him see her vulnerability. Leo felt himself getting lost in her eyes, witnessed her wrestle with the emotion of her decision, however resolute she was with it nonetheless. Charlie couldn’t regret baring her fear. However else she felt about him- and there was a_ lot _she wasn’t ready to address- there was something undeniably solid in the foundation of their relationship: he understood her. Respected her. No matter how much they disagreed with one another, there was a meeting of minds that reached across whatever superficial positions they had in place._

_"You’re right,” she said, eventually, “but I can't run. It would undermine everything I'm standing for."_

_Leo nodded, knowing in his head that what she said was true, but hating it anyway._

_"You'll make it safe." Charlie said, not knowing whether she was reassuring him or herself._

_"The safe_ house _would be better," he persisted, knowing it was futile but needing to try._

_"I know," she said, closing her eyes. She was tired, and tomorrow was looming like the realisation of a nightmare. "Let me do this my way, Leo. It's the only way I can,"_

_Leo watched her, knowing there was nothing more he could say. She couldn't believe the NFFA would really come for her or she wouldn't stay. Leo knew they could. Knew they probably would. But to pursue it would look like he was undermining her decision._

_"And if they attempt-"_

_Charlie's eyes snapped open._

_"Then you'll protect me."_

_Leo stopped, searched her eyes. She knew. She was just denying it for her own sanity. She had to believe the night would pass uneventful or she'd run, and then she'd never have faith in herself again._

_Leo nodded, turning and looking at the floor._

_"I'm gonna put a rug here tomorrow," he said._

_Charlie almost laughed, it was the last thing she expected him to say._

_"Why?"_

_"Soundproof the room a bit more," he lied. She didn't need to know what he was planning. Nobody did. He prayed he wouldn't have to use it, but there was no way he was trusting her life in anyone else's hands. He'd get her through the night. Even if it killed him._

***  
The heat was unbearable. Charlie was lying on top of the bed in nothing but a tank top and her underwear, melting. Leo was on the floor in his boxers. They'd opened both bedroom windows but the air was eerily still. 

"How is there no fucking breeze?"

Charlie was too hot to laugh, beads of sweat trickling between her breasts. 

They'd woken up on Tuesday morning to sticky humidity, and by Wednesday the blazing sun had microwaved the entire cottage. The trees offered the house no shade from about ten-am onwards, and Charlie had officially run out of energy by midday. 

"This is insane. Are you sure we're not in North Carolina?"

"How long do you think we were driving for, Senator?"

Charlie huffed. She had come upstairs to change- her body sticky and feeling gross- peeling off her clothes item by item. So far, she hadn't been able to get dressed again. 

Leo had seen her lying on the bed, gloriously half undressed, and went to join her... before also running out of steam. The floor was the coolest, but he was still disgustingly hot. He had meant to go for a run today, but two minutes outside had convinced him otherwise. Since coming to the safe house he'd managed to keep up his fitness inside with exercises and other... activities. But he needed a run. Needed to get out of his head for twenty minutes. James had come back to them quickly, having personally checked out all the listings Charlie had sent over. Leo had asked Charlie if she wanted to go and view the houses tomorrow, every nerve in his body praying for her to say ‘no’. She’d looked equal parts excited and as nervous as he felt. And then she’d said yes. His heart had hit the floor. It was to be kept secret: only James, his driver Danny and the estate agent knew Senator Roan was leaving her hide-out. They’d be back at the house by sundown. Hopefully. 

Leo was going crazy. He hadn’t realised how badly his need to protect her had gone into overdrive until he’d shouted at her when they were arranging the first viewing. She’d glared at him and gone upstairs. He wanted to run. Run until he was sick and could think straight again. It seemed impossible with this heat hanging over them. He was angry. Angry at her for saying ‘yes’ and angry at himself for not being able to handle it. And underneath it all was the very real fear that their perfect, completely untested relationship would implode. 

"How would we even drive to North Carolina on a back road?"

"Fine, Leo, I was just making a point."

"I mean, I know you were asleep but did it feel like... what is it, five, six hours?"

"Ok, Leo."

How did he have the energy for this? Charlie was sweating without even moving. Her thighs were sticking together.

"Maybe we should have a gym in the rental so you can burn off some of your neuroses," she said, before instantly regretting it. 

"Neuroses? Remind me what happened purge night, Senator,"

He _would_ throw that at her. Could she ever get passed getting purge night so wrong? She didn't say anything else. 

"And if I wasn't in shape we wouldn't get very far running away from reckless situations you put yourself in,"

So, he was on a roll. Charlie wanted to care more, but her temples were throbbing. 

"Did you not think to bring a fan?" 

"I guess I was too preoccupied organising a stay-at-home security team on the most dangerous night of the year,"

Charlie breathed heavily, closing her eyes. 

"What time will we have to leave in the morning?"

"Long enough to prepare for a six-hour drive, clearly,"

"For fuck's sake," she said, putting her hands over her face to block out the sunlight, "are you going to be a bad-tempered asshole the whole day?"

"Ugh, that's it," Leo sat up, sticking to himself. 

"What? What are you doing?" Charlie couldn't even lift up her head and wished he'd shut up. 

Leo moved into the bathroom, splashing his face with cold water. It just made his body feel worse. 

"I need to get out the house,"

"Fine,"

He walked back into the bedroom, running water through his hair. 

"You need to come too,"

"Leo, I'm not going outside,"

"You have to, I'm not leaving you here alone,"

"Leo, I'm not going outside,"

"What happened to trusting my decisions?"

"What happened to trusting mine?"

Charlie could feel him looking at her, and moved her hand, opening her eyes. 

"Just go for a fucking run," she said, closing them again. She heard him move out the room, into the other bedroom. Her head began to ache. It took all her willpower to unpeel herself from the bed and move into the bathroom, turning the shower onto an almost cold stream. She took off the rest of her clothes, moving under the water. Her breath caught a little at the sudden coldness against her skin, but it was heaven. She stood a few moments, adjusting to the temperature, and then lathered up, rinsing the heat away. 

She washed herself over and over, waiting for her mood to improve. It didn't. 

She was clean, at least. The thought of stepping out of the shower and into the hot air again wasn't so tempting, so she stood a while under the spray, thinking about tomorrow. It would be her first time out of the safety of Leo's provisions in nearly three weeks. She knew why he was being so short with her:  
He was terrified of her leaving the house. So was she. But… but she also knew that if she didn’t leave soon, she never would. It needed to be done, a ‘trial run’ as she put it when trying to coax a smile from him this morning. She’d failed. But there was no way they could sign a lease on a new home without looking at it first. 

Still. The thought of going out into the world wasn't something she welcomed. 

She didn't hear him come in, but suddenly felt Leo's arms around her waist as he stepped in behind her, pulling her back until she was pressed against his chest. It was immeasurably comforting. His scent was heightened in the clean shower, and Charlie breathed deep, resting her head back against his shoulder.

"You're all sweaty," 

She felt him smile against her ear before kissing her neck. 

"You've been in here ages," he murmured, gently nipping her shoulder. Charlie ran her hands across his forearms, although the lather had long since rinsed off. "What are you worrying about?"

Charlie sighed, the spray numbing her chest. 

"I think I'm... I don't know... what do they call it when you don't want to leave the house?"

Lea smiled against her skin.

"Agoraphobic?"

"Mmm... not so serious. Hermit?"

Leo laughed. Deep, so Charlie felt the vibration of it. A spark of desire tingled through her. Leo noticed her slight shiver and grinned, pressing himself more tightly against her. Charlie felt him stir and the spark became a throb. 

"You're not a hermit, Charlie," he murmured, one hand wandering upwards and palming her. "You're the most..." he pinched her gently, causing her to whimper, _"un-hermit_ person I know,"

"Un-hermit?" 

He switched hands, moving to her other breast.

"It's gonna be weird, after being locked away so long with only a bad-tempered asshole for company," 

Charlie was brought back to earth a little, hearing her earlier words said back to her. 

"Sorry," she muttered, her desire diluted somewhat. Leo sensed it, circling her waist again. "I was hot. And pissed off,"

Leo kissed her shoulder again. 

"You were right. I’m sorry too. I was… I am…" He sighed, unable to articulate any of it. 

They said nothing else, Charlie content to just appreciate the freedom of the moment. She closed her eyes, trailing her fingers across his arms. 

"I'll miss this place too, Charlie," he whispered in her ear. She opened her eyes, unsurprised to find tears threatening. 

"But we'll be back tomorrow night?"

She felt him nod slightly. 

"I didn't mean tomorrow,” he said, “I meant... if we go ahead with the house. If and when we..."

Charlie felt the clench in her heart.

"When we leave." She finished, the cold, hard reality of it cutting her like a razor. She couldn’t even articulate the other part of the thought. If _he_ left. If something happened to him whilst protecting her. If he wound up dead like the rest of her family.

Leo felt the atmosphere change as her mood dropped even further.

“Hey,” he said, "we've got tonight," he turned her in his arms and pushed her against the wall. The shower soaked his right side as he kissed her deeply, his hands in her hair. Her heart wasn't in it, so he moved across her face, kissing down her neck to her chest.

He bit down on the swell of her breast, finally inciting a moan. He needed to break her out of this before she drowned in that ever-present well of sadness within her. He knew what it felt like: it had taken Charlie to rescue him from his own despair. He wouldn't let her lose herself in something that didn't warrant her worry: he wouldn't leave her, wouldn't disappear. Leo would stay with her as long as she wanted him to. Forever if she'd have him. 

_Forever_. Fuck. When had he ever thought 'forever'? 

Never. Not until Charlie Roan. 

He bit down again, feeling her fingers weave into his hair. _Forever_. He liked the idea of her seeing the mark later, of being reminded of their time together, so he tugged the skin between his teeth before kissing it, then biting again.

Charlie felt every touch, every movement, her grip in his hair getting tighter. Each time his teeth grazed her skin, pleasure radiated towards her centre, the sounds escaping her mouth sounding foreign to her own ears. She knew what he was doing and it was arousing her beyond belief: leaving a mark of their union hidden beneath her clothes where no one else would know. A momentum of their time here. Charlie let her head fall back, watching him. She bit down hard on her lip to quieten herself. He must have thought she was bored, and slipped his hand between her legs to tease her. 

She didn't know how wound she was until he started working her. Of course, he didn't think she was bored: he could read her body better than she could, and knew she needed release while he left his mark. She let go, closing her eyes and listening to her body rather than her mind, until her world shrunk to her centre, to his hand, and mouth. 

"Yes..." she whispered, and he went harder, faster, until the sweetness burst within her and her nails were digging into his shoulder. Her own mark. 

Before she could catch her breath, Leo came level, grabbing her by the back of the neck and kissing her hard. Charlie moaned into his mouth, wrapping her arms around his wet skin. The hard spray of the shower was tantalising on her oversensitive skin, and she could barely focus on staying upright she was so engrossed in him. She didn't have to: Leo grabbed her thighs, lifting her against the wall. She wrapped her legs around his waist, putting a hand on the wall for support.

"Hopefully this will work," he smirked, half looking down at the floor and steadying them. Charlie giggled, before she felt him slip inside and her breath caught. It was perfect for a few blissful seconds, before they suddenly went left, nearly banging into the glass wall. 

"Shit!" 

Leo steadied them and caught her eye, before they both laughed, Leo gently lowering her down, but keeping his arms around her. 

"It was a bit ambitious," Charlie smiled, wrapping her arms around his head and kissing him slowly and leisurely. Leo tried to dampen down his disappointment and frustration. At least she was back with him- not lost in her head. The kiss ended and Charlie raised her eyebrows. "Don't look so disappointed!" Leo grinned, resting his forehead against hers, before kissing her again chastely and finally clicking off the shower. He handed her a towel, which she wrapped around herself, her eyes darting southward. Leo quickly covered himself up.

"If you keep looking at it, it won't go away," he said, moving uncomfortably into the bedroom. Charlie followed him, laughing dirtily. She caught up with him by the bed, wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her cheek between his shoulder blades.

"Do you _want_ it to go away?" 

"Charlie, I-"

Her stomach growled noisily, starting low and rumbling up her chest. Leo sighed heavily, mentally apologising to his manhood.

"Food."

*** 

Charlie was almost so immersed in her computer that she missed it. Somewhere in her peripheral, she'd been half aware that the bedroom was rapidly darkening, but it wasn't until the first rumble of thunder that she looked up. The sky was charcoal. Her mouth gaped open. Not a few hours ago, it had been the humid bummer grey that had the heat of summer without the blue skies. And now... now it looked like the world was about to break. 

She stood up, rounding the desk and leaning out the window, and saw, on the horizon, the coming downpour. It swept across the landscape, coming closer and closer until she could hear the rain on the tree tops, and then all too soon it arrived, hammering down on the cottage so hard she expected the roof to cave. Charlie was mesmerised, feeling the cold, clean air wash over her.

"Charlie!" 

She pulled the window to a little, before heading down the stairs. She was hit with a spicy aroma as she got to the hall, and followed it into the kitchen. Leo was at the open back door, looking out at the rain. Charlie joined him, leaning in as he looped an arm around her, pulling her into his side. 

"Weird, huh?" 

She nodded. 

She'd put the button-down dress on again. It was the only thing remotely summery that was here, but she left the top buttons undone, running her hand over her cleavage with its fresh tattoo. 

"I've, uh... made us dinner,"

"Great, thank you,"

"Did you... do you want a drink?"

"Water's fine,"

"There's wine. Or whisky?"

Charlie turned and looked at him. He was still looking out at the view. Nervously. Charlie frowned.

"You brought whisky?"

"For you,"

"Will you join me?"

Leo chewed on his bottom lip.

"Water's fine, Leo."

He looked worried, but still didn't meet her eyes.

"I've uh... set the table,"

Charlie laughed softly.

"What's going on?" She said, moving her head to try and catch his eye, which he avoided, deftly. Why was he acting so strange? The comment about him being an asshole couldn't have actually got to him. She'd called him far worse many, many times. Then it clicked, and the realisation made her melt a little. "Leo, is this... are you... is this a date?"

He laughed, looking a little embarrassed. 

"I guess. Maybe? It seems stupid now. I just wanted to..."

"Mark the occasion?"

He nodded. Charlie raised her eyebrow, and then lowered her gaze to her chest, where a purple bruise was just visible by the collar of her dress. She looked up again, meeting his gaze. 

"What do you think?" He asked, a little breathless. Charlie smiled, beyond wooed by the gesture.

"Ok," 

They sat down to dinner shyly, the act of sitting at the table they'd recently had sex on a little ridiculous to both of them. It was weird, but kind of nice, having always sat on the sofa, informally picking at their plates in companionable silence. Leo pulled out her chair and Charlie laughed, totally embarrassed but loving it all the same. 

"Cheers," she smiled, holding up her water tumbler. He clinked her glass.

"Cheers," 

The food was delicious. As usual, Leo had managed to turn canned meals into a gourmet dish, and Charlie wolfed down her dinner with relish. Leo watched every mouthful, his eyes shining with love and arousal. By unspoken agreement, neither one of them spoke about tomorrow. Instead, they made small talk, flirting over their meal as they'd done a thousand times before. 

When her plate was cleared, Charlie sat back, full and totally charmed. 

"I presume there's desert?" She teased, biting down on her bottom lip. There was sauce there, which she licked away, Leo watching her every move. 

"Leo?"

He blinked, looking back up to her eyes and smiling sheepishly. 

"Afraid not,"

Charlie tutted. 

"Disappointing," she rose from her chair and moved around the small table, leaning down and kissing him. "Thank you, it was lovely,"

Leo pulled her onto his lap, but the old wooden chair groaned with the weight of them both. Charlie got up, pulling him with her. 

"We should clear the table," she said, grinning at him dirtily. She picked up their glasses, following Leo into the kitchen. He began washing their plates, quietly handing them to Charlie to dry before she stacked them in the rickety cupboard. It was nice. Domestic. But Leo had started something, and Charlie wanted him to finish. She stood behind him, looping her hands around his waist as he rinsed the sink. He ignored her, but Charlie felt his breathing quicken. She tugged at his T-shirt until her hands were firmly underneath. 

_Damn._

She didn't mean to press herself closer to him in response, but the touch of his skin was intoxicating. 

"Is this how you seduce all your dates, Boss?" She murmured. She felt him laugh, and then he turned off the faucet. 

"Why, is it working?" 

"That depends," she said, moving her hand lower, following the trail of fine dark hair until she reached the buckle of his jeans. She felt him tense and her desire deepened.

"On what?" He said, barely above a whisper. 

"On what you're after," she slipped her hand under the waistband of his jeans, delighting in his hot skin against her palm. He said nothing, so she moved lower still, gently taking him in hand. She loved the weight of him, the leisurely exploration when she wasn't going out of her own mind with need. Leo was gripping the edge of the sink so hard his knuckles were white. Charlie kissed between his shoulder blades.

"Relax, Leo," 

She felt him laugh again, even as his breath hitched.

"Only you could say that with your hand on my-" 

"I hope only I could say it," she teased, "I don't want anyone else's hands on it. Well," she conceded, "other than yours," she let go, and moved her hands back up to his waist, turning him to face her. The naked desire in his eyes was overwhelming. It was intense, _too_ intense, and would have sent Charlie running had she not known it was reflected in her own gaze.

“Whatever happens tomorrow-” He began.

“Shh!” She kissed him quickly. “Not tonight, Leo,” she said between kisses, “not tonight.” 

He pulled away, cupping her face and resting his forehead against hers. Leo felt drunk. Drunk on her.

"No," he said, thumbs stroking her cheeks. She looked confused. "This is not how I seduce my dates," 

Charlie smiled dreamily.

"Only you, Charlie," he whispered, and her heart skipped a beat. "Only ever you," 

She wanted to call him a liar, wanted to tell herself he couldn't mean it, but there was nothing but honesty in his eyes. Her need for him now had nothing to do with desire, and everything to do with savouring every moment she could in case the whole thing imploded tomorrow.

Charlie felt gooseflesh prickle across her arms- the dress offering little warmth now the storm was in full swing. Leo felt it and smiled shyly.

“Fire?”

She laughed softly.

“Sure,”

The wind continued to whistle down the chimney as Leo fought to light the logs. Charlie settled on the sofa, watching him fondly as he swore. The house was old, and probably depended solely on the fire for heat, and so lit successfully after a while, despite the rain. 

"This is very romantic, Leo," she murmured as he sat beside her. Leo smiled to himself, embarrassed. Charlie was beyond charmed. She leaned in as he turned to face her, kissing him softly. Leo deepened it quickly, felt her pulling him closer until she was beneath him. There was no rush, both content for the moment to just enjoy the bittersweet freedom of togetherness. Leo slowly worked his way down her chest, kissing the new bruise. 

"Was this what you had in mind when you found this place?" Charlie smiled. 

Leo grinned against her, unbuttoning her dress.

"Not even in my wildest dreams, Senator," 

Charlie laughed, pleasantly warm and humming with love for him. He moved back up, going to kiss her again but stopping, just looking at her. She held his face in her hands.

"What?" She said, blushing under his gaze. She'd left her glasses off: there was no hiding. 

"This would be enough," he said, stroking his hand up her thigh, "if it was just this, just... us. Here. It would be enough," 

Charlie's heart beat painfully against her chest. She knew he wasn't asking her to choose between a life here with him and her presidency. That's not what terrified her... it was the fact that she wanted to. 

It would be so easy to lock the door and hide here with him. Always. Have a normal life with Leo and forget the whole fucking lot of them. 

But... she couldn't. And he knew she couldn't. He wouldn't ask her to. He just wanted her to know that this... that _she_ would be all he'd need. 

Charlie's eyes brimmed. 

"If things were different..." she began, but trailed off.

"Then we wouldn't have met," he smiled, "and what good would that have been?"

Charlie gave him a watery smile. 

"I love you," she said, and he ducked his head, smiling shyly. 

"Good,"

Charlie hit his arm half-heartedly, before pulling him down to kiss her. This time, she let him take his time, allowed them both the luxury of it all. 

Afterwards, Leo fell asleep still half on top of her, the blanket covering them both against the night temperature. The fire had burnt out with no one to bother with it, but Charlie felt secure and warm in Leo's arms.

Please can nothing change, she recited in her head, in time with his heartbeat. 

For the first time, she allowed herself to think, to _hope_ for a future with him by her side as he was now. It seemed foolish to dare hope, but for tonight at least, she was happy to be a fool.


	16. Testing the Theory

_Leo's ears were ringing, head spinning. What the fuck was he looking at? It wouldn't slow down enough for him to focus. Then he made out the seat. Above him._

_Fuck, they must have turned over._

_He tried to move- felt shattered glass under his hand. Felt parts of the interiors, broken apart._

_Felt frames._

_Charlie's glasses._

_Charlie._

_"Leo!"_

_He felt something whoosh past him, saw a flash of blonde disappearing into the night._

_"Gun!" He screamed, scrambling up and grabbing the first weapon he saw. He threw himself out the truck, saw the van moving away._

Fuckfuckfuckfuck!! __

_He fired at the van, his world crashing as he emptied his gun, shooting nothing._

I've failed her I've fucking failed her. __

_He heard them come up behind him as he reloaded, sick burning the back of his mouth._

_"I know where they're taking her. I know why she's still alive." He said, inwardly praying he was right._

_He wanted to do this alone. He had to do this alone. If she... if Charlie died it was on him. He was supposed to protect her._

_But Laney refused. Stopped him- grounded him with a hand on his arm. Leo was drowning, and he needed all the help he could get. He looked at her. Looked at Joe._

_"Let's go," he conceded, already running into the night, swiftly followed by Joe, Laney and Marcos._

_They rounded a corner, before Leo's leg gave way, forcing him into a wall._

_"Fuck!"_

_He slumped, trying to catch his breath. Laney tentatively touched his arm, signalling for Joe and Marcos to step away. They moved to the edge of the alley, keeping watch as Laney leaned into Leo._

_"What's the plan?"_

_He laughed, clutching his side._

_"The plan was to get out of here. I had a place. I had it all worked out but she's so fucking stubborn I let her stay," he rambled, head still spinning._

_"Leo-"_

_"Let her stay and one of them, one of them betrayed us and it's all my fucking fault for not seeing it, for not making her go,"_

_"Leo!"_

_"I had one job: get her through tonight, keep her alive-"_

_"And you're going to!" Laney hissed, grabbing him by the shoulders and forcing him to meet her eyes. Fuck. He looked desperate. "You better pull yourself together because she needs you. Snap out of this and do your job."_

_Leo scoffed, but was coming back to himself, Laney's hand a steadying presence on his arm._

_"We're gonna find her," she said, "but I need you to tell me where we're going."_

_Leo scrunched his eyes in pain and stood up straight, taking a deep breath. He knew where she was. And he'd walk unarmed into hell to get her back._

Leo snapped awake, his heart pounding. __

_Where am I?_

Living room. Safe house. A very naked Charlie on top of him. He relaxed his neck down, the muscles twinging at having slept at an angle on the couch all night. The room was early-morning cold- the thin blanket doing little to shield them from the chill. Leo was surprised it hadn't woken her, but she slept soundly on, her head pillowed on his chest. He took a strand of her hair, breathing in deep and trying to leave his dream behind. He knew why he was anxious... today they would go out into the very real, very dangerous world for the first time since purge night. For the first time since his own men had betrayed them. Since she'd been taken from him and nearly killed by the same fucker still running for president. Since they'd finally given in to what was between them.

"Morning, Boss," 

Leo grinned, feeling her smile against his chest.

"Morning," 

She lifted her head, all mussed hair and sleepy eyes, resting her chin on his chest. 

"You look worried," she frowned.

"Don't I always?" He deflected, tucking hair behind her ear. 

"Yes," she conceded, but leaned up to kiss him anyway. Leo drew it out, keeping her pressed to him with a hand on the back of her neck. __

_In case it's the last time we ever wake up like this._

He tried to shout the voice down, kissing her harder to force it out. 

"Mmm," she hummed, pulling away, "it's a nice idea, but I don't think we have time,"

Leo didn't say what he wanted to tell her, instead grinning sheepishly at her as she turned, pulling the throw off the back of the couch and wrapping it around herself. She stood, leaving him suddenly cold with only the blanket.

"What time will we have to leave?" She said, running a hand through her hair and deciding she could get away with not washing it. Leo looked miserably up at her.

"Meeting Danny at 10," he said, "we park the Mondeo in the lot on 5th. He meets us in the Range Rover." Charlie nodded, making for the stairs. He listened to her: The creak in the staircase; the shower switching on. He couldn't move. Couldn't shake the fear of his dream or the feeling of dread at today. __

_We'll be back tonight._ He told himself. Hoping, praying nothing would have changed.

An hour later and they lingered in the hallway, neither one of them saying anything as Leo helped Charlie into her coat. It settled on her heavily. 

"Leo-"

"We're gonna be late," he said, not looking at her. He opened the door roughly, ferrying her into the Mondeo in full security mode. Charlie clicked on her seatbelt, watching him start the car. As they made their way down the driveway, she looked wistfully into the woods. 

_We'll be back tonight._ She told herself.

They stopped with a jerk, Leo about to go and sort the gate when Charlie stopped him with a hand on his arm. He turned his head towards her but still didn't meet her eyes.

"Leo," she said, quietly. He couldn't do this to her- couldn't mentally leave her when she needed him most. He sensed her tone and finally looked up. "Whatever happens..." she began, but found she didn't know where it was going and stopped. Shrugged slightly. "I love you," she said, eventually. He smiled, the perma-frown gone. 

"Me too," he said, relaxing a little and leaning over to kiss her, "sorry. I don't take things in my stride,"

She smiled.

"Me either,"

Leo nodded, laughing softly, before going and sorting the gate. It swung open with a groan. Leo climbed back in.

"Ready?" He said, a large part of him hoping she'd abandon the whole thing and make him throw the car in reverse. She gave him a weak smile instead, and he swore she could read his mind.

"As I'll ever be,"

They drove through, the gates slamming shut ominously behind them. 

***

"Marble counter tops, a nice addition and so nice for dinner parties!" The agent grinned, running her hand over the kitchen top. 

Charlie smiled wryly. Sarah McGregor was the best estate agent in D.C, but she was also relentlessly upbeat and it was giving Charlie a headache. 

"Can you give us a minute?" She asked. Sarah nodded.

"Take your time, I'll be outside," she practically sung, before almost skipping out the door. 

Charlie breathed out, waiting for the click of the front door. She turned to Leo, whose nerves were as frazzled as hers.

"What do you think?" She said, past caring. Leo scoffed.

"It's ok,"

Charlie rolled her eyes. This was a nightmare: The apartment had proven to be no good. Leo hated everything about it (she could tell from his expression, even though he bloody _refused_ to comment) and he was looking scathingly at house number one too. Charlie wasn’t all that keen- although she couldn't decide if it was genuine dislike or if they were both just jarred from being secluded too long. 

This house was fine, just... not the safe house. Charlie turned, looking at the butler sink dejectedly. It was fancy. Charlie wasn't fancy. Leo suddenly came up behind her, looping his hands around her waist.

"Can you imagine us throwing a dinner party?" He said, before kissing her cheek. Charlie snorted. 

"I'm surprised it's in your vocabulary," 

Leo squeezed her, kissing her neck and making her squirm. 

"Sunday brunch?" He said against her skin, inciting a giggle. "You in an apron, me swearing at our guests?" 

"Mmmm... maybe you in the apron?"

"I can't imagine _that_ Senator," 

She smiled as he laced their hands a together. 

"I can imagine other things though," she said, honestly. "Christening this table,"

Leo's breath hitched and he pulled her tighter against him. He was about to suggest a trial run when the front door opened, and he stepped away from her with a sigh of disappointment. 

Charlie turned to face Sarah, deliberately avoiding his gaze. Leo could see her cheeks were flushed and it made him smile. 

"Well?" The agent beamed, completely oblivious. Thankfully. 

Charlie grimaced apologetically. 

"I don't think it's right," she said. 

"No problem, we still have the house on Nile Avenue," Sarah said without even missing a beat. Charlie tried to be enthusiastic, but her heart was a thousand miles away, in their cottage away from prying eyes. She hated that they'd sprung apart. It made her feel as though their relationship was something sordid, something to hide. It wasn't, and she resented acting as such. 

Leo followed her out of the front door, back in work mode as they made their way to the car. 

"I'll meet you there?" Sarah asked, keys jangling as she climbed into her Jeep Wrangler. Charlie nodded.

They drove in silence, Danny following Sarah's jeep. Leo liked Danny: he was squeaky clean and very protective of Charlie. He'd had a younger sister who'd been murdered on purge night, so Charlie's mission was personally important to him. 

"Not keen on that one either?" He asked Charlie, their eyes meeting in the rear view. She shook her head. "I suppose another townhouse is not an option?"

"You suppose right," Leo interjected, "the house was insecure to start with. Exposed. This time we're getting it right," 

Charlie rolled her eyes at Danny, half apologising for Leo's tone. She pushed his thigh gently, and he half-smiled at her sheepishly, before holding her hand. Charlie's heart skipped a beat, and she looked worriedly up at Danny to make sure he couldn't see. His eyes were on the road, following Sarah across town, and so she loosened her fist, lacing her fingers through Leo's as they both looked out their respective windows.

They turned onto a quiet road, its sidewalks lined with huge oak trees and houses hidden behind walls and electric gates. Charlie felt the first glimmer of interest she’d had all day. The lane stunk of affluence… retreat…privacy. It made Charlie uncomfortable: it screamed Rich Asshole... but it might keep her safe. 

Eventually, Sarah’s jeep slowed, indicating left. All Charlie could see was an eight-foot yellow wall and a cast iron gate. Her hope grew. Sarah pulled up, got out, and typed in the code from a scrap of paper in her hand. The gates slowly opened as Sarah went back to the car, driving through. They followed, Charlie observing there was CCTV already installed on the security box. She started to feel actual enthusiasm, and knew Leo felt the same when he squeezed her hand. They parked alongside Sarah in front of a double garage and Charlie turned to Leo, gently letting go of his hand as Danny exited the vehicle.

"It looks good," she smiled. He was already grinning. 

"I think it's the one."

***

Charlie felt they’d spoke too soon.

It was a Colonial house, the layout vaguely like their cottage, but there the similarity ended. It was about ten times the size, and Charlie felt dwarfed as she walked up the stone steps to the front porch. Sarah ushered them into an expansive hall, Charlie taking in the dark mahogany wood floors and rich chocolate banisters. The lounge was on the left, a massive fireplace taking up the wall. You couldn't call it cosy, but Charlie could picture herself and Leo in front of a lit fire, arguing. The walls were a dark forest green, looming in on the emptiness of the space- making it all the more stark, and Charlie felt swallowed up in the too-bigness of it all. 

To the right, one door lead into a home office, another into a small room which could be Leo's office. Or a gym. Or a small, cosier sitting room. Charlie looked wistfully out of the small window. She could see the yellow wall which seemed to border the entire property, and the roof of the house next door. Her heart sank a little. She'd have to get used to that again. 

Beyond the stairs, there was a huge kitchen/diner which encompassed the whole back of the house, where patio doors lead out from the dining area onto a surprisingly scenic porch and gardens. 

Charlie, Leo and Sarah moved around the ground floor, their shoes seeming to Charlie to echo into the open space. A door leading off from the kitchen went down to the basement. Leo wandered down, creaking back up the stairs after a few moments with a look that told her he was satisfied. 

Charlie leant heavily on the black kitchen counter, looking out at the view. 

The house was big, impersonal. Imposing. It wasn't her, and it certainly wasn't Leo. 

"Why is it so cheap?" She asked the agent.

Sarah flashed her that rehearsed smile.

"Guy killed his wife in the basement."

"Shit."

"Does that bother you?"

Of course it did. She wouldn't go back to her townhouse even if it was safe. It occurred to Charlie that bloodshed seemed to follow her, but she slapped the thought down, trying to dismiss it as self-pity. She looked at Leo but his face betrayed nothing.

"Your call, Senator,"

She sighed dejectedly. It was for all intents and purposes fine. It would do. Nothing was permanent. 

Except Leo?

She was going round in circles, meeting herself coming back. It was fine, she didn't hate it. Leo could have his fortress. The election result would determine her next move, but between now, the safe house and Election Day....

"Have another look around, I'll be out front in the car," Sarah said, sensing Charlie's indecision. She left them to it, clicking the front door closed to give Senator Roan and her security some space to think. 

In the kitchen, Leo was looking worriedly at Charlie. 

"Charlie?"

She looked at him dejectedly. 

"It's ok. I knew I wasn't going to be enthusiastic with anything, but I didn't expect to be so..." she shook her head, frustrated, pushing her glasses up her nose. "It's your fault. You've spoilt me for any other house. You had to choose a honeymoon cottage in secluded woodland? Were there no ugly mould-ridden hostels you could have hidden me in?"

Leo chuckled, taking it as a compliment even if she didn't mean it as such.

"So, where does that leave you? As much as I'd like to have you all to myself long-term I don't think it's gonna work." 

Charlie tried not to get distracted by that, and instead she slumped down at the massive 12-seater table. 

"It's huge," she muttered. 

He raised his eyebrow.

"Leo! I'm serious!" 

He laughed again, sitting adjacent to her. He wasn't worried- they'd find somewhere she liked eventually, and as long as she was safe and they were together, Leo really didn't care. 

"How do you feel about the murder?"

Charlie sighed.

"I don't like it, but it explains the price."

"We could keep looking?" 

"We could... but I don't think I'll love anywhere. Not after..." she met his eyes, giving him a small smile. "This house ticks all the right boxes. What do you think?"

"I'm happy if you are," he said, scratching his freshly shaven jaw, "you don't need to decide today." He was hedging, and she knew it, but if truth be told Charlie was quite happy to delay it as long as possible. No matter how strongly common sense told her she needed to get her head out her ass and make a decision. 

"Let's take a look around," she said, half-heartedly, making for the stairs. The master suite was as foreboding as the rest of the house, boasting crimson carpets and chestnut window panes. A small wood-burning fire added to the ostentation of the room, but Charlie liked the idea of it nonetheless. 

"Two doors," Leo frowned, moving across the room. One lead to the en-suite, the other to the next bedroom. Charlie came up behind him, looking over his shoulder.

"Handy," 

Leo smirked at her, glad she wasn't put off. The hallway revealed the family restroom and two more guest bedrooms. They meandered back downstairs to the kitchen, Charlie mulling and Leo already mentally securing the house. He'd redo the purge shutters to start, then he'd get to work on the basement. 

"I'd like to have the perimeter walls checked and maybe look at working another way in and out. That only we know about," 

Charlie stopped staring at the view and turned to smile at him.

"So, I would be in on the secret this time?"

Leo grinned.

"I suppose,"

She walked over to him, chastely kissing his cheek. 

"I've had enough for today," she said, pulling away. 

Leo stopped her with a hand on her waist. 

"Me too," he said, kissing her lightly on the mouth. 

He smelt of comfort and shaving cream and Leo and Charlie found herself lingering, keeping him to her with a hand on the back of his neck. 

"Senator..." he murmured, before welcoming her again. Charlie risked it and deepened the kiss even further, a warmth spreading through her as their tongues met. She grinned, feeling his grip on her waist tighten. The knot within her loosened a little, unwinding with the first hint of desire unfurling in her middle. 

And then the door banged, and Charlie was back in the room. Leo ended the kiss, resting his head on her forehead briefly before moving away from her, his back to Sarah as she breezed in. Charlie looked down at her phone, thanking her morning self for not wearing lipstick. 

"So, what do you think?" Sarah asked, grinning at Charlie. She smiled politely back, fiddling with her glasses. 

"Promising, but I don't want to commit to anything immediately,"

Sarah smiled, disappointed but professional.

"Take all the time you need."

***

"It's gone,"

Charlie squinted, confused. She was sitting cross-legged on the floor before the fire, back home at last, in nothing but Leo's shirt. He was lying on the sofa, staring at her intently.

"What's gone?" 

He gestured to his throat. 

"Your mark,"

Charlie's hands reached up to feel her throat. She could still feel a very slight bump in the skin, but less severe than the last time she'd really checked. She smiled at him, making his heart clench a little. Silhouetted before the fire, wearing his shirt, blonde hair loose and curly about her shoulders... she was perfect. And the one mark on her that made him see red was faded to nothing. 

"I wish I could say the same for you," she said, looking at the still very prominent bruising across his chest. 

"'S'nothing," he murmured, still taking her in. After a day of minding his manners, trying not to look at her too... intensely, and keeping his hands to himself, it was wonderful to just drink in the sight of her unabashedly. He was physically and mentally knackered, but his eyes never got tired of the sight of her half naked and glowing from the pleasure he gave her. 

She sighed heavily, knowing it was pointless trying to get him to take his own injuries seriously, and returned her attention to her computer. She'd emailed Sarah, saying they were happy to go ahead with the house on Nile avenue, despite her reservations. She couldn’t decide how she felt about the decision, but the cold dread hadn't descended. Yet. She closed her laptop, hearing Leo snore softly. 

“Come on,” she said, moving over to him and taking his hand. He went like lead, keeping his eyes closed.

“No,” he grumbled, trying to pull her down instead.

“Leo, I’m not sleeping on the couch again,” she said, firmly, finally pulling him up, “come on!”

He followed her upstairs, climbing into bed with a groan and closing his eyes again immediately. Charlie rolled her eyes, moving into the bathroom. When she returned, he seemed fast asleep, so she just clicked off the light and slid in next to him, lying on her back, careful not to wake him. It had been a long, trying day for them both. She lay awake a while, trying to land on how she was feeling. She knew she had felt safe today. That had been the thing she was surprised most by: not leaving and freaking out that someone was going to jump them. But… maybe that’s because they hadn’t really left. They’d been in the company of other people mere hours. She wasn’t campaigning. She wasn’t working. She was just… She sighed heavily. After Leo's distance this morning, Charlie had worried they would end up breaking up before they reached D.C. He seemed so sure she was going to realise it had all been a mistake. That's why she'd kissed him long and hard in the the kitchen, desperate to show him that no matter what, _he_ was her home. She didn't even know when that had begun, but she hoped it would last. After the house on Nile Avenue- which Charlie had been 99% sure on anyway- they had been desperate to get home. To stop pulling apart. To breathe. Sarah had bid them farewell and promised to email any more houses over that she thought would suit, but Charlie knew she didn't want to do this again. She wanted it sorted. Leo had been anxious, on super-high alert the whole way out of D.C., paranoid about being followed. He even suggested getting a new car, but thought better of it. Less time, less risk. Then he'd driven like a mad thing until they were out of the city, slowing down only when they were on the backroad home. Then they'd talked: relieved and a little giddy that they had flirted with the outside world and it hadn't seemed to hurt them. Then they'd got inside, and sunk into each other, the freedom and the need to do so overuling everything else. It had been a testing day, but Charlie thought perhaps... a good one. 

Another heavy sigh, and then: “So, you think we can do it?”

She turned her head to look at him. He was wide awake, watching her. 

“I don’t know,” she answered honestly, “do you?”

Charlie was close enough to see his doubts.

“Leo?”

He met her eyes. The doubt disappeared. 

“Yes.” 

She smiled with relief, letting out the breath she’d been holding. He leaned over and kissed her gently, before settling his head on her pillow, arm looped across her stomach. She ran her hand over his forearm, still watching him as he closed his eyes to sleep again. 

A thought suddenly occurred to her.

“Leo?”

His eyes opened sleepily.

“Do you… do you own this house?”

He nodded slightly.

“So, you can keep it?”

He smiled, started to laugh, his eyes creasing.

“What?! Leo!”

“Always, Charlie. We will _always_ have this house,”

She forgave him a little as he settled again, holding her closer.

“Good.”


	17. No More Hiding

Charlie took one last look around the room.

_No_ , she corrected herself, _one last look for now._

The bed was made, and Charlie smiled at it with a bittersweet mix of fondness and grief. No matter what, they would always have this. They would always have this month. This month where everything had changed. This was the room where they had argued (a lot), cursed at each other, kissed for the first time and finally, _finally_ made love. Repeatedly. Charlie chuckled, checking her bag was zipped. By mutual agreement, some of their clothes and toiletries were still in place, _just in case_. Also, Charlie suspected, to leave it open. To know they could, and would, come back. The lease on Nile Avenue was signed, the paper work processed and the security tests passed with flying colors. There were no more excuses. No more hiding. 

Charlie opened the closet, running her hand over the button-down dress. Leo’s shirt. Her old jeans. Her heart was heavy, but it was fringed with hope: never would she have believed she could set aside her cause long enough to fall in love with someone. Nor that the said someone would be completely accepting of her. But here they were. Things were possible. She closed the closet, let her eyes take in the room once more, and then she left, clicking the door shut behind her.

Leo was in the living room, wrestling to close his own duffle bag. 

“All done upstairs.” Charlie said, looking wistfully back. Leo swore, giving up and slumping on the armchair.

“Yeah?” He gruffed, palming his shoulder. Charlie noticed and frowned: it seemed to be bothering him a lot today.

“Is the pain…” she began, but then remembered it was futile (he wouldn’t tell her if it was fucking agony), and so she moved towards him, hands on hips and looking down at him firmly. “The first thing we do once we’re in D.C is get you to a hospital. I want you checked over-” he went to protest – “ _no_ arguments. I mean it.” She raised her eyebrows, _challenging_ him to even try getting out of it. He didn’t, just scoffed quietly. 

“Come here,” he said, beckoning her with his head. She broke out in a smile, happily settling on his lap as he wrapped his good arm around her. “What the hell are we gonna sleep on tonight?” 

“I dunno,” she answered, honestly, stroking his face. “We could strap this chair to the top of the car?”

He chuckled, pulling her closer.

“Nah… this chair is staying here. We’ll need it if we come back.”

“If?”

“ _When_.” 

She smiled, leaning in to kiss him. They really, _really_ didn’t have time. Leo had arranged for some of the furniture from Charlie’s townhouse that had survived purge night to be delivered to Nile Avenue. Danny and his men were checking _everything_ for cameras, audio devices… bombs. Leo wanted to trust Danny completely, but after Eric, and Chief… he couldn’t trust anyone. He planned to check everything again himself. They had also agreed to move some stuff from his ‘bachelor pad’ into the house too- just not too much as to be suspicious. The bed was a no-go. 

“We’ll have to improvise,” Charlie said, sliding her hand under Leo’s t-shirt, trying to imprint the feel of his skin on her memory. “That carpet looked pretty soft…” she kissed him again, feeling herself getting heated, “a few blankets,” hands in his hair, “fire… could be quite romantic?” She gasped into his mouth as he caught her lip between his teeth.

“Senator, you’re not sleeping on the floor,” he kissed her hard, but pushed back, stopping this before they _couldn’t_ stop. “I’ll have Danny go to Ikea. It could be waiting for us when we arrive.”

Charlie hummed her approval, giving him one last kiss before reluctantly getting up- pulling him with her. She looked around the small sitting room, her heart getting heavy. She’d been content here. Found a hope of a life with Leo. Found a peace she hadn’t known in a really long time. Leo watched her, his eyebrows knotted in worry. There was nothing he could say, so he just grabbed her bags, and walked out the door, loading the car. They would meet Danny in town, move their things to the Range Rover and then Leo’s cop buddy would collect the Mondeo this evening- keeping it somewhere safe in case they needed it again. 

Charlie stood alone in the sitting room, taking in the details one last time, before slowly, sadly making her way to the door. Leo was leaning against the car, waiting for her.

“You ready?” He asked, wishing with everything he had that she’d suggest they’d stay. But she didn’t, instead nodding and grabbing her coat off the banister. She felt Leo come up behind her, holding her round her waist. 

“We’ll be back,” he whispered into her hair, squeezing tightly.

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

***

Charlie stood in the hallway of her new house in Nile Avenue, and the front door banged shut, echoing portentously. 

_Damn, was it always this... big?_

She looked around, smelt the emptiness- the air tinged with the aftermath of sitting unoccupied for months. And plastic. Her old furniture sat juxtaposed with end tables and a couch still wrapped in their shiny packaging. 

Her new desk sat untouched in the office, in an odd position. She sighed heavily, mentally mapping out where she'd move everything to.

"You hungry?"

"No." 

Then her eyes caught something, and despite herself, she smiled.

"Your punchbag?"

Leo raised his eyebrows, turning to see half his shit crowding the end of the hallway. 

"Well, I need to work out my neuroses," he said with a grin, taking her bag off her and moving up the stairs. She followed slowly, dragging her feet. It seemed to take forever. Her... _their_ bedroom was cosier than she remembered at least, probably due to the inclusion of a bed. Leo dumped his own bag in her room, which she was pleased to see, and then showed her 'his room' and the other guest bed. It was all... fine. They ended up back in the main bedroom, Charlie very quiet and Leo worried. 

Her despair was palpable. Leo watched her eyes scan the impersonal room, taking in nothing. This wasn't her home, wasn't her. She hadn't decorated it, hadn't accumulated pieces of furniture and trinkets over years. She hadn't lived in it yet. It wasn't _home_. 

"I wanna show you something," he said, gesturing back out into the hall. Charlie followed him, intrigued. They moved past the guest bedroom, past the bathroom, towards the last room at the far end of the hall. Charlie hadn't given much thought to it, thinking 3 bedrooms were already way too much. Leo lingered by the closed door, looking at her hesitantly.

"Do I have to guess?" She joked, cocking an eyebrow. He smiled shyly, ducking his head.

"No," he conceded, pushing the door open. Charlie's heart clenched.

"Oh..."

There was a perfect little sitting room. A couch faced towards the window, looking out at the oak tree in the garden. Two armchairs were nestled either side, old throws and cushions haphazardly placed on top. A few bookcases lined one wall, housing some of the books she'd thought were lost in the explosion. 

Charlie's breath caught: there, right in centre space on the middle row, was the framed photo of her family. Saved, if a little tarnished. Her eyes brimmed with tears.

"How...?" She managed, unable to stop herself moving across the room and picking up the photo. There were some charred marks across the surface of the glass, but it was evident the photo beneath was unharmed. She turned, two hot tears spilling down her cheeks.

"Seriously, Leo, how?" 

He scratched the back of his neck, looking down at the red-wine colored carpet. 

"I had a buddy go through the house the next day. See what he could salvage. Luckily, that was thrown from the room."

Charlie choked back a sob, gently put the picture down and walked across the room, pulling him to her so fiercely it nearly winded him. He laughed into her hair, holding her tightly.

"So, you like it?"

"I love it, Leo, thank you,"

She pulled away enough to see him. Saw his bashfulness. Saw the boyish hope in his eyes, the worry lines never quite leaving him long enough to relax.

"Thank you,” she said again. 

His smile grew.

"I just want you to be happy," 

Her heart swelled a little more. 

"I-" she went to say she was, and her voice caught. It hit her: she was. For the first time in all these years... she was happy. Not all the time, not every day. Not with everything. Not with the impending election and the murder attempts and the constant upheaval and the cold fear that was always, _always_ present…But in herself, with Leo... when the lights were off and she closed her eyes... Charlie was happy. "I am, Leo," she said. "Are you?" She could hardly bare to ask, but had to know, had to know if she'd eased his pain even a little. He met her eyes, the flash of his son's memory sweeping across his face and momentarily darkening his gaze. She watched it arrive. And pass. He nodded, smiling.

"Yeah." 

***

They took the afternoon to settle in, Claire coming over at around 4pm to welcome Charlie to her new home. She eyed Leo curiously, her mind in overdrive, watching for any hints at a development in her boss and security's relationship. If they had gotten closer over the month in hiding, Claire couldn't say it had effected Leo's mood all that much: he seemed as irritable and on edge as ever. If it was possible, even more so. Charlie, on the other hand, had a calmness about her Claire hadn't seen before. She seemed at peace within herself. It was a subtle shift, but a shift nonetheless. Claire put it down to having something of a break from everything, but kept her eyes peeled for any... moments between the two of them. There was one: Charlie had been giving Claire a micro tour around the house, briefly showing her the guest bedroom she was welcome to crash in on late nights. Claire had asked about the other rooms and there had been a very quick, but very affectionate look shot between Leo and Charlie. She'd hidden it almost immediately, but her eyes were warmed and sparkly when she'd turned back to Claire, a small smile on her lips. 

Claire didn't stay long, but couldn't resist asking Leo about his apartment.

"You must have so much mail backed up!" She said, shrugging on her coat. Leo scratched his cheek, obviously tired of small talk.

"Yeah," he muttered, already looking past Claire to his security men outside the front door. They would escort Claire to the gate, and then stay on the perimeter tonight. Leo had set up the CCTV to stream directly to his computer in the little room next to Charlie's office that she'd offered him as a study. His other stuff was also rammed in there: he seemed reluctant to put anything in his ‘bedroom’. Charlie was more than happy with that. 

Claire gave him a slightly despairing look and turned back to Charlie.

"So ... first thing tomorrow?"

Charlie nodded, the nerves clear on her face. Claire hugged her impulsively, catching her off-guard. Leo tensed, his whole body going rigid. Claire rolled her eyes, releasing Charlie.

"It's so good to have you back," she said, clutching Charlie's arms, "I've missed you." She threw Leo a look over Charlie's shoulder. " _Both_ of you."

Charlie smiled, seeing Claire out and then leaning her back against the door, exhaling heavily.

"I'm exhausted," she confessed, taking off her glasses and rubbing her nose.

"Long day," Leo agreed. "Hungry?"

She wasn't, but he looked so damned concerned she didn't want to worry him further. 

"Something light. Shall we order in?"

His frown deepened, and she realised he didn't want anyone else coming to the house. 

"Or not," she smiled. He'd brought some provisions on the way in. "Toast?"

"Toast?"

"Or..." Charlie pushed off the door and went towards him, looping her arms around his neck. She saw him relax a little as she pressed her body closer. "How about we skip dinner?" She moved forward hesitantly, wanting him to instigate it. He smiled at last, leaning in and kissing her. Charlie grinned, greedily deepening the kiss until he was as swept up in it as she felt. They pulled apart eventually, Leo resting his head against hers. “I’m tired,” she whispered, “let’s just…”

***

Charlie lay with her head on Leo’s chest, blonde hair fanned out across his arm as he held her tightly to his side. The new bedroom was still jarring to Charlie’s senses, but this… this helped. She smiled, kissed his chest, and then looked up at him. His eyes were closed, his breathing slow, so she rested back down again, trying to go to sleep herself. It was difficult. She felt completely drained, but was too wound up to switch-off. Being with Leo had helped, but her mind was wandering to tomorrow, and she was replaying her afternoon with Claire, churning over whether Claire had picked up on anything between herself and Leo. Claire hadn’t acted as though she knew… but she was observant and straightforward. She might not let it show that she’d clocked something was different. 

Charlie sighed deeply, wondering if it really mattered if Claire knew. That was a dangerous thought, she knew, but the pretence was already weighing on her mind. She didn’t know how she’d be able to keep it up indefinitely. If she even wanted to. But maybe it'd get easier. Or not.

She sighed again, untangling herself from Leo and lying beside him instead, watching him in the declining light of the day. She was hitting the ground running tomorrow, making up for lost time. Her morning was booked up almost to the minute, but she’d put aside two hours in the afternoon for Leo’s hospital appointment. She was concerned about his bruising, and the ugly scar that was forming on his chest. He’d massively downplayed his injuries to her, naturally, but she wasn’t having any of it now that   
they were in touching distance to a clinic. She’d be with him, if only to hear for herself that he was ok. 

‘OK’. It was such a flippant term. Her mind drifted back to this afternoon, the one shining positive to an otherwise fraught day: he was happy. 

Charlie was under no illusion that she’d saved him from the turmoil that was under the surface, but she could at least find some comfort in the knowledge that he’d found some peace with her… as she had him. The grief and the scars from her past would never leave her, but they didn’t have to rule her life anymore. She wondered on his ex-wife. She knew the loss of a child could either destroy or save a relationship. She suspected it was their vastly different views on how to deal with the man responsible that had ultimately torn them apart, but she’d never asked. Figured he’d tell her if he wanted to. But Leo hadn’t been able to kill the man who had killed his son… so why hadn’t he reconciled with his wife? Charlie couldn’t pretend she wasn’t happy he hadn’t… but it was food for thought. He’d never asked her about her past either. Seemed hesitant to ask her for anything she didn’t offer first to give. As little or as much as she was ready to give. 

And Charlie had never been prepared to give before. Her past dalliances had been brief, noncommittal. Nothing and no one who could sabotage her plan. And Charlie had always had a plan. She didn’t visit purge night in her memory very often, but when she did it was always to find that strength that had seen her through the life-long battle for presidency. Her most serious partners had never got close enough to understand. She’d never let them. It had never felt like a sacrifice, she was so Goddamn _willing_ to put everything else aside: marriage, children… love. As far as she was concerned, she’d _had_ a family and they were dead. That’s why she was here. 

Until Leo. 

“Go to sleep, Senator,”

She grinned, moving closer as he outstretched his arm and welcomed her back to his side. She snuggled down, trying to get lost in his smell and switch off her tired brain.

“What are you worrying about?” He asked, running a hand through her hair.

“Nothing, honestly. Just thinking.”

“What about?”

“Past boyfriends,” she said, a smile on her lips.

“Oh?” he asked, trying _very_ hard not to sound weird. His strained nonchalant- tone did not go unnoticed. 

“Past endeavours,” she continued. “Things I’ve done… things I haven’t done.” 

He didn’t say anything, just continued stroking her hair.

“How different things might have been… but whether that was the price I had to pay to be on this path. If my family were still around… I don’t know what I would be. _Who_ I would be. But I might not be here now, trying to stop this thing. For the greater good.”

“I think,” he began, choosing his words carefully, “you still would have been amazing, Charlie. It was all there. How many people have had awful things… terrible things happen to them and haven’t made it something good? You turned something unimaginable into something positive.” He took a deep, laboured breath, and she realised where he was going with this. “Not everyone can say that.”

She lifted her head slightly to see him, but he didn’t meet her eyes. That darkness was back... What he had almost done to avenge his son’s death. 

“You didn’t do it, Leo.” She whispered, terrified he would run… run and hide this from her. She felt they should be past this, but he looked so distant she couldn’t bear it. “Grief… injustice…” she held his face, gently encouraging him to look at her. “It can make you crazy.” He finally met her gaze, and she breathed a sigh of relief. He was open, letting her in. He nodded slightly, reaching up to tuck hair behind her ear. 

“Did you ever want…”

“Children?”

He nodded again.

“It was never on the cards.” She said, expecting to feel her usual apologetic discomfort. She didn’t.   
“There was too much to do. No one even came close.” She felt an unfamiliar pang of unfairness then, and wondered how differently her life might have played out had she met Leo ten years ago. But he would have been married. With a kid. And life didn’t work that way. 

“I know first-hand that a kid with someone you don’t love is not the way to go,” he said suddenly, completely surprising her. She raised her eyebrows, encouraging to continue, if he wanted to. He distracted himself by tracing his hand down her arm, uncomfortable talking about shit long buried, but compelled to tell her anyway. “I was married to the job. I wasn’t there. We sleepwalked along for years and then…” he closed his eyes, allowing himself to remember, “my boy was born, and everything changed. I had a purpose aside from work.” His eyes shined a little with pride. “You would have loved him, Charlie,” he stopped, getting swept up and closing his eyes as the stab of grief went through him. Charlie’s heart broke for him. She waited until he opened his eyes again. Hurt, but in control. “When he went, there was nothing left to hold on to. No one.” She couldn’t imagine losing a child. Or leaving a marriage when it was evident the only thing you shared was grief. 

“I’m sorry you were alone,” she whispered, running her hand up his chest. He met her eyes, saw his grief mirrored so clearly in endless pools of blue.

“Yeah,” he murmured, capturing her chin and moving her towards him. “But it’s done.” He kissed her gently, finding endless comfort in it. No matter what, he couldn’t be sorry for ending up here with her. “After what you went through… it’s amazing either of us made it here.” He said, unsurprised to feel himself shaking his head in disbelief. She scoffed quietly, agreeing. _She’d_ spent her life alone. This was still new and peculiar. He seemed to sense her train of thought. “You won’t be alone again, Charlie,” he said, his heart beating painfully against his chest. She nodded slightly, trying to find comfort in his words. She settled her head back down on his chest, listening to his breathing slow down again as he fell asleep. Charlie still couldn’t sleep. 

She wanted to believe him. But only time would tell.


	18. Finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok... so this chapter turned out to be a smutfest. Completely unintentional..! Thank you to my loyal readers, please enjoy the filth. Next chapter will be more *ahem* character building, story-following etc. But for now...

Charlie woke up alone.

She knew Leo hadn’t stayed the night in her bed, and the calamity downstairs told her why. She moved to the door, unlocking and opening it enough to hear voices. Leo… Leo and Danny… Another voice… George? Leo had hired a few new security guys, it was possible he was meeting them properly, gauging his gut reaction and showing them the ropes. Charlie closed and relocked the door, feeling invaded. She lifted her bag from the floor to the bed, grabbing what she needed for a shower before making her way to the ensuite. It was big and fancy, encompassing a walk-in shower and his-and-her sinks. Charlie scoffed bitterly, before attempting to figure out the shower. After a few failed attempts, she got it running, gratefully moving under the hot stream and mentally gearing herself up for the day. 

She’d need everything to get through it. 

***

"There's nothing major I can see from the ultrasound," Dr Davidson surmised, her eyes scanning the image. "The pain you're getting now is probably the tissue damage healing." She turned back to Leo, who was still palming his shoulder incessantly. "You're lucky there was no infection. From what I can see, triage did a good job patching you up."

"It's causing him a lot of pain though," Charlie said, looking at Leo with concern.

Dr Davidson nodded.

"As I said, it's still healing, but not under... conventional circumstances." She paused, looking between the two of them. She was hesitant to add her theory, but knew ethically that she had to. "It's also possible that the pain is somewhat psychological. You say it hasn't been as bad until this last week?" Leo nodded. "Well, you've been in a place of safety. Now you're not." As if on cue, Leo's shoulder pulsed in pain. "The natural anxiety you're feeling at putting yourself- and Senator Roan- in a position of potential danger could be manifesting itself in pain."

Leo scoffed unhappily. Charlie felt she should be relieved, but she wasn't. His mental anguish was presenting itself in physical pain, which was natural but totally fucking unavoidable. She tried to be pleased that there was nothing physically wrong, reaching out her hand, squeezing his good arm. Dr Davidson skilfully hid her surprise. 

Leo smiled ruefully at Charlie, pissed beyond belief at the suggestion his anxiety was making him weak rather than sharp. He'd rather the problem was something solid that could be fixed. 

"So, going forward?"

"I can give you something for the pain," the doctor directed towards Leo, "but if it is a reaction to the job, it might be worth looking at other career options." She cast a glance at Charlie. "Sorry."

"No apology necessary, I'm not going anywhere. It's physical. Give me something for the pain." Leo groused, hoping his words had reassured Charlie. Her heart was beating painfully hard against her ribs. Dr Davidson looked between them, begrudgingly writing him out a prescription. 

"Take these as and when you need," she said, handing it over, "but if they don't work-"

"Yeah, thanks," Leo snapped, snatching the prescription and walking out. Charlie looked apologetically at the doctor before following him out into the hallway. He was leaning against the wall waiting for her. She glanced at Danny and Leo's new number two- George.

"Could you give us a minute?" Leo asked. They looked at Charlie for confirmation before leaving them alone in the small corridor, lingering just beyond the double doors.

"Leo?"

Charlie didn't know where to begin. She could feel herself sinking in guilt. She knew he wouldn't leave her- and that secure realisation hit her hard, and sweetly, before it was quickly tinged with even worse guilt. How bad would it have to get before he stopped putting his life on the line for her? This was way beyond the fucking call of duty. Boyfriend or security.

He watched her mind worrying behind her eyes, and then looked to the doors, checking the guys backs were turned. He leaned in as close as the security cameras would allow, and touched her arm.

"Charlie, I'm not going anywhere. I was shot for fucks sake. It's gonna hurt."

She closed her eyes, shaking her head.

"Leo, a medical professional has advised you to get the hell away from me."

_He’s gonna end up dead, like your momma, like your dad, like your brother._

Charlie scrunched her eyes closed against the voice.

"Ah, what does she know?" 

"That this job is too dangerous to be worth it?"

Leo grinned, and Charlie sighed in frustration.

"What?"

"The irony. Senator, it's my job to keep you safe. _You_ don't have to worry about _me_."

"But I do."

"I know. I'll keep us _both_ safe. I promise."

Charlie stewed, eyeing him despairingly. The irony was not lost on her. For every time he'd begged her not to take stupid chances and risk her life, she couldn't ask him the same.

"Maybe take it easy for the rest of the-"

"You're going nowhere without me. If you need to pee I'm gonna be in the cubicle making sure there are no NFFA bastards lurking under the seat," he asserted. She laughed then, briefly resting her head on his good shoulder. 

"You're stuck with me." He said, into her hair. She looked up, meeting his eyes.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Boss."

***

"Argh!"

Leo gave the punch bag one final smack and fell backwards, his shoulders screaming. It had been too long since he'd punched the shit out of something. He spat, wiping sweat off his forehead and pulling off his gloves one by one, flexing his now tender knuckles. Funny how he hadn't felt the need to hit anything in the month they'd been at the safe house. When they first got to Nile Avenue, his shoulder had been too painful to do anything much in the way of training. But now... now it was all he wanted to do. It was the only thing that got him out of his head. It had been a shitty week and Leo was restless. After what the doctor said, he felt weak, out of shape… unable to protect Charlie. He clenched his fists, and winced.

He could admit that maybe part of his frustration was less about his lack of physical exercise and more specifically his lack of contact with Charlie. Oh, they saw each other daily, he was with her almost every waking hour, but she was under a blazing spotlight, and by default he was too, and it left him feeling like his skin was inside out. He also felt a distance from her that scared him. They'd gone from the hospital to an interview, and then the days had run into a week and Leo felt he hadn't spoken to her properly since their moment in the hallway. 

He'd tried to prepare himself for this eventuality, but the reality stung: since the night they'd moved into this fucking mad house and her team had descended on them, he'd been banished to his own room night after night.

Well, maybe banished was too strong a word. Charlie would look at him longingly over the top of her glasses, before returning her attention to Claire. Or Paige. Or whoever else was fucking demanding her attention for every fucking moment of the day. 

Leo looked at his bruising knuckles. It was past eleven pm, and he could still hear Charlie working with Claire in her home office next door. He wasn't happy with the amount of foot traffic her home was attracting, it wasn't safe with so many people coming and going. Charlie had raised her eyebrows when he'd mentioned it, silently asking him if he just resented the intrusion. Of course, he fucking did. His shoulder was letting him know he'd overdone it again, but he was reluctant to take the pills. They made him drowsy. He needed to be sharp. He took a long swig from his water bottle, hearing the front door slam. 

_Great, who the fuck is it now?_

He leant his forehead against the wall, listening to his heartbeat regulate. He was trying to tell himself that this was temporary, that they'd have some time together soon, when the hairs on the back of his neck stood up.

"Tough day, Boss?" 

He turned, seeing her leaning against the doorway. 

"Who was that?" He said, nodding to the door.

"Claire," she said, letting her eyes wander over his bare chest, "leaving."

"Leaving?"

She smiled, meeting his eyes again. Seeing the faint hope that had been missing the last few days.

"Just you and me tonight," she shrugged slightly, "unless you have plans?" 

He launched, almost running across the room and pulling her to him, kissing her hard. Charlie smiled into his kiss, half-heartedly pushing him away.

"You're all sweaty," she teased, before looping her hands around his neck and welcoming his next kiss.

"Mmm," he murmured, "and you're beautiful," _kiss_ "and fucking sexy as hell," he pushed her back against the wall, already moving his hand up her thigh and under her dress. Charlie didn't even want to protest: her whole body was screaming out for him. The last week had been a flurry of work, meetings and events. She'd argued with Owens at her first (non-video-link) debate since before the purge, done four open surgeries and been on three different morning news programs outlining her manifesto. Her policies, womanhood, image, cause and just about everything else had been attacked, discussed, analysed and shat on in a condensed mess of public flogging. Charlie felt raw. 

Leo had been steadfastly by her side as usual, but suddenly there was a palpable wall between them which stopped her even touching him in case people saw. They'd been so comfortable with each other for so long, this new distance and awkwardness was testing them both. Leo vented by running. Running until he was sick every morning. Charlie would wake up, look out her bedroom window and see him pounding the path around the perimeter of their garden. He'd still be circuiting by the time she was out the shower. Every evening she'd be going over something with someone, Claire often staying over to work late. Charlie couldn't ask her to go. She could suggest it, but Claire was keen, dedicated and completely focused on the cause. Charlie needed that. Needed her. But it was taking its toll. When Leo had once again shut the door on his own room last night, Claire smiling goodnight to them both before crashing in the guest room, Charlie had knocked on his door, silently letting herself in. 

"Night Leo," she whispered into the dark. 

"Goodnight, Senator," he'd answered, before she heard him turn away from her.

It hurt, but there was nothing she could do. 

"Maybe we should tell them all," she murmured as he broke away from her mouth, kissing down her chest as he pushed the dress up over her hips.

"Absolutely," he said, his hand slipping inside her underwear. 

Charlie bit down hard on her lip, lost to it already. Leo pressed his cheek to hers, speaking into her ear. "I'm so fucking proud of you Charlie, proud to be with you, I want them to know," he began massaging her in achingly slow circles. Charlie tried to push herself harder against his hand, but Leo pressed his knee lightly against her thigh to keep her still. Charlie moaned in frustration, half pushing his shoulders away. He responded by stopping completely, removing his hand and grabbing her wrists, holding them behind her back.

"Frustrated, Senator?" He panted, aroused beyond belief at her need for him. 

Charlie was too wound to do this, too bereft to care that he was trying to wind her up to a state of mad excitement. Too in love with him to play this game. It had been too long.

"I miss you, Leo," she whispered, all front gone. Leo frowned, thrown. 

She needed him. No bullshit. Just them, together.

He could do that. 

He needed it too.

He let go of her wrists, gently cupping her face and kissing her slowly, sincerely. Charlie melted into it, immediately closing her eyes and running her hands over his hot skin. The muscles were harder, more prominent. She'd known he'd been killing himself working out until his hands were bloody, but she'd looked the other way. Her own coping mechanism was hardly much healthier. 

"What do you taste off?" He asked, pulling away enough to look at her. Charlie lowered her eyes, guiltily. Leo leaned in again, kissing her hard and exploring her mouth, before pulling away and grinning. "Senator Roan..." 

She met his gaze and Leo thrusted his hips slightly on reflex at the look in her eyes. 

"Fuck me, you're sexy as hell," he said, pushing himself further between her legs. Charlie grinned filthily. 

"Even when I taste of smoke?" 

Leo chuckled softly, pulling her dress back down. 

"Even then," he agreed. "You wanna..." he nodded upwards. 

Charlie smiled. 

"Absolutely."

She moved out of the circle of his arms, watching appreciatively as Leo towelled himself off before clicking off the light. They moved into the hall.

"Listen," Charlie said, looking upward.

"What?"

She smiled. 

"Nothing. No one."

Leo returned her grin, punching in the code for the front door and throwing the bolt across. Charlie switched off the kitchen and hall lights, following Leo upstairs, revelling in the quiet. He walked towards his room.

"Night, Senator," he said over his shoulder. 

"Oh!" She swore, going to shove him. He caught her by the waist and pinned her to her door.

"I've missed this," he murmured, before kissing her again. With intent, this time. Charlie recognised the difference and she whimpered, reaching behind her to open the door. They stumbled in, managing to shut and lock the door after them, before they moved across the room- only stopping when Charlie's legs hit the bed. 

"Turn around," Leo said, manoeuvring her in his arms until she faced the bed. He moved her hair out the way, making her shiver as he found the zip at the nape of her neck and pulled it down to the hilt at the base of her back. Then his hands were inside, grazing her bare shoulders as he pushed it off. Charlie heard his breathing quicken as the dress pooled at her feet, and she stepped out of it along with her heels. Leo turned her back around, his hands warm against her bare skin as he kissed her deeply. Charlie wasted no time, pushing his sweats along with his underwear over his hips to join her dress on the floor. The feeling of him against her stomach made her weak, and she moaned into his kiss, pulling him hard against her as she fell against the bed, Leo immediately settling above her. They were at an awkward angle, and Charlie just about had enough sense still to suggest wriggling towards the pillows, but Leo suddenly went south, biting her through her bra and making her moan loudly. He moved further still, kissing down her stomach as anticipation made her writhe beneath his touch. He moved off the bed, his mouth never leaving her body, pulling her forward until her hips were on the edge. Charlie watched him, watched him touch her underwear and pull down so slowly, his every movement electric as he grazed her legs. Then they were off, and he was pushing her knees apart and kissing the inside of her thigh. He'd never done this to her before, they'd never even discussed whether she wanted him to- and they'd always been in too much of a hurry to get the main event. He moved higher, kissed just to the side of where he wanted, and looked up to see her reaction. 

"Fuck, Charlie," he breathed. She looked nearly feral, her eyes almost black with desire and her mouth parted, breath coming in short pants in anticipation. She was the most beautiful he'd ever seen her. He didn't need to ask. He breathed deep, and then closed his mouth around her. 

Charlie's head fell back, her hips bucking off the bed to meet his mouth as she cried out into the darkness. Her hands tangled in his hair, holding him in place as he went to work, his hand joining his mouth as she got louder and louder. She felt half crazy- the idea and sensation of him against her was heaven. He knew what she wanted from her reactions, making her moan beneath him until she was so close, and then slowing down enough to make it last. Charlie wanted him to stay with his head buried between her legs forever. It was carnal, primal and beyond erotic. He hooked her leg over his shoulder and she almost went, pleasure exploding through her as his mouth expertly tugged and kissed her. Charlie felt it building, intensifying, and she managed to lift her head to watch him.

She swore at the sight of him, her head falling back again as she repeated his name, making him moan and vibrate against her. 

_Good job he never tried this when we had company_. Charlie thought, and then he went harder, faster, finally sending her so violently over the edge she thought she'd burst, holding him to her as it shook her whole body. He didn't stop- determined to push her over once more, to make this amazing for her- following the sounds and movements of her body until she was gone again, the intensity of the second one making her heart hammer against her chest and her body tremble. He kept kissing, kept teasing until she loosened her grip on his hair. 

"Enough, Leo, enough," she panted, her voice hoarse, pulling him up by the shoulders and moving backwards further onto the bed. He crashed into her, and she barely caught her breath before he buried his face in her neck, hooking her leg over his hip and driving into her hard. Charlie groaned, relishing his need, the hard edge to his thrusts which told her he was desperate. She met his movements, clenching around him, encouraging him to take her as he wanted and get his own release. 

He groaned into her hair, clutching and raising her thigh higher and gripping her so tightly it hurt. 

"Leo!" 

He moaned, hearing her say his name as he finally, finally went, his movements rough and hard as the wave broke over him. 

It seemed to last forever, the relief and pleasure making his eyes scrunch and body tense until all that was left was her. 

He breathed out slowly, finally letting go and relaxing against her. 

The sensations came back to him one at a time: Charlie's thighs slackening around his waist; her nails on his skin; her heartbeat beneath his; the dampness between them.

He realised he still had hold of her leg and let go, feeling the twinge in his knuckles.

_Shit._

"Sorry," he mumbled, still unable to move.

"What for?"

"Your leg,"

He felt her sigh.

"Never apologise for this, Leo. If I didn't like something, you'd know about it."

He exhaled a single breathy laugh, all he could muster. 

"So, you liked..."

She smiled, trailing a hand up his back. 

"What do you think?"

"I think I-"

He stopped himself, almost choking on the words. He'd nearly let his tongue run away with him. Nearly got stupid. Did this wrong. He sighed, cursing himself for being careless. That was her effect: she undid him. 

"I think I'm glad we're alone tonight," he said eventually.

_Pathetic._

She frowned, knowing damn well that was not what he was gonna say. But not knowing what the hell he wasn't saying. She didn't care. She was too happy to care. But her body was protesting, and her thighs ached, so she tapped him lightly on the arm. He sighed heavily, kissing her shoulder before lifting himself off her. He stood up, pulling her with him. Charlie stumbled, giggling, her legs shaky.

"I think you've made me weak in the knees, Boss," she purred, looking at him from under her eyelashes as he smiled at her, completely mesmerised. 

"Mmm," was all he said, pulling the covers back as she unhooked her bra, pulling on one of his t-shirts from the floor.

"How do you explain that if someone comes in here?" He said, gesturing to the shirt as she got in the bed. Charlie grinned, lying on her side and watching him climb in next to her. 

"Well," she said, meeting him in the middle as they settled down, "as you once so eloquently told me, I need to stop being so lax with my personal safety, so no one comes in here."

Leo raised his eyebrows.

"No one?"

"No one. Only you, Boss," 

Leo grinned bashfully, ducking his head and looping an arm around her middle. They said nothing for a while, content to just enjoy the novelty of lying together. 

"You're gonna stay?"

Leo looked up, looked into those eyes. He could drown in those eyes. He nodded once, leaning in and kissing her softly. Charlie smiled into it, at peace for the first time in a week. 

"Good. I'd like to sleep tonight," she said.

Leo was concerned about that comment, but completely understood. His sleep had been shit too. He pulled her closer, watching until her eyes closed.

"Goodnight, Charlie,"

"Night, Leo."


	19. Reputation Matters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I lied. More smut. And a little plot development..! Thank you as ever for the lovely feedback x

Charlie woke with a smile on her face for the first time in a while. She knew why: They hadn't moved much in the night- she was still half on top of Leo. She shifted slightly to see him better. 

_Damn._

It was heaven. He looked better than he had all week: somewhat at peace, as though he'd finally let out the breath he'd been holding.

_And sexy as hell._

Charlie sometimes was so comfortable around him, so in love with him that she forgot what he looked like. She smiled, remembering the crush and intense attraction she'd felt in the first tentative months of their working relationship- when he'd lean in and she'd smell his cologne and that smell that was just _him_. The five o'clock shadow which actually appeared around two. The impossible security of his hand around hers. Charlie had never known such chemistry, such a drunk need for someone. Nothing had prepared her for that first kiss. Or anything after. Her cheeks reddened as she remembered last night, when he'd finally gone down on her. That had been one of her more buried, unacknowledged fantasies that had sometimes surfaced in her dreams pre-purge. And it was better than she'd imagined. 

She felt herself becoming aroused at the memory, and bit her lip, closing her eyes against her thoughts. She heard Leo stir, and smiled, opening her eyes and watching him. He woke slowly, his eyes warming when he saw her.

"Hey," he said groggily, blinking in the morning sun. 

"Hey," 

He rubbed his eyes, tired, but his body feeling better than it had all week. The deep sleep in Charlie's bed had helped. He did a shoulder check. No pain. His knuckles were tender but not too bruised. He glanced back over at Charlie, who was still watching him.

"You ok?"

She smiled wider, leaning up and kissing him long and slow before pulling back and grinning down at him. He smiled up at her a little bewildered.

"What was that for?"

She shrugged, trailing her hand up his chest. Then Leo remembered the night before, and he finally clocked her flushed cheeks. The dirty grin. 

"Ah," he said, face lighting up. Charlie went redder, but she was beaming. Leo reached up, tucked a hair behind her ear. She was glowing. He pushed up, turning them over and rolling her beneath him, kissing her hard. "So, you liked it then?" He said, trailing kisses down her jawline. He moved down her neck, his hands working their way under her t-shirt. Charlie felt herself squirming with anticipation as he kissed along her collar bone. 

"I guess," she teased, thrilling as he moved lower, pushing up her t-shirt further. The sheets were already bunched around their waists, and Charlie pushed them down with him, wanting to witness it again. He smiled against her skin, completely, irreversibly in love with her. 

Charlie was breathing fast, her body humming as she waited for the first touch of his tongue. And then she was gone. 

It was different this time- less frantic, less urgent. Charlie was more inhibited in the light of day, trying to hold every noise in. It lasted a while, Leo taking his time and bringing her slowly and luxuriously to a climax so hard Charlie almost cried. Every muscle in her ached from the intensity, until she finally fell limp against the bed, feeling like liquid. He kissed his way back up her body, coming level and whispering in her ear for her to turn over. She did, as if in slow motion, still foggy. Facing the window, half on her front, she felt Leo spoon her, and groaned as he entered her from behind, her nerves absolutely electric. This was new, exciting, but he'd never felt closer.

She turned her head and he met her, kissing her messily as his thrusts became harder, less controlled. Charlie thought she was done, but then his hand moved down her front, finding her still tender and apparently responsive to his touch. She turned her head into the pillow to muffle her cry as the pleasure erupted in her again, grinding herself against his hand as he also found his own release. 

"Fuck," he said, his movements slowing as the blissful aftermath washed over them both. 

"Yeah," she said, breathless and sated. Her ears were ringing, but her mind was quiet. A sweet kind of peace settled over them as their breathing calmed. 

And then the doorbell rang. 

Leo groaned, his arm still around her, effectively pinning her to the bed. 

"Not yet," he said, unable to bear letting her go. He couldn't wait. Couldn't wait another week until they were here again. She seemed in no hurry, either. After a few moments the doorbell rang again, and Charlie reached out her hand to where her phone sat on the bedside table. She opened the CCTV stream of the front door camera. 

"It's George," she said, relieved and putting her phone back. It could wait. Then it pinged. She swore, picking up the phone again and reading his message. "He wants to know why he hasn't seen you running this morning."

"Tell him I'm on the machine,"

"New nickname for me, Boss?"

Leo laughed as Charlie banged out the message. Her first appointment wasn't for a while, they had some time. She put her phone on silent, placing it face down on the side table.

"I've missed you," she said, weaving her hand through his where it still rested on her middle. 

"It's been a shitty week,"

Charlie nodded slightly.

"Inevitable."

There was silence, but Charlie could hear him building up to something.

"But we're ok?" He asked, eventually. 

Charlie smiled, completely at peace. 

"We're great,"

***

Paige Shaw stood outside Senator Roan's house with her hands on her hips. She was pissed off. Firstly, at having been patted down by Leo Barnes' henchmen, and secondly because she was 99% sure she was being ignored. She angrily rang the bell again, her lips pursed. It was 7:05, and they had a limited amount of time before Roan's interview. Paige wanted to brief her quickly beforehand. She _didn't_ want to be stood on a doorstep making herself look like an idiot. And then she heard what sounded like footsteps, and she tried to school her angry expression. After a lot of hoo-ha (presumably Barnes' security codes and chains) the door finally fell open, and Paige was a little thrown. This was not the sensible buttoned-down Senator she knew...Roan was... glowing, her hair wild about her shoulders and she was wearing sweatpants and a man’s t-shirt. She looked embarrassed, half hiding behind the door.

"Paige?"

Paige swallowed, refocusing.

"I wanted to do an impromptu briefing before your interview. Some of the reactions we've been getting have been a little all over the place."

Charlie frowned, straightening her shirt. 

"How?"

"It swings between 'too emotional' and 'too robotic',"

Charlie rolled her eyes.

"So, I'm acting too female, basically."

"Don't shoot the messenger. Can I come in?"

"I won't be ready for a while," Charlie said, pushing a hand through her hair. 

Paige sighed, half looking her up and down. She could admit defeat this time.

"That's fine, it was worth a shot. I'll meet you there- just keep in mind you need to be level headed on this one," she went to leave and then turned again, "I mean, you _are_... you just need it to come across."

Charlie nodded wearily, closing the door. She locked it quickly, before making her way upstairs. They had been so warm and still and content only moments ago. And then the world came crashing. Before schedule too. She wanted to crawl back into bed, but the moment was so over, and it made her miserable. Her mind was already in work-mode and she knew it would be pointless trying to hold on to a few more moments of Leo. Opening the bedroom door, she was unsurprised to find the bed empty, and she followed the noise of the shower into the en-suite. 

Then she saw him, under the water and completely, utterly hers. She broke out in a smile, her heart already lighter.

_Fuck it._

She dropped her clothes, moving into the cubicle. Leo grinned, turning to meet her.

"All ok?" 

"Shhh," she hushed, before pulling him into a deep, needful kiss. 

***

George Barker stood back on his heels, amused. His always stoic boss was walking around with a goddamn smile on his face. Not a big one, mind you, but a smile none the less. They were at the gates of Senator Roan's house, where Barnes had set up a booth. It was a small room, enough to house emergency weapons, a phone and several screens streaming CCTV from around the entire perimeter of the property. Despite the seriousness of the task- checking the cameras and generally being paranoid- Barnes seemed uncharacteristically upbeat. George wasn't too proud to admit he was halfway scared of the usually moody Barnes, but he risked it to find out what had cracked his perma-frown. As far as he knew, Barnes hadn't even left the Senator's house last night, and they'd only been downtown and back today, with nothing happening out of the ordinary. Well, as ordinary as a politician’s life was, anyway. 

"Who put a pill in your coffee?"

Leo blinked, looking over at George.

"What?"

George laughed.

"I think it's the first time I've ever seen you with a smile on your face."

Leo went to shut him down, but despite himself he couldn't shake his good mood- the coiled-up ball of stress and frustration had been alleviated by a night with Charlie. He grinned, ducking his head and focusing on the CCTV. 

"Don't get used to it," he said, scanning the various screens. Charlie was in the house with Claire. Leo didn't mind the company so much today. He'd tried to keep his mind in check all day- but it had been a struggle: He'd had the best start to the day it was possible to have. They'd been downtown this morning for her interview, and every time she caught his eye, he flashed back to the sight of her completely wild with the pleasure he gave her. She had known what he was picturing, and would grin at him before turning back to the job in hand, completely professional. To anyone else, the change was indecipherable. Now that they were back- in for the night and locked behind the gate- Leo was hoping Claire would call it a night soon. 

His hopes were raised when Charlie and Claire emerged from the back door, but they were just settling on the table on the back porch, enjoying the quiet, cool spring air. Leo sat back in his chair, watching her via the screen. If he tried, he could still taste her, could still feel the heat of her on his tongue. God, she was gorgeous. And totally fucking edible. On his list of things that broke him out of a bad mood, the scratches on his scalp and shoulders were pretty much number one. Next to the look in her eye when he first pushed inside, or the noise she made when she was close and letting go.

George cleared his throat and Leo snapped back to the present, giving George a look. Had he been staring at Charlie too long? He couldn't remember, just knew he'd momentarily let himself go. 

"Stop watching me and get back to work," he snapped, nodding at the gate. George grinned, doing as he was told. He didn't know what had his boss in a good mood, but he hoped it would last. 

***

"Mind if I crash again?" Claire asked, rubbing her eyes and then tutting as she smudged the black mascara. 

Charlie's heart sank a little but she breezed through it, giving Claire her best smile.

"Sure," she said, sipping her coffee and pulling her cardigan closed around her. They'd been at it for hours, and the temperature had dropped. She looked out over her garden, faintly hearing city traffic. Then she looked up to where the back-door camera was. She'd noticed it had been trained on their table a while, rather than rotating like the others. She gave it a small smile, and moments later her phone vibrated.

_I see you_

She grinned wider. 

_I noticed._ She messaged back. _Good view?_

_..._

_The best_

She lifted her eyes to the camera, raising her eyebrow slightly. Then

_Do we have company this evening?_

Her smile faltered slightly.

_Yes._ She answered.

She waited, trying not to imagine his disappointment. But then

_You'll just have to try and be quiet then_

She giggled, her face breaking out into a huge smile even as her cheeks went pink. Then she remembered Claire, who was watching her strangely. Charlie cleared her throat.

"You ok?" She asked, looking at her laptop. 

"Yeah. Thanks for letting me stay,"

"Of course,"

"You'd tell me if it was an imposition?"

"Claire, that's what the spare room is for."

"I know but..." Claire trailed off when Charlie seemed to get reabsorbed in her emails. She looked out over the garden. "I'm getting as bad as Leo!" She said. "When was the last time _he_ went home?"

"Uh... a few days, maybe," Charlie hedged, her eyes drifting back to the papers in front of her. They were planning a rally in New York the following week, and she was working on her speech. She hadn't flown in a while and was dreading the palaver, but it would be nice to be on the road again, meeting voters, rather than sparring with other politicians. "I want to get this done tonight, then maybe tomorrow we can relax a little," she looked up, giving Claire that winning smile, "you know, have a Sunday?" 

Claire chuckled softly. She was exhausted, but determined to put in all the hours she could. Truth be told, she really had missed Charlie's company. Claire fought hard against her trusting nature, knowing in her heart that you couldn't trust anyone in the game, even when her heart wanted to believe in everyone and everything. But she had been drawn to Senator Roan from the first time she'd heard her story. She knew full well that there were more qualified, more experienced people Charlie could have chosen for her assistant. But she hadn't: she'd taken a chance on Claire. And Claire was grateful. It made her want to work hard, and be the best she could be, even if that meant getting zero personal life. It would be worth it when Charlie made history. It had to be. 

"You ever wonder what your life would be like if you hadn't chosen politics?" She said, suddenly, thinking out loud. 

Charlie's pen stopped moving for a moment, before she continued. 

"Sometimes," she said, not looking up.

Claire closed her eyes, realising her blunder: the reason why Charlie was in politics. Her family. Foot in mouth. She opened her mouth to apologise, but decided to leave it. Charlie was kind and open, but aside from the facts, her personal life was always off limits. Claire never asked her about her family, her friends, her relationships. It wasn't her place. Claire halfway assumed that Charlie's life _was_ her job, and that maybe there wasn't a "personal life" to speak of. 

Paige was far less delicate, asking Charlie outright- often in front of Claire- what skeletons there were in Charlie's closet that Paige needed to hide. Charlie would laugh, saying she was very boring and had no such secrets. 

Claire pondered on this now. She had witnessed first-hand the palpable energy between her boss and Leo. Had seen him gaze at her when he thought no one was looking. Their fleeting but intense looks which seemed to convey whole conversations. She wondered whether either of them had the balls to act on the obvious chemistry between them. And what a fucking disaster it would be if they did. Charlie exuded professionalism, but her body betrayed her sometimes, and the small adrenaline rush that had blossomed on Charlie's chest as she had... _flirted_ with the security cam told Claire there was so much more to her boss than she knew. Claire knew full well that Leo was responsible for the smile on Charlie's face. Who else would be spying on them from the man-booth at the gate? 

It was then Claire's eyes caught something, just beneath the collar of Charlie's shirt. It looked like a bruise. Claire frowned, trying not to make it obvious she was effectively looking down her boss's cleavage. But then Charlie dotted the end of her sentence, and Claire looked up sharpish before she was caught ogling. 

"I think we should call it a night," Charlie said, clicking off her computer. Claire stifled a yawn. 

"Already?" She joked. The sun was almost set beyond the horizon. 

They collected their files, computers, coffee mugs and all manner of other things and moved indoors, Charlie locking the door against the evening chill. Claire dragged herself to the kitchen counter, where her half-eaten meal had gone cold hours earlier. Charlie was scraping her own plate into the trash.

"You want anything?" She asked.

"I'm too tired to eat," Claire smiled, "I think I'm just going to turn in."

"Night, then." Charlie smiled, her mind already wandering. 

Despite her weariness, Claire didn't miss the spark in Charlie's eye. She padded up the stairs to her room, stopping just short of going in. She turned slowly, looking at Charlie’s door. She wrestled a few seconds, half believing Leo had hidden cameras inside as well as out, before she quickly moved across the landing and tugged on the handle. Locked. She smiled, pleased. Her boss wasn’t totally reckless then. She moved over to the other bedroom- the one Leo often disappeared into. To her surprise, it was open. Claire felt her heart skip guilty as she persevered, pushing the door all the way open. She raised her eyebrows, looking around. The room was almost identical to hers. Except the bed didn’t look slept in. Claire frowned, but then another wave of tiredness swept over her, and she decided she didn’t really care either way tonight, and she closed the door, retreating back into her own room. She was asleep before the doorbell rang. 

Charlie was in her office, checking her diary for the next day, when she saw Paige approaching her front steps. Her heart sunk. She met her at the door, unsurprised to find her face as sour as ever.

“We need to talk,” 

Charlie frowned, wondering if she had the energy tonight.

“Sure, come in.”

Paige entered, shutting the door behind her. Charlie walked them into her office, sitting down, wanting the desk between them. Paige shut Charlie’s office door. That wasn’t a good sign. She sat in the chair opposite the desk, gearing up.

“What is it, Paige?”

“Leo Barnes,”

Charlie felt her blood cool. 

“What about him?”

“I need to know what’s going on. I understand if you don’t want things public, but I need to know. I can’t be caught out. It makes me look unprofessional. Which makes _you_ look unprofessional.”

Charlie exhaled softly, leaning back in her chair and taking off her glasses.

“There’s nothing going on,” she said eventually. 

Paige narrowed her eyes.

“Is he… living here?”

“He has a room. As does Claire. I’m running for President. There’s no day off. No _minute_ off.”

“Claire Banks goes home,” Paige said, evenly. “He’s never not here.”

Charlie scoffed.

“Claire is currently snoring upstairs.” She sighed, leaning on her desk. “He’s my security, Paige. I was almost killed. _Multiple times_. I need the protection.”

“You have a team- There’s several security men patrolling the gate and door at all time. That’s sufficient.”

“I have the best at the job. The person who got me through purge night.”

“Barely,” Paige retorted. “Look,” she said, leaning forward and panelling her hands in front of her. “I don’t care if you’re fucking him. I don’t care _who_ you’re fucking. BUT, you have to be straight with me.”

Charlie’s heart pounded. She knew Paige was right: she needed to know what she could and couldn’t release. But… 

“For the purpose of the public,” she began slowly, “my status remains unattached.” 

Paige met her eyes. Frowned. Knew she wasn’t going to get any more than that. She got up, moving towards the door, but stopped short of leaving.

“You know, I’m not going to be the only one asking questions, Senator Roan.”

“I know,” Charlie said, “but you’re the one with the answer: Unattached. Nothing else to say.”

***

“So, Paige thinks you’re having an affair with your security?”

“Mmhm,” 

“And Claire was looking down your shirt?”

“Mmhm,”

“So, good day?”

Charlie giggled, turning her head and kissing Leo’s shoulder. Despite his teasing, neither one of them had the energy for anything tonight, content to just be together, albeit in hushed tones. Leo had locked both their doors, lest anyone try to wonder in in the night. 

“How are you feeling about New York?”

“Excited, I think. It will be good to talk to voters again, rather than just arguing with other candidates.”

Leo didn’t say anything. He couldn’t share her enthusiasm for the general public, having witnessed them at their worst as both a cop and a civilian out on purge night. 

“We’ve not been here a week,”

“A week tomorrow,” she said, holding him a little tighter. “It’s been…” she trailed off. It was everything she had expected: exhausting, noisy, but… doable. She had needed to prove she still could. And she had. 

When Leo didn’t say anything, she looked up, unsurprised to find him asleep. She smiled, kissing him softly before moving away from him, curled up on her side, facing the window. She was looking forward to the week ahead, to meeting people and feeling positive and competent about her campaign again. Grass-roots politics were her strong point, and she could feel the fire being lit at the thought of getting her hands dirty.

Then Leo spooned up behind her, pulling her tightly against him and making her smile. Leo was from New York, and he wanted to show her some of his childhood hangouts if she had time. In reality, they both knew she would be too busy to be courted around Brooklyn, but it was nice to talk about it and pretend they were a normal couple. Charlie was determined to spend one night with him, off-duty-ish and enjoying the city. Between work, the world and her team they had proved they could make room for one another. She entwined their hands, her thoughts turning into dreams as she fell into a contented sleep. 

***

Leo woke early to his phone vibrating somewhere on the floor. He opened his eyes, groaning when he saw it was still semi-dark out. Charlie slept on, a small smile on her face. Leo rolled over, pulling his arm out from under her and trying to locate his phone in the dark. He spotted it on her bureau by the door, and he swung his legs out the bed to go grab it. He took it back to the bed, slumping down heavily. This had better be worth it. He rubbed his eye, before turning the phone over, and his heart dropped. What the hell time was it there? Three hours behind…

“Eva?” His voice was groggy, but he suddenly felt far, far too awake.

“Leo?” She was crying.

“What is it?”

“It’s Cali… she’s been hurt.”


	20. Amongst the Ghosts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait... and for the angst. Next chapter will be sooner, and happier! Once again thank you so much to my loyal readers and for the wonderful feedback xx

Leo stood before Charlie's full-length bedroom mirror, trying to remember what he had been doing. He looked down at his open shirt.

_Right; getting dressed._

He went to do the bottom button and stopped again, seeing his green and purple knuckles. 

_Who did I hit?_

He opened his hands, trying to piece together the last few hours, but they were a disjointed blur at best. He’d gone to bed with Charlie, and they had talked about New York. He’d said he wanted to take her out. She’d teased him, saying it was a little late for dating. He’d kissed her to hide his bashfulness. Then they’d gone to sleep. And his phone had rung.  
  
Eva. Cali. Car…  
  
Leo felt his head start to swim and he closed his eyes, concentrating on his breathing as everything started to tremble. He started falling inward, the drop pulling him down- when suddenly he felt hands on his waist. His eyes snapped open, and he was grounded.

"Turn around," she said, manoeuvring him until they were facing each other, and then she began buttoning up his shirt. Leo watched her with a kind of surreal detachment, brought back to the moment but still not sure how he got here. 

Charlie was deeply concerned, but tried not to let it show as she did up the last button at his throat, before resting her hands gently on his chest. 

When Eva had called this morning, Charlie had been awoken by Leo's frantic shouting for information. Her heart had plummeted as she switched on the bedside lamp, seeing Leo pacing with his phone at his ear. 

Cali had been hit by a drunk driver. She was at county general, in a medically induced coma; stable but not out of the woods. 

Leo was mentally gone. 

He'd slumped onto the bed, his face ashen as he dropped the phone to his side. Charlie had gently prised it from his loosened grip, bringing it to her ear and speaking to Eva for the first time.

_"Hello?"_

_"Where's Leo? Who's this?"_

_"Uh, sorry, my name is Charlie, I'm Leo's... uh he works as my security."_

_"Oh my God, Senator Roan-"_

_"It's Charlie. What's happened, Eva?"_

_She heard the other woman try to speak through hours of sobbing. She got the gist: Cali had been struck on the way home from a shopping trip. Apparently, Leo had balked at the words "drunk driver"._

_"Eva, I'm so sorry. Is there anything we can do?"_

_"I- uh- no. I just... God I dunno. I just wanted to tell Leo. I don't know why, I just... wanted him to know."_

_"Of course," Charlie said, her heart breaking for her. And Cali. And Leo. He was white as a sheet next to her, his head against the bed frame, staring at nothing._

He hadn't come back to her since. 

She'd been downstairs to speak to James, asking him to take over for the morning. He'd agreed without question, although his eyes had darted upwards, obviously wondering what the hell was going on. Charlie's first appointment was at 10- a benefactor was visiting her in her home office- and she'd asked James and George to stand in with her. What scared her the most was that Leo hadn’t even reacted when she told him. He'd just moved into the bathroom, shutting the door.

He'd emerged shortly afterward, looking like a ghost, moving to her mirror and staring at his reflection like it was a stranger. She couldn't bear it anymore.

She finished buttoning him up, searching his eyes for the sign he was still with her. 

"Leo?"

He blinked, suddenly focusing on her and making her catch her breath at the change.

"Of all the things, Charlie," he whispered, his voice hoarse.

Charlie's eyes welled and she reached for him, pulling his head down onto her shoulder and wrapping her arms around him, as if she could undo it all if she held on tight enough. She was reassured slightly when he slowly pulled her closer, holding her to him and letting himself be comforted by her embrace. She felt him breathe her in, inhaling deep into her hair. She didn't pull back until he did, and almost cried at the despair in his eyes. She didn't know what to say, didn't know what she _could_ say. She couldn't promise Cali would be ok. Nobody could. Instead, she went with her gut, with what always worked for them when words failed: she kissed him gently, keeping her eyes open. He sunk into it, gripping her waist and deepening it where she would have pulled back. She stopped him, breathless, and held his face in her hands.

"I'm gonna say something and you're not going to like it," she said, ignoring the warring voices in her head. But she knew this was right. There was no question. He scrunched his eyebrows, worry overloading on his face.

"What?"

Charlie took a deep breath.

"You need to go to Los Angeles."

***  
_  
The sun streamed through the small window, illuminating the couple occupying the middle of a small but comfortable bed. Charlie heard a bird singing from one of the trees by the window, and she thought for the thousandth time how wonderful this cottage was._

_"What does this one mean?" She asked, running her fingers over the black lines on Leo's bicep._

_He flexed his arm, looking at the faded tattoo._

_"Uh, it’s the Manhattan skyline. That one was done the day I moved to Los Angeles from Brooklyn."_

_Charlie ran her fingers over the intricate inking, her nails gently scraping his skin._

_"To remember where you're from?"_

_Leo shrugged slightly, making her head bop where it rested on his left shoulder. He was able to bear the weight of her on it, which made him think it was healing. The fact that she was naked and draped half on top of him didn't hurt either._

_"What about this one?" She said, her hand disappearing under the sheet to his right hip. He smiled as her wrist ghosted over him._

_"That was a drunken mishap with a friend when I was seventeen,"_

_She faked a small gasp._

_"Sargent Barnes. Underage tattoos," she tutted, her hand travelling back up his bare chest and cupping his face, drawing him to her for a kiss._

_"What about you?" He said, resting his head back down and looking at her with unguarded love. She laughed softly. There wasn't an inch of her skin he wasn't intimate with by now._

_"The American public aren't ready for a candidate who is female, anti-purge and tattooed."_

_Leo snorted a quiet laugh, agreeing._

_"You don't need any decoration anyway," he said, wooing her a little. She smiled, flattered, looking at the ink on his arm again._

_"Do you..." she paused, not wanting to ruin the peaceful happiness of this afternoon._

_"What?"_

_"Do you ever miss Los Angeles?"_

_He frowned, a little thrown._

_"No,"_

_"Not... your old job... your friends?"_

_"Charlie, how well do you know me?"_

_She laughed, but ignored his attempts to brush off the question. She tensed, going for what was really on her mind._

_"Not even Eva?"_

_He gave her a look, and then sighed, knowing he was going to have to answer. And honestly._

_"I care about Cali. I want her to do well and make something of her life. They both stopped me from doing something that would have destroyed a lot of lives. That doesn't mean I'm not exactly where I want to be."_

_Charlie smiled, relaxing and curling her arm around his waist._

_"I'll remind you of that next week when you're trying to talk me out of every engagement I've got booked."_

_Leo gave her half a smile, not wanting to talk about leaving the safe house at all._

_"Hey," she said, catching his frown, "I'm kidding." She tried to smile, but the sudden darkening of his eyes worried her._

_"You're not leaving my sight," he said._

_She nodded, but a part of her wondered anyway._

_We'll see._

_***_  
  
"No way. Absolutely no fucking way."

"Leo, it’s Cali, how can you not go?"

"Charlie, you can’t be serious. I’m not flying to the other side of the country when you’re weeks from the election.”

“Leo-”

“Do you not remember what a dangerous situation you’re in?”

“Of course- you remind me almost on the hour.”

Leo gave her a look, and then regretted it: she looked so fucking concerned, it did nothing to strengthen his resolve. So, he went with honesty.

“I don't trust anyone to look after you."

"I know," she nodded, "but this is more important than that. You need to be with Cali. For yourself as much as her. And Eva. They need you."

Leo tensed his jaw, exhaling heavily through his nose. 

“And what about you? You’re going to New York in two days. I think you need me too.”

“You’ll make it safe,” she said, quickly, but firmly. “I trust you.”

“But-”

“Leo, you have to do this.”

He stopped, staring at her with a mix of disbelief and anger. 

“Just… think about it,” she said, the cool determination dropping a little as she implored him to understand. His will dipped a little at that, and he made the mistake of entertaining the idea for the briefest of moments. He hated that it felt like the right thing to do. That didn’t mean he was strong enough to do it. He moved towards her, begging her to trust him on this. 

"I can't... I can't leave you."

She gave him a small smile. 

"You don't have a choice."

Leo stared at her, knowing that no matter how much his better judgment told him otherwise, he would do as she said. Because he always did. Because she knew what she was doing. Where he might once have thought her reckless, he knew deep down that Charlie had weighed the risks before making her decisions. And she wanted him to go. 

Charlie watched him stewing, saw the battle behind his eyes as he went around and around her words. If she was honest with herself; her heart was on the floor, but he didn't need to know that, and she wasn't going to let it stop her doing what was right. 

"Call Eva," she said, eventually, "let her know you'll be on the next plane out."

***

It was 5pm, and Charlie lay in her bath, staring at the wall. She was trying very hard to focus on her strength. And the knowledge that she had looked after herself her whole life. 

But still... She was scared. 

Terrified. 

It would be her first time without him in six weeks. Her first time out in the world without him steadfastly by her side. The first time since she'd hired him that he wouldn’t be able to get to her in minutes. It had been a long time, sure, but it felt like forever. And yet the fear of being away from him felt closer than yesterday. If she thought about it too long, she was pulled back to purge night. She could feel the wrench as she was pulled from the upturned truck, screaming his name. The cold-blooded fear as she'd come to in the church, not knowing where he was or how he'd find her. When he'd walked towards her, reloading his gun and looking at her like he wanted to do so much more than just ask 'you ok?', she'd never known such relief. It was like coming home. 

She'd thought leaving the safe house would be tortuous, but it hadn't been so bad. She'd come to realise that home was wherever Leo was, and no fixed place. The move back to the city hadn't jolted her as much as she'd anticipated for one reason and one reason only: she still had her protector. But now he would be on the other side of the fucking country and she'd have a stranger looking after her. It wasn't that she didn't have faith in Leo's instincts regarding George, Danny, or James- but she trusted no one anymore. They were strangers: a sea of black-suited men who could all sell her out to the highest bidder if they chose. She had liked Eric. Respected Chief. Look where that had got her. The only person that had never betrayed her was Leo. And now he was needed elsewhere, and -despite her insistence- she was bereft. 

The vulnerability she found in herself made her sick, and she tried hard to search for that inner steel which had gotten her through the worst times in her life. But it was hard. She'd been lulled by her security with Leo. Now she was going to have to have faith in someone else. And herself. 

The water grew cold as she mulled it over, so she hauled herself out the tub, wrapping herself in a fluffy towel as her heart remained on the floor. She wiped down the steam on the mirror, cursing at her tired and forlorn expression. She felt older than her years today, and she didn't want Leo to see. She didn't want him to know how adrift she would feel without him. Aside from the fact that she knew he wouldn't go if he knew how bad she felt, she also didn't want him to feel obligated. She wasn't a clingy girlfriend, and she never would be. She just had to sort her head out before he read it all over her face.

She grew dry, pondering, and dressed slowly, still in deep thought about it all. She chose black pants and a blue top that matched her eyes, undoing the buttons enough to show her white tank underneath. It had been a relatively quiet Sunday, and she just had a few more things to organise before she could call it a day. She had finished up her speech with Claire early this afternoon, and they had said their goodbyes and tried to look forward to New York. Claire knew Leo wasn’t accompanying them, and she looked more shocked and worried than Charlie felt. Charlie thought that was the moment she started feeling sick about it, and hadn’t calmed down since. She hadn’t seen much of Leo, having been watched silently by James all afternoon. She assumed he had been organising his flight. She didn’t really want to find him and ask. 

He text her as she brushed her hair, sweeping it up into a clasp, informing her that he needed to see her ASAP. She padded down the stairs, pausing briefly when she saw the back of a man at least 6-foot-6 stood next to Leo. They turned on her arrival in the sitting room. 

Leo did a small double-take, his eyes raking down her body lightning fast. Charlie blushed a little under his gaze, wondering what on earth prompted it. He recovered quickly, clearing his throat and gesturing to the behemoth next to him. 

"Remember I mentioned an old cop buddy of mine?" He said.

She raised her eyebrows, still a little flushed. 

"Frequently."

Leo gave her a look, nodding sideways. 

"This is Hank."

Charlie smiled, glad to finally put a face to the name as she shook his hand. His grip was surprisingly gentle for someone with fingers like Frankfurters. 

"Pleased to meet you, I'm Charlie," she said, warming to him already as he beamed at her.

"And you, Senator. Leo's told me loads about you," 

"Oh?" She said, giving Leo a questioning look. "Anything I need to fire him for?"

Leo grunted as Hank laughed, his eyes twinkling.

"All good, Senator," 

Charlie gave him a look that told him she didn’t believe a word, but then she glanced at Leo, her eyes questioning. He gave her a small grin and her smile widened. 

"Glad to hear it," she said, her eyes still on Leo, even as she addressed Hank. "So, what brings you to D.C?"

"Hank's going to be looking after you in New York," Leo said, tentatively. She needed to feel good with Hank or it was a non-starter. His brow furrowed as he gaged her reaction. 

She read his small unspoken question as he apparently presented her with a safety net, and her heart squeezed slightly. Did he know she was panicking? Or was it his own insecurities at work? Or a bit of both? She nodded at him slightly, letting him know she was happy with his choice, before she turned her attention back to Hank. 

"That's great," she smiled, feeling Leo's relief. "So, are you still with the police?"

"No, I left the force shortly after Leo. I work as a freelance PI and also do a lot of security, like Leo. Can't claim to be as easy going as him, mind you." 

Charlie chuckled softly, liking Hank already.

"We'll see how easy going you are with my foot up your ass," Leo groused.

Charlie smiled at him, before asking Hank a few polite questions. He seemed nice, and genuine. And she knew from Leo's brief but frequent mentions of him that he liked and respected him. Charlie was surprised to find that that was more than enough for her: she trusted Leo's judgment completely. She kept catching Leo's eye as she nodded along to Hank's commentary on his days as an officer, seeing the quiet relief and residual lust still present on his face. 

After a while, Leo stopped eyeing her and suggested showing Hank around the property. 

"Well, it was lovely to meet you, Hank." Charlie smiled, shaking his hand again. She went to leave, when she heard Leo ask Hank to wait for him a moment. He caught up with her by her office door, lowering his voice enough so that they wouldn't be heard.

"So, what do you think?" He asked, nervously. 

"He seems great," she said.

Leo smiled, visibly relaxing.

“I just wanted someone I’ve known more than a month,” he added.

“Me too,” she agreed, realising she did feel better knowing Hank would be around. Leo nodded, before his eyes darted down again. 

"Did you... did you wear that on purpose?"

Charlie was a bit taken aback, looking down at herself. 

"Uh no, why?" 

Leo laughed softly, scratching the back of his neck and leaning in even closer to murmur in her ear.

"You were wearing it the first time we..."

Charlie broke out in a grin, her cheeks flushing. She tried to tamp it down, aware than Hank wasn't all that far away, but she was beyond touched that he remembered. She hadn't. She met his eyes as he pulled back, unsurprised to see unbridled lust in his gaze. It made her realise how much he hid it when they had immediate company. 

She squeezed his arm gently.

"I'll see you later,"

He grinned, nodding slightly, before the curtain came down and he went to join Hank.

Charlie watched them leave, her heart full and her soul calmer than it had been before. 

 

***

After showing Hank around and having an informal catch-up, Leo walked him to the gate, somewhat reassured that someone he (half) trusted would be looking after Charlie. They paused at the entrance, Hank giving him a knowing grin.

"Thanks for the phone call, I was glad to help," he said, nodding towards the house. "I like her. Like her politics."

Leo just gave him a wry smile.

"You gotta be careful," he warned, "Senator Roan doesn't prioritise her own safety, so you need to."

"I heard," he nodded, giving his old friend a look, wondering whether it was worth pissing him off just to satisfy his curiosity. Roan was fine as hell, smart too, and Hank was intrigued. Interested. He had no illusions that he was boyfriend material for a president, but she was a woman too. A damn fine one. 

"She seeing anyone?" He asked, eventually. 

Leo's eyes went like saucers, before he frowned.

"I just want to know if she'll have company," Hank lied.

"No," Leo answered sternly. "Not as far as I know."

Hank nodded, pleased. He knew women found him charming, and he wasn't bad on the eyes either, if they liked the big and bulky type. Senator Roan might fancy herself a little Hank in Manhattan, should her bed get lonely. 

Leo frowned deeper, clocking his old friend's knowing grin. He hadn't factored Hank's semi-recent divorce into this equation, and he was starting to regret it. He suddenly felt the urge to punch him in the nose, inform him that yes, Senator Roan was very much seeing someone and that if he even laid a finger on her Leo would kill him in cold blood, purge or no purge, when he reined himself in, fully aware that Charlie could handle herself. She'd probably find it mildly amusing at best and mildly irritating at worst. 

"You got any plans for tonight?" Hank said, jolting Leo out of his quiet seething.

"Uh, packing probably," he muttered.

_And seeing Charlie. All of Charlie. The parts of her you will never, ever see._

"Got time for a beer?"

Leo shook his head and Hank rolled his eyes.

"A coffee then?"

Leo gave him half a smile, not even considering it.

"Thanks, I appreciate the offer, but I won't have time."

Hank nodded, beaten.

"When you flying out?"

"Tomorrow afternoon," Leo said, his guts twisting at the thought. 

"Well, I hope it goes ok. Give Eva my regards."

Leo thanked him again, saying goodnight and finally shutting the gate on the day. He'd never really liked Sundays, and this one was no exception. He walked up the drive, lifting his head to the setting sun and feeling the spring warmth on his face. It took him back to the odd heatwave they'd had at the safe house, when they'd predictably argued intensely, before he'd joined her in the shower, promising her that he would never leave her. His guts twisted further. He couldn't even promise that. He couldn't promise Eva anything either. If the worse happened, he couldn't promise her she'd ever feel 'ok' again. He couldn't sit there and tell her he'd found someone who understood his pain and eased it with her softness and strength. He couldn't tell her the refuge he'd found in the love and arms of the woman about to make history. He couldn't tell Charlie everything would go smoothly in New York. Couldn't promise her that Hank wouldn't slip up. That the boys wouldn't sell her out. That she'd be safe. Leo reached the door, feeling utterly inept and weak, wondering how he could be failing everyone at once. At least they were alone tonight. He didn't feel he had any front left. He felt raw and exposed. He reached for his key, and Charlie opened the door. 

His breath caught a little. She'd let her hair down, and taken off her glasses, and greeted him with the warmest and sweetest of smiles.

"Hey, Boss," she whispered, half leaning on the door.

Leo stared at her, his heart clenching. Fuck it, if it wasn't cliché as hell to really believe everything _would_ be ok when he saw her like this: open and honest and so completely his. He moved through the doorway, slamming it shut behind him and gathering her to him in one move.

***

Charlie pulled her dressing gown closed around her, looking but not seeing the illumined lights of the distant D.C skyline beyond her window. They were locked in her upstairs sitting room, the stress of the day finally taking its toll on Leo as he snored softly on the couch, half covered by a throw. Charlie couldn't sleep. 

When she'd opened the door to Leo, he had looked as she felt, and in that moment, she wanted nothing more than for him to fuck her senseless and to forget about the world and all its problems. He knew what she needed, as he always did, and had obliged willingly, as if he wanted it as badly as she had. But now it was done, and she was worried again. She didn't truly believe it would wear off until they were reunited again. 

_If you get there_

So instead, she tried to make peace with her anxiety, rather than fighting it. The thought of being alone scared her, but she had enough of a hold on herself to know that what Eva was going through was a million times worse. Charlie felt sick whenever she thought about Cali. She couldn't imagine how bad Eva felt; how worried and angry and... lost. Alone. She needed family, friends. Leo. 

Charlie turned away from the window, looking at him. He was burnt out, but she knew it was temporary: he would wake in the night, restless and angry and needing to hit something before he could sleep again. 

She also knew what demons waited for him in Los Angeles. And she wasn't sure how ready he was to face them. Her eyes darted to the photo of her family, and she switched on the side lamp to better see them.

There were some demons you never defeated. 

"You ok?"

She looked back at Leo, who was rubbing his eyes and sitting up. She moved towards him, pushing him back down as she lay beside him, curling herself around him as he obligingly let her use his arm as a pillow. They were almost nose to nose before she spoke.

"Will you... will you be ok? In Los Angeles?" She asked, eyes wide and sincere. 

Leo took a moment before he replied, knowing what she was asking. He pulled the throw over her too, cocooning them both in it.

"Yeah," he said, eventually. 

She didn't look convinced.

"I've..." he sighed, looking past her. Then back at her. "I've got something to come home to this time."

Charlie smiled slightly, but she wondered how much that would hold him when he was two and a half thousand miles away. Amongst the ghosts.

"I'm not who I was a few years ago, Charlie," he said, seeing her frown. She waited, in case he said more. Leo swallowed noisily: he wasn't the baring his soul type, and yet, since he'd known Charlie, he seemed to live more honestly than he ever had before. So much had gone unsaid before, with his ex-wife. It was easier to say nothing than deal with things. He didn't care enough to try and fix it. Even when he'd rowed with her, they had left most things unsaid. She'd be disappointed in him, he'd feel like a shit, but be totally unwilling to change. Then they would carry on as normal, all that poison never out in the open or talked about. The air never cleared, the resentment building up between them until he couldn't remember what the point was anymore.

It had never been that way with Charlie: she wore her heart on her sleeve and said when she was happy, unhappy or thoroughly pissed at him. It made him the same. She never asked it of him, but he found himself willing to give it anyway. 

He sighed heavily, turning onto his back, Charlie resting on his good shoulder as she waited for whatever was to come. 

"It's gonna be hard," he said, honestly, absentmindedly playing with her hair, "but... everything is so different now." He said nothing else, staring at the ceiling and wishing he could formulate into words how he felt. Nothing seemed right, so he just gave up. "You know I love you, right?"

Charlie laughed softly, turning her head and kissing his shoulder gently. 

"I do."

"And I won't go if you're not completely happy with Hank,"

Charlie smiled.

"I wouldn't be completely happy with anyone other than you, Leo, but you're still going. I need to prove to myself that I can cope on my own. And you need it too."

He kissed the top of her head, agreeing silently. At least her deep frown had dissipated somewhat. 

"And it's only a few days," she added. "No time at all, really."

_We'll be fine. You'll be safe. I'll be safe. Cali will be ok._

Charlie recited it like a mantra in her head, hoping it was enough.


	21. Miles Apart

Leo got off the plane with sick in the back of his throat. It was a lose/lose situation: had he stayed in D.C, he'd have felt guilty about Cali; in Los Angeles, he felt anxious, terrified and guilty about Charlie. She'd got him here, but he was far from happy about it. 

He took his phone off flight mode, making his way to security with his hand-hold slung over his shoulder. __

_I'm here_

He began, before adding what he wanted

_I'm here. Keep me updated. Paranoid._

He sighed, and resigned himself to the fool he was.

_And I miss you_

He watched the screen, waiting.

_I miss you too. Will do. Let me know how Cali is x_

He smiled, before concentrating on going through arrivals. It took forever- election time was never an easy time to travel- but eventually he was out and clear, stopping to grab a drink from an overpriced deli. They had a string of papers by the checkout, and Leo was unsurprised but still pissed to see Charlie's face on most of them. Some good... some not so good. His gaze lingered on one particular paper: the picture showed her climbing out of her car, smiling at something off camera. Leo knew when it was taken. He knew who she was smiling at. 

"This too," he said, adding the paper to his bill. 

"Don't make sense, eh?" The cashier said.

Leo raised his eyebrows, and the guy gestured to the paper.

"Someone that looks like that being in office. Don't know why she's bothering, even if she wins, they'll find a way to stop her. They always do."

Leo bit his tongue, but then thought of what Charlie would do in such a situation.

"You gonna vote for her?"

The cashier laughed.

"Hell, yeah. But I'm under no illusions it will do anything. Mark my words: nothing will change."

Leo grimaced. He couldn't agree. He tucked the paper under his arm and grabbed his drink, pulling down his shades as he went towards the exit. The airport was air conditioned up to the nines, but he could feel the dry Californian heat fighting to get in. He moved through the glass doors, and felt swallowed up into the city. 

He hadn't missed Los Angeles. Or the ghosts he'd left behind. It smelt the same: sweat and exhaust fumes and fast food. The harsh, oppressive heat burned down, making a bead of sweat roll from his hairline. He tutted, shielding his eyes against the sun as he got in a cab, asking to go to his hotel. He'd booked somewhere near the hospital, rather than accepting Eva's offer to stay with her. Somehow, he didn't think even Charlie's trust stretched that far. Not that he thought she thought he'd betray her- but there was a limit. 

He didn't look much out of the window, lest other memories came at him too strong. He felt out of place, like a usurper, but he was happy with that. What he didn't want was to be dragged back down into the man who had left this town two years ago. It would take Charlie hightailing it to LA herself to bring him back from that hole. He studied the paper, focusing on Charlie's face. It grounded him, and he tried to hold on to the knowledge that that was then and this is now, that he was a better man, when the cab jolted to a stop. 

"We're here," the cabbie said, frowning at Leo in the rear view. He paid him, grabbing his stuff and exiting the vehicle, finally looking around. 

It wasn't so good to be home. 

He climbed the steps of the hotel, speeding up when he felt the pull of the aircon. It was a half decent place, but it felt odd not to be casing the area for danger. Half of him felt gone, as if there was a space next to him empty where it shouldn’t be. 

“Welcome,” said the tanned brunette on reception, half checking him out. Leo pushed up his sunglasses, automatically clocking her name and the CCTV. This was going to be hard. 

“Checking in?” She asked. 

“Yeah,” he muttered, pulling out his papers. He glanced at his watch. 

_Charlie will be travelling soon. What if Hank forgets the protocol?_

“Business or pleasure?”

“What?”

The receptionist’s smile faltered slightly.

“Are you in town on business or pleasure?”

Leo nearly snapped, but reigned it in. It wasn’t her fault he was wired to bursting.

“Neither,” he said, although amicably. 

She didn’t ask any more questions, silently handing him his room card and watching him disappear into the elevator. 

He felt better after a shower, having remembered Charlie's impromptu appearance the other morning. He rang her as he towelled off, a smile on his face as she answered so professionally he knew she must have company. 

"Glad to hear you arrived safely, Leo. I look forward to catching up with you later." 

"Am I on speaker?" He said, mood infinitely lifted by hearing her voice. 

"No."

"I love you."

He heard her catch her breath, before she cleared her throat.

"That's good to know. I obviously feel the same."

"I'll call you later,"

"Ok, good luck. Bye."

He rang off, pulling on his clothes to go to the hospital. He finally felt ready. 

***

Eva sat facing her daughter in a private room at county general. She had worn herself ragged lunging between rage, fear and good old fashion despair. But right now, she'd be happy if her daughter would just wake up. The doctors had told her there would be no lasting damage, but they were keeping her sedated until the pressure eased off of her brain. 

Eva couldn't even begin to think about the person who’d put her daughter here. Not until she woke up. When Eva had first gotten the phone call, she had been hysterical. All that mattered was that Cali was alive. And then all that mattered was that she was ok. Eva knew full well that the anger would come, and hit hard if… _when_ Cali recovered. She would deal with it then. Until then, all Eva had the focus for was her daughter- not the person who put her here.

But there was guilt. They weren’t exactly in the best place: constantly at odds over Eva’s hard hand and Cali’s natural desire for some fun with her friends. Eva knew she was overprotective, but she had to be: She was a single mom- she couldn't be best friend and disciplinarian. Not if Cali had a hope in hell of making something of her life. Eva didn't want her family's poverty to continue with Cali; the desperation which lead to her father sacrificing himself. And her to endure a dead-end job just to try and make ends meet. The money they'd received for her father's murder was so beyond tainted, Eva couldn't even bear to acknowledge it. But that in itself felt like a betrayal... then he died for nothing. She'd stashed it away- not even wanting to call it Cali's college fund- hoping she would be able to reconcile her feelings before Cali needed it. The last conversation they’d had was an argument. Eva wanted Cali studying. Cali wanted to go out with friends. She’d stormed out, and then Eva had gotten the call. 

She didn't know why she called Leo. She supposed somewhere deep inside she thought he was the closest thing Cali had left to a father. Eva cared enough about him to want him with her- even if there was nothing he could do. 

She honestly hadn't expected him to fly across the country to be with them- to be with _Cali_ she reminded herself- and yet he was on his way. She wondered how Senator Roan would manage without him. From what she had gathered, they'd been in hiding the last month. Eva wondered if anything had happened between Leo and the Senator during that time alone. She found it hard to think about Leo opening up to someone. 

Someone that wasn't her. 

She was happy he had found a direction in life, and had encouraged him to pursue his new-found purpose. That didn't mean she wanted to think too hard about the possible relationship he had with Senator Roan. 

She was jolted out of her reverie by a knock at the door- and there he was. 

Eva's breath caught. He looked about five years older than when she'd last seen him, and battered beyond belief. He wasn't so tanned, which highlighted the lines around his eyes and the bruises on his knuckles. There was also an obvious healing cut above his eyebrow. None of which was the reason he looked so different. He smiled when he saw her, his eyes open and warm. 

Whatever it was that had been haunting him was gone. 

She rose to meet him.

"Hi, Leo," she smiled, and then she went, tears brimming in her already red eyes as she finally had someone to comfort her. He wrapped his arms around her immediately, looking over her shoulder to where Cali lay unresponsive on the bed, tubes coming out of her. He was calmer than he thought he'd be- having psyched himself up for much worse. 

"I guess 'how are you' would be pretty dumb right now?"

Eva laughed into his chest, giving him one last squeeze before pulling away, embarrassed. 

"Pretty fucking messed up," she said, wiping her eyes on her already damp sleeve. "But thank you. Thank you for coming all this way."

Leo gave her a half smile, noting the dark circles under her eyes. 

"How's she doing?"

"They're thinking about waking her up tomorrow."

"That's good?"

"Yeah," Eva said, sitting down and gesturing for him to do the same. "But then I have to talk to her, and I honestly don't know whether I'm gonna kiss her or cry."

Leo nodded, not knowing what else to do. 

"I think both are ok, but you'll figure it out," he said, not wanting to sound trite. 

"How long are you here for?" Eva asked, and then cursed herself.

_He's only just walked in and you're already sounding needy._

"I've got a few days- but I can stay longer if you need me,"

Eva smiled, but her heart was sinking. 

It wasn't enough. 

***

Charlie sat across from Hank in a booth at Joe's Pizzeria, grinning as she listened to him tell her stories about his and Leo's teenage years. They were sharing a pepperoni, Charlie massively aware of the gaggle of press outside but trying to relax. It wasn't hard with Hank- he was a gentle giant and funny as hell. And he could talk for England- It made a change from the one-word responses she often got from Leo. 

"So, he was trouble even then?" She laughed, as Hank recounted the time they got kicked out of a bar when Leo hit a bouncer.

"Yeah, but to give him his credit, the bouncer would not leave those girls alone. I'd have hit him too, but I didn't have the balls then."

"Ah, I see. What changed?"

"The force. When you're a cop, balls are kind of essential. If you want to last, that is."

Charlie nodded, ignoring another customer taking a photo of her on their iPhone. Hank followed her quick glance, turning his head.

"Hey! No photos when the Senator has sauce on her chin!"

The girl laughed, blushing, but moved away. Charlie smiled. Hank had a way of telling people to move off without making her seem rude and unapproachable. 

"So, you get on well with the S.O.B?" He said, turning back to her. Charlie was thrown a little by the change in direction, but went with it. 

"Yeah," she nodded, picking up another slice, "he's great." Charlie wasn't sure yet how to balance 'Leo Barnes is amazing at his job' with 'but I'm not in love with him or fucking him'. She wanted Hank to know she couldn't be happier with her choice of security, but didn't want him suspicious. "Don't get me wrong," she added, "we fight like dogs, but I'm sure he does with everyone."

"Not really," Hank said, surprising her. Charlie raised her eyebrows. "I mean, he rubs everyone up the wrong way, especially since... since his son. But words? I've never seen him care enough about anyone to bother arguing with them."

Charlie felt her heart skip a beat. She wanted to ask about his wife. About his girlfriends. About everything. But she couldn't, so she just nodded, concentrating very hard on chewing her pizza.

"He seems very happy with you," Hank added. Charlie nearly bit her cheek.

"I guess," she said, as non-committal as she could. 

"He's thrown everything at this job."

"Well, I think he wants this night gone as much as I do."

"It's more than that,"

Charlie swallowed, wiping her mouth. She had a feeling Hank was fishing. He'd be very disappointed.

"I think there's a man over there who wants to talk to me," she said, looking over Hank's shoulder. He turned, looking a little peeved, and saw the lurker. Before he could stop her, Charlie got up and walked over to the man, holding out her hand.

"Hi, did you want to talk to me?"

Hank sighed. This was what Leo had warned him about. Apparently, they had another member to add to their dinner date. Senator Roan sat and chatted to the man for half an hour, until some other customers tentatively approached her, wanting to share their purge stories. She was amazing: listening intently to every person with the same look of genuine compassion and understanding. 

After what seemed like forever, Hank cleared his throat.

"Senator, we really should be making a move," he said, over her shoulder, as she handed one particularly emotional man a tissue. His daughter had been attacked along with her husband a couple of years back, resulting in the husband’s death. If it hadn't of been for a stranger helping them, his daughter would surely have died too. Charlie listened to everything with an ache in her heart, knowing first-hand the pain the man had endured. She looked over at Hank when the story was over, nodding.

"I won't be a minute," she turned back to the man, whose name was Carl. "I promise, my first order of business is ending the purge."

He gave her a watery smile.

"You've got my vote, Senator. I just hope that's enough."

Charlie smiled, thanked him for sharing his story with her, and left the diner with Hank, making their way to where Danny was waiting in the Range Rover. 

"You've got a way with voters, I’ll say that," Hank grinned, following Charlie into the back seat. 

She settled down, clicking on her seatbelt, hoping, _praying_ it _was_ enough. 

***

Cali was going to be ok, aside from her broken ribs and a lot of bruising. There was no lasting damage, although she'd likely feel like shit for a while. Hearing the news made Eva at once sick with relief and incandescent with rage at the driver’s reckless behaviour. She refused to leave Cali's bedside even though she wouldn't be woken up until the morning. Leo sat next to her in the uncomfortable hospital chair, waiting patiently for her to vent or cry or whatever she needed. Eva seemed to be a little embarrassed at her initial outburst and was distracting herself by asking him questions instead.

"So, the NFFA made a move on her, then?"

"Yeah. I knew it would happen, but I didn't believe it until I saw it. All my snipers, dead."

"Shit."

"Yeah."

"Do you know who sold her out?"

"Joint effort. That's why I couldn't risk taking her anywhere in D.C. I didn't know who to trust."

"But... she trusted you?"

Leo stopped. Thought about it. It never even crossed his mind that she wouldn't trust him, that she would hesitate following him blindly into the night. When he'd first run into her room and told her someone was coming for her, that she needed to leave the place he'd not five minutes ago instructed her to stay in, it hadn't even occurred to him how dodgy that must have sounded. For all she knew, he was leading her outside to her death. But she'd put on the vest and followed him through a hole in the floor (that she had previously known nothing about) and trusted him whole heartedly. 

"Yes." He said, only really realising it now. 

Eva's heart beat hard against her chest. _She_ knew Leo, but Senator Roan? That level of blind faith? She must have known with all her heart that he was protecting her. How the hell had that level of connection manifested between two people who seemed so radically different? And then she'd allowed him to hide her away for a month- potentially risking her presidency because she believed Leo when he said it was necessary. Eva came to one conclusion, and needed to voice it.

"You're together, aren't you?"

Leo had still been masticating over the apparently new information that Charlie had complete confidence in him. He was a little shell-shocked at the blindingly obvious revelation. 

"What?"

"You're together, aren't you?"

Leo thought about denying it. He knew they couldn't be open, and completely respected it, but in light of what he'd just realised, it seemed too transparently obvious that he was so much more than her security. He sighed, scratching the back of his neck.

"Yeah."

Eva nodded. Any other answer would have been a lie- and knowing it didn't hurt her as much as she thought. Leo was gone- clearly completely devoted to Senator Roan. Whether she reciprocated his feelings or not was almost irrelevant- he was hers. 

How exactly they thought that would play out professionally, Eva had to laugh. 

"Fuck," she said, resting her head back and looking at Leo affectionately. "She must really love a challenge."

Leo laughed, missing her. That was certainly one way to put it.

"How does she feel about you flying across the country to see us?"

"She practically packed my bag for me,"

Eva smiled. There was a woman clearly very secure in Leo's love for her. She was obviously everything he needed to both ground him and save him at the same time.

"She's in New York- meeting voters."

"I know, they're gonna cover it on the news."

Leo nodded, immediately wanting to switch on the old TV in the corner of the room. Eva turned back to Cali, apparently having talked herself out.

"You want a coffee or anything?"

"Uh, tea would be good, thanks,"

Leo excused himself, walking towards the small cafeteria. He heard her before he saw it- the volume was up loud as the small crowd in the dingy canteen turned tired heads towards the small box on the wall. Leo walked in, clocking it immediately and smiling as he saw her delivering her speech. 

He tried not to think about where Hank was, or who was surveying the crowds, or how fucking good she looked. Instead, he grabbed two teas, listening to her every word, and counting the minutes until he was back in his hotel room. 

***

"Senator,"

"Leo,"

His heart clenched. She was talking slowly, and low, in what Leo would call her bedroom voice.

"Are you alone?" 

"Yes."

"Where are you?"

"In my hotel room. Missing you."

Leo closed his eyes, seeing her lying on an unfamiliar bed in an unremarkable room. She'd been wearing that blue dress earlier, the one that made her eyes seem otherworldly in their Mediterranean blue. Would she have it on now? Or would she have changed, in her sweats with no make-up on? 

"I saw you on TV," he said, concentrating on her breathing, "you killed it."

He heard the smile in her voice as she thanked him. Then she laughed, soft against his ear, and he could almost feel her that close.

"Where are you?"

"In my hotel room."

"How's Cali?"

"Ok, I think. They're waking her up tomorrow."

"That's good." She paused. "How's Eva?"

"She's ok. Tired, angry."

"I can imagine." She paused. "Did you-" Charlie was going to ask if he'd told Eva about them. She didn't know why, or even if it was her business to ask. She reasoned it was, because it needed to be kept secret, but then again, Charlie didn't want him to feel obligated to lie to his... 'friend'.

"Yes."

"Yes, what?"

"She knows about us. I didn't tell her, she asked. And I didn't lie. It wouldn't sound right, Charlie." 

Charlie couldn't even be angry. In fact, the part of herself she didn't like to acknowledge- the part that was jealous of the relationship between Leo and Eva- was very pleased. Happy that Eva had guessed. Happy that Leo couldn't deny it. 

"What were her thoughts?"

"She said you must really like a challenge."

Charlie laughed at that, and the low huskiness of it made Leo's gut ache from missing her. He knew he'd done the right thing in coming to Los Angeles, but right now, all he wanted was her. 

"Hank treating you ok?"

"Yeah," she said, exhaling and relaxing into the pillows. "He's been great."

"Good."

"He took me to Joe's Pizzeria today,"

Leo felt an unexpected stab of something.

"Yeah?" He asked, not wanting to know anything about it at all.

"He said you used to go there in your twenties,"

"Mhmm,"

_And I wanted to take you there._

"I think I learned a lot about your misspent youth,"

"Great."

Charlie frowned.

"You ok?"

"Fine,"

"I thought you'd be pleased he's taking care of me."

"I am."

"yeah, you sound it,"

"Well is he keeping you safe or is he dating you?" Leo caught himself, hearing her sharp intake of breath. "Shit, sorry. I just... I'm tired and jet lagged and... I miss you. I wish I was there with you."

Charlie's indignance ebbed a little. She decided to steer the conversation back to more enjoyable matters.

"I miss you," she said, closing her eyes and trying to picture him. He'd be scruffy, his stubble dark and uneven along his jaw. He'd look tired, but his eyes would burn if he saw her in this dress. "Hank is great, but there are certain obligations he can't fulfil."

Leo waited, his pulse becoming audible. 

"Such as?" He managed, feeling her smile against his ear.

"I think you can guess,"

Leo closed his eyes, his hand moving south of its own accord.

"Yeah?"

"I was thinking about the last time we shared a hotel room- in Georgia- when they messed up the booking."

Leo scoffed, remembering taking the couch and trying not to watch her sleep.

"You were a perfect gentleman,"

"Nah I wasn't, I might have seen some side boob."

"Side boob, Leo? Seriously?"

"A guy can dream."

"You don't have to dream anymore."

Leo smiled, but felt sorry for himself.

"Are you still in that dress?"

"Yes."

"God, I wish I was with you,"

"Why?" She said, unable to stop herself. "What would you do?"

Leo's breath hitched, his hand slipping under the waistband of his jeans.

"I think you'd be out of that dress by now,"

"Yeah?"

"For sure, before we even reached the bed,"

"And you? Still in your clothes?”

"Ah, you'd be getting ‘round to it, but I'd distract you,"

"I'll have you know, I have fantastic concentration,"

"I know, Senator, but then I'd kiss you hard enough you'd forget what you were doing,"

"And then?"

"You'd be biting your lip, closing your eyes trying not to make any noise,"

Charlie whimpered slightly, her centre throbbing. 

"Keep going," she whispered, her hand edging towards her middle.

"I'd do what you're trying not to do right now," he said, his voice low, "I couldn't wait as long as you,"

Charlie closed her eyes, breathless, every inch of her skin humming. 

"Tell me what you’d do,” she whispered, barely audible. 

Leo took himself in hand, seeing her so perfectly in his mind’s eye. "I-"

"Leo, wait!"

His hand stopped dead at her tone. Then he heard it: a faint beeping. 

"That's not you?"

"No,"

"Shit, I think someone is trying to tap the line."

"What do I do, hang up?"

"No! Get Hank, have him plug you into to his computer and try and trace it- stay on the line."

Charlie quickly righted herself, a hot blush blossoming over her cheeks as she realised what could have just happened: someone was trying to intercept her phone calls, and if they had, they wouldn't have gained political information, they would have heard her almost having phone sex with her head of security. Fucking hell. 

She walked to the door, stopping briefly to see herself in the mirror. Pink, but otherwise ok.

"Where's Hank?" She asked the guy on her door, who pointed her to the room next to hers. She knocked on the door, and was greeted swiftly.

"You ok?" Hank asked, clocking her flush.

"No, I'm on the phone with Leo- he thinks someone is trying to hack the line."

Hank frowned, ushering her in and sitting down at his desk, opening the laptop. Charlie put Leo on speaker. The beeping immediately filled the room. 

"Hi, Boss," Hank grimaced, taking the phone off of Charlie and plugging it in.

"Hank, what do you think?" Leo said over the noise. 

"Classic tracker. Sounds amateur, I highly doubt anyone professional would use something so conspicuous."

Charlie adjusted her glasses, willing her aroused flush to dissipate whilst Hank was concentrating on the screen. She felt wound to the point of exploding, and it was beyond uncomfortable and completely embarrassing. At least Leo was alone. 

"Where are we at, Hank?" He said, sounding none-too worse for wear. Charlie felt angry, but it was misdirected. She was cross with herself for letting her emotions lead her into something risky. And surprised Leo had gone along with it too. 

"Gotcha," Hank beamed, sitting back. He'd traced the signal to an apartment in NYC, which seemed to belong to a 23-year-old tech student. "I'll look into it more, if you don't mind, but I think we're dealing with an over-ambitious loner hacker rather than a political snoop.

"Even so..." Charlie said, her cheeks reddening again as she thought about what could have happened. "There's no chance they heard anything I was saying?"

"Uh, no," Hank said, "you caught it at the front door. Good call." 

He was a little confused as to what they could possibly have said that would have her so worried. Sure, he could understand why she was paranoid about being hacked, but what could she have been sharing with her off-duty security- who was on the other side of the country- that was so top-secret? Why was she even talking to Leo at ten-o’clock at night? How caught up in his job was he?

Then Hank looked at her properly and realised… she was embarrassed. A thought flashed across his mind and he gaped slightly, the pieces coming together. He unhooked the phone, passing it back to her. Charlie took it without meeting his eyes, saying goodnight again and walking back to her room. She closed and locked the door, leaning her head against it and shutting her eyes.

Shit.

"You still there?"

She looked down at her phone, palms sweating.

"Yeah,"

"I'm sorry,"

"Not your fault,"

She heard him laugh.

"I guess I'm not coping with this distance very well,"

She smiled wryly at that.

"Me neither,"

"Stay on the line? No dirty talk, I promise."

Charlie looked down at her phone, her heart aching. She felt stupid, foolish. But more than anything, she missed him. Hard.

"Hold on," she said, moving to her desk and turning on her computer. She opened Skype, syncing her phone. And then he was there, as dishevelled and gorgeous as she had imagined.

"Hey," she murmured, sitting back in her chair. 

He gave her a sad smile, eyes drinking her in. 

"Hey," 

He saw the familiar flush in her cheeks, but also the heavy weariness in her eyes, which told him she was tired and angry. 

"How was your flight?"

"Uneventful," she said, taking off her glasses and rubbing her eye, "although Paige was uncharacteristically excited the whole way."

Leo snorted.

"Perhaps it's me that makes her so fun normally,"

Charlie laughed.

"I think so," she studied the lines around his eyes, before she looked down, finding her courage. "How did it go today?"

He dragged a hand down his face, scratching his cheek.

"I dunno. It was weird, seeing her there. Like... like it wasn't really happening. I didn't... I didn't get there in time. Before. Didn't see him till it was all too late."

Charlie felt her eyes prickle and she put her glasses back on- he didn't need to see her weak. 

"Any information on the guy who did it?"

"Girl. Seventeen. She'd been drinking at a family barbecue."

"Oh my God," Charlie sighed, despairing. "What's going to happen?"

"Depends," he answered. "It all depends on what happens with Cali."

Charlie nodded. She couldn't help but feel Leo was calmer than he should be. She had expected him to be wired, angry. Instead, he was calm, if a bit reckless. She couldn't imagine him entertaining phone sex if he was in his normal frame of mind.

"Are you ok?" She asked, leaning on her desk and trying to see him clearly through two screens and nearly three thousand miles. He met her eyes, a flash of something darting across them.

"I have to be," he said, eventually.

She got it. If he fell apart, what good was he to anyone? Eva had called him because she needed someone. Leo couldn't need someone too. 

She leant back again, feeling uncomfortable in a dress that was restraining to say the least. She saw Leo's eyes dart downwards, but instead of smiling as she thought he would, he suddenly looked deadly.

"What's the matter?"

He met her eyes again. 

"You look nice," he said, totally without passion. 

She laughed slightly.

"Is that a bad thing?"

Leo wondered whether to voice his concerns. He didn't want to sound like a paranoid, jealous idiot. But he also didn't want to have to fly to New York to kill Hank. He sighed heavily.

"Has Hank... said anything?"

Charlie looked confused.

"In what sense?"

That was a no.

"Let's just say, he was very interested in whether you were single or looking,"

Charlie looked momentarily surprised, and then she giggled. Leo looked more pissed off.

"I didn't want him making a move on you, neglecting his duties and compromising your safety is all," he gruffed.

"No, Leo, he hasn't come on to me. And he'd get a firm answer if he tried." She said, finding it highly amusing. She knew he was jealous, and she could admit to herself that a part of her liked it. But she could handle Hank. And an increasingly sullen Leo. She smiled at him affectionately, supposing that sulking was better for him than the other emotions he could be feeling right now.

"Leo, you don't have to worry," she said, softly. 

He untensed a little.

"I know," he admitted, "I just don't want to have to kill him, is all."

Charlie laughed at that, which hurt her ribs a little more. 

"I have to go," she said, trying not to feel bad when she saw his disappointment. "This dress is slowly suffocating me, I need to get changed."

He gave her that filthy grin at last.

"I won't look, Senator," he murmured.

"Yes, you will," she said, firmly, "which is why I'm hanging up now, before I get caught in a sex scandal."

Leo laughed.

"Fair enough. Night Charlie."

"Night Leo."

She watched his face disappear. The sudden quietness of the room hurt, but she felt better for having seen him. 

_A few more days._


	22. The Longest Week

It turned into a week. 

Charlie ended up doing some small trips to Connecticut and New Hampshire from New York, immersing herself in the stories she heard and being constantly reassured by the quiet, determined support she found. She worked hard, barely catching her breath between engagements. It made the distance easier- she had less time to miss Leo if she was occupied. Hank was easy company, if a little boorish. After the incident with the phone call, he’d been noticeably less friendly, keeping things as professional as possible. Charlie tried not to dwell on that too much. She guessed that he had sussed the nature of hers and Leo’s relationship. She realised she didn’t care- as long as he kept his mouth shut. On Wednesday afternoon, she rung Leo, informing him she was flying home Friday rather than Thursday. He was angry to say the least, and no amount of reasoning would soothe him. 

"It makes sense. While I'm here I might as well get out and meet voters," she said, trying to placate him. She felt him huff.

"What does Hank think? What am I even paying him for? Is he even trying to make it safe?"

"He thinks it's great that he gets to spend lots of one-to-one time with me in hotel rooms," she teased, trying to break him out of his fear.

"Not helping, Senator." 

He hated the idea of impromptu days out. He could feel himself getting wound up at the thought of Charlie exposed and unprotected in random places. It was a security nightmare. He also hated the idea of Hank alone with Charlie more. If he didn’t control himself, he could lose it. She felt his growing tension down the phone.

"Trust me, ok? I know what I'm doing."

Leo relented a little, knowing in his head that he had nothing to worry about. Even if the thought of Hank pawing her made his skin scrawl. 

"It's not you, it's everyone else. I'd be bad enough if I was with you. I hate not being there,"

"I know, but Hank's great. Honestly. He's doing his job." She paused, feeling his unease. "He's doing his job well, and leaving me alone otherwise."

He didn't say anything, but she could feel his relief at the little reassurance. 

"And you get to spend some extra time with Cali, now she's awake," 

Leo leant against the hospital corridor wall, trying not to feel defeated. 

"I think she's embarrassed I'm here," he said, feebly.

"'Course she's not," Charlie laughed. "You're just being paranoid."

Leo smirked. She could see right through him, even with all this space between them.

"You got me," he murmured, feeling like he'd never get home. He could hear the smile in her voice and he wanted to see it. "What are you wearing?"

"Nothing, so let me get dressed and you get back to being paranoid." She said, clicking the phone off. 

Leo groaned, trying not to picture her wet from a shower and in nothing but a towel. It was difficult to say the least. 

He cleared his head as he walked back into Cali's room. She was sitting up, and beamed when she saw him.

"Hey secret service man!" She grinned. 

Leo smiled despite himself. It was an overwhelmingly huge relief to hear her talking.

"What you been doing out there? Undercover spy stuff?"

He laughed. 

"What is it you think I do, Cali?"

She shrugged, then winced. Eva jumped up from her chair, alarmed.

"What is it? What hurts?"

"Nothing, mom, it's just my shoulder. It's a bit sore."

Eva carried on fussing. Leo watched them with a growing sense of detachment. He was feeling increasingly like an intruder. Cali was out of immediate danger, and getting better every day. Eva seemed to need him less and less as she focused on getting Cali back to full health. 

Maybe he was talking himself into it. Maybe it was wishful thinking, but Leo was feeling increasingly like there really wasn't any need for him to be here. He wrestled with the decision he was already coming to, hoping it wasn't a selfish one. But Cali was laughing, rolling her eyes at her mother's worry. She was going to live. Now that it was no longer a possibility, he could allow himself to admit that that was what he was most scared of: Somebody else he cared about dying in such a way. But she was ok. And Leo needed out. 

He slipped from the room again, unlocking his phone. He could get a flight out tomorrow. Charlie wouldn't be home until Friday, but he could be there, waiting for her when she got off the plane. Once the idea was in his head, there was no going back.

He booked a ticket. 

***

Charlie was visiting a preschool with a large number of orphan students. She was trying to keep it professional, but her heart was bleeding for them: they'd all lost parents on purge night. She walked classroom to classroom, accompanied by the headmistress, wondering how in the hell it came to this. She thanked Ms Cordell for her time, and addressed the news cameras that had gathered outside the school gates.

"I have never been surer about this cause than I am today. These innocent children are as much victims of the NFFA's greed as their parents were." Her heart twisted a little, and she cleared her throat. "No child should lose a parent to murder." She cast her eyes down, wishing she could get the image of broken children out of her head. But it was futile. Hank saw her breathe out heavily through pursed lips and raised his hand against the onslaught of noise.

"No questions. Senator Roan has said all she wanted to say."

She looked up at him gratefully, nodding slightly, and he ushered them back into the building, speaking into his radio.

"We're heading out, Danny, make sure the exit is secure and that the car's ready."

Danny answered affirmative, and Charlie was bustled into the back seat of the Range Rover, Hank following shortly after.

They drove along as Charlie tried to organise her mind.

"You ok?" Hank asked, looking at her wearily. Since his little revelation about the Senator and Leo, he'd lost interest in making small talk, and he really didn't want her crying on him. 

Charlie pushed her glasses up her nose, not looking at him.

"Yep."

***

"Tomorrow?" Eva tried not to let the panic come out in her voice, but her eyes were wide. She couldn't believe he was leaving already. It felt like he'd only arrived yesterday. 

Just the other day, when she'd returned from a comfort break to see Leo sat on Cali's bed, chatting easily and making her laugh, her heart had swelled a little. It looked so right. He was so comfortable with Cali, and her with him, that Eva could allow herself to believe he was really there for them. 

She'd caught herself when she saw him turn towards the small TV at the mention of Senator Roan's trip to a school. Roan was busy making her mark all up and down the upper east coast. Eva found herself critiquing the powerful woman as the cameras followed her around various towns. She was beautiful. Strong. Smart. Warm. A force to be reckoned with. 

Again, she wondered... How did _Leo_ think he would fit into that plan? Really? He was rough around the edges and a hot-head (that hadn't changed, as she'd witnessed when he cursed at a guy on the television for calling Roan a less than flattering name), and he was hardly the ideal partner for a politician. Eva felt fiercely protective of Leo. Was the relationship serious on Charlie Roan’s part? Did the woman honestly believe they had a future? When she was off saving the world, throwing herself into dangerous after dangerous situation, did she even think about the cost it had on Leo? Did she care? She might love him… but was she prepared to sacrifice her life’s work for him? Eva didn’t think so. She didn’t like to imagine a future where Leo was the president’s dirty secret. She also couldn’t see him handling the pressure of being the president’s partner. Even if she didn't win the presidency, could Leo continue in this grey area indefinitely? 

Eva had observed him glaring intensely at the TV screen, watching to see who was protecting Roan as she stood outside a school addressing the press. Or so Eva had thought. When the hulk stood next to the Senator had pulled her away from the cameras, Leo had muttered under his breath, just loud enough for Eva to hear.

" _Get your fucking hands off her_."

He was in dangerously deep. 

This was all still roiling around Eva's mind when he announced his eminent departure.

"I am sure the Senator is fine in New York, Leo. You can have a personal life. I'm sure she doesn't begrudge you that."

Leo's nostrils flared at the subtle dig at Charlie.

"She'd have me stay the month," he stated, emphatically. "But I can't. I've got business in D.C, and you're fine, Eva." He nodded towards Cali. " _She's_ fine."

Eva had to agree with that last comment. But she'd been pleasantly surprised when he'd stayed on after Cali was awake and clearly out of the woods. She'd let herself believe he wasn't here out of some twisted sense of obligation. She thought maybe he wanted to stick around. 

"I thought..." she trailed off, hating the confusion on his face. She wanted to hate Senator Roan for taking him away again. But then she remembered what he'd said about her practically packing his bags for him, and realised she probably had her to thank for him being here at all. 

Just because Eva was jealous, and wrestling with the idea of Leo dating the future president, didn't mean Charlie Roan wasn't a good woman. 

"Sorry," she muttered, "I'm a bit all over the place," 

Leo gave her a small smile, reaching out and squeezing her arm. 

"I get it,"

Of course he did.

"It was just nice having someone to lean on," she said, despite herself. The last thing she wanted was to appear needy. But it was the truth. She regretted it anyway, seeing the worry and guilt cross his face.

"I'm only ever at the end of the phone, Eva. For both of you."

She nodded. She didn't tell him that she'd tried to contact him before, when he'd been hiding with Senator Roan. She had wanted him to talk some sense into Cali about her future. He'd been unreachable. Now she knew he'd probably been enjoying the novelty of having Roan completely to himself. Eva wished she could hate her, but the woman was doing her best to help people like her.

She let herself look at him, and studied his eyes. Again, she was caught off-guard by the distinct change in him. The harsh edges were gone. The darkness that had surrounded him, not a year ago, was missing. No matter how much Eva worried about the potential ramifications of this relationship, she couldn’t deny the positive effect it had had on him. 

She sighed, resigned.

"Ok."

***

Hard New York City rain pummelled against the window, reminding Charlie of the rainstorm at the safe house. It was humid, dark and miserable, the feeble lights of the tower blocks doing nothing to lift Charlie's mood. She was slumped on the couch in her hotel room, staring out at the city, but her mind was still at the school.

_How in the hell did it get to this?_

No matter what she did in the future, she couldn't undo the past, couldn't bring those parents back. 

She watched the condensation mist upwards from the ground, obscuring her view a little. Then the phone rang. She reached for it with a heavy heart, until she saw the caller ID.

"Hey, Boss," she half smiled, putting him on speaker and going back to looking out the window. 

"Are you ok?"

"Sure."

Leo frowned. He knew she was lying to him, and he knew why. Ever since he'd got the call from Eva, Charlie had subtly but definitively distanced herself a little. Only to spare him her troubles, but it was enough. Leo hated the difference, the small withdrawal that was so foreign to their relationship. She was always open with him. He tried to always be open with her. It's how they worked. 

"Tell me what's wrong," he said, harder than he meant to. She thought she was being kind: not adding to his worries, but this distance scared him more than whatever she had to say. He heard her sigh.

"I visited Lockly House today."

_Shit_.

He'd seen her at the school on the news today, but he'd been too worried about the security to really think about the emotional toll it would take on her. Too pissed at Hank's overly handsy attitude. 

"How did it go?" It was a stupid question, but he didn't know what else to say.

"Predictably," she answered, drumming her fingernails on the armrest, trying to lull herself with the repetitive tapping. She needed him, badly. But he was needed elsewhere, and she wasn't going to verbally dump all over him. 

"Charlie, please talk to me," he said, sounding as hopeless as she felt. "I need... this. This needs to stay the same."

Charlie closed her eyes. She hadn't thought about that. Hadn't even considered that her withdrawal might upset him. She figured he'd have better things to worry about. Maybe she was wrong. Maybe they did need to talk to each other, no matter what else was going on.

"I feel... like it's not enough. It won't ever be enough. The damage has been done." She said, eventually, feeling immediately better for unburdening herself to him. Even if there was nothing he could do. 

"And what about the future? About all the lives you're gonna save?" He said, rationalising her fears. 

"It's hard to explain that to a six-year-old orphan." 

"I know."

"When Owens... when the NFFA talk about the purge, they never talk about the people. It's economics. It's all about how murder is natural.” She paused, considering that statement properly for perhaps the first time. “Maybe it is. They implemented the purge, but it's the percentage that participate in it who chose to kill."

"And what about the other 99%? They need you fighting for them Charlie."

"I know," she whispered. But right now? Right now, she was tired and alone and heartbroken. Leo didn’t know what else he could say, and wished more than anything that he was with her. 

"I'm flying back tomorrow."

She lifted her head up from the back of the sofa, looking down at her phone. 

"What?"

"They're sorted. I did what I needed to do. I'm coming home, Charlie."

For the first time all day, Charlie felt something other than despair. 

"So, you'll be there on Friday?"

He smiled at the faint glimmer of hope in her voice. 

"I'll be there."

***

"You look after her, you hear?"

Leo smiled bashfully, throwing his duffle bag over his shoulder as he stood up. Eva had tears in her eyes, but she was putting it down to sleep deprivation rather than saying goodbye. And it did feel like "goodbye" this time. 

"I will," he said.

"And yourself too! Don't do anything stupid. Don't let _her_ do anything stupid."

Leo scoffed, but he nodded anyway, pulling Eva into a hug. 

"You take care of you," he said, before looking over her shoulder at Cali. "And you look after your mom. Do as she says."

Cali rolled her eyes but smiled anyway.

"I will, Spy Man."

He let Eva go, moving towards Cali and lowering his voice a little.

"I mean it. Do as she asks. She's only thinking of you. Your future." 

Cali looked at him with slightly chastised eyes, but nodded anyway, taking note of his serious tone. Then he grinned, giving her a gentle half-hug and then turning back to Eva.

"If you need me-"

"You're at the end of a phone, I know," she said, wishing he'd just leave so she could stop thinking about him. "Go on, you're gonna miss your flight."

Leo studied her eyes, trying not to feel too much like a shit. 

"Speak soon? Let me know how Trouble is?" He said, gesturing to Cali.

"Of course."

Leo said one last goodbye, and left, his heart already in the air. 

***

The front door banged shut behind him, echoing into the empty house. Leo dropped his bag to the floor, switching on the light. The east coast air was crisper, cleaner, but right now, the old, airy house seemed baron without Charlie's warmth to make it home. Leo looked around, throwing his keys on the side table and wondering why in the hell he hadn't flown to New York to be with her. But her flight was tomorrow morning, and he couldn't promise he wouldn't have blown the whole thing open if he'd gone straight from Los Angeles to her Manhattan hotel room. 

But still, the emptiness of the house, without her in it, stung. He bolted the doors and made his way upstairs to shower. It felt good to wash the past week away, even though it was still hanging over him heavily. 

Afterwards, he considered crashing in his own room, but the pull of Charlie's bed was too strong. He opened the door to her room, his heart aching as he was hit by the familiar smell of her perfume, vanilla essence and lavender. 

The bed was unmade, in typical Charlie fashion, and her clothes were all over the floor. He grinned, moving across the room, avoiding the discarded piles of jeans and t-shirts and slumping on the bed. It was beyond comforting. He took out his phone.

_Free to talk?_

He waited, and then suddenly his phone rang. 

"Hey, beautiful,"

"Hey," 

"You ok?"

"Pissed. Paige has scheduled a press conference for tomorrow afternoon,"

"Why?"

"To talk about the past week, I guess."

"That seems odd,"

She didn't say anything, so he thought about it. Why would she need a press conference for a brief campaign trip? 

"What's it really about?"

"One of the papers ran a story on my exes. College boyfriend did a very personal kiss-and-tell reveal."

Leo simultaneously felt his blood boil and his jealousy explode. 

"What? Who? Give me his name and I'll fucking kill him myself, the fucking asshole-"

"Leo!"

He stopped mid-rant, his heart thumping. He wanted to hit something. Hard.

"It's ok. I just don't want to waste time talking about it. There's so much they could discuss and they choose to focus on my sex life."

"What do you want to do?"

"I don't know. Cancel? Can I cancel?"

"You asking me? You're the politician, babe, I can't tell you what to do."

"I want your opinion."

Leo took a breath. Thought about it. If it was up to him, he'd kill the guy, but obviously she couldn't do that. A press conference was giving the guy more limelight. Focusing on her love-life rather than her politics. Fuelling the fire.

"I think... don't give the asshole any more attention."

"You're right. God, this is annoying."

Leo laughed.

"Well if your afternoon is now free, maybe we can catch up?"

He heard her smile.

"Oh yeah?" She whispered, "what did you have in mind?"

Leo grinned. 

"You make it home to me, and I'll let you know,"

Charlie wanted nothing more.

"Promise?"

"Promise."


	23. The Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y'all know this is filth. What can I say? They missed each other. Thank you as ever for the wonderful feedback x

Charlie had butterflies in her stomach and they were distracting her from Claire's chattering. Their plane was high over New Jersey, and Charlie could hardly believe she'd be seeing Leo in a little under an hour. Claire was in overdrive following the trip, and Charlie was doing her best to give her her full attention, but her mind was on other things. Leo, specifically. They'd spoken before she got on the plane, Leo assuring her he'd be waiting at the small, private airport to meet her. They'd have to do the usual palaver of the security handover, but then they were free. For two days. Charlie didn't have another engagement until Monday, and she planned on spending the entire weekend in bed. 

Paige had flown back a few days before, and Charlie was glad she wasn't faced with her wrath in a cramped plane. She'd decided to cancel the conference, informing Paige in a very brief voicemail. Then she'd stuck her phone on flight mode, like a coward. But she didn't want to deal with Paige's shit this afternoon. She was the best at what she did, but her hard-line attitude was wearing at best, and all Charlie wanted after a week's nonstop slog was a few moments of peace. Peace, and Leo. 

"Charlie!"

She jumped slightly, looking at Claire guiltily. 

"Sorry," she muttered, feeling embarrassed and rude, "I'm a little tired."

"Course you are," Claire smiled, "I can't believe we actually have a weekend off. I won't know what to do with myself!"

Charlie laughed weakly.

"Do you have any plans?" She asked, wondering what Claire did in her (rare) spare time.

"Sleeping!" She laughed. Then her look became curious. "You?"

Charlie was too tired to hide her flash of anticipation.

"Uh, the same, probably," 

Claire bit her tongue. They'd had a lot of time alone this week, but Charlie hadn't dropped her guard once. Claire had sensed her general unease, and had correctly put it down to Leo's absence. She liked Hank, but could see for herself there was no rapport between him and Charlie. They were polite, but it ended there. It made her realise all the more how strong and deep the bond between Charlie and Leo was. And, if she was honest, Claire had missed Leo too. As much as she liked to take the piss out of his fierce overprotective attitude towards Charlie, it was comforting. Claire felt safe when he was around, knowing he would gladly die rather than have any harm come to Charlie. Somehow, she didn't think Hank felt the same way. That's not to say he hadn't been efficient... he just wasn't Leo. 

She knew Charlie had missed him, but only when she'd caught her alone with her thoughts, or when her face had lit up at a message on her phone. In a strange way, it gave Claire a little hope: Charlie had sacrificed a lot for this job, and yet her and Leo had found each other anyway. Claire supposed that even if they weren't actually together, they still had a connection which seemed impossible at Charlie's level of success. Perhaps such a relationship wasn't out of the question for Claire too... if she could get the balance right. 

She'd heard about the incident with the phone hacker. Even though she knew it was very Leo-like to be ringing Charlie at 10pm just to "check in", she too had wondered what they could possibly have been saying that would have got Charlie so freaked out. She could guess, even if she couldn't imagine her elegant, poised boss up to anything... dirty. 

"Is he back from Los Angeles?"

Charlie went back to looking out the window, her hand moving up to cover any adrenaline rush that might appear on her chest.

"Yes, yesterday,"

_I bet he's climbing the walls waiting for you._ Claire thought. She didn't voice it though, content to let her boss go back to whatever it was she was thinking about. Claire had a pretty good idea what... _who_ it was. 

***

Leo's leg was drumming incessantly, thoroughly pissing off Jack Evans, the security manager of the small airport Charlie would be landing in imminently. 

"Are you sure you don't want a water or anything?" He asked again, a little desperate for the constant tapping to stop already. Barnes had entered the airport like a stalled rocket, wanting to search the entire place top-to-bottom to ensure everything was safe. He had done that twice, all whilst yelling at Jack's staff, before pacing the silent arrivals lounge like a mad man. Then they'd got the call that she was landing in half an hour, and he'd finally sat down... and started drumming his leg up and down. 

Leo shook his head in the negative for a drink, feeling sick. He didn't know if it was the danger of the situation getting to him, or the anticipation at finally seeing her. Leo had plans for this weekend. Nerve-shredding plans.

Jack's radio crackled into the silence. 

"Two minutes to landing,"

Jack thanked the pilot. 

"Looks like your girl is on her way,"

***

Charlie walked across the tarmac towards the airport, her eyes scanning for him. Hank moved up ahead, pushing the doors open and leading her into the arrivals lounge. She adjusted her glasses, turning the corner into the expansive waiting area. 

And there he was. 

The butterflies erupted in her stomach as she broke out into a huge smile. He was walking towards her, and as their gaze met he laughed, his eyes lighting up. Charlie felt a warmth bathe over her: to see him was to feel the full force of her love almost knock her sideways. He couldn't hide it either, looking at her as if she was the only thing in his world. Charlie wanted to run, wanted to throw herself at him, hold him, breathe him in. She pushed it down, forcing herself to walk a decent pace as they finally met in the middle.

"Senator," he nodded. She closed her eyes at the sound of his voice.

"Hi, Leo," she murmured, thrilling as he eyes raked over her super-fast. She'd left in a hurry, no time to put on more than a little make-up, and she'd left her hair down, but he made her feel wanted in that one look. 

"You ok?" He asked, eyes burning into hers.

"Yeah,"

Claire watched the whole exchange, wondering whether she needed to get out her travel scissors to cut through the sexual tension. She rolled her eyes, almost laughing at the ridiculousness of it.

"Hi, Leo," she said.

"Hi," he answered, his eyes never leaving Charlie. 

Claire huffed, rolling her bag towards Jack, who was waiting patiently to do the security handover. 

"Good luck," she muttered. She’d burnt herself out on the plane, and was ready for her weekend of sleep now. 

Jack looked at her beseechingly, before making his way over to them, clearing his throat.

"Senator, we just need to check over a few things, if you'd like to wait in the private suite?"

Charlie tore her gaze away from Leo, giving Jack a professional smile.

"That's great," she said, and they began walking through the airport. She felt Leo's presence like a warmth around her, the subtle hand at the small of her back making her burn for him. 

He opened the door to the lounge for her, and she thanked him quietly as she took in the surroundings. It was ostentatious and unbearably hot. She looked a little desperately around the room, at the soft, plush furnishings and mahogany desk, trying to locate a window, or an air con vent. There was a floor to ceiling window to her left, but it didn't appear to open. 

"How long will this take?" She asked Jack, unbuttoning her coat. 

"Not long," he smiled, "we just need to do the security handover."

He turned to the desk, sorting through documents. Charlie took a step back, blowing upwards. It was stifling, and her New York coat was smothering her. She began to shrug it off, and felt Leo's hands on her shoulders, helping her. He drew the coat down her sleeves, off her arms, slowly. Deliberately. For all intents and purposes, it must have looked innocent enough, but she felt a tingle of desire shoot towards her centre. 

He placed her coat across a chair, coming to stand beside her again. She felt his eyes take in the simple but flattering black dress. It was casual, sleeveless, with a deep v neckline and slightly flared skirt stopping just below her knees. She was in flats, not wanting the hassle of heels when she was flying. Leo thought she looked incredible. He cleared his throat, trying to at least pretend he wasn't counting the minutes until he could get her out of every item of clothing and show her how much he'd missed her. 

"How was your flight?" He murmured, keeping his eyes on the room.

"Fine," she said, quietly, the pull to lean into him taking all her willpower to fight. 

"Any turbulence?"

Charlie let out a slightly breathy laugh.

"I don't want to make small talk, Leo," 

He looked at her, slightly concerned, thinking something was wrong. But then he caught the darkening of her eyes. The slightly flushed cheeks. The smile that told him all the things she'd been imagining for the past week. She raised her eyebrow a fraction, and Leo didn't know if it was the look in her eyes or the parted lips that aroused him more. 

"How long is this gonna take, Jack?" He barked, never taking his eyes off of her. 

"I- uh..." Jack stumbled over his words, not really sure what the rush was about. Hank was going through the paper work, taking his sweet time. Claire was anxious to start her weekend of rest, but more than anything she was struggling to keep her eyes off of Charlie and Leo. The energy between them was palpable to anyone half paying attention, and Claire thought she'd scream if she didn't get out of the enclosed space soon. She squared her jaw when she saw Leo lean in and whisper something into Charlie's ear which made her close her eyes. 

"Seriously, Jack, if I don't get to bed soon, I'm going to fall asleep here," Claire whined. 

He looked at her a little desperately, obviously scared to fuck up and provoke the wrath of mad Leo, but not wanting to piss anyone off by taking too long either. 

Claire took pity on him, and smiled. 

"Ignore me, I haven't slept more than four hours in two weeks."

Jack relaxed a fraction, refocusing on the task in hand. 

Charlie, meanwhile, was trying very hard not to let her thoughts show on her face. Luckily, a lifetime of grief and politics had made that second nature, but the words Leo was saying into her ear were making her centre throb dangerously. She turned her head slightly, meeting his eyes and nearly melting at the desire raging there. 

Charlie knew she wasn't being subtle, but she needed to finish what they'd started on the phone all those days ago. She fixed her eyes on his mouth.

"Take me home, Leo," she whispered. 

It was enough: He was propelled into action.

"Hank, can I leave this with you? I wanna get Senator Roan home before rush hour," he barked, already firing up his radio. 

Hank gave him an indignant look. 

"The driver hasn't arrived," he said, frowning at Leo's frantic energy. He really hadn't missed that antsy attitude. 

Leo just gave him a wry smile.

" _I'm_ taking her home."

***

It was weird and wonderful riding in the front seat. Charlie risked it and rested a hand on his thigh as they drove. It made him tense, and she loved it. Loved that this was as charged for him as it was for her. Her whole body was humming with anticipation. She watched him unabashedly as he drove, drinking in his deep cinnamon tan, the dark, uneven stubble, that damn suit that fit him so well. She was already aroused beyond belief, and the thought of kissing him almost made her mouth water. 

"If you don't stop undressing me with your eyes, I'm gonna pull over here," he said, uncomfortably, his jaw tensing as he fought to keep his mind on the road.

She grinned at him filthily, her tongue between her teeth. Then she very deliberately took off her glasses, folding them up and putting them in their case in her bag.

"Just so they don't get in the way," 

He pushed down on the pedal, breaking the limit as they reached Nile Avenue. Charlie had never been so pleased to see the old house that had never really felt like home. They pulled up to the gate and Leo lowered the window, addressing the boys at the booth.

"Stay at the gate tonight, I'll be on the doors. Senator Roan is not to be disturbed. Understood?"

Charlie could hear the strain in his voice and it made her weak. The guys nodded, letting them through and locking the gates behind them. Leo sped up the drive, doing a harsh break that nearly locked Charlie’s seatbelt. She relished it all: her skin sensitive to every movement. He opened her door, barely meeting her eye as they made their way up the stone steps to her front door. Charlie noted he entered the code with slightly shaking hands, and then they were in.

The door banged shut, and they launched, Charlie grabbing his face and kissing him hard as he caught her by the waist and pushed her into the door. 

It was messy, tactless, hard- Leo dragging her coat off her shoulders and pushing himself against her body as she yielded to him. The sensations hit him all at once: the frantic, deep kiss; her hands in his hair; the soft, keening sighs she let out as he pushed the dress up her thighs. 

Charlie melted at the feel of his hands on her bare skin, clawing at his shoulders as she fought off his Jacket. There was no time for finesse, or gentleness, and she pulled at the buttons of his shirt so roughly some were torn off. 

He needed to shift to give himself room, so he moved slightly, half grinding against her hip as he finally sunk his hand into her underwear. She bit his lip, the pleasure almost painful in its intensity. 

"Fuck," he breathed, finding her warm and ready. He'd dreamed of this, imagined the feel of her against his fingers. The fantasy couldn't compare. Her underwear was restricting his movements, keeping her writhing against him for more. He groaned, pulling his hand away long enough to tug her underwear down. Charlie let out a frustrated noise at the sudden departure, even as she finally managed to wrench off his shirt and tie. She ran her hands over his hot, hard skin, kissing his cheek and neck as he pushed her underwear down. She felt them fall to her feet, and pushed him hard, stepping out of them and wrestling with his belt. He watched her, panting, chest heaving, as she got his trousers open and pushed them down enough to free him.

"Where?" He said, his voice strangled, half-crazed eyes blindly looking around to the sitting room. Charlie pulled him against her, hooking a leg around his. She wasn't going anywhere. She'd waited long enough. 

"Here," she said, kissing him hard and rubbing herself against him. He groaned into her mouth as he pushed the skirt of her dress up and out the way, his hips bucking as the heat of her met his hardness. She raised her leg, nestling it against his hip as he moved his hand between them, cursing as he grabbed himself, aligning them. Charlie panted, waiting, on the edge already. Then he pushed inside, and she came, hard, crying out louder than she ever had in this house, completely undone. It was amazing, overwhelming, the pleasure crashing over her in wave after wave, again and again as he thrust harder. She'd never felt this before, never even knew her body was capable of such feelings. The hard ridges of the door pushed against her back, and she felt her nails claw into the wood. Every movement kept her senses in overdrive, until she stopped chasing it and let him have his way, finding that her body was capable of a bliss she'd never thought possible. It drove him mad, her lack of inhibition, and he brought her leg up higher. 

She let out a noise that sounded foreign to her ears and he met her eyes, shocked and smug and crazy by the state she was in. He couldn't kiss her, but pressed his cheek to hers as he went harder, the hot bliss of her around him too good to go gently. Her breasts were pushing against his chest, her breath hot against his cheek, and he needed to drown in it, grabbing her other leg and lifting her, bearing her weight as he drove in deeper than before. 

Charlie swore, her thighs locked around his waist. Then it was crashing over her again and she closed her eyes, only able to focus on the eruption of pleasure that seemed to shake her core. 

She felt him tense, felt the familiar roughness that meant he was close too, and that alone was enough to send her over again. He grasped her behind, pulling her down hard onto him as she felt him go, groaning her name in a strangled breath. 

She gasped, her heart hammering as her body spasmed. It seemed to last forever, the tremors rolling through her every few seconds until she thought her heart would burst out of her chest. Leo gave a few more feeble thrusts, his hand slamming against the door by her head, the weight of him against her enough to safely pin her to the door. 

They stopped slowly, Charlie not daring to make any fast movements in case her body gave way and she melted to the floor. Leo's face was buried in her neck, his breathing as ragged as hers as the sudden silence in the hall replaced the ringing in their ears. 

After a few moments, which felt like an hour, Charlie tentatively loosened her grip on him, easing herself down. He lowered her slowly, finally lifting his head to meet her eyes. The skirt of her dress fluttered back down, covering her modesty even as she stood there flushed, with her pupils blown wide with desire and her hair a wild mess. 

They stared at each other a few moments, a little shell-shocked.

Finally, Charlie trusted her voice enough to speak. 

"Did you miss me?" She was a little hoarse.

He continued to stare at her, and then suddenly, that perfect smile broke out on his face- the pure happiness she saw once in a blue moon. And always after this. Always after this. 

"Yeah," he whispered, hands coming up to cup her face. Then he kissed her. Slowly, sensually, as if he hadn't just given her multiple orgasms against her front door. Charlie almost drowned in it, looping her hands around his neck and savouring every taste. 

"That was amazing," she whispered against his mouth, "not wanting to stroke your ego or anything," she smirked.

Leo captured her bottom lip between his own, relishing the salt on her chin and the smell of sex in the air. 

" _You're_ fucking amazing," he said, between kisses. He felt a dead calm settle over him. Peace, for the first time in a long while. 

A wonderful, sated lethargy come over Charlie, and she rested her head on his shoulder, a little drunkenly. Leo stroked her hair, holding her to him with his other hand.

"I love you," he murmured. He felt her smile against his skin.

"I love you."

***

They ate an early dinner how they used to: Leo cooking up something from a tin and Charlie wolfing it down with one foot on her chair. He watched her with a kind of wonderment: she'd showered as he made dinner, coming down in her sweats and an old t-shirt. He'd kissed her long and hard against the kitchen worktop until the mac and cheese had started bubbling in the saucepan and nearly burnt. 

Over dinner, they'd skimmed over the details of their trips, neither one wanting to go into anything serious. Not tonight. 

As he cleared the dishes, Charlie heard her phone ping. She pulled it out of her coat pocket, her heart sinking as she saw it was Paige. She wanted to come over and discuss the press conference Charlie had cancelled. She stared at the phone a few minutes, before putting it on silent and slipping it back into her pocket. Not tonight. 

Then she heard Leo coming up behind her, and she turned, beaming at him.

"Everything ok?" He asked, looking at her coat. 

She answered him with a kiss. 

They barely made it upstairs. 

***

Charlie looked at herself in the bathroom mirror. She was glowing: radiant and sated and so at peace she could sleep for a week. She'd been a little sore after their... reunion in the hallway, but a hot shower had cured any pains. She'd thought they were done for the night after that, but the frantic, breathless need had been replaced by that sweet familiarity she'd missed so much since they'd left the safe house. They'd had a companionable evening alone, like they used to, in an empty, quiet house. They had talked, flirted and kissed without any fear of interruptions. 

But then Paige had text- half bursting the bubble- and Charlie had felt the need to try and get that feeling of privacy back. When she'd kissed him then, it had only been to feel better, but then he'd deepened it, making her feel needed and wanted and loved. She'd wanted him to take her upstairs, and he had. It had been slow, and sweet, a gradual build-up that left her without any doubt of his feelings. She smiled at the mark on her breast, wondering if she could summon the energy for anything else tonight. 

She walked back into the bedroom, seeing him lying naked in her bed, covered from the waist down by the rumpled sheets. He was half asleep, so she moved towards him.

"Oi," she whispered, resting a hand on the taut muscles of his stomach. He gave her a grin, keeping his eyes closed. 

"What?"

She pulled up her silk dressing gown, moving onto the bed and straddling his hips. He grinned wider, shifting a little so they were perfectly aligned. She leaned down, kissing his mouth. 

"Don't go to sleep," she whispered, "I plan on doing that at least twice more before the night's out," 

He moaned gently against her mouth, hands resting on her waist.

"Twice? You trying to kill me, Senator?"

"No," she smiled, moving down his throat, "you sure I can't convince you?" She kissed his chest, then his stomach, her tongue darting out to taste him. It was gorgeous: sweat and sex and her. She sighed contently, moving further south still in the hopes of tempting him awake. She smiled filthily as he swallowed noisily. "I'll take that as a yes," she said.

"You can take it any way you like-"

He was stopped by a loud banging at the door. Charlie lifted her head, messy blonde hair falling across her face.

“Who the hell? I’m not due anywhere until Monday," she said, moving off his lap. Leo threw the sheet off his waist, pulling on his trousers with lightning speed, grabbing his gun and moving towards the window. He pulled the blind down a fraction, before letting out a noise Charlie recognised as annoyance rather than alarm.

“It’s your press secretary,” he said, letting go of the blind and moving back to the bed, “no doubt here to ask you why you cancelled the media conference she set up this afternoon.” He shook off his trousers, putting his gun on the nightstand, and climbed back into the bed, closing his eyes. Charlie watched him with a mix of annoyance and residual desire. She wanted to be pissed, but having him here after days apart was too good to stay mad. She sighed as Paige pounded on the door again, heaving herself off the bed. She looked around the floor, confused when she couldn't find any clothes.

"Did you... did you tidy up?" She said, incredulously.

"Only after I nearly broke my neck falling over your jeans," 

Charlie panicked slightly, pulling her dressing gown tighter around her. 

"I can't go down in this!" She said, moving towards the wardrobe. Nothing. Posh dresses. Formal wear. All her casual clothes had been on the floor. She turned to Leo, trying to retrace their steps. Her t-shirt was in the hall, so that was no good, and her pants were on the stairs. The dress she'd been wearing earlier was in a heap on her bathroom floor, completely unwearable.

Then she remembered Leo's room next door, and she ran inside and began rifling through his wardrobe. Anally organised. Weirdo. She quickly pulled on a fresh pair of sweats and a t-shirt, groaning a little when they swamped her. _That_ wouldn't look suspicious at all. She couldn't even text Paige to tell her to fuck off because her phone was downstairs by the door. She ran a hand through her hair, rushing down the stairs as Paige hammered on the door again. 

"I'm coming!" She yelled, finally yanking open the door, breathless, trying her best to look like she’d just woken up, not been fucked senseless. "What’s the matter?”

Paige gaped at her, her mouth opening and closing as she took in Charlie’s hair, her pink cheeks, the clothes…

“I… I… we need to discuss what happened this afternoon.” She settled on eventually, her eyes drifting to the purpling mark on Charlie’s collar bone.

“What about it?” 

“You cancelled without warning.”

“Well, as I said in my message, I'm not interested in discussing my personal life,"

“This is public life, Charlie! You’re running for president! People want to know these things! To not address it makes it looked like you're ashamed, is that what you want? You need to be open about your relationships if-"

“Not this again," Charlie sighed. 

Paige stared at her, absolutely at boiling point. She couldn't work like this- couldn't do her job if Senator Roan was going to fight her every fucking step of the way. She'd had enough. 

“Where’s Barnes?”

"Why?"

"I didn't see him at the gate. Is he in the house? Who's watching over you?"

"He's in the house," Charlie said, feeling her heart thud. 

"Not on the door? That's not like him. I could have been anyone. I thought you kept him close because he kept you safe?"

"I do," Charlie said, weakly.

"You seemed to get on fine in New York."

"Well, I'm back now."

"His game is slipping. Like I said, I could have been anyone."

"He saw you from the window."

"Can I see him?"

“He’s asleep.”

Paige narrowed her eyes, before looking passed Charlie and up the stairs.

“Really, Charlie?" She said, with so much contempt it almost took Charlie's breath away. She didn't know what to do, but felt increasingly ridiculous denying something so screamingly obvious. How had this happened? They had planned on being so careful. Charlie couldn't even say what it was that had tipped everyone off. They'd never been caught kissing or touching. Was it all that obvious? She could see why Paige was so frustrated- Charlie was making it impossible for her to do her job. But Charlie needed to do _her_ job, and that meant keeping her private life private and keeping the media focused on her policies, not her sex life. She steeled herself, standing up a little straighter. 

“It's really none of your concern, Miss Shaw.” She said, her voice professional even if her eyes weren’t.

Paige squared her jaw.

“It is when I have journalists wanting to know why they can’t get within three-feet of you for an interview but Joe-public can. I mean, seriously, Charlie, you refuse to speak to the media about your personal life but you’ll wander unarmed into a crowd at an open surgery?”

Why was she even bringing that up? It was over a week ago. 

“I wasn’t unarmed, Leo was with me.”

“Oh, so your boyfriend is enough to protect you from a room full of potential assassins?”

“He’s not- he’s my head of security. I trust him with my life.”

Paige scoffed.

“And your secrets, apparently.” She said, under her breath but loud enough for Charlie to hear.

“Paige-”

“No, Charlie! What is this? The only way to get to the presidential candidate is in her pants?”

“That’s enough!” Charlie shouted. "My relationship with Leo is none of your business. All you need to know is that I am safe, doing my job well and that I can look after myself. I told you before that for the benefit of the public, I'm unattached. What is the problem?" Her voice was a low hiss as she tried to reign in her anger to something resembling professionalism. She stepped back, crossing her arms again. “I think you should leave.”

Paige let out a disgusted noise, meeting Charlie's hard eyes with a fuming look of her own.

“Your head of security?” 

Charlie glared, almost clenching her teeth.

“That’s all.” She said, nails digging into her arms.

Paige gave a small, cruel laugh, looking her up and down. She met her eyes again.

“You stink of his cologne.” 

And with that, she went, marching towards the gates with her fists clenched. 

Charlie let out the breath she'd been holding, closing the door quietly and locking it slowly, methodically. She stared at it a few moments, trying to figure out why she felt so calm. Her fingers reached out to trace a scratch in the woodwork. She hoped it was from earlier. 

_I'm not sorry for it. I've never been sorry for it. I'm not ashamed of it._

_But..._

She frowned, coming to a decision: Maybe they couldn't do this anymore. Maybe it needed to be out in the open. They had proven to themselves that their relationship was strong enough to survive life outside of the safe house. And that Leo was more than capable of still doing his job. Charlie knew that an affair with her security could destroy her campaign. But would a legitimate, open relationship? 

The election was in just over a week. Maybe... maybe after that they should just be honest. Charlie felt immediate relief at that scenario, and she pushed across the final lock on the door. But then her heart dropped. What if... what if it wasn't what he wanted? Being her head of security was what he signed up for. Having sex with her was one thing. Saying he loved her was a good sign, but to be the president elect's partner was a huge ask. 

_I won't hold you back, Charlie._

She'd thought he was worried he would get in her way. Maybe he was letting her know in no uncertain terms that he didn't want a life as a politician's... what? Boyfriend? It sounded so trivial for what they had. Charlie closed her eyes, resting her head against the door. It was such a mess. He always told her he wasn't going anywhere, but maybe he was comfortable being her secret. It was easier for him. But people were asking questions, and Charlie couldn't lie for that much longer. 

Depending on the result, she was going to ask Leo what he wanted. If _he_ was ready for a life by her side, out in the open, in the spotlight, then she'd go public. If he wasn't... Charlie closed her eyes, the pain of that possibility almost winding her. 

But that was in over a weeks’ time- they still had this weekend. She turned, making her way up the stairs. 

He was on his side, facing away from her towards the window. She locked the bedroom door before making her way around the bed to look at him. She smiled, sadly, wondering if what she was asking of him was even fair. But then, she reasoned, he always knew what he was getting into: She'd never pretended to be anything else. 

"What are you staring at?" He said, suddenly, making her jump and laugh at the same time. 

"You," she answered as he rubbed his eyes. He looked at her blearily. 

"What did Paige want?" He said, sitting up and swinging his legs out the bed, sitting on the edge. Charlie rested her hands on his shoulders.

"Nothing," she lied, "work stuff. I don't want to talk about it." 

He gave her an odd look, before reaching out and grabbing her by the waist, encouraging her onto his lap. She obliged, stradling his legs and smiling as he kissed her. But then he fisted his hand in her hair, tugging back slightly. Charlie moaned with the pleasure of it, following his lead. She watched his mouth, waiting for her cue. Leo swallowed, trying not to get distracted by the look in her eyes.

"I know it was bad," he said, loosening his grip a little, "what did she say?"

Charlie groaned, flopping her head forward against his shoulder. Leo wound an arm around her waist to stop her falling off him. She seemed to have stopped caring. 

"She knows we're together. She's angry I won't admit it. Essentially."

Leo's stomach dropped. That wasn't good. It really wasn't good. He wanted things official before Paige worked it out. 

"What do you-"

"I don't want to think about it," she said, lifting her head and meeting his eyes defiantly. "Honestly, right now, I don't." She rested her hands on his face, running her thumb over his mouth. "Right now, I just want you,"

Leo looked at her worriedly, but could see that she knew what she needed now, and he was helpless against such a declaration. He tightened his grip and stood up, lifting her, before turning around and laying her on the bed. She smiled at him half sadly, half dreamily, her eyes that huge blue well of grief he knew so well. He kissed her, happy to see her eyes close as she gave in to it. He moved down her body, pulling up her t-shirt and kissing her stomach. She whimpered, the muscles twitching under his lips. He knew she was worried. Knew she didn’t want to think about it tonight. Luckily, he also knew a way to distract her from anything. 

***

They lay in the quiet, peaceful darkness, Charlie breathing soft and slow, so Leo knew she was asleep. 

He was trying to think of how, and when, he would do this. He needed to word it perfectly, to make her see that he had thought long and hard about everything, and knew without question what he wanted. All that mattered was that she wanted it too- but she needed to believe him when he said he was ready. Up to it. His time in Los Angeles had made things abundantly clear for him: he wanted a life with Charlie. And all that entailed. 

He'd meant to say something tonight, but with Paige's rude interruption, he was worried it would look like a snap reaction. And it wasn't. 

There was something else too. In her many, many questions about his relationship with Charlie, Eva kept reiterating how much Charlie must love a challenge. Leo had laughed along, but it touched a nerve. He knew where they stood: she was an incredible force of nature destined to save their country from the purge. Him? He was just a guy who'd nearly made a mistake and was trying to make it right. He loved her, but that didn't mean he deserved her, no matter what she said. 

After Paige, Leo had done his best to make her forget, but he could feel her mood. Was she worried her relationship with him would fuck everything up? Was she regretting it? 

Leo looked down, seeing her naked and asleep with her body curled around his, a small smile on her face. She didn't _look_ like she regretted it. Leo didn't believe in his heart that she did, either. He kissed the top of her head, breathing in, and wussing out.

Maybe it wasn't time yet.


	24. Domesticity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the wonderful feedback- next update will be sooner (but angsty AF...!) xx
> 
> This is a very talky- smutty chapter, but I figured these guys haven't been alone for a while!

Leo couldn't believe it: 10:30 and she was still asleep; snoring soundly as if she wasn't the worst workaholic he'd ever met. He debated waking her up, before deciding she obviously needed the rest. 

He'd got up around 9, having lazed in bed a good half hour just enjoying lying next to her, uninterrupted. She'd slept like the dead; not moving from his shoulder all night. He'd woken up with a numb arm, ridiculously happy, gently shifting her so he could use the bathroom and returning to find her in the same position, completely dead to the world. 

He'd gone down to make coffee, resisting the urge to check his emails and messages, not wanting to worry about anything today. They were going to pretend they were normal, if only for a weekend. After last night, he had a massive appetite, and decided to cook them up something special for breakfast. There was nothing in the fridge, but he didn't want to leave the house, so called down to the booth for one of the boys to do a little shopping. 

James knocked on the door twenty minutes later with a brimming grocery bag.

"Your skivvy has arrived," he grumbled, handing it over. 

Leo chuckled, thanking him. 

"Hey," he said, stopping James as he went to leave. "How did Paige manage to get to the door last night? I said no interruptions."

James grimaced guilty. 

"Sorry, Boss, she said it was an emergency. Figured it had to be something important."

"In future, call ahead. No matter who it is. Ok?"

James nodded, making his way back to the booth. Leo closed and locked the door, rifling through the bag as he headed to the kitchen.

Half an hour later and Charlie still hadn't emerged, so Leo covered their food and took her steaming coffee mug upstairs, unsurprised to find her in the same position. He put the mug down on her side table, gently sitting on the bed. She looked peaceful, and didn't stir when he softly tucked her hair behind her ear. 

"Charlie?"

She furrowed her brow, before slowly opening her eyes. She looked a little dazed, blinking a few times before he apparently came into focus. Leo belatedly realised he hadn't brought her glasses upstairs, so he was probably a hazy blur. But then she met his eyes, and smiled softly. 

"Hey,"

He returned her smile.

"Afternoon,"

She rolled onto her back, stretching languorously.

"What time is it?"

"'Bout midday?"

She looked momentarily surprised, before settling on her side again and grinning at him.

"I think you broke me last night, Boss," 

Leo laughed softly, feeling beyond blessed but also very smug. That stopped when she shoved him on the arm.

"Don't look so pleased with yourself,"

He laughed again, moving to settle alongside her until they were facing each other in the middle of the bed. Despite her chastising, Charlie grinned at him, cupping his face and kissing him softly. Leo leaned into it, only just realising that he'd missed her as she slept.

_Damn fool_. 

He followed the curve of her body over the sheet, pulling her closer as she sighed contently into his kiss. When he pulled away, she was still half asleep, all dreamy eyes and lazy smile. Leo thought he'd never grow tired of seeing her this way: the Charlie who was his and no one else's; soft and open and very naked under the thin sheet. He took her by surprise and pulled it down from her chest, admiring the view. She laughed, embarrassed, trying to pull it back up.

"What are you doing?"

"I missed you,"

"Me or these?"

"Both?"

Charlie rolled her eyes, but stopped trying to pull the sheet up. She didn't honestly care- it was just such a foreign concept to be so honest and carefree with someone. Her mind had been on her exes at some point during the night, memories she thought she'd left behind. 

"What's the matter?" Leo asked, catching her frown. He quickly pulled the sheet up again, but she stopped him with a hand on his arm.

"Not you. Just weird dreams,"

"What about?"

"Don't remember,"

He caught her by the chin, staring at her intently.

"You're lying,"

She looked down, trying to distract him by lacing their fingers, and bringing his hand to her chest. It worked, and he swallowed noisily, his thumb ghosting over her on impulse. Charlie smiled, thinking she'd won, feeling herself getting aroused as he gently pinched her. 

She shimmied closer, leaning in to kiss him, her tongue delving into his mouth as he palmed her harder. 

"I know what you're doing," he murmured, even as he pulled the sheet down further. Charlie smiled as his hand skimmed over her stomach.

"Good," she said, kissing his cheek and pulling up his t-shirt, "then don't make me beg,"

Leo scoffed, joining her under the cover and pushing her onto her back. He settled between her bare legs, but pulled away from her next attempt to kiss him.

"Are you gonna tell me what's wrong?"

Charlie ignored him, pulling his t-shirt over his head, before weaving her hands into his hair.

"I'm serious," he tried.

"Me too,"

He looked down at her despairingly. 

"Why won't you tell me?" 

"Ugh!" She groaned, giving up and folding her arms behind her head. In all truth she didn't think she was up to much today, but it had been a nice idea. She knew he wouldn't be happy with what she was thinking about. "You really wanna know?"

He nodded, and she gave him a look. 

"I was thinking about the guy who did a kiss-and-tell with the press-"

Leo sighed out angrily, moving off her and lying on his back. Petulantly. Charlie turned her head to look at him, covering herself with the sheet.

"Why?" He said, eventually, dragging his hands down his face.

"Why what?"

"Why are you thinking about him?" He snapped, harder than he meant to.

Charlie rolled her eyes again.

"I was thinking," she began, turning onto her side and running a hand over his chest, "that him, along with every other guy I've ever been with, has been insignificant to me. I never allowed anyone close enough to see me, so I don't even feel betrayed that he's sold his story,"

Leo relaxed a minuscule. He didn't know how much information he wanted on this asshole. But his imagination would kill him if he didn't ask. He was already picturing her kissing him. Had he made her happy? Did he know how to make her crazy with desire? Had he fucked her against her door and told her he loved her? None of these questions were Leo's business to ask. And it was killing him. 

"How long were you together?"

"A few years? On and off. College relationships weren't all that enduring for me."

"Why did it end?"

"He cheated,"

Leo swore, staring at the ceiling as the anger hit him. 

"It was a long time ago, Leo, I'm over it,"

"How can-" he stopped, and tried to reign in his anger. He wanted to hit something. Hard. He wanted to punch the shit out of the bastard and leave him for dead. But Charlie couldn't see him like that- it was against everything she stood for. She had never seen him blind red with fury, and he was scared of what she'd do if she did. 

_I know what you're capable of_.

No, she didn't. She _couldn't_. He took a deep breath, blowing it out slowly. 

"People cheat, Leo. I'm over it."

Leo knew people cheated. He always figured he could get over it if his ex had slept with someone else. God knows he spent enough time away from home. But Charlie? 

"How could anyone have _you_ and want someone else?"

Charlie smiled, beyond touched but not taking him too seriously.

"That's sweet, Leo, but I was never under any illusions that he was The One. And besides," she said, leaning up on her elbow and looking down at him, very flattered that he was taking it so personally, "he _didn't_ have me. No one did. That's the point." 

Leo looked at her a moment, before going back to glaring at the ceiling.

"I still wanna kick his ass,"

Charlie laughed softly, her nails gently scraping his skin. 

"For cheating, selling his story or for sleeping with me in the first place?"

Leo half-smiled, knowing he sounded ridiculous. 

"I dunno. All three?"

"It was a long time ago. I'm not scarred by any means. I didn't trust anyone before he came along. Or after."

That stung a little, and went against what Leo had believed when he was in Los Angeles. 

"Do you trust me?"

Charlie was a little surprised, but could see from his expectant look that it wasn't rhetorical.

"Of course," she said, softly. "You're not 'anyone'."

Leo relaxed an iota more, the initial rage ebbing a little. He knew he was overreacting, but that was always the case with Charlie- he didn't seem to be able to help it. He was so angry on her behalf that someone could cheat on her, it made him furious. But she honestly didn't seem all that bothered about this latest problem, just contemplative. Leo guessed that if the guy hadn’t sold his story, she wouldn’t even be thinking of him. Or any of them. That’s what he told himself, anyway. 

"Besides," she said, suddenly, "if you cheated on me, I'd just have you killed."

He smiled then, turning on his side and reaching across to kiss her firmly. He wanted her to know he'd never do that to her- wanted to convey in that one kiss that she was his, and his alone. When he pulled away she was grinning at him.

"Are you going to get like this over every person I've been with?"

He looked down, playing with the sheet, embarrassed. 

"Probably."

"Good," she laughed, "although I reserve the right to hate every hot young thing who turns your head."

Leo scoffed. 

"Charlie, you have no idea what you do to me, do you?"

She smiled, moving until she was straddling his waist. Leo tried very hard to keep his eyes off her chest, which was difficult. Charlie saw the focus on his face as he very deliberately looked into her eyes.

"I have a pretty good idea," she murmured, grabbing his t-shirt where she'd flung it earlier and pulling it over her head. The soft cotton smelt of him, and it was wonderful. 

Leo rested his arm behind his head, watching her as if in a dream. Charlie Roan, the love of his life, in nothing but his old t-shirt with her bare ass against his crotch, nearly killing him without even trying. She took his free hand, bringing it up to her face and kissing his fingers. He wanted to tell her everything: all the bad things he'd done and felt and thought and everything he hoped for. He wanted to tell her _she_ was the one. Wanted to promise her everything, always. But words were never his strong point, so instead he just enjoyed the vision of her on top of him, and made a vow to keep her there. Whatever it took. 

"I'm hungry," she said, suddenly. 

Leo laughed. When was she not?

"I made breakfast," he offered, letting go of her hand and pulling at her t-shirt. She followed his nagging and bent down to kiss him, finding her body didn't ache as much as she thought it would. 

"What did you make?" She said when she pulled away, going back to sitting upright. She had a feeling kissing could lead to sex, and she didn't know if she was up to that today. He didn't seem to mind too much, resting his hand on her bare thigh and stroking her softly. 

"Pancakes, omelette." He said, a little bashfully. Charlie smiled, lifting herself off him and climbing out the bed. Leo watched her openly as she pulled off his t-shirt and grabbed her dressing gown. She was gorgeous; how could she think anyone else could turn his head? He was tired, but seeing her like that was more than enough to make him want her again. He held onto his t-shirt, putting off dressing again. 

"The food can wait," he said, reaching out and tugging at her robe.

Charlie laughed, swatting his hands away. 

"No, it can't," she said, firmly, trying to ignore her flash of desire. She was starving, and she knew if they didn't get out of this room soon, they'd end up in bed all day, which, although sounded wonderful, she knew her body wouldn't thank her for later. "Shall we?" She asked, tying the belt and raising an eyebrow. 

Leo's disappointment was fleeting, so he just grinned at her, pulling on his t-shirt and sitting up with a sigh. He took her hand as they walked down the stairs, and Charlie felt bittersweet at the gesture: happy that he'd done it; and sad that it was such a novelty now. In a way, they'd been more openly comfortable with each other before they'd slept together: touching, holding hands, flirting. Now, they were trying so hard to hide it, they looked ridiculous. Maybe that was what made it so obvious. Had they simply carried on as normal, people might not have guessed so easily. Her mind wandered dangerously to yesterday, when Paige had so jarringly interrupted their afternoon together. She couldn't pretend it hadn't changed the mood a little, but was surprised to find that she was still just as comfortable with her decision as she'd been last night: after Election Day, she'd ask him what he wanted. If he was all in, then so was she. 

He got all bashful over breakfast, taking the foil off their food without meeting her eye.

"Thank you," she said, mooning over him a little. 

"Yeah, well, I knew you'd be hungry after yesterday. And I bet you didn't eat properly in New York." He was telling her off, but Charlie didn't mind. She knew he was embarrassed, and she loved him all the more for it, looping her arms around his middle as he sorted their food onto two plates. 

"This is very romantic, Leo," she teased, resting her cheek between his shoulder blades. She felt him give a non-committal grunt, and gave him a squeeze before letting go. 

They sat next to each other at her obscenely large kitchen table, which was- predictably- covered in election paperwork, and Charlie wolfed down her food whilst quizzing Leo about his culinary skills.

"How did you learn to cook so well?" 

"I don't, you're just easy to please,"

"It doesn't really fit in with the tall, dark and brooding persona." 

“It’s a pancake, Charlie,”

“It’s good,”

“It is if you can only make toast,”

"Answer my question," she persisted, taking another bite. 

"Ugh, I dunno? Living alone?" He guessed, scratching the back of his head. 

"Did you like it?"

"What?"

"Living alone?"

"I don't know, I was always with you."

"But did you like having your own space?"

Leo gave her a despairing look before leaning over and kissing her. Charlie sunk into it, holding onto his face and savouring the taste of maple syrup on his tongue. When he pulled away, she was unsurprised to find her dressing gown had been slyly opened. She pulled it closed, grinning at him.

"Well?" She persisted. 

"I like living with you better,"

"Really?"

"Really."

Charlie pushed her plate away, full and happy. 

"What shall we do today?"

"What's left of it, you mean?"

"It's not that late," she rolled her eyes, "what do you want to do?"

"Nothing. Stop planning your day off,"

"Sorry," she said, sheepishly, "it's weird not having anywhere to be. Guess I'm out the habit."

"What did you used to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"Before... all this. Before Senator Roan."

Charlie blinked, getting lost in her head.

"Uhhh..." she couldn't remember a time when her life hadn't been about a mission. But there had been moments... pockets of calm in between years of struggle. After college, she'd figured out that to succeed in her professional life, she needed to keep her personal life as simple as possible. She'd realised romantic love wasn't going to be an option for her, and had got a dog. They would go walking at the weekends- out in the countryside, far away from people-getting lost somewhere obscure. For a short time, Charlie would forget who she was and what had happened to her family: all that mattered was finding the car and cleaning herself up and getting her dog home. 

"I used to have a dog," she said, the memories coming back to her, "in my twenties. I used to drive out of the city and wander somewhere new, miles from anyone or anywhere or anything that would remind me of... I dunno. Life? My parents?"

Leo tensed. Charlie rarely talked about her family. He didn't want to fuck up when she did. 

"Did it work?"

"Yeah," she smiled, "I guess that's why I loved the safe house. It reminded me of a time when I could just... forget."

Leo nodded. 

"Then life took over and I stopped having the time to do things like that. When she died, I let the habit go with her."

"Well, I can't promise you a dog, but we could take a walk?"

Charlie laughed. 

"Where?"

"Point taken."

"It was just nice to switch my head off for a few hours."

"I get it," 

Charlie looked at him, remembering the mornings she'd witnessed him running laps around her garden, and the evenings he'd spend hitting a punchbag.

"Does it work for you?"

"What?"

She ran her fingers over his knuckles. They were red, and slightly swollen. Leo took her hand and made it into a fist.

"A little," he said, "but it was just... putting a band aid over it. Nothing shut it up. Until you."

"What do you mean?"

"When..." he sighed, struggling to put it in words. "When we're good, my head... it's quiet. I'm ok."

"We're always good," she smiled. 

"So no more sending me off to the other side of the country?"

"Not for the foreseeable," she agreed. "I wish you could have come to New York. I was looking forward to seeing where you're from."

"Me too," he nodded, "another time? Maybe after..."

"The election?"

"Yeah. Maybe then?"

"I hope so," she said, hesitantly. Was he serious? Who knew what their lives would look like in a week. She'd either be president elect, or wondering what the hell to do with her life. She didn't know what to say, so she stood up, putting some distance between them. "I'm going to get dressed." 

She left the room, leaving Leo alone in the kitchen. 

***

"Can I come in?"

Charlie lifted her head up from the rim of the bath.

"Sure,"

Leo opened the door, momentarily caught off guard by the sight of her in the bath, before he cleared his throat and sat on the toilet seat. Charlie rested her head back down, her cheeks pink with the heat of the water. She frowned at him over the bubbles.

"What's wrong?"

"I didn't mean to...” he shrugged, unable to find the words. “I know life's gonna be crazy next week whatever the result. Which will be a win, by the way."

Charlie laughed softly.

"Sure. I know. You didn't do anything. I just... I guess I was enjoying our domesticity. I don't want to think about next week yet."

"I can go along with that."

She smiled at him, sitting up a little.

"Want to join me?"

Leo grinned. 

"As tempting as that is, I can't see myself in a bubble bath, can you?"

She laughed again. 

"I guess not." She pointed to the towel by his feet. "Pass it to me?"

He bent down, grabbing it and standing up, but stopping just short of the bath.

"Come and get it,"

She shook her head at him. But she felt better. The hot water had soothed any aches from yesterday, and she knew she wanted to be with him. She stood up slowly, not meeting his eye as she climbed out, but feeling him watch her as the last of the bubbles rolled off her body. He enveloped her in the towel, tugging it closed at her chest and pulling her forward so he could kiss her. Charlie smiled into it, holding the towel as his hands slid into her hair. His kiss was devouring, as if he'd scared himself whilst she'd been locked away in the bathroom. Charlie guessed he probably had. 

"Is this ok?" He said, a little breathlessly. 

"More than ok," she replied, "just... take it slowly," 

‘ _Slowly_ ’… Leo thought, as she pushed and pulled against him on their way to the bedroom. ‘ _Slowly_ ’, as she roughly tugged his shirt off him and pushed him onto the bed. ‘ _Slowly_ ’, as she got on top and kissed him so hard his lip was tugged between her teeth. She let out a moan as he pulled her hard against his straining trousers, and he suddenly remembered the bedroom window was wide open. He flipped them, pinning her to the bed with his hands on her wrists and pulling back, his heart thudding as he took in her hungry eyes and filthy smile.

“Stay here,” he managed, before she reached up and delved her tongue into his mouth again, wrapping her legs around his waist. 

_God she feels so good. Why was I leaving? Why would I ever leave?_ Then she moaned again and he remembered the window. The fucking window. He groaned again, pulling back.

“Stay here,” he said again, gesturing towards the window. She followed his look and grinned dirtily, raising her eyebrow.

“Ok, Boss,” 

Fuck if she didn’t know exactly what she did to him when she said that. He wrenched himself off her quick before she could distract him again, almost scrambling off the bed as he flew to the window, banging it shut, hard. She didn’t move, just lay waiting for him with that look on her face which made him crazy. He sunk back into her, kissing her hard. She smelt like home, and the sweet rose flavoured bubble bath, her skin soft and wet and hot to the touch. He sat back to take off his trousers, but she followed him up, sitting up on her knees and kissing him all the while he tugged at his jeans. As he pulled them off she turned him around, pushing him against the headboard until he was sat almost upright with her straddling his lap. 

“Why’d you close the window?” She asked, her skin already breaking out in a sweat as she felt his hardness pushing insistently against her. 

“You can make as much noise as you like, now,”

“That’s very presumptuous, Leo,” she said, unable to stop herself grinding softly against him, thrilling when he exhaled harshly, his eyes darkening. 

“What happened to ‘slowly’?” 

“I think I’m ok,” she said, moving against him again. Maybe it wasn’t such a good idea, but she wanted him so badly, and no amount of reason could change the need in her begging for his touch. She reached between them, taking him in hand.

“Fuck! Charlie,” his eyes closed and she smiled, raising up slightly so she could lower herself onto him. It hurt for a second, and then her muscles relaxed, welcoming him gratefully like they always did. She felt the need to let herself go, to give in to it like she always had, but for once she wanted to have some presence of mind when they were together. His hands were on her waist, gentle, although she could tell by the look on his face that he wanted nothing more than for her to move. She smiled, a little drunk on the power, leaning forward and kissing his cheek, whispering in his ear.

“I’m ok, baby, take it how you want,”

He thrusted at her words, his grip on her waist almost too tight as he brought her down hard onto him. When she let out an involuntary gasp of pleasure it obviously pleased him, giving him the freedom to not hold back. Charlie couldn’t deny how good it was. Aside from the physical enjoyment of being with him, there was the knowledge that he wanted her, which brought its own pleasure. She’d said slowly, but in all honesty, her mind _had_ been on her ex as she’d taken a bath. The betrayal was old, but it still stung, if only slightly. She needed to feel desired, to know that Leo wanted her like this. If the look on his face was anything to go by, she didn’t have to worry. She moved faster, her head rolling back when he swore, telling her how much he wanted her and how _fucking beautiful_ she was. 

“Say it again,” she panted against his mouth, knowing she was close to losing it. Then he did, saying everything she needed to hear in that moment, and more. It was enough, and she fell forward, her palm hitting the bedstead as the wave broke over her. He’d been holding on, but let go as she went, his grip on her waist painful but affirming. If nothing else, she figured she obviously turned him on.

She flumped against him, breathless, sated, and secure. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her to him. 

“This is domesticity?” He said into her hair.

Charlie gave a husky laugh, sitting up and taking his face in her hands.

“I don’t know,” she confessed, “is it?”

Leo shook his head.

“I don’t know,”

Charlie leaned forward, kissing him softly. He tasted of blood. She pulled back, frowning at the small red mark on his bottom lip.

“Sorry,” she said, her cheeks going pink. 

Leo brought his hand to his mouth, feeling the bite and then immediately grinning.

“That’s quite alright, Senator,”

Charlie smiled, gently lifting herself off him and laying on her side. 

“You might not be able to call me that after next week,”

“Of course,” he said, turning to face her, “President Elect Charlie Roan,”

“Sounds weird, huh?”

“No, it sounds right,”

“You don’t think Charlie sounds too informal?”

“Nah, it’s your name,”

“Technically it’s Charlene.”

“I know. It’s pretty,”

Charlie scrunched up her nose.

“No, it’s not. _Charlene Roan_. Mom only called me that when I was in trouble,”

“I can’t imagine that,” he said, mock seriously.

Charlie smiled, the old sadness hitting her briefly before leaving as quickly as it arrived.

“You think they’re ‘ready for Roan’?”

Leo met her eyes unwaveringly.

“Absolutely,” he said, definitively. “The public have loved you all this time. Nothing’s gonna change when you win.”

“One thing might,” she said, unable to stop herself. 

Leo frowned, his heart suddenly dropping.

“What?” He asked, his mouth dry.

Charlie didn’t want this conversation now, but it had come out involuntarily- that damn non-filter she had around him (which went into complete overdrive post-coital). She sighed, deciding that if they were going to have this out, it might as well be when they were uninterrupted. No matter how unfair it seemed.

“I don’t think we can hide anymore,” she began, hesitantly.

Leo said nothing, just watched her with his brows knotted.

“I won’t do anything you’re not comfortable with,” she continued, “but if we are open, they’re going to descend on you. You have to be sure, _really_ sure that this,” she gestured to herself, “is what you want. I don’t want to put you through the scrutiny of the American public if you’re not sure.” She stopped, trying to read his eyes. He looked terrified. 

“Charlie, I-”

“No,” she said, stopping him with a hand on his chest, “don’t say anything now,” _it doesn’t count. I still have you on my skin._ “We don’t have to think about it until next week.”

He looked miserable, so she shifted closer so she didn’t have to look at him. She was marginally comforted when he rolled onto his back, pulling her with him so she was pillowed on his shoulder. They said nothing for a long while, and Charlie felt a stupid tear escape her eye and roll down her nose. She hoped he didn’t feel it drop onto his chest.

“I’m not going anywhere, Charlie,” he said, eventually.

She closed her eyes, pretending to be asleep.


	25. The Night Before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, this is angsty as hell. I don't know what's wrong with me. But there's some smut too... angsty smut. Thank you all for sticking with me through my emo-ness. Your comments and kudos mean the world xox

The next week went by in a blur. After her weekend off, Charlie hammered the campaign trail harder than ever, knowing this was her last chance before election day. Leo was steadfastly by her side, and true to his word, he never left her sight.

Claire had made a very conscious decision not to stay at Charlie’s house anymore, completely convinced she would only be in the way. As much as she liked her boss and Leo, their performance at the airport was not something Claire wanted to be in the midst of again. Besides, she had got to know George pretty well since their arrival back in D.C. Leo had, without fuss or announcement, put George on Claire’s house for her protection. It was a small but very kind gesture, and Claire appreciated the security.

Charlie had called Paige the Sunday night before she went back to work, inviting her over to talk about the elephant in her life. Paige had turned up, surprisingly sheepish.

“I thought I’d be the last person you’d want to see,” she said, looking suitably shame-faced. It softened any residual bad-feeling Charlie had on the matter to virtually nothing.

“Well, I’m sure I’m your most difficult client, so I guess we’re even?” She said, standing aside to welcome Paige in. She looked relieved at the invitation, following Charlie gratefully into her office. Leo was lurking in the corner, which would have made her uncomfortable had Charlie not been so sweet.

“Can I get you a tea? Coffee?”

“Coffee would be great, thank you,” she smiled.

“Leo, would you mind?” Charlie asked, gesturing towards the door. He nodded, leaving them alone. As the door closed behind him, Charlie rested her chin on her hands. “Ok,” she began, knowing it was now or never, “I’m just going to say it: yes, I’m with Leo. I’m sorry for making it impossible for you to do your job. It’s not a fling, I don’t know what it is, but for the moment, I don’t want it getting out into the public domain.”

Paige looked dumbfounded for the briefest of seconds, her mouth opening and closing. And then she laughed, from her gut, the most animated Charlie had ever seen her.

“Thank fuck for that,” she said, still grinning at her. “ _That_ , I can work with.”

Charlie felt herself exhale a breath she felt like she’d been holding for nearly two months. It made her light, only now just realising the burden of the secret.

“I thought you’d be pleased,” she smiled.

“I am. And I’m sorry too,” Paige said, serious again, “I shouldn’t have gone off on you like that. It’s your business, and I get why you didn’t want to share it with the world.”

“Thank you,” Charlie said, meaning it, “I needed to know myself before we had to deal with the potential fallout.”

“So… it’s serious?”

“I hope so,”

“Ok…”

Charlie could see her mind ticking behind her eyes, obviously working out the public spin on it.

“But you can keep it hidden? At least for a few days?” She asked, worriedly. Paige grinned again.

“Hon, I’ve been keeping it hidden for the last month. Your secret’s safe, now I’m sure of what it is I’ve got under wraps.”

Charlie smiled, shaking her head. She was relieved- having half guessed that telling Paige would start a snowball that would end in their relationship being front page news the next day. But, in reality, she knew that Paige was the best PR rep in the industry. Maybe that’s how Paige had sussed out about them: she had a nose for bullshit. Still, Charlie was curious.

“Can I ask you something?”

“Sure,”

“How did you know?”

“Anyone with half a brain knows, Charlie. He looks at you as though the world will end if you’re out of his sight.”

Charlie simultaneously blushed and felt her stomach flip happily.

“That obvious?”

“Completely.” Paige affirmed, still grinning. “But hey, it’s kept you safe. As long as he doesn’t do anything to jeopardise your chances, I think you’re good.”

“He wouldn’t,” Charlie asserted, “he’s terrified of doing just that. I think he’d be happy like this: hidden. But I’m not. After the election, I want to make it public, if he’s ok with that. What are the potential ramifications?”

Paige pondered a moment.

“I think… that if you come out with it first, without being caught, it will be less damaging.”

“So it _will_ be damaging?”

“Women aren’t allowed to be sexual beings, Charlie. You either gotta be married or virtuous. I take it marriage isn’t an option?”

Charlie nearly spit out the water she’d been drinking.

“I can’t put that on him. Jesus, we’ve only been together two months. Can you imagine? No pressure, Leo, but you’ve got to marry me and become the president’s first lady overnight.”

“Yeah, somehow I can’t see that,”

That hurt a little, but Charlie had to agree. Leo didn’t scream “public figure spouse”. But then… there were many who didn’t believe Charlie was presidential material. And she knew she was. So maybe they could break the mould together. But she was getting ahead of herself, and right now it was enough to just have Paige on her side.

“I’m glad you know,” she said, leaning back in her chair.

“I’m glad you know I know,” Paige teased.

Charlie smiled.

“Can we keep this between us for now?”

“Of course, just keep me in the loop.”

“I will, I promise.” She meant it. 

***

The day before the election, Charlie had an informal get-together at her house. Her whole team were crowded into her living room, drinking cheap wine and pretending tomorrow was another day. Leo watched her from across the room, so proud of her. Even if she didn’t win tomorrow, everything she had achieved was momentous.

But she _would_ win, which meant he had to kick his ass in gear or risk losing her to her own insecurities. Their conversation the other night had scared him a little, although it answered a question he’d been worrying about: she did want an honest, out-in-the-open relationship with him. Or so she said. So far, only two people in the world knew about them, and if Paige’s stern “stop making puppy eyes at her when you’re in public” talk was anything to go by, he needed serious grooming before he was fit to be Charlie’s official partner. That made him groan, inwardly. He had never had to work so hard to be good enough for anyone before. But then, he’d never had anyone as good as Charlie before either.

He admired her from the doorway. She looked phenomenal tonight: blonde hair curly and loose; wearing black jeans and a blue top which made Leo imagine all the ways he wanted her alone. But she was playing the part: charming the room and thanking her team. There was a sense of excitement, but also trepidation, and the very real knowledge that everything – come what may- would change tomorrow.

Leo had been on tenterhooks all day, waiting for the NFFA to strike. It seemed too naive to imagine they would really let this go without another attempt on her life, but so far, so good. He moved through the crowd, touching her gently on the arm to get her attention. She turned towards him, her smile reaching her eyes for the first time all evening.

“Hey, baby,” she said, quietly.

“You ok?”

“Yeah, you?”

“Usual,” he said, eyes on the room, "I'm going to have a walk around the perimeter,"

"Ok," she smiled, taking his water tumbler.

"Stay here," he warned, looking at her pointedly.

"Ok, Boss." Charlie saw his eyes darken and she laughed. "I'll stay in the house, I promise."

He nodded, surveying the room one more time before leaving out the back door. Charlie imagined him prowling the gate, a little sad that he couldn't switch off for a while. But only a little: It was the night before the election, and she was surprised no one had tried to kill her yet. Truth be told, she hadn't wanted this party, but Paige had insisted, and given her recent... acceptance of things, Charlie was- if not happy- at least resigned to go along with it. Besides, it kept her mind from fretting too hard about tomorrow. As long as she kept talking, she didn't have to stew. She looked down at her glass, swirling the last of the bourbon before knocking it back. She was sticking to two glasses, she had told herself, one glass ago. The thought of another hour of hostessing, stone cold sober, was not something she relished. It was then her eyes met a man staring at her intently from the other side of the room. 

She smiled, uncertainly, her heart doing a little leap of fear as she registered this new face. Who could he belong to? And who would have brought someone she didn't know? She pulled out her phone, texting Leo.

_Stranger in the house_

She carefully slid the phone back into her front pocket, fixing her eyes on the door. Sure enough, after a few moments, Leo pushed in, breathless but calm, his eyes finding her immediately and raising an eyebrow. 

_Where, Charlie?_

She scanned the crowd again, her panic rising when she saw the guy, closer this time. She met his eye, and her stomach dropped. He grinned, lasciviously, reaching into his coat. 

"Leo!" She yelled, throwing herself backwards. 

Leo launched, running across the room. There was a furore as people leapt out the way. Leo grabbed the creep by the back of his jacket, pulling him to the ground. The floor cleared, and Creep hit the ground with a sickening thud, his head banging backwards. It was enough to stun him, his eyes darting madly as people backed away. He tried to get up, his hands flailing, but then Leo was on top of him, his knee on his chest as he punched once, twice, three times, again and again, each hit bloodier than the last. 

"Boss!" James shouted, pushing his way through the room to where the crowd had parted, watching in stunned silence as Leo kept going, scarlet drops of blood splattering on his white shirt.

"Jesus, Boss, that's enough!" James said, scared to touch him but very aware that the only noise in the suddenly silent room was the sound of a nose breaking and teeth chipping. He looked desperately at George, who started ferrying the room.

"Ok, everyone out!" He yelled, already pushing people towards the doors. They seemed pleased with the instruction, grabbing coats and bags and filing out the door. Claire’s eyes were wide with horror, staring at Leo like he was the monster to be stopped. George took her gently by the arm, guiding her out. “Hank is on the gate, he’ll check everyone. We’ll find out who let him in,” he reassured her, totally missing the point. Claire just nodded, tearing her eyes away from Leo and walking out the front door, the noise of the punches making her feel sick. 

George clicked on his radio. "Hank, we got a situation. Everyone needs a full check before they leave. I wanna find out who knows this guy and how he got in. And I need you to send someone in here to get the Senator."

"I'm not going anywhere," Charlie said, suddenly going towards Leo.

"Charlie, what the fuck are you doing, get away from him!" Leo shouted, suddenly responsive again. He stopped hitting the guy long enough to try and push her away, but she grabbed him, hauling him up and away from the now very unconscious bloody heap on her sitting-room floor. 

"James, sort this," she shouted, dragging Leo into the kitchen and shutting the door behind them. She let go of him the moment she was sure he wasn't going to go straight back into the room and finish him off. "What the hell was that?" She said quietly.

"What?" He shouted, his mind still on the floor, still seeing her in danger, still hitting the guy, making him stop before he hurt her. He made to leave.

"Leo!" She hissed, grabbing him again and turning him around. He struggled a moment, before she pushed his back against the door, forcing him to look in her eyes. He blinked, coming back to himself, and looked down to where she held his hands in front of her. 

_Oh fuck_

Blood. Blood everywhere. Some his own. Some not his own. Over her. 

She saw him coming back to himself and dropped his hands, walking to the sink and grabbing a dishcloth, dabbing at her shirt. 

"Charlie, I-"

"You what? Nearly punched someone to death in our house?"

He heard the disappointment in her voice and it nearly killed him. 

"I thought he was going to kill you,"

She didn’t say anything, just kept wiping her shirt with her back to him, as if she could erase the whole incident if she got the blood off her. 

“Charlie…” He didn’t know what to say. He’d lost it, completely lost it, and she’d seen it. He half wanted to run away. He didn’t think he could face her disgust. The other half of him wanted to go back in there and finish the job. He faintly heard sirens, and cynically wondered if they were for the creep or himself. He couldn’t even say he was sorry: he’d do it again – and worse- to save her life. “I’m sorry you saw that,” he said, eventually. It was the truth. “But I thought he was going to kill you.” 

"I know," she said, turning around. Leo was semi-relieved not to see disgust on her face. "And I thought you were going to kill him."

The sirens got louder before they stopped, and then James tentatively knocked on the door. He entered the room, grimacing at the heavy atmosphere. 

“Senator?” 

“Yes?” She said, turning to James.

“Police are taking him away. Medic's seen to him. He'll live, but he’s not talking. We’re on it. We’ll stay overnight, and I’ve called some of the boys to keep the gate triple covered until the morning.”

“Thank you,” she said, meaning it. “Can someone do something about the mess?” She didn’t want to see the blood. James nodded, leaving them to it. 

Charlie turned back to the sink, washing her hands. They were clean, but she had to process her emotions before she looked at him. 

"Are you ok?"

She closed her eyes, hating how bad he sounded. But… she _was_ ok, and even if it was because he overreacted, once again he’d kept her safe, and maybe saved her life. She took a deep breath and turned to face him. 

"Me? I'm fine. Are you ok?"

Leo looked down at his knuckles. They were a mess. He listened to murmurs from the sitting room as the guy was cuffed and taken away. The front door slammed shut, and Leo felt the relief like morphine, even as his fingers seized. He heard her move to the freezer, pulling out ice and wrapping it in a towel. She came back to stand in front of him, taking one hand in hers and icing the bloody knuckles. 

"I don't know what happened," he said as she looked up at him with nothing but sadness in her eyes. 

"I do," she said, eventually. " _I_ thought he was going to kill me. I've been waiting for something all day. Maybe you have too?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "But I'm sorry. Sorry you saw it."

"Leo, I'm not an idiot, I know what you’re capable of. It doesn’t change anything," she sighed. In the back of her mind, she had always known he had a temper that he kept under control for her sake. She also knew that he was terrified she’d leave him if she ever saw it. She turned his hand over, picking up the other one. "I've been waiting for this. It's been oddly smooth sailing since purge night. Something had to happen. If this is all that happens tonight, I'm ok with it. Do you have any idea who he is?"

"No," 

Charlie pulled back the dishcloth, tutting as he winced. His hands looked awful, but she knew the biggest problem here was that he was convincing himself she was disgusted with him. But she wasn't, despite his performance. Did she believe he would know when to stop, even if she wasn’t there to pull him away? Maybe. Maybe not. The biggest issue for her at the moment was how a stranger had managed to get through the gate, into her house without anyone- Leo included- clocking him. Had someone betrayed them again? Was it one of her security? Or someone on the team? Her mood fell further. She thought she’d be hardened to it now, but it still pissed her off to think someone could have sold them out.

“I kind of hope he was just someone’s date,” she joked, weakly, “even if you beat the shit out of him,”

“Ow!” He cringed as she examined his cut thumb. “He was reaching into his coat.”

“Could have been for his phone,” she tried, going for optimism. It sounded flat to her own ears. 

“Well, maybe,” he said, not wanting to argue with her. He was a little shocked she was tending to him when he’d nearly punched someone to death on her sitting-room rug. “Maybe I should have stopped,” he murmured, half-heartedly. He didn’t mean it, but it couldn’t hurt to tell her. 

Charlie snorted. 

“Maybe. But, you're not going to scare me off, Leo," she said, not taking her eyes off his hand.

"You don't know that," he insisted, "when someone is threatening you, I-"

"You deal with it," she said, meeting his eyes. "I'd rather you overreacted than under reacted."

"But your policy-"

"I don't believe in the purge. But I hired you to protect me. And you have." She studied his hand again, before giving him the ice and moving to the sink. Leo watched her wash blood off her hands, and he couldn’t quite believe how calm she was being.

“Boss?” James knocked on the door, walking in. He shot a look at Charlie, as if to ask whether Leo was even still ‘boss’. She half smiled at him.

“What’s the situation?”

“All clear. He better have a damn good lawyer-”

“How the hell did he get in, James?” Leo said, the fire reigniting. 

James looked scared, but cleared his throat, glancing at Charlie.

“Carly’s date. Hank said he cleared him.”

“Carly brought a date?” Charlie asked in disbelief. “Why?” Carly was Paige’s assistant. Good, but apparently stupid. “Did I not say no one I didn’t know?”

“And what the fuck was he reaching for?”

“Waiter’s friend. Sown into his coat lining.”

Charlie’s mouth dropped open, her stomach flipping. She heard Leo’s disgusted exhale, and could feel the fury coming off him in waves.

“And no one could feel it as he was patted down?”

“No, it was so deep in the –”

“I don’t give a fuck if it was up his ass, he shouldn’t have been let in!” Leo spat, furious that he’d let her down. _Again_. 

James looked down at his shoes, before Charlie dismissed him. 

“Nothing else better happen tonight, or you’re a dead man,” Leo warned him as he turned to leave. He nodded before the door closed again.

 

***

Charlie stood under the hot spray of the shower, resting her head against the tiles. She was experiencing a little adrenaline crash, which she hoped meant she’d sleep semi-ok tonight. Leo was downstairs, yelling at everyone, and she suspected he wouldn’t go to bed tonight. She wanted to tell him she wouldn’t feel safe unless he was beside her, but he was wired, feeling like he’d failed her, and she knew he needed to be working. 

It was nearly two in the morning before she heard his footsteps on the stairs. She pushed off the bed, moving to her door. He stopped as she opened it slightly. 

“Where are you going?” She asked.

Leo looked at her: soft and unguarded. He wanted nothing more than to bury himself in the comfort of her embrace, but he couldn’t. Not after the evening they’d had. 

“I’m gonna try and get some rest before tomorrow. James and George are taking the front door in shifts, and there’s boys on the back door as well as the gate. You’re safe, Charlie.”

She nodded, but repeated her question.

“So, where are you going?”

“I thought…” he began, not wanting to voice it. _I thought you wouldn’t want me anywhere near you after I fucked up again and not only nearly got you killed but also nearly murdered someone in front of you_.

She saw it all, and reached out, taking his hand and gently tugging him towards her.

“If you’re gonna sleep tonight, I want you with me,” she said. 

He looked into her eyes, convinced she couldn’t mean it after everything. 

“Are you sure?”

“Absolutely.”

*** 

As it turned out: neither one of them could sleep. After he’d showered, Leo had walked back into the dark bedroom, seeing her curled on her side on the bed, facing the window. He climbed in behind her, not touching her at all. He could tell from her breathing that she was wide awake, but he didn’t know what was keeping her that way; the creep, the election, him? Maybe it was everything. This night could have been a bittersweet end to life as they knew it, but instead it had been another reminder of how tentative her safety really was. And that would not change if she won tomorrow. _When_ she won tomorrow. 

She turned onto her back and Leo watched the silhouette of her eyelashes blink in the darkness. 

"Go to sleep, Charlie,"

He faintly saw her smile.

“Go to sleep, Leo,”

“Can’t. Too wound up.”

“You need to relax.”

“I think I’ve relaxed enough for one day,”

_I didn’t mean that and you know it. I don’t blame you for him getting in. I don’t blame you at all._

“Maybe.” Was all she said.

“You ok?”

_Stupid question._

“Sure.”

In the darkness, with all this mess between them, Leo felt brave enough to say it. If he’d already let her down… if he’d already lost her then he had nothing to lose. 

“Whatever happens tomorrow, Charlie… I love you. These last couple months have been some of the best I’ve ever had. Even if you are a pain in the ass.”

She laughed then, properly, and Leo felt sick with relief as he felt her come back to him from what seemed like another planet. She turned on her side, grinning. 

“I have no idea what you mean,” she said, still smiling and reaching for him. Leo shifted closer, meeting her in the middle of the bed and holding her close. 

“No idea? Does a month go by when you’re not the centre of an assassination plot?”

Charlie pretended to think.

“February?”

Leo smiled, trying to find light in it. 

“I’m sorry,” she said, sounding like she meant it.

“Don’t be. I’d do it all again.”

“Me too,” she said, her eyes huge in the darkness. "How are your hands?"

"Fine," he asnwered, honestly. The ice and shower had helped. 

"Thank you," she whispered, "thank you for always keeping me safe."

Leo nodded, thinking he might actually be able to sleep now the air was clear between them. He closed his eyes, breathing deep.

“Leo?”

His eyes snapped open.

“Yeah?”

She didn’t say anything, just moved forward ever so slightly. He swallowed, looking down at her mouth. When she tilted her chin up, he met her eyes again, to make sure. She smiled. He closed the gap, not realising until that moment that he had been scared he’d never get to do this again. She moaned quietly into it, pulling him on top of her as she rolled onto her back. Leo sunk into her- pulling her thigh around his waist as he ground against her. She whimpered, her hands moving up his back, nails scraping gently at his shoulders. He didn’t need to ask if she was sure: he could feel it in her kiss, in the way she moved against him beneath the sheets. Maybe it was exactly what she needed after this fucking awful day. 

They kissed for what seemed like forever, only breaking apart when Leo moved down her throat. Charlie could have cried when she realised what he was doing; how did he always know what she wanted without her saying it? She closed her eyes as his kiss travelled down her body, feeling him pull the sheets off her and settle between her legs. He kissed the inside of her thigh, hooking her underwear and dragging them down slowly, until they were discarded somewhere in the room. The air was cool against her over-sensitised skin, until she felt his warm breath against her, the sensation almost too much after all they’d been through. Charlie tried to close off her mind to everything, to just be in this moment with him.

Leo could hear her breathing: soft and shallow as she waited for him. He bent down, kissing just below her belly button, the muscles twitching under his lips. He felt one leg settle over his shoulder, the other falling sideways, opening her further.

"You're so fucking beautiful, Charlie," he breathed, before flicking his tongue across her. Her hips thrust off the bed towards his mouth, and she bit down on the back of her hand. She knew damn well they weren’t alone in the house, but the feeling of him against her was enough to make her lose her mind and cry out. Maybe that’s why he stopped, pulling back a little as he looked up to watch her. Charlie’s other hand fisted in the bedsheets as she tried to reign in her desire. 

"Leo, just do-” the last word was lost as he finally began, making her bite down hard on her lip, trying not to make any noise. 

_Quiet, Charlie, Quiet, Charlie, Quiet-_

He started soft, making her writhe off the bed in perfect rhythm with his mouth. She focused on her breathing, on her heartbeat banging in her ears, not on how fucking good he was and how badly she wanted to lose control. She opened her eyes when he went harder, trying to ground herself in the room. But then she saw him and she moaned involuntarily, turning her head towards the window. Her eyes caught the clock, her heart plummeting, and suddenly she was thrown back into her turmoil again.

_What if it all ends tomorrow? What the fuck do I do with my life if I lose? What will happen to the purge? My voters? Will I always be under threat? Who will try and kill me next, who-_

Then Leo's hand landed on her breast, pinching her hard, and she keened before she caught herself. But it was good: the jolt of pleasure shooting from her breast to her centre shocked her out of her thoughts. 

"Don't stop," she panted, praying that if he went hard enough she'd forget for a second what tomorrow could bring. She closed her eyes, trying to focus again on nothing but his mouth, his hands. 

_What the fuck are you playing at favorite? You can't look after yourself, how are you gonna run a country? You didn't save your mom, your dad, or your brother, how are you gonna save anyone? The senate think you're an embarrassment; the public think you're a-_

"Charlie!"

She opened her eyes, seeing Leo above her, so close she couldn't hide. When had he stopped? She couldn't even think straight.

"What?"

"You're crying!"

"No I'm not!" She said, at the same moment she became aware of the wetness on her cheeks. "Oh, fuck!" She groaned, trying to push him off, beyond embarrassed. 

"Hey, hey! Stop it, look at me, what's wrong?" He grabbed her wrists, holding her down. 

Charlie turned her head, closing her eyes. She didn't want this, didn't want him to see her weak and questioning herself. After everything they'd been through, he couldn't see her doubting everything at the final hurdle. 

“Charlie!” He repeated in an angry, scared whisper, trying to get through to her without alerting everyone in the house that he was currently between her naked thighs.

Then she seemed to give up the fight, looking at him with those huge blue eyes. 

“I’m terrified,” she whispered. 

“You’re safe,” he said, trying desperately to reassure her.

“Yeah,” she said, knowing damn well she was never truly safe unless he was with her, “and you are the reason I’m here. You save my ass every time I’m in danger. That’s not it. I’m thinking about tomorrow.”

Leo tried to catch his mind up. He’d been so focused on trying to get her off, he had been totally stunned to look up and see her crying. 

“You got this,” he said, meaning it. “You’re gonna win, Charlie.”

“No… I’m scared…” She closed her eyes, the confession sticking in her throat. She couldn’t believe this thought was even in her head, couldn’t believe she was articulating it. “I’m scared I’ll win.”

Leo’s eyebrows knotted. _He_ was scared she’d win… but for purely selfish reasons.

“I mean… I want to win. I _need_ to win. It’s everything I’ve worked for. But…. But there’s a part of me that can’t believe this ideology I’ve held in my hands for fifteen years might actually come to fruition. It’s everything-” she stopped, correcting herself, the long-rehearsed rhetoric no longer applicable, “ _almost_ everything I’ve ever wanted. That’s a hard reality to accept when you’ve struggled so long.”

Leo listened, knowing where she was coming from but also knowing without a doubt that this was just final hurdle nerves. Once the sun came up, these fears would die with the night. 

“I get it,” he said, “but this is just… I don’t know, what do they call it before a wedding? Cold feet?”

Charlie smirked despite herself.

“Cold feet? I’m about to possibly become President elect and you’re quoting cold feet?”

“Yeah,” he grinned, “and once the sun comes up you’ll remember you’re amazing, and born to save this Goddamn country. It would be weird if you weren’t having these thoughts.”

“You think?”

“Yeah.”

Charlie looked at him a moment, wondering if it was really that simple.

“You ever get tired of being my soundboard?”

“You ever get tired of patching me up?”

She smiled. 

“Not yet.” 

“I guess our pillow talk was never going to be normal,” he joked, giving her half a smile.

“I guess not,”

Then Leo saw her cheeks go a darker shade in the darkness. 

“Sorry about…” She said, not meeting his eye.

Leo laughed.

“Well, it’s never had that effect on you before,” he said, leaning down and kissing her. He knew she was embarrassed, but he honestly didn’t care. He had been more concerned than anything, and didn’t take it personally. He knew her well enough to know that she loved him going down on her. “Don’t worry,” he said, running a hand up her thigh, “it hasn’t put me off doing it again.”

Her cheeks went darker.

“Good,” she said, still not looking him in the eye. 

“But, seriously, Charlie, you’re gonna have doubts. This is… this is everything.”

“I know,” she said, finally looking at him. Her eyes softened completely, and she pulled him down into another kiss. He hoped he’d reassured her even a little, but was taken a little by surprise when she pushed down his sweats, encouraging him closer. 

“You sure?” He asked, trying hard to keep up with her rapidly changing mood. She was all over the place, but she had that look back in her eye, and if he was in any doubt, it disappeared when she locked her thighs around his waist. 

“Absolutely,” she grinned, her hands sliding under his t-shirt and up his back.

“If you cry, I’m sleeping on the floor,” he said, reaching between them. Charlie half-heartedly hit him on the arm. He grinned at her, aligning them, glad she seemed more herself again. Then he thrusted, pushing inside her and kissing her hard. It muffled the moan she let out, telling Leo she was more than ok. 

Charlie felt the world narrow, her mind finally quiet as he took her hard. She met his every movement, finding she didn’t need to chase her elusive oblivion as hard as she thought when he was like this. Leo surrounded her, kissed her, held her, fucked her in a way that left no room for other thoughts. Every time her mind wandered, he’d grab her roughly, pulling her harder against him to jolt her out of her head. It was so much better like this, when she could wrap herself around him and pretend nothing else mattered. He had pinned her wrist to the bed, but now his grip was looser, she weaved their fingers together, before moving his hand between them, encouraging him to touch her. He caught her mouth in a possessive kiss that left her in no doubt of how important she was to him as he moved against her, firm and deliberate. 

“More,” she whispered against his mouth, pushing his hand harder against her. He groaned slightly, complying and making her arch of the bed. It was enough to finally push her over the edge, and for a few sweet seconds she forgot about everything, her body overruling her frazzled mind. As she came back to earth, she registered Leo burying his face in her neck, letting himself go. She kept moving against him, desperate to drag it out longer and to give him back a little of the peace she’d found. He said her name as he came, making her hold him so tightly it hurt. 

He slumped against her, and she welcomed his heavy weight like a life-jacket, turning her head and kissing his face. 

“No tears,” she panted, out of breath but calmer than she’d been all day.

She felt him laugh, before he clumsily kissed her ear. 

“Good,” was all he said, before making to move off her. She tightened her limbs around him. 

“Not yet,” 

He stopped, content where he was if she was. Charlie breathed deep, feeling him rise and fall with her shaky nerves. They said nothing else, Leo moving only enough to let her breathe, his arm still around her waist and half his body covering hers. Charlie was happy when his breathing slowed, content at least to have reassured him that she still loved him. 

Charlie couldn’t sleep. She lay on her back, stroking her hand across his forearm, watching the ceiling and knowing that come what may, tomorrow was on her. Everything she’d worked for, everything she’d fought for… it all came down to the vote tomorrow. 

Senator Roan.

Charlene Roan.

President Roan.

Charlie.

She saw the sun come up that day.


	26. Election Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and kudos! Violence warning for this chapter. xox

“Well, this is a giant fuck up.”

The atmosphere in the room hung heavy. 

“We knew it was a risk, Sir. Shaun could have got sussed at any point. It’s lucky he got that far-"

“Lucky? A month of dating that airhead assistant. _An invite to the bitch’s house the night before the election_... and he doesn’t even touch her?”

“No, Sir. Barnes got to him before he had a chance.”

“That fucking name again.”

No one said anything, the air thick with failure. 

“What do you want us to do about Shaun? If he talks, we’re gonna have trouble-"

“Kill him.”

“And Roan?”

There was a pause.

“It seems she’s been given a lifeline. We win this thing today, she disappears quietly. We lose...”

“Opinion polls suggest we’re behind by almost five percent, Sir.”

“Then we use the inevitable protests to our advantage. She wins, she pays. Whatever it fucking takes.”

“Do we still have Logan on her tail?”

“Twenty-four seven.”

“Good.”

“And Barnes?”

“First. And make her watch. Let her see what her little cause has done.”

“Yes, Sir.”

 

***

 

A bang downstairs woke Leo up. He opened his eyes, seeing nothing but blonde hair, and realized he’d slept the night half on top of her. He smiled.

It made an odd role-reversal, and he wasn’t complaining. She was asleep, but lightly, her frown still on. He turned over, looking at the clock. 

4:39. It had been the changeover that had woken him up then. He heard voices downstairs as the boys passed notes from the overnight surveillance, and he stretched, feeling oddly ok about everything. His hands didn’t hurt as much as they should, and he could only put it down to Charlie’s care. He watched her a few minutes, before making his way to the bathroom.

His phone was by the sink, and he read the updates on the creep. All they’d got so far was that Carly hadn’t known him long: he wasn’t talking, and they were struggling to connect him with the NFFA. Leo glared at his phone, knowing damn well that even if no link was found, the guy was most certainly a mole. The NFFA wouldn’t care if one of their own got hurt in the process: they just wanted Charlie dead before Election Day. 

Well. They’d have to kill _him_ first.

He walked back into the bedroom, watching Charlie from the end of the bed. She was on her side, face illuminated by the morning sun. Leo could see from the soft lines around her eyes that she hadn’t slept well. He guessed she’d not long given in before he woke up. He crouched by the bed, stroking hair behind her eyes. They needed to leave in two hours, and he didn’t want her to have a mad rush before she went. She would be stressed enough as it was. 

He leaned forward, kissing her forehead.

“Charlie?” 

Her eyes snapped open, startling him a little. 

“What time is it?”

“5,” he said, sitting on the bed. 

“Two hours to polls,” 

He nodded.

“How are you feeling today?”

Charlie paused before answering. She felt… calm. Completely calm. There was a freedom knowing that everything was out of her control now: what would be, would be.

“Ok,” she said, honestly. Then she took his hand, tutting at the bruises. “You?”

He laughed, closing his hand around hers.

“I’m great, Senator,”

She smiled.

“Great?”

“Yeah,” he said, bringing her hand to his mouth and kissing it. “I got you.”

Charlie watched his eyes. Saw all the things he wasn’t saying. Could he really have been that worried last night that she’d leave him after his... overreaction?

“You’ve always got me,” she said, before remembering her post-election ultimatum. “If you want,” she added, her cheeks going pink.

Leo grinned wider, leaning over her.

“I want,” he said, kissing her. Charlie held him close, enjoying the smell of him: bed and old cologne and that smell that was all him. She could faintly taste herself in his mouth and it made her breathe a little faster. She pushed him away gently before she got herself wound up. He pulled back, grinning at her when he noted her dilated pupils and flushed cheeks.

“What do you say we bail on today?” He said. She laughed, pillowing her head on her arm.

“Sure, where shall we go instead?”

“Wherever you want,” he grinned, “say the word and we’ll go.”

“Yeah?”

“Brooklyn? London?”

“How about the safe house?” 

“Perfect,” he agreed.

There was a ruckus downstairs as someone rang the bell.

“So much foot traffic,” she said, sighing heavily.

“Occupational hazard.”

She pushed his hair back from his forehead, smiling as it flopped back endearingly. “You know Paige wants you to have a stylist if we go public.” She giggled when his eyes went wide. “I think you’re too rugged for the White House.”

Leo snorted, shaking his head. 

“Fine.”

“Fine?” Charlie was surprised. She’d only told him to tease him. 

“Yeah,” he nodded, “whatever.” 

She frowned at him, unable to figure out whether he was genuine or just avoiding an awkward conversation. 

“Paige is oddly ok with it, you know,” she said, “but even if she wasn’t, it wouldn’t change anything.”

Leo smiled, looking down all bashful. 

“So, she doesn’t think I’m a bad distraction?”

“No,” she shook her head. “And anyway, I needed the distraction last night. I was driving myself crazy thinking about today.”

Leo nodded, thinking about how fucking insane her position was.

“Did it work?” He asked, needing to know where her head was.

She just smiled at him wryly. 

“I’ll let you know.”

***

Leo stood in the living room, having just bollocked his staff for the second time in twelve hours, suiting up for the day. He was packing more than he normally would, but he wasn’t gonna be caught off guard. He didn’t particularly want Charlie to see him punch someone with a micro-blade again, but he was prepared, just in case. The house had been a frenzy all morning, but it was clearing as they geared up to leave. 

“All set, Boss,” James said from the hallway, his radio crackling as Danny brought the car to the door.

“Fine,” Leo gruffed, not bothering to look up as he tightened his second holster around his waist. He heard James leave, and breathed deep, looking up at the ceiling as he buttoned up his jacket.

He was mentally picturing all the bad things that could happen today when he heard her coming downstairs. He went into the hall, his eyes softening as he saw her. He smiled, despite everything.

“You look beautiful,” he said, meeting her at the bottom of the stairs. She laughed softly, self-consciously adjusting her glasses.

“You think?”

She’d been listening to the news as she got ready, and if the predictions and opinion polls could be trusted, she actually had a shot at this today. That knowledge had brought her fresh confidence and assurance that yes: she really fucking wanted this. 

She looked at him, melting a little at the love in his gaze.

“’Course,” he said. 

“Good.” She rested her hands on his waist, feeling the belt. It made her feel safe and impossibly protected. She leaned in to kiss him, not giving a fuck if anyone saw. It took him by surprise, but he kissed back, enjoying the moment of calm in the surrounding circus. When she pulled back there was that spark in her eye that she got when she knew the power she had over him. He gave her a slightly questioning look and she grinned. “A little good distraction,” she said, raising her eyebrows. He laughed, more than happy to oblige. 

They traveled to the polls in nervous silence, Leo reaching out and taking Charlie’s hand across the back seat when she started drumming her leg. She smiled at him gratefully, squeezing his fingers and going back to looking out the window. 

Leo was bricking it too- but more about her safety than the election. He wasn’t going to cross _that_ bridge until he got to it. He’d taken on numerous new men for today, needing to know she was covered in every direction. He knew she felt a little silly being surrounded by such a huge entourage, but after last night she agreed it was necessary. Leo hadn’t heard anything more about the creep since this morning, but he wasn’t taking any chances. When they arrived at the polling station, he exited the vehicle first, his eyes everywhere. The place was crawling with press, voters and his security. The madness of it all made him feel even more wound up, and he couldn’t even imagine how Charlie was keeping so professional and calm. But then he glanced at her and she winked at him, and he remembered who he was dealing with: The woman could weather any storm life threw at her. 

He stood between the line of voters and the booths as she went to cast her ballet, glaring at anyone who even looked at her twice. She met his eyes, grinned at him, and then cast her vote. He watched the queue as she posted it into the box, only turning when he felt her approach. She leaned in, murmuring in his ear.

“The distraction worked, Boss,” 

He laughed, nodding, meeting her eye and dirty grin as she moved passed him, squeezing his arm. She went straight towards the line of voters, greeting anyone who wanted to talk to her. Leo swallowed his unease, letting her do her thing. 

It took her an hour to satisfy herself that she had done all she needed to do, and even then she was still buzzing with energy. Leo didn’t know how she was going to last the day without exploding.

 

***

 

They didn’t have to wait the day. 

It was dusk, and Charlie was on her back porch, pacing, half a Malboro between her fingers. 

“Charlie, put it out, it’s not helping,”

“This is the worst bit, you know, the waiting,” she said, taking a drag and blowing it out immediately. She coughed again, putting out the cigarette in disgust and then picking at a hangnail on her finger. 

Paige, Claire, and her liaison Josh were in her living room glued to their mobiles. The TV was blaring, announcing the results of each state. 

Leo had watched with immense pride and respect as the map went blue and then frowned as his girlfriend wandered outside for the nineteenth time that day. 

“Do you want to eat something?” He asked as she lit another.

“God, no,” she said, inhaling. “I’d throw up.”

He rolled his eyes, slumping into the deck chair and watching the sunset. 

“Charlie!” Paige shouted, breathless as she burst onto the decking.

Leo jumped up as Charlie put out her cigarette.

“What?”

Paige beamed.

“Phone call.”

 

***

 

Leo stood behind Charlie in her office. It was just the two of them, and he felt honored she wanted him in the room. 

She nodded, then put down the phone slowly, her heart beating steadily.

“It’s official,” she said, looking up at Leo with the tiniest of smiles. “I won.”

“You won?”

She nodded and then burst into the biggest smile he’d ever seen. He ran forward, throwing his arms around her and holding her tight.

“I knew you would. I’m so fucking proud of you.”

“I can’t believe it,” she said, hugging him back just as fiercely as her eyes brimmed with tears. Most of them happy.

“I can,” he said passionately, taking her face in his hands, “you’re incredible, Charlie Roan.”

She gave him a watery smile, before leaning in and kissing him snottily.

“We did it,” she said, wiping her tears off his face.

“You did it,” he insisted, his eyes shining with pride. And just a tinge of fear. “President-Elect Roan.”

“You still in?” She whispered, clutching onto his shirt.

“If you’ll have me.”

“Always.” She kissed him again, not even caring that she looked a mess. There was a knock at the door and Leo went to move away, but she held onto him fiercely. “Come in,” she said, her eyes never leaving Leo’s face.

Paige walked in, and then made an exaggerated ‘ew’ noise.

“Jesus, Leo, she’s not dumped your ass yet.” She said, making Charlie laugh. “Any news?”

Charlie turned to her properly, wiping her nose on her sleeve.

_Shit, probably shouldn’t do that once I’m president. Fuck! President!_

“We did it,” she grinned, “We did it!”

Paige lunged at her, pulling her into a bear hug and squealing.

“Didn’t I fucking tell you! Right!” She leaned back, grabbing Charlie by the shoulders. “Press release! What are we saying? And then you gotta go downtown for your winning speech! GAH! Winning speech! We gotta get you in make-up, you look like shit.”

And then Leo lost her; watched her get swept away by Paige and Claire and the rest of her team as she was congratulated and hugged and celebrated. Everything she deserved. Everything he wanted for her. But it was fucking terrifying, and he was man enough to admit it.

 

***

 

They lay next to each other, breathing hard.

“Fuck, Charlie, that was...” Leo had no words, turning his head in disbelief to look at her.

“Yeah,” she panted, “maybe I should get elected every day.”

“Maybe you should wear that bra every day,”

“Maybe you should go down on me every day,”

“I plan on it,”

She turned her head, forcing her sated and heavy body on its side.

“You sure about that? Out in the open? No hiding. No secrets?”

“Absolutely,” he said, finally catching his breath. “I’m not gonna pretend I’m not terrified of fucking up. But I’m gonna try. For you.”

He stretched his arm out above her head, beckoning her to his side. She curled in gratefully.

“Mmm you smell good,” she sighed, burying her face in his neck. Leo smiled into her hair.

“Like what?”

“You.” She said against his skin, not making any effort to move.

“How you feeling?”

She lifted her head, meeting his eye.

“You wanna go again?”

He laughed, pulling the sheet over them.

“Give me a minute.”

She shrugged, that dirty smile on her mouth, before settling down again. She trailed her hand up his arm, sighing out contently.

“President Roan. It’s gonna be a shit-storm tomorrow.”

Leo’s heart skipped a beat, the danger of this new territory explicit. He’d heard it all: the cheers, the love, the overwhelming sense of hope at the beginning of a new era for their country. But he’d also heard the boos, the protests, the fury at the threat against the 1% who loved the purge and the freedom to kill without legal repercussions. He knew she’d heard it too, but right now… right now she’d won the election and they were happy and delusional and feeling ok and he didn’t want to fucking care about the bad stuff for tonight. 

 

***

 

Ben Logan sat in his car, his back sticky against the leather seats, wondering if he was being punished. He looked at his newspaper… four days since the election. He had to be making a move soon; this was torture.

When he'd first been assigned the job of tailing Charlie Roan post purge night, he'd jumped at the task, figuring she'd be on the campaign trail. Ben Logan liked to travel, to be on the open road. What he didn't like was sitting in a car for hours on end, waiting for Roan to emerge from her house.

Which she hadn't. Whatever the fuck she was doing in there had to be something interesting though- politicians didn't normally hide out for no good reason, especially when they've just been announced as president-elect.

But there he was, day four. Bored. When she'd disappeared for a month after purge night, Logan's days had been spent combing the wider Washington DC area, to no avail, getting yelled at by his boss and then going back out on the road. It was a blast: on the road again, stopping at seedy motels and getting drunk in dive bars, looking for the elusive Senator.

The only tip they had was that she was with her security, Leo Barnes, the only one the NFFA hadn't tried to buy because he was so Goddamn untouchable. He couldn't be trusted to deliver the goods. His second in command, Eric, had salivated over the paycheck promised to him if he led them to Senator Roan. He had also hinted that there was more to Barnes' feelings than standard protection for Roan, but they were just rumors. Roan was disgustingly squeaky clean, wearing her dead family and idealism on her sleeve like a saint. Logan kind of respected her. Or maybe he was just drawn in by the soft voice and sad eyes- and he was a sucker for strong women.

She'd finally emerged from wherever she'd been hiding, but her new premises on Nile Avenue had been absolutely impenetrable. The wrought iron fence that bordered the property made it look more like a prison than a home, but it was fucking effective. Logan had tried every underhand way he could to get in: it was impossible. That’s when the hire-ups had desperately tried Shaun, having him infiltrate the Senator’s home under the pretense of dating the dim-witted Carly. Well. That had been a fuck up too, and all because of Leo Barnes.

On the occasions Charlie Roan left the house, Barnes was never, ever out of arms reach. He shadowed her constantly, his eyes somehow simultaneously on her and looking around for danger. He was a hit man’s worst nightmare.

Logan's phone rang.

"Boss?"

"Word from the top. Make a move."

"How are we doing this?"

"Make it look like you're a protester. One of these purge fanatics pissed off at the result."

Logan breathed.

"Ok."

The phone rung off, just as Charlie Roan emerged from her house, closely followed by Barnes. They were laughing, Barnes had lost the perma-frown he usually wore, and Roan had her hair down. Logan raised his eyebrows. They looked very intimate. The guards around the gates paid them no attention as they walked towards a car, Barnes opening the door for her. He climbed in after.

Logan followed them downtown, towards city hall. Roan was ushered into the building, Barnes' hand on her back. Logan chewed his bottom lip. He’d been instructed to make her watch while he sorted Barnes. _That_ , he feared, would take some serious skill. 

 

***

 

Charlie was having a wonderful day.

She'd woken up to Leo's kisses on her neck, his hands teasing her to heights of bliss before they'd made slow, breathless love, the need to be quiet adding to the intensity. Since election day, Leo had insisted on security in the house, and they could hear them downstairs. 

"Charlie, if you're gonna insist on making those noises, I'll stop," he said, unconvincingly, hooking her leg over his waist. She just grinned, that tongue between her teeth as she moved against him. 

"I guess you're just too good, Leo,”

He groaned as she bit her lip with his next thrust.

"Shh!" She giggled.

"Fuck it," he said, voice straining. Charlie knew he was close, and angled her hips to take him there, delighting as his movements became frantic. He buried his face in her neck as he went, and Charlie fought to keep her voice down.

After breakfast, they reluctantly made the decision to attend a press conference at city hall. There was a demand for Charlie to address the pro-purge protests across the nation, and whilst she didn't want to get drawn into a debate, she knew she couldn't pretend it wasn't happening.

On the car ride over Leo was a little antsy.

"You ok, Boss?"

He looked out the window, frowning.

"Something's up,"

Charlie felt a lurch of fear in her gut.

"What do you mean?"

"I dunno," he said, finally turning to her, "just a gut feeling."

 

***

 

Logan was in. He'd manage to flash a press badge he'd acquired from his guy at the Times and was sitting comfortably through the tedious conference. Roan was as charming and earnest as ever, assuring the press of her dedication to keep her promises: the purge would end, come what may. Logan chuckled to himself. She wouldn't get that far.

The conference ended, and Roan was lead out by Barnes, surprise surprise. But they didn't leave.

Logan lurked by the doors, seeing Roan slip into the toilets with her assistant. Barnes took the opportunity to go into the men's.

Logan deliberated. There were two men outside the female restroom, but none by the men's. No one would stop him eliminating the biggest obstacle. He slipped into the restroom, nodding to the stoic security outside the ladies.

Barnes was in front of the mirror, straightening his tie. His eyes met Logan in in the mirror, frowning. Logan smiled cheerfully and went into a cubicle.

He heard Barnes move to the towel dispenser, and then he pounced.

 

***

 

Leo felt sick.

The day had started so well. He'd fallen asleep in Charlie's bed the night before, despite the fact he was supposed to take the night shift on the door. It was risky: should anything untoward happen when he was meant to be on duty, he’d never forgive himself for literally sleeping on the job. But he’d been too exhausted to move, the stress and high-energy of the week finally catching up to him. More importantly, Charlie was sprawled naked on top of him. He'd half mentioned he should leave and she'd just whispered "don't you fucking dare," before falling asleep on his chest.

Leo had grinned and swiftly joined her.

The alarm had gone off at 5:30.

"Wake up, babe," he whispered. She stirred sleepily, and he trailed kisses across her face to her neck, breathing in her scent. He felt her hands move across his skin as she woke up properly.

"Leo..."

He groaned. When she said his name like that he was done. He moved his hand between her legs, smiling against her skin when he found her ready for him. She moaned loudly and Leo rose up to look at her, faced with a filthy smile.

"Shh!"

It was a perfect start to the day, followed by breakfast on the back porch. His security team had given him a rundown of the day, whilst Charlie looked at him over her coffee mug, a gleam in her eye. He had to avoid meeting her eye again if he wanted to concentrate.

The niggle had begun when they left the house. Leo couldn't shake the feeling the whole journey to city hall, and it got more intense as Charlie gave the press conference. Leo had stood mere yards from her, eyes scanning the audience. He wanted out of there, quick, and told her so as soon as they were done.

"Ok, Boss, just gotta use the restroom."

He'd given her the look and she'd raised her eyebrows, challenging him to follow her in and explain himself to the staff. She won, smiling and following Claire into the toilets. Leo could use a leak, so took the opportunity.

He was unusually unkept, so straightened his tie, running a hand through his hair. A guy came into the toilet, smiling at him creepily before going into a cubicle.

Leo felt himself tense all over. Something was off. That guy... looked familiar. Press? Leo skipped the piss, running his hands under the tap and watching the cubicle in the mirror. No noise.

_Rookie mistake, asshole._

Leo moved across to the towel dispenser, waiting.

He was jumped.

Leo was lightning fast, ramming his elbow into the fucker's gut, but this guy was a professional, slamming Leo's head into the wall twice before Leo managed to duck and kick the guy's legs out from under him. Unfortunately, Leo's head spun as he tried to straighten, sticky blood running into his eyes. He wavered, trying not to puke, reaching for his gun and yelling for Hank.

"Get Charlie out!" He shouted, and spat blood. He grabbed his gun, aiming as the guy lunged at him, shoving Leo into the door to stop anyone coming in. Leo went to shoot, went to aim, raised his arm, struggling as the guy rammed his knee into Leo's gut, again and again.

Leo could hear shouting, could hear Charlie.

"Get her out!" He yelled, managing to yank the guy’s head back, straining against his restrained hand and aiming for the throat. He fired once, twice, hitting him in the shoulder and chest, respectively.

He fell backward.

Leo shot again, forehead.

He was seeing two of him, two bullet holes. Stars. The room span harder, sick in his throat. No, not sick. Blood. Hot blood, thick.

_Why?_

Charlie's voice sounded far away, Leo's vision tunneling. He squinted, seeing his reflection.

So much blood. So much-

He looked down, seeing the hilt of a knife.

It was the last thing he saw.


	27. Risking Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the angst... it gets better I swear(!!) Thank you as ever for the comments and kudos xox

Charlie had been drying her hands, yanking a paper towel off the dispenser, when there had been the most almighty crash, followed by yelling. Her heart had leapt into her throat, startled eyes meeting Claire’s in the mirror.

_Leo._

She ran out the toilets, colliding with James.

“What the hell was that?” She asked as Hank tried to move between her and the door to the men's restroom.

“Get Charlie out!” Leo's voice yelled from inside.

She nearly threw up.

_Not again. Please God not again._

“Leo?!” She screamed, trying to throw herself at the door, but Hank held her back.

“James, get in there, I’ll get her to the car,” he barked, struggling with her. Then something whacked into the door, preventing James from opening it. They heard bangs as something was forced repeatedly against it. 

“Get the fuck off me!” Charlie hissed, elbowing Hank in the ribs. It didn’t even phase him.

Then shots. Three; fast and unmistakable. Charlie stopped mid-word, her eyes wild. 

There was silence.

“Leo?! Leo?!” 

Nothing. 

James looked at Hank, his nerve failing him. 

Charlie lost it. Completely, utterly, loudly. She forgot professionalism, forgot hiding her emotions or her fear. She didn't care anymore. It was happening again: someone she loved was being taken from her _again_. In the pregnant pause, Hank’s arms loosened just enough to let her duck, throwing herself at the door. 

"Leo!" She screamed as it gave way. She burst in, her shoes skidding on the tiles. 

_Blood_. Blood everywhere. A dead body. Not Leo. 

_Leo._

Out cold, a knife protruding from his shirt.

"Jesus, Leo," Charlie cried, dropping to her knees, hot, sticky blood seeping through her clothes as she cupped his face. "Leo, please wake up, talk to me, please,"

Nothing. 

Charlie sobbed, hysteria taking over. 

"Leo! Wake up, come on!" 

He was warm to the touch, but Charlie couldn’t tell whose blood she was kneeling in. Her hands shook as she looked at the knife, trying to gauge how bad it was, unable to see past the mess. She leaned over him, trying to hear… what? Breath? His heartbeat? Her head was starting to swim as it caught up to the situation.

_Please God no not again please don’t take him._

James swore loudly.

“Fuck! How the fuck did this happen?” 

“How the fuck should I know?” Hank spat, getting on his cell. “Try and get her away from him,” he said. "Yeah, I need an ambulance and police at city hall. Man down.”

James looked at Senator Roan, knowing he’d have better luck performing surgery than getting her off the ground. Claire was behind her, her face like chalk.

“Come on, baby, please wake up, talk to me,” Charlie was saying, over and over again as Claire tried desperately to calm her down. Claire couldn’t even look at Leo or the body beside him without feeling sick. Her fear was overridden slightly by trying to pull Charlie away. She was terrified, having never seen her boss so undone. It confirmed everything she’d suspected about the pair of them: Charlie was heartbroken.

"Leo, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, please talk to me," she was crying, her hands covered in his blood. 

"Senator... president ele- Charlie, you need to let the paramedics get to him,"

Charlie was finally pulled back forcibly by James as paramedics swarmed in. She refused to leave the restroom, watching with anguished eyes as the medics went to work. When they said he had a pulse she nearly passed out from relief. 

"What about the assailant?" Somebody asked.

Charlie saw him for the first time properly and her heart almost came out her mouth. 

"Purge nut?" Claire asked.

"No," Charlie stated, her voice sounding reed thin and desperate, "he works for the NFFA."

Claire paled. "How can you be sure?"

Charlie looked at her with bitter eyes. 

"He interviewed to be my security. Same day as Leo."

She turned back to Leo, her world narrowing as they fixed oxygen to his face and shined a torch in his eyes. She felt the breath leave her body: he wasn't there, the light was gone. Her legs gave way and Claire had to stop her caving to the floor. 

They moved Leo onto a stretcher as she tried to steady herself. 

"Ma'am, we need to get you home," Hank said, “I’ll cover the hospital, James will take you-” 

"I'm with Leo," Charlie shouted, pushing him out the way and following the paramedics as they took Leo out to the waiting ambulance. 

James followed her, frantically trying to get her to listen.

"Senator, you can't go to the hospital, it's not safe."

"I don't give a shit," she said, climbing into the ambulance.

"Sir, you'll have to follow," the paramedic said, slamming the doors in his face.

Hank was already in his car, waiting to tail the ambulance. James looked at the other security men. Looked at Claire. She was green, trying not to puke. 

"Fuck!" He palm slapped the door, "right, you two, with Claire, I want twenty men at the hospital, twenty outside, not a single fucker gets near her or you die, you understand me?!"

The men nodded affirmative as James jumped in the car with Hank, following the ambulance to the hospital.

*** 

Charlie sat in a private room, staring at the wall. Her clothes were crunchy. She had flaked blood on her hands. Her face was tacky with dried tears and snot. 

It was going to happen again.

She was going to lose someone she loved. _All_ that she loved.

She closed her eyes, wondering if it was all real. Was she here, president-elect, Senator Roan, waiting for the love of her life to come out of life-saving surgery?

Or was she Charlene, the only survivor of the Roan family murder?

She put her head in her hands, bending forward. Claire's hand soothed her back.

"He'll be ok," she whispered, wishing she could promise it. 

Charlie scoffed into her hands. She was an idiot: a total fool for believing that they could ever be happy. That _she_ could ever be happy. She was cursed, and anyone who got too close paid with their life. She tried to shut up her self-pity, tried to tell herself that she was a smart, educated woman who didn’t believe that shit, who knew the risks of her chosen path in life. But right now? Right now it felt like a fucking curse.

“I should have stayed with him,” she said, more to herself than anyone else. “We should have stayed in the safe house. They’re never gonna stop. It was ok when I was risking my own life, but him?”

Someone cleared their throat, and Charlie snapped her head up. It was Dr. Farlon, looking tired but optimistic.

“Miss Roan?”

Charlie nodded. She hadn’t even known she was listed as his next of kin until they’d got here. 

"He's out of surgery. Lost a lot of blood, but he’s stable,"

She stared at him, eyes wide. 

“The blade managed to penetrate the peritoneal cavity, causing damage to his small intestine- hence the blood loss. But it's a small tear. Knife lodged in his muscle before it could do too much harm.” 

“So?”

“So, his chances are good. I’ll want to keep him in to observe for any signs of internal bleeding or infection, but he’s lucky: a few inches deeper and the knife could have hit an artery.”

“Oh my God,” Charlie whispered. She felt the room spin, as if she couldn’t believe that this was real until she saw the evidence of it with her own eyes. And what could have been… because of her. "Can I see him?" She managed, getting up slowly, but having a headrush anyway. Dr. Faron nodded, but looked her up and down.

“He’ll be out for a while. Maybe go home, take a shower-”

“No, I need to see him,” Charlie asserted, her voice and feet surprisingly steady. 

“Right,” Dr. Faron conceded, leading her out of the room. James and Hank were in the hallway, looking as shell-shocked as Charlie felt. 

“How is he?” James asked, his brown eyes betraying his fear, even as he stood rigid in his blood-stained suit.

Charlie felt her eyes brim, and she gave him a watery smile.

“He’s ok, for now,”

James visibly relaxed, the relief coming off him in waves. 

“I won’t leave you,” he said earnestly, “I’ll be here as long as it takes.”

Charlie nodded gratefully, before Dr. Faron gently pushed open the door to the private room opposite. Charlie walked in, the breath leaving her body as she saw him.

Listless, out cold, with tubes coming out of everywhere. But Leo: alive. _Alive_. 

Charlie sobbed, going to him but stopping just short of the bed. He was clean, and she wasn’t. 

"He'll be out for a while, don’t expect anything from him today," the doctor said.

“Thank you,” she replied, tears in her eyes, “thank you for saving him. I don’t know what I would have done if…” she closed her eyes, trying to regain some composure. 

“Like I said, he’s lucky,” Dr. Farlon smiled, “a couple of inches either side and it might have gone another way. He obviously knows what he’s doing.” 

She scoffed.

“Yeah,” she agreed. “I’ll stay if that’s ok?”

Dr. Farlon nodded, shutting and locking the door behind her. Charlie could see the outline of James and George through the frosted windows, and she wondered if Claire had canceled her appointments. She couldn’t even think about anything today. Or tomorrow. All that mattered was that Leo was ok. She turned back to him, pulling up a chair and sitting by his bed. She tried to hold his hand, but her nerve went, so she just rested back, not wanting to blink in case this wasn’t real. 

The machines beeped steadily, lulling her into another black hole. 

He was alive… this time.

She stared at him: the man she loved bandaged and unconscious and _lucky_ again. All she could see was her failure. She'd done this. Being near her. Loving her. If he wasn’t in so Goddamn deep he never would have been hurt. She should have made him quit after purge night, when they still had a fighting chance of getting over each other.

Charlie scoffed. 

Well, maybe he could have gotten over her. 

She could feel the shock wearing off, the adrenaline crashing. She needed tea, and sugar, and Leo to talk some sense into her. She needed to have stopped them before they started. She needed to have walked away when it was still just an attraction. She should have fired him when they were both on the edge of falling hard. Before all this. 

_He knows what he’s doing_

She scoffed again, remembering Leo’s tales from his life as a cop. Maybe he had known what was happening and did what was necessary to minimise the damage. Or maybe he’d just put himself between her and the danger, not caring what happened as long as she lived. 

Her tears finally rolled down her cheeks, hot and heavy. She guessed that scenario was far more likely. Somewhere between the shock, relief, and misery, Charlie fell into an uneasy sleep. 

***

_If she didn’t know better, she’d say he was blushing._

_“Senator, it’s not relevant,” he said, scratching the back of his neck._

_“Oh, I think it’s very relevant, Leo,” she laughed, thoroughly enjoying teasing him. He gave her a despairing look before gesturing to her boring lunch._

_“Eat your salad,” he said, picking up his own slice of pizza._

_“I don’t want it,”_

_“I told you to get pizza,”_

_“Paige says I need to lose five pounds,”_

_“Paige talks out her ass,”_

_She gave her lifeless lettuce leaf another stab with her fork before pushing it away grumpily. Leo Laughed._

_“Here, have this, I gotta go speak with Eric about the debate with Owen’s tomorrow night,”_

_“Ugh, don’t remind me,”_

_He put the pizza in front of her and she smiled, her heart skipping dangerously at the gesture. She watched him leave, trying not to let her emotions get the better of her. Then her computer pinged and she opened up her email, mood lifting when she saw it was from Claire. Her new assistant was proving to be keen and sweet-natured._

_‘Look what I found!’ The header read. Charlie clicked on the email, her eyes scanning the enclosed attachment. It was a photo of Leo on the force in Los Angeles._

_Leo. In uniform._

_Charlie felt desire pool in her center, arousal bringing her skin to life. She let her eyes wander over the photo, taking in the lean muscles under the flattering clothes. She’d never been one to hold back on her desires, and this was the hardest urge she’d ever had to fight._

_“Senator?”_

_Her head snapped up and she closed the laptop quickly._

_Leo frowned as he walked in, wondering what was up._

_“You ok?” He asked, moving towards her desk, immediately thinking the worst. Had someone sent her something dangerous? Threatened her?_

_She looked down, turning in her chair and hiding behind her hair._

_“Fine,” she blustered, but he was having none of it, moving around the desk and going to open her computer. If someone had sent her something, he’d kill them. She stopped him with a hand on his arm, the cold fear of him finding what she’d been looking at making her grab him harder than she meant to. He turned to look at her, and stopped in his tracks. Her pupils were dilated, her cheeks pink with a rosy glow. His eyes dropped to her mouth, lips parted as she held his arm with a vice-like grip. He’d thought someone was threatening her, but she was... he swallowed, noisily, looking into her eyes again, hearing her breathing heavily. She was…_ aroused _, and the jealousy hit him like a sock to the face. He wanted to grab her, kiss that perfect mouth, fuck her over her desk and make her forget whatever loser she was getting herself worked up over. They stayed frozen in the moment until Charlie’s phone rang out shrilly, making her blink and come back to herself._

_“Sorry,” she whispered, letting go of his arm lightning quick. He didn’t move, stayed glued where he was as she reached around him and picked up the phone. He watched her answer the call, noted with growing anger that her voice was huskier than usual. He knew he was being an ass; knew that he had no business being jealous. But that didn’t make him move. Didn’t stop him staring her out as she finished her call and put the phone down, clearing her throat._

_“What are you doing?”_

_“It’s none of my business, Senator, but I need to know things if I’m going to keep you safe.”_

_Her eyes went wide, her cheeks going pinker, and she tried to swivel her chair away from him, but he stopped her, holding the chair still._

_“Is he clean?”_

_She stared him out, before collecting herself, that professional mask falling into place. Leo felt the change like he was being cut out._

_“There’s no one, Leo. I was just emailing my friend.”_

_He scoffed, leaning back again. But he’d played the only card he had. There was nothing else he could say without making it obvious he wanted to kill whoever had had this effect on her._

_“Fine.” He said, turning and walking angrily towards the door. He left, slamming it shut behind him, and Charlie finally breathed all the way out, her heart thudding heavily. She was hot, and uncomfortable, her center heavy and aroused beyond belief. But there was something else. She sat back in her chair, a small smile on her mouth._

_He was jealous._  
  
***

It was evening when Claire knocked to check on them both. There was no answer, so she entered the room quietly, shutting the door closed behind her. She'd brought a change of clothes for Charlie, who was asleep in the chair, with a vice-like grip on Leo's hand. Claire couldn't quite get used to it; despite her suspicions. She moved to sit on the other chair, watching them both. 

The whole day felt like the materialization of a bad, bad nightmare, one which everyone talked about and prepared for but still hit them all like the worst surprise. She felt so off-kilter and afraid, her mind had gone into auto-pilot. It had only been in the last hour, after the good news about Leo’s operation had really sunk in, that she’d started to feel something like herself again. 

She couldn’t even imagine how Charlie must be feeling. Her reaction to Leo’s injuries had pretty much outed them to everyone in the vicinity, and Claire could see that Charlie didn’t even care. 

Senator Roan was strange: Claire had never met anyone of such opposites. She was the strongest person - man or woman- that Claire had ever met. Impenetrable. Her dedication and single-mindedness were unlike anything Claire had seen before. Senator Roan won because there could be no other outcome. She was a force to be reckoned with. Claire sometimes felt that the person behind the cause didn't even exist, Charlie was so strident. It was like trying to reach a person and finding only more rhetoric. But then... then she'd walk into a room full of voters, holding their hands and hearing their stories. She'd learn of murdered relatives, mothers, sons. Her eyes would fill with tears and then steely determination, and Claire would be dizzy from the transition. 

Claire had witnessed blazing arguments between Leo and Charlie, with Charlie always getting her way, and then the atmosphere would clear completely and they'd grin at each other. Claire wondered what Leo was like with her when no one else was around. 

If Charlie's inner persona was unreachable to Claire, then Leo was a fucking wall. She knew about his past, but the few conversations they had had were all superficial. He wore the job around him like armor. Claire only saw it fall in the private moments she wasn't supposed to see: Entering the room and watching them move apart; subtly but definitively. 

And yet here they were: Charlie broken, and Leo almost dead trying to save her. 

Claire exhaled noisily, and Charlie jumped awake, looking at Leo, seeing nothing had changed and then registering Claire.

"Hi," she said, weakly.

"Hi,"

"Thanks for being here Claire, I appreciate it, but you should go home. Hank will go with you. He text to say he’s gonna be watching you. I'm not working for… for however long it takes."

Claire nodded, but couldn't bring herself to go yet.

“They said anything else?” She asked, nodding to Leo. She could just about look at him now he was clean and not… not looking like he was bleeding to death. 

“No,” Charlie said, turning back to Leo and holding his hand tighter. Claire watched her eyes, saw her sadness flow out of her like a physical force. 

"How..." she looked at Leo, back at Charlie, "how long have you been..." she trailed off. It couldn’t be a worse time to ask, but her head was all over the place. This morning they’d been worried about pro-purge protests in Miami. Now Leo was half-dead and Charlie looked as though she was ready to quit before she’d even become President. “Sorry,” she said, “that’s inappropriate. I think I’m in shock. I can’t even imagine how you’re feeling.”

“It’s ok,” Charlie said, surprising her, “we were going to tell you and everyone on the team this week anyway, but things kept getting in the way.”

“Oh,” Claire said, not knowing what else there was to add. “So… you and Leo?”

Charlie managed a smile, despite herself.

“Yeah,” she said, turning to Claire with a little bit of her old self showing. “Me and Leo.”

They sat in silence a while, listening to the machines. Leo's chest rose and fell.

"So," Claire said, eventually, "which one of you finally had the balls to go for it?"

Charlie did laugh at that, relaxing a little. If she tried hard enough, she could pretend she was just a normal woman, having a conversation with her friend about a man. 

"Me, I think. Or maybe him. Or both. In the end, it just happened.” She sighed out, taking his hand and sandwiching it between her own. “It felt inevitable," she said. 

Claire just nodded. She understood. They were... she couldn't put her finger on it. All she knew is that she'd never witnessed such an intense bond and unspoken closeness between two people. She watched Charlie refocus on Leo, running her hand down his arm. 

"I'll see you tomorrow," she said, standing up. "Call me if you need me."

Charlie squeezed Claire's arm as she went past, thanking her, before being alone with Leo once more. 

***

_"Where are we going?"_

_"Out the window, let’s go,"_

_Charlie watched him wrench up the shutter. He turned, and there was the briefest, almost ridiculous moment of awkwardness as he took her by the waist. Despite the fact they were very obviously running for her life, it still felt odd for him to be holding her so close, his hands curled around her middle as he helped her leap from the window. He helped her as she landed roughly in the alley, catching her eye, the air thick despite their situation. Charlie swallowed and adjusted her glasses. The moment passed when they heard noises from around the corner. Leo turned immediately, his hand disappearing into his jacket. Charlie stayed glued to his side, terrified._

_But then he pounced, smacking a masked assailant to the ground. Charlie saw a flash of metal, and blood, before Leo started punching another attacker, pounding him to the floor and delivering quick, devastating blows. She felt sick, high on adrenaline and inappropriately, undeniably aroused. Seeing him like this: feral in his protectiveness- when her instincts were as base as they could be- made her breathless._  
  
I want him.  
  
_But there was no time for that. No time for anything. He grabbed her hand, and they ran._  
  
***

__

Leo smelt it first. Bleach. Sterile. Hospital. Oh fuck... Charlie? No, he felt drugged. Sedated... it was him. No pain. A tug, like he had a stitch. Or was stapled. He tried to open his eyes, it was like weights tied on his lids. 

Sounds.

Heart monitor. Drip. Breathing. 

Charlie. 

He opened his eyes, seeing the ceiling. Grey. Dark. A window to his right showed a full moon. 

He blinked a few times, trying to remember what had happened. He couldn't remember an accident. He couldn't remember anything. His head banged in the forefront, steady like a hammer blow. He'd been shot enough times to know it wasn't a bullet. He went to lift his arm and gasped as the staple feeling shot red fire down his side. 

"Fuck!" He rasped, shutting his eyes and catching his breath.

"Leo?!"

Charlie's voice, near. 

Leo snapped his eyes open.

"Senator," he breathed, trying to see her in the darkness, "what are you doing here?"

"Leo, are you in pain, let me call the doctor-"

"No, no, just- what the hell happened? Why are you here?"

"You were stabbed, Leo. Assassination attempt."

Leo looked at the ceiling, breathing through the pain as it ebbed now he was still. Stabbed. That made sense. Explained the stapled feeling. He gently turned his head on the pillow, unable to make out her expression in the darkness. 

"Are you ok?"

He heard her scoff.

"I'm fine, Leo."

Leo felt relief run through him, and heard Charlie click a button.

"What are you doing?"

"Pain relief. It'll help you sleep. You need to rest."

"I'm fine, you should go, it can't be secure-"

"You're not fine, Leo! You're hurt. You could have died. Stop thinking about me and rest." 

Charlie was hard in her anger, unable to forgive him for always, always thinking of her, even if it was wonderful to hear him talk. 

Leo said nothing, weighing up if he had the energy to argue. He felt the silky effect of morphine settle over him. He tried to piece together fragments of memory. He remembered eating dinner with the Senator in her office. A flash of her breaching safety protocol and walking into a crowd. That red dress sending him crazy. The TV saying no member of government would be immune from the purge. The purge! 

"Shit, is it over?"

Charlie didn't answer, just frowned at him.

"Is what over?"

"Purge night?"

Charlie's eyes widened. 

"Leo, purge night was two months ago."

"I've been out for two months?!"

"No! Jesus, Leo, they said your concussion wouldn't be too bad." She leaned over him, concern shining in her blue eyes. Even in his drugged state, her proximity made him uncomfortable. "You've been in the hospital two days. You were awake earlier and didn’t know your own name."

"Fuck." He sighed, shutting his eyes. The morphine was making his head swim a little. He felt her hand on his forehead. Tentative. He opened his eyes. Her expression nearly killed him.

"I thought I'd lost you," she whispered. Leo stared at her, confused, which made her smile. "Get some rest, we'll talk to the doctor tomorrow."

He closed his eyes, the pull of the morphine making her suggestion tempting. He began to sink into it, giving in to the high. He was falling down, deep, when he felt her kiss his forehead.

"I love you, Leo."

_Jesus_ , he thought, _this is strong stuff_. Then he was out.

 

***  
__  
_The rain pelted against the bedroom window of the safe house, making Charlie think of mid-winter rather than early spring._

__

_He’d told her he loved her, and it was hard not to get swept away with all that entailed. She was terrified he’d get hurt. It had happened before._

_“It never leaves you, does it?” She said, thinking aloud. He opened his eyes, giving her a questioning look. “Losing someone like that.” She added._

_Realization dawned on him, and he turned on his said, thinking before he spoke._

_"You've turned it into something amazing, though, Charlie," he said, his voice genuine and full of awe._

_"But it never feels over," she said, eyes a million miles away, "no matter what I do it's who I am. It's all I am."_

_"No," Leo asserted, "you would have done amazing without it. You've done amazing despite it,"_

_Charlie smiled sadly at his surety._

_"I wonder who I would have been without it," she said, touching his mouth._

_"You. Maybe not as brave, maybe more."_

_"I'm not brave, Leo,"_

_He went to argue and she stopped him._

_"I'm not. I push people away. I pushed you away. It wasn't worth..." she let the thought trail off, not wanting to finish the sentence._

_"Wasn't worth losing them." Leo finished._

_She might have known he'd understand. Understand her._

_"You're not gonna lose me, Charlie,"_

_She smiled at his blind faith, before her eyes dropped to the white plaster on his shoulder._

_"How many times will you nearly get killed before you change your mind on that?" She asked, holding him close, not really wanting an answer. They were talking about it as if it was rhetorical, not reality. Leo kissed her forehead._

_"At least a few more times."_

__  
***

Charlie was curled up in a chair at Leo’s bedside, her body cold and uncomfortable, despite the blanket that Claire had brought her. If her bones ached, her emotions had worn her ragged.

The doctor appeared mid-morning, and she informed her of Leo's amnesia. Dr. Farlon found it mildly amusing, reassuring her it was a combination of the head wound, blood loss, and painkillers. It should be temporary. 

Even so, when Leo opened his eyes at midday, Charlie's heart stopped. She searched his eyes for any recognition. 

"Leo?" She whispered, leaning forward.

"Hi, beautiful." 

She closed her eyes, relief flooding through her.

"Come here," he said, reaching for her and cringing when it hurt. She leaned across, pressing the lightest of kisses to his mouth. 

"You asshole, I thought I'd lost you."

He smiled, managing to gingerly lift his right arm and push messy blonde hair behind her ear. 

"'S'nothing,"

"Nothing?" She said, raising her eyebrow, "you couldn't remember the last two months."

Leo frowned, trying to recollect waking in the night. It was patchy at best. 

"Mmm, morphine," he concluded. He took her hand, looking at her like he’d never seen her before. 

“What?” She asked, belatedly realizing she must look like shit. She hadn’t showered in three days and had slept moments at best. 

“Nothing,” he said, still looking at her weirdly, “I’m just glad you’re ok. And I’m glad I’m still here.”

Charlie smiled helplessly, euphoric that Leo was alive and lucid and himself. She sat down on the bed, careful not to lean on him.

"How do you feel?" She asked, relaxing as he rested his hand on her lap. 

"Like shit, but nothing new,"

"Oh yeah? Get stabbed a lot, do you?"

"Only since I took this job," he grinned and then regretted it as soon as her face fell. "Hey," he whispered, risking the jolt of pain to cup her face, "it's nothing I wouldn't do again if it meant keeping you safe,"

"I know," Charlie said, tears in her eyes, "that's the problem."

"What do you mean?"

Charlie sighed, closing her eyes. “Nothing, it doesn’t matter. All that matters is that you’re ok. Everything else… we’ll talk about that when you’re better.”

“Talk about what, Charlie?”

She shushed him, moving to leave and get the doctor- she’d asked to be informed when Leo woke up.

“Charlie!” He tried to shout and then winced, letting out a groan as pain shot down his side and in his throat. 

“Leo, for fuck’s sake,” she despaired, coming back to sit on the bed, clicking his morphine drip. “ _This_ is what I’m talking about. You need to focus on getting better.”

“Who’s on the door? Is it secure? Is it safe for you to be here?” 

“Yes, Leo, would you shut up? I’m fine. I’m not leaving you, unless my being here puts you at risk, in which case I’ll leave.”

He frowned, _that_ thought scaring him more than the stab wound. 

“Don’t do that, I didn’t mean-” He took a deep breathing, realizing she was right and that he wasn’t up to such a heavy conversation yet. “I’m sorry, I just wanted to make sure it’s safe for you to stay.” He rasped a little bit, his throat sore from the intubation. 

“It is, but I don’t want you worrying about it. All I want you to think about is getting better.”

Leo clenched his jaw. She was overreacting. He had always been prepared to get hurt in the line of duty. It was par the course of his job. He’d been injured as a cop, as her security, and yeah, as her boyfriend. Why was she acting so paranoid? He blinked a few times, his head starting to bang. He didn’t feel with-it enough to argue, but she looked so damn depressed he wanted to reassure her.

“I’ll be fine, Charlie, it’s not a big deal-”

"You could have died, Leo! You were stabbed! If something like this happens again... I know you're protecting me..." she took a ragged breath, completely wrought. "Losing you..." 

Charlie couldn't even say it. She was tired, wrangled and completely terrified of him killing himself to save her. 

Leo finally got it, and wanted to kick himself for being so stupid: everyone she had loved had been killed in front of her, and she was terrified of it happening again. His cavalier attitude wasn’t so much reassuring as dismissing her very legitimate fears. He let himself hear what she was saying and imagined how he’d feel had their roles been reversed. It nearly winded him… and made him realize how fucking tenuous life was, and what he wanted most out of it. Fuck protocol, and fuck what anyone thought. If he wasn’t up to it, he wasn’t up to it, but he wasn’t dying without finding out. 

"Charlie, I-" 

“If you were smart you'd get as far away from me as you can."

“That won’t happen. I love you, Charlie,”

“And I love you, that’s why I don’t want you killing yourself just to protect me.”

She leaned back, totally exhausted and fucked off. With him, with herself, with the whole fucking lot of them. 

"Charlie,"

"What?"

"Marry me."


	28. Intimate

"What?"

"You heard."

"Say it again."

"Marry me."

Charlie's head stopped spinning. In that moment she knew that without a doubt that she wanted to be his wife. _Leo's wife_. But not like this.

"No."

He laughed a little and then cringed as it hurt, clutching his side. But at least his pride wasn't wounded: He smiled at her like he'd been expecting that answer.

"But not because I don't want to," she said, her chest aching as she took his hand, "but because I want to know it's not some knee-jerk reaction to you nearly dying-"

"I didn't nearly die-"

"You did," she said, firmly, but unable to hide her grin. "Take some time. Feel better. Heal." She looked up, moving her head as if she was weighing his options. "Then if you want to ask me again, you can."

"Charlie, are you giving me permission to propose to you?"

"Yes."

"Charlie, will you-"

"WHEN you're out of here."

Leo sighed, admitting defeat. At least she hadn't said never. Entirely. He still felt woozy and sore, but he knew what he wanted.

“This isn’t something I’ve only just thought about, you know,” he said, reaching out and stroking hair behind her ear. But he could see the effect the last few days had had on her, and he didn’t want to add to it. Charlie’s heart skipped a beat at his words but she didn’t say anything, instead just searching his eyes for a sign that it was real. She was disheartened somewhat by the morphine pupils. “I love you, Charlie,” he insisted.

“I know,” she said. 

The doctor predicted Leo would need a few more nights in the hospital, and then if his stitches were healing well and there was no sign of infection, he could be released home to rest. 

"Is there someone who can stay with you?"

"He'll be coming home with me," Charlie said, looking at Leo to make sure he was ok with that. He gave her a half smile- not relishing being out of action that long. The worry alone was worse than the stab wound. Ish. 

"Senator, he won't be able to return to work for weeks, maybe more," the doctor said.

"I know," Charlie nodded, "we'll take care of it. In the meantime, he'll be staying with me."

The doctor frowned, but nodded anyway, leaving them to it. 

"Are you sure that's a good idea? Won't people get suspicious? It made sense keeping me around when I was your security, but how will you explain this?"

"They all know," Charlie said, busy tidying his sheets and not meeting his eyes.

"What?"

"Leo, I thought I was going to lose you. I reacted accordingly."

"So, everyone..?"

"Everyone."

Leo suddenly felt his mood lift considerably. He loved that they knew. He was so fucking proud to be in her life, it felt wonderful that she seemed totally cool with everyone knowing she had chosen him. But it wasn’t just the staff they had to worry about. The media must know there had been an attempt on her life, and they’d surely have something to say about her wounded head of security recuperating at her home. 

"What about the press, aren't you worried-"

"Leo, I can't think about that right now. I'm President Elect. I've won. I'm going to take a few days to be with you."

"Are you sure?"

Charlie huffed, crossing her arms.

"Says the man who wants to get married?"

Leo grinned, reaching out and tugging on her until she uncrossed her arms and begrudgingly held his hand. 

"Is that a yes?"

"No."

***

Leo ended up coming home to Nile Avenue earlier than expected. Charlie was so relieved to be bringing him home from the hospital alive and well, she didn’t even really register how odd everyone acted around them. No one had been allowed in or out of Leo’s room at medSTAR, so their journey home was the first time people had witnessed them together since the news. Danny averted his gaze as they helped Leo in and out of the car and Hank gave Leo a knowing wink as he went room to room, checking all was clear. Claire was the only one who grinned at him unabashedly as she followed them up the stairs, taking down the notes Charlie dictated to her.

There was no pretence: Charlie led Leo into her room and tossed his bag on the floor, helping him into the bed. 

“I can see you didn’t take the opportunity to tidy up,” he grumbled, climbing over rumpled sheets and sinking into the comfort of their bed. It smelt like her. Not that she’d slept a night in it since the attack. 

"Can I get you anything?"

"I'm fine, just glad to be out of there,"

Charlie nodded, lifting his t-shirt and examining the bandages. No blood, which was good. She brought it back down, covering him up and smiling at him.

“All good, Boss,” she said softly. He nodded, resting his hands on top of hers. If she’d had any left, Charlie would have cried at the joy of seeing him home again. Instead, she just closed her hands around his, letting herself disappear into the safeness of his presence. 

Claire suddenly felt like a usurper and was 99% sure they’d forgotten she was there.

“Uh, I’ll leave you to it, if there’s nothing else?” She said hurriedly, already moving towards the door. Charlie cleared her throat, turning to her with a small blush on her cheeks. She _had_ forgotten. 

“Thanks, Claire,” she said, as the door was closed behind her. 

Leo laughed.

“She’s so weirded out,”

“I know,” Charlie agreed, sitting gently on the bed next to him. “She’s dying to ask me everything.”

Leo grinned wider. “As long as you make me sound good in bed I don’t care,”

“I can’t lie to her, Leo,”

“Ow,” he laughed.

Charlie smiled with him, noticing he seemed so much better now he was here in their bed with the world outside. He leant back, shutting his eyes as the journey home caught up with him.

She looked at him a moment. “I’m so glad you’re ok,” she said. It was such an understatement, but she didn’t have the emotional resources for anything else. He nodded, his eyes taking on that drug-induced sleepy look again, so she pushed off the bed. “I’ll let you rest.”

“No, wait,” he stopped her with a hand on her arm. “Stay with me a while? Unless you’ve got stuff to do?”

She had, but it didn’t matter. She moved to the window, pulling the curtains closed a little more, and then lay beside him, close but not touching. “Is this Ok? Tell me if I’m too close.”

He turned his head to look at her, knowing that even if his stitches burst, she couldn’t be too close.

“That’s perfect,” He said, his speech slightly slurred. 

She smiled as she watched him slip into sleep again.

***

Claire was panicking a little. Ok, a lot. She’d be intrigued when her boss had finally admitted she was with Leo, and it had been nice if totally weird to see them so openly intimate. But that was three hours ago, and she had a lot to run passed Charlie before she could go home for the evening. Unfortunately, the President-Elect had been locked in her bedroom with Leo since they’d got him home and Claire didn’t know what to do. She stood at the foot of the stairs, looking upwards anxiously.

“Can’t you text her?” George asked suddenly, making her jump.

“I have,” she tutted, “her phone’s in the study.”

“Ah,” he grinned, “guess you’ll have to knock then.”

Claire’s ears went red.

“No frickin’ way. _You_ knock.”

“And risk interrupting my boss getting a recovery blow-job? No chance.”

Claire’s face went scarlet and she looked away from him in disgust.

“He’s just come out of hospital and Charlie wouldn’t-“

“No, you’re right, I’m sure they’re just up there reading poems to each other,”

“Don’t be stupid.”

James walked by on his way outside for a smoke. 

“She got him up there quick- you think she’s been lonely?” George joked to him. “I would happily have stepped in.”

“I think you wouldn’t have the balls to say that in front of Leo,” Claire said, knowing damn well Leo would think with his fists if he knew the lad talk going on about Charlie. 

“I think he’d stick his foot up your ass if you even try,” James agreed. He was still reeling from the stabbing, and George’s constant dirty remarks about Leo and the Senator were seriously pissing him off. He for one was more concerned for their safety now that Leo was apparently a direct target too. It would be ages until they had the protection of the White House. He wouldn’t admit it to the guys, but he was genuinely happy for the pair of them. He had long since suspected that Leo was totally in love with her, so it was a pleasant surprise to find out they were an item- he had thought Charlie was married to the job. He also didn’t want an ass-whipping when Leo unavoidably found out about George’s remarks about Charlie.

“I bet she’s an absolute freak in bed. The smart ones always are,” George said, baring his teeth.

“How would you know?” James quipped, rolling his cigarette, “no smart woman would look twice at you, let alone fuck you.”

George was about to retort when Hank came in from the booth. Claire saw him wimp out and she gave him a smug glare. He obviously knew better than to make lewd remarks about his co-worker’s best mate’s girlfriend. 

She caught herself. That felt weird: Charlie didn’t seem like the ‘girlfriend’ type. 

“You think they’ll get married?” She asked, accidentally saying the thought out loud. 

“Leo and Charlie?” Hank guessed.

“Yeah,” she nodded.

He looked upwards, and Claire could see he was uncomfortable discussing Leo behind his back.

“Seems a bit soon?” James said.

“Nah, they’ve been together a while,” Hank said, “I think since before New York.”

Claire remembered Charlie’s late night phone call with Leo when they were in Manhattan and she chuckled. 

“I can’t imagine Leo in the White House though, can you?” She directed this at Hank.

“Honestly, I think anything is possible. No one thought a gorgeous blonde who‘s single, childless and anti-purge could be President and yet she’s upstairs, ready to rule the world. If she wants Leo by her side then she’ll make it happen.” He thought about the first few conversations they’d had about Charlie and the job in New York, when he’d thought Leo was just crazy into his new career. It had been so obvious he was devoted to her, and subsequently, how fecked off he must have been with Hank’s questions about her availability for a little Hank lovin’ as he liked to call it. When he’d semi-realised there was something more to it, he’d backed off completely, not wanting to tread on his old friend’s toes. And Leo had kept him around. Maybe he was good at his job, or maybe it was nice to have an ally. Either way, Hank was happy he was still there. “And she couldn’t ask for a better guy,” he said, lest any of these other jokers thought they had a shot at banging the President-Elect just because Leo had. “He’d do anything for her. I think he’d get stabbed every day if it meant keeping her safe, and it ain’t because it’s his job. For what it’s worth, I think they’d do just fine.”

Claire was a little taken aback and touched by this uncharacteristically sweet sentiment. Hank was funny and respectful, but Claire had always thought he was a bit shallow. It was nice to see another side of him. 

“Maybe you’ll get promoted to his job then?” She speculated. “Would you like that?”

“Let’s see what happens. I’m not going anywhere,” he smiled at her, and Claire felt a tiny spark in her stomach. Then he was off, walking into the kitchen. James left too, making his way outside for his overdue smoke. 

George looked a little like his ego had been wounded, meeting her eye now they were alone.

“You gonna knock then or what?”

She rolled her eyes. 

“Yes,”

“If she doesn’t answer straight away, you know her mouth is busy,” he said spitefully.

“You’re a pig,” Claire huffed, but the anger fuelled her up the stairs. She absolutely didn’t believe they’re were really bonking days after he’d been stabbed, but even so, she didn’t want to intrude on anything private.

Her hand hovered a moment over the bedroom door, and she suddenly had a flash of walking in on something dirty. It made her voice reedy as she knocked hard.

“Charlie?”

Somewhere in the week since Leo’s attack, she’d started calling her boss by her name rather than by a title, and it worked for her. Maybe Charlie liked it too. 

There were a few seconds of silence before she heard movement, and then the door opened. Charlie looked bleary eyed and a little ruffled, but fully dressed and very much like she’d just been asleep. 

“What time is it?” She asked, wiping the smudged eyeliner off her eyes.

“Ten after seven?” Claire guessed. “I just wanted to quickly go over some things before tomorrow. Sorry to interrupt,” she looked over Charlie’s shoulder to where Leo was flat out on the bed, fast asleep. She smiled. It was the most relaxed she’d ever seen him. 

“Yeah, of course, that’s fine, don’t worry. I didn’t mean to fall asleep.” Charlie grumbled, getting her glasses from the bureau and closing the bedroom door behind her. “I just went straight out.”

“Well, it’s been a hell of a week. Probably the relief has left you hungover.” 

“Something like that,” Charlie agreed. 

Claire went to move down the stairs but Charlie stopped her. She looked embarrassed and a little vulnerable.

“You ok?” Claire asked, thrown and concerned.

“Listen, I get if you don’t want to say, I just have to ask. How bad is the gossip?”

Claire blinked, then her cheeks went red.

Charlie laughed softly.

“That bad, huh?”

“No, no, no!” Claire said in an exaggerated whisper, not wanting to wake Leo or to have George hear them downstairs. “Hank has totally got your back, and James too. Paige couldn’t give a shit. George knows Hank will kill him if he bitches about it, so you’re good.” She smiled reassuringly, but it felt a little forced.

Charlie chewed on her lip. It was nothing she hadn’t expected, knowing that most of the guys would probably want all the dirty details from Leo once he was up and running.

“Don’t worry,” she said, when Claire looked at her anxiously, that fake smile wilting. “I had a guy give intimate details of my sex life to a paper two weeks ago-the nation thinks I’m a silent robot in bed.” 

“That wasn’t true then?” Claire giggled.

“Well, I was with him,” Charlie said, enjoying joking a little. “I don’t care, I was just curious is all. I’ve had so much real, scary shit to worry about, it’s a break to think of something else.”

“Of course.” 

Claire now desperately wanted to know if the former statement meant Charlie wasn’t a silent robot with Leo, but she knew that they _really_ didn’t have the sort of relationship where she could ask. Hopefully, Paige would- it was the sort of thing she did. Paige had no filter and no shame and it was wonderful for someone as reserved as Claire. 

“Paige has worked PR wonders with this story, you know. The purge nuts have quietened considerably. Apparently, they think attempted murder not on purge night is bad,” she said, rolling her eyes at the hypocrisy of it.

“Yeah?” Charlie said, intrigued. Only Paige could turn Leo’s stabbing into a positive spin. “I wonder how they would have reacted if I had died.”

“Probably with great remorse, before they found a way to push the NFFA back into power.”

Charlie agreed. 

“What did you need to run by me?”

***

It was after ten when Claire eventually went home for the evening. Charlie caught the slight leer in George’s eye as she locked up her office.

“Will you be on the door this evening?” She asked without looking at him.

“Yes, ma’am,” he said, too syrupy for Charlie’s liking.

She turned, catching his eyes shoot up from her ass to her face. She adjusted her glasses before crossing her arms.

“Good. Off you go.” She stared him out as he moved past her and out the front door. Charlie sighed, knowing the talk about her and Leo was inevitable, but hating it nonetheless. She dragged her tired body upstairs, the only slight comfort being Leo waiting behind her bedroom door. He was predictably asleep, but Charlie didn’t care. She got undressed quickly, pulling on his t-shirt and crawling in beside him. She was still wired, but watching him in the darkness was a peace in itself. What she wanted to do was hold him close, burying her face into his neck to breathe him in. But he was sore, and wounded, and having him here was enough. For now.

“Stop watching me and go to sleep,” he said suddenly, making her jump.

“Jesus, Leo, I thought you were asleep,”

“I felt you get in,”

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you,”

“S’Ok,” he said, finally opening his eyes. “You ok?”

She shrugged. “I’m happy you’re home. Anything else is a bonus.”

He smiled, shifting a little, reaching out for her. She took his hand, bringing it to her face and kissing him. He saw her body calm a little, her eyes closing.

They said nothing else.

***

Leo jolted awake, breathing hard. He couldn’t remember the dream he’d left behind, but he knew it hadn’t been good. He sat up in bed, swearing when he saw it was almost midday. His body clock was totally fucked. The noises from downstairs confirmed that Charlie was busy working, so he didn’t even have her company to take his mind off of the shooting pain in his gut. She’d left his meds on the bedside cabinet, so he swallowed back one more than he should in the hopes they’d knock him out until she came to check on him. Oblivion was the only way he could cope with not being on duty. His first night back had been a sweet relief from the hospital, but it made him antsy about her security. The perp was dead, but there would always be another, which was why he was fucking determined to let her know he was serious about his proposal.

He smiled at the memory. She’d been so shocked and adorably flattered, it had made her refusal bearable. He knew why she said no- and it just gave him the opportunity to ask again. Maybe she’d take him more seriously if he’d bought a ring. He chewed on his lip. Charlie really wasn’t the fancy jewellery type. He knew she had inherited her mother’s small but precious collection of necklaces and bracelets, but she never wore them. They were locked in a box in her safe with some photos, which had mercifully survived his bomb on purge night. Then he had a thought.

With gritted teeth and a few cuss words, Leo hauled himself out of bed, breathing heavily. He had a little head rush and his wound hurt like hell, but he was a man on a mission. 

Opening the bedroom door, he heard her voice downstairs, deep in conversation with Paige. Hopefully, they wouldn’t hear him limping towards the upstairs sitting room. 

It had been a while since they’d used it, and he looked ruefully around at all the dust. Her family’s photo was on the side, the safe below, hidden in the cabinet. Leo had felt honoured when she told him the code, even if she did try and pass it off as a necessity.

_“Well, if I’m otherwise incapacitated, I’d want you to save these for me, just in case,_ ” she’d said. 

Sure enough, the small photo tin sat inside, next to the Jewellery box. He took it to the sofa, opening it slowly. 

A teenage Charlie smiled up at him, and the change in her made him catch his breath.

Charlie with no tragedy, the sadness missing from her eyes. He shuffled through the sparse collection until he found what he was looking for. Then he rang Hank.

“You got a minute?”

“For you, Boss? Anything.”

“Ha. Ha.”

Ten minutes later, Hank knocked on the door.

“Well bugger me I never knew there was a sitting-room up here,” he said, walking in and looking around. 

“As far as anyone downstairs is concerned, there’s not,” Leo said, beckoning him over. Hank chucked, joining his old friend on the couch. It was a sweet little set-up, and he could very well imagine Leo and the Senator escaping to this room. He looked over Leo’s shoulder.

“Who’s that?”

“Charlie’s mother,” he said, taking the photo out of the tin and putting the lid back on it. These photos were private, and he wasn’t going to betray her trust by flashing them about. 

“Pretty,” Hank said. 

“I need you to do something for me.”

“Go on,” 

“I need you to find a jeweller who can replicate this ring.”

Hank’s eyebrows disappeared into his hairline.

“Shit,” he said. 

“I’d do it myself but Charlie’s refusing to bring my computer up here. Says she wants me to concentrate on recuperating.”

“She’s got a point,”

“Plus I would have to use an alias and even then it’s got the potential to hit the headlines before I can ask her.”

“So, it’s serious then?”

Leo nodded, leaning back and shutting his eyes as the effects of his pain medication kicked in.

“Think you can do it?" He asked, "without anyone getting suspicious?”

“Of course." Hank nodded. "Let me take a picture and I’ll make some enquiries.” Leo held up the photo so Hank could snap it with his iPhone. “What’s the timeframe here?”

“Soon as you can,” Leo said, putting the photo respectfully back in the tin. 

“What happened to that one?”

“She was buried with it.”

“You must be confident Charlie will say yes, this won’t come cheap. The original looks like an antique.”

“I already did and she said no. She thinks I only asked because I was scared I was gonna die.”

“Did you?”

“Nah, I’ve been planning on it since we got here. I’ve nearly asked her and pussied out about five times. After what happened I don’t want to wait anymore.”

“Fair enough,” Hank nodded. Then he started to laugh. 

Leo looked at him petulantly.

“What?”

“Nothing, it’s just I never thought you’d get married again. Not after Janice.”

“Yeah, me either. But this is different. The only thing good that came out of that was my son. With Charlie...” he paused, thinking it must be the drugs loosening his tongue. But it felt good to say it out loud, for people to know he loved her. “She’s it. She’s everything. Meeting her... Nothing, no one else even comes close.”

“And she feels the same?”

“Fuck, I hope so,” Leo laughed weakly. “She says she does, and I believe her.”

“That’s a big step for you- trusting her.”

“I do. Completely. When I’m with her... all the other shit disappears. My head’s quiet.”

“Helps that she’s fucking gorgeous, eh?”

Leo laughed again.

“Doesn’t hurt.” He felt his head swim a little and knew he needed to lie down before he said something stupid. “You’ll keep this between us?” He asked, slurring slightly.

“‘Course.”

“Thanks.”

“And hey, I’m pleased for you man, really.”

Leo smiled, his head resting back against the seat. Hank left him to it, making his way onto the hallway. He nearly collided with Charlie as she came out of her bedroom. 

“Hank! Have you seen Leo?”

“Yeah, he’s in the room at the end,” he smiled, nodding towards where he’d just come from.

“Oh!” Charlie looked momentarily caught off guard, but she covered it quick. “I told him not to get out of bed.”

“Stubborn ass, that one,”

She laughed, watching Hank make his way downstairs and wondering what they had been talking about. She knocked on the door before going in, but there was no answer. Leo was asleep on the couch, still in a sitting position. Charlie shut the door behind her, coming to sit beside him. She stopped in her tracks when she saw her photo tin on the table in front of him.

What the hell could he want with those? Had Hank seen them?

She frowned down at the box, her mind running over possibilities.

“Leo?”

He opened his eyes slowly, sedately, his expression warming when he saw her.

“Hey, beautiful, s’just talkin’ ‘bout you,”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, felt good, felt real good tellin’ Hank ‘bout us,”

She smiled, sitting next to him and looking into his eyes.

“How many pills have you had?”

“A few... missed you. Borin’ up here without you,”

“Well, I’m done for the day now. You wanna tell me what you’re doing?” She nodded to the tin.

Leo followed her gaze lazily, and then frowned as if he couldn’t remember.

“I’s lookin’ at photos of you,”

“Ok,” she smiled, “any reason?”

“Bored,”

“Ok,” she said, knowing it was probably a lie but finding his incoherency quite amusing. “Shall we go back to our room?”

“Nooo,” he whined, “stay here, here’s good,” he tried to reach for her and she stopped him, knowing he would burst his stitches if he wasn’t careful. 

“Ok, Baby, lie down, _carefully_ ,” she hushed, helping him horizontal. She lay down next to him, as close as she could get without touching. His eyes shut immediately and she smiled, wondering what the hell he’d really been up to. After a while she got up, taking her pictures back to the safe and locking them away. Her eyes inevitably landed on the photo of her family, and she smiled at it sadly. 

For the first time since he’d asked, Charlie allowed herself to think seriously about Leo’s proposal. She knew she wanted to be his wife, but couldn’t believe that it was an actual possibility. They hadn’t even had the chance to be a couple properly, let alone married. They had never even discussed marriage. When Paige had suggested it, Charlie had shot the notion down immediately, thinking it wasn’t even on the cards, no matter how much she might want it to be. But he’d asked, and Goddamn it if it wasn’t everything she hadn’t known she wanted. 

She wondered if her mother would approve. She wondered if it would matter. Charlie had been a vivacious child, a rebellious teenage and a studious lawyer. There had never been room for a partner, a _husband_. She’d been asked before, and the question had always sent her running, feeling stifled and trapped. But Leo? She wanted to hold his hand and have him with her always. 

She’d have been happy with them just being a couple, out in the open. As much as she loved to believe he wanted to be her husband and everything that entailed- public life, the White House, the media- she couldn’t trust it wasn’t just some impulsive reaction to getting stabbed. He hadn’t brought it up since, and she sure as hell wasn’t going to mention it. 

Her thumb ghosted over the empty space on her ring finger, and for the first time in her life, she felt there was something missing.


	29. A Good Woman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut warning for this chapter- and major fluff. We're nearly at the end with this one so thank you to everyone who's stayed with me throughout this angsty, smutty journey. Your comments and kudos have kept me writing for nearly a year(!), so thank you xox
> 
> ps. I love these two, I'm sure they'll inspire another story at some point..! 
> 
> ***

Hank was immensely proud of himself.

The investigation into the dead assailant at city hall had revealed that yes, the guy was NFFA and no, they weren’t going to get away with it. If their reputation could have gotten any lower post purge night, it had now. The few pro-purge protests that had taken place around the major cities were cooled a little by this development, as people belatedly realised that maybe the NFFA were ruthless, power hungry scum. Still, Hank wasn’t taking any chances, especially with Leo out of action, and he was running Charlie Roan’s house like a prison: Nobody in, nobody out, unless they went through him personally. Charlie’s team didn’t seem to mind being relentlessly patted down and handing over their phones at the gate for inspection. Leo’s attack seemed to have made any objections fall silent. No one wanted a repeat of it, especially now.

There was another reason Hank was feeling particularly pleased with himself: the Goddam ring. It was nestled in his jacket pocket. When he’d first made enquiries about replicating the antique original, the white haired man in the jewellers told him it would take about a month. The delay would be sourcing an emerald gem to fit the setting. He was putting off relaying this news to Leo when he got a phone call.

“Boss?”

“I’ve been thinking about the ring,”

Hank sighed, not wanting to share the bad update.

“What is it?”

“I know it might take a while longer, but I want the stone changed.”

“Oh?”

“Blue. Not green. Think that’s possible?”

Hank laughed.

“You soft sod. Let me see what I can do.”

This little amendment had made the whole process easier, and now Charlie’s ring was finished: a gorgeous replica of the original but with a blue topaz instead of an emerald.

Hank knocked on the upstairs sitting room door, waiting until Leo called him in.

His old friend was looking better every day, but he could tell he was restless. He suspected this little mission with the ring was the only thing stopping him climbing the walls. 

“Everything ok?” Leo asked, throwing down his phone and sitting up on the couch.

Hank sat next to him, pulling out the ring box.

“You tell me.”

Leo took it, his nerves hitting him a little as he opened it up.

“Wow,” he said. It was perfect: the topaz was ocean blue. Nothing could match her eyes, but it was pretty damn close.

“I never had you pegged as a romantic, Leo.”

He chuckled.

“Me either.”

Hank watched his old, cynical, son-of-a-bitch mate mooning over a damn engagement ring and he had to laugh. He hated to burst his bubble but felt it was his duty as his friend to ask.

“Real talk though? Man to man?” Leo met his eyes, his look at once guarded and defensive. Hank held his hands up. “Calm down, you don’t need to shoot the messenger. I just gotta say... do you think you’re up to it? Mr. President and all that?”

“Honestly? Probably not. But I’m gonna try. For her.”

“You really love her, eh?”

Leo nodded.

“What is it they say?” Hank frowned, trying to remember one of his ex-wife’s books she kept by the bed. “The love of a good woman makes anything possible, or it will drive you to do crazy things?”

Leo snorted.

“Something like that.”

“Well,” Hank surmised, standing up. “I wish you all the best, pal.”

“Thanks. For everything.” Leo meant it.

***

It was late afternoon when he hobbled down the stairs, bored out of his mind and looking for Charlie. She’d finally relented and brought his laptop up to him, so he knew that everyone but Claire had gone home. He found Charlie in the front room, slumped on the settee with her glasses in her hand.

“Hey, you ok?” He asked, instantly concerned. She opened her eyes, smiling at him even though she was cross he was downstairs.

“Yeah, just a long day sorting White House staff.”

“Ah, all that fun Presidential stuff.”

She nodded, putting her glasses on again. She looked tired, the soft lines around her eyes more pronounced than usual.

“How’s it all going?” He asked.

“Slowly but surely. I need people around me I can trust. It’s not easy.”

“Well you know I don’t trust anyone, but your team has been with you all these months. They had a million chances to bail and they’re still here.”

She nodded. “Maybe they all want to witness me fall on my ass?”

Leo snorted as she pulled on her jacket again, the gooseflesh on her arms clearly visible. He tugged the throw off the armchair, handing it to her silently. 

“Thanks,” she smiled, “I’ve been sat here hours.” She looked out at the garden, crinkling her nose at the miserable weather. There was an icy spring downpour rattling the windows. She had lit the fireplace a while ago, but the room was so large it took ages to warm up. Leo followed her gaze to the window and back to the flames, having his one hundredth moment of self-doubt since Hank had given him the ring.

“Hey, are you Ok?” She asked, catching his frown.

He nodded absentmindedly, not really ok at all. His stabbing hadn’t rattled his nerves as much as her election win had, but he hated feeling less-than. Which was pretty much how he felt now. At the very least, he’d always been able to come between her and the danger, but he was paying for it with a gash in his side and more anxiety than he cared to admit.

“Come here,” she said, beckoning with her head. He walked over, sinking into the seat next to her as she turned her body towards him. “Talk to me,” she prompted, knowing he was all over the place.

He sighed deeply, looking like a gorgeous, dishevelled mess with dark stubble and tired eyes.

“I feel... restless. Useless.”

Charlie understood, and it hurt.

“You remember after the purge, our first night at the safe house?”

He nodded.

“Well, you took me away. Kept me safe. We left the city and disappeared. It was against everything I stood for. But I did it, because I trusted you. You told me that we needed to focus on one thing: survival. At last, I saw that to be safe was the most important thing. _You_ helped me see that. Please see it yourself.”

Leo closed his eyes, resting his head back against the sofa.

“You’re right.”

She laughed softly, surprised it was that easy.

“Of course I am,” she said, stroking his hair. “It’s a shit thing that’s happened. But you’re here. You’re _alive_. Maybe some good will come out of it. The purge protests seem to have calmed down.”

Leo opened his eyes again, seeing her properly and feeling instantly anchored from his own misery.

“I love you,” she smiled, her eyes soft and open.

He leaned in, then stopped himself, just short of her mouth.

"Is this ok?" He asked, the pull almost unbearable as he waited for her answer. 

She met his gaze and he swallowed noisily at the lust and unguarded love there.

"It's always ok to kiss me, Leo," she murmured, her voice like silk. Leo caught her by the back of the neck, closing the gap and gently but firmly capturing her lower lip between his own. She smiled into it, holding his face to keep him close, her tongue teasing his as she deepened it further. 

Leo couldn't get over the novelty of kissing Charlie without fear of intrusion, and he was suddenly taken back to the safe house, where he'd happily have stayed the rest of his life. It was easy to forget there had been a time- a sweet, frantic _blissful_ time- when they'd kissed, touched and everything else in wonderfully secluded privacy. 

He pulled her shirt free from her skirt, slipping a hand underneath to explore the warm, soft skin. He felt her moan against him as she captured his mouth in a hungrier kiss, turning her body closer towards him and looping one knee over his leg. It was driving him wild. He moved his hand to the knee nestled between his thighs, feeling himself harden as his fingers ghosted under her tight pencil skirt. He knew this was getting beyond a kiss, but she was far from complaining (the soft sighs of pleasure and fingernails scraping the back of his neck told him that) so he pushed his hand further up the inside of her skirt, groaning when the tight fit made it difficult for him to get higher than her upper thigh. Then she grinned against his mouth, moving across his face to kiss his neck, simultaneously pushing her leg further between his thighs and giving him the extra leverage to reach the soft lace underwear beneath. She was panting softly against his neck as he hooked it, trying to drag it down. Then her hand was on his arm, stilling him. 

"Wait," she whispered, meeting his eyes and breathing hard. He gave her a questioning look, words beyond him right now. It had been too damn long. She smiled a little drunkenly at his frustration. "Kissing is fine, Boss, but the door isn't bolted and I don't think Claire wants to walk in and find us fucking on the couch."

Leo blinked, coming back to himself a little. He hadn't meant to get carried away, but she was so insatiable he hadn't been able to help himself. Then he remembered the leg nestled between his own.

"I don't think I'm completely to blame, President Elect," he murmured, nodding at her knee. 

She giggled, stroking his cheek and pulling him to her for another long, if less probing kiss. 

"My bad," she whispered, between nips of his lip, "guess I've been lonely whilst you've been recovering," 

"Mmm," he mumbled, begrudgingly removing his hand from under her skirt and laying it chastely on top of it instead. 

"On that note," she said, more seriously, "how are you feeling today? Honestly?" She pulled back, ignoring his attempts to kiss her again. He sighed, mentally apologising to his manhood.

"Frustrated," he said, with more edge than he meant. She didn't seem to mind. In fact, he didn't miss the small, slightly pleased smile at the corner of her mouth. She knew damn well what she did to him. He stopped looking at her mouth and met her eyes, seeing the softness and love that always pulled him back to himself. Hard. "Better," he answered, honestly. "Maybe not up to fucking on the couch yet," he added, with a wry grin, "but not in so much pain."

She beamed at him, so obviously pleased it made his heart hurt.

"Good," she said, finally leaning in and kissing him, "maybe we can see how much better you are tonight," then she put a hand on his chest, pushing him away slightly, "but only if it doesn't hurt," 

Leo was beyond pleased. He could handle a little pain if it meant being with her tonight. In fact, it could be everything he needed to feel himself again. Charlie grinned at the boyish hope ignited in his eyes, and she couldn't help but let him kiss her again. The thought of being with him, along with the few touches he'd traced along her thigh, had made her weak, planting a seed of desire so strong she didn't know how she'd concentrate for the rest of the day. Uncomfortably, no doubt. She was just sliding a hand under his t-shirt when someone cleared their throat. Charlie came back slowly, kissing Leo once more before turning in the direction of the noise.

It was Claire. She looked mortified, but Charlie gave her a big smile, refusing to change her position at all. Now she had established that her and Leo were an item, she had no intention of hiding it when she was within the walls of her own house. Claire looked very forcefully into Charlie's eyes.

"I'm sorry, I did knock, but I don't think you heard. I just wanted to say I'm off for the evening. Is there anything you need before I go?" Her eyes didn't move from Charlie's face, or acknowledge the fact she was half entwined with Leo at all. 

"No, thank you, Claire, we're fine. Have a nice evening and I'll see you in the morning."

Claire nodded, virtually running out the room and shutting the doors behind her. Charlie almost felt bad, but then she checked herself: it was her own house; there were no more secrets regarding the status of their relationship and she was not going to feel guilty about kissing him in front of anyone. 

"That wasn't as weird as it could have been," Leo said, nuzzling her hair. Charlie smiled, the space that had been filled with a little unease already being overwhelmed with warmth and peace. 

"No, it wasn't. She's gonna have to get used to it,"

Leo felt impossibly happy at this development. He was surprised. He didn't think it bothered him that they had had to keep things secret, but he was beyond pleased with how comfortable she was letting Claire see them together. 

He allowed himself think about it. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew he didn't really feel that he deserved her, or that he was good enough for her. Never mind the fact that she was brilliant, smart, funny, and making history, and he wasn't even a little bit (in his opinion) up to being the president's husband. If Charlie was just Charlie, without all the politics, he'd still want her. Still need her, and need to be with her. Her kindness and strength had saved him in more ways than she knew, and that was all without being Senator Roan. So, he guessed, he had always accepted being her secret because that was all he deserved. No matter how many times she told him she loved him, the proof of it in front of Claire had changed something in him. Today, she had proved she was proud to be with him, that maybe he was good enough, at least in her eyes. 

"What are you thinking about?" She whispered, seeing the thoughts racing behind his eyes. 

"Just... why in the hell you ever chose to be with me."

Charlie was a bit taken aback, and nearly jumped into her usual automatic response of saying she loved him, when he spoke again.

"I'll try to be the man you deserve," he said, pushing her hair behind her shoulder and stroking the back of her neck. “I can’t promise I won’t fuck up, but I’ll die trying if it gives us a chance.”

"What do you mean?" She said, her heart thumping. She thought she knew exactly what he meant.

"I wanna do all of it, Charlie. Whatever I need to do to be by your side.”

Charlie looked at him, wide eyed, pulse racing, holding her breath. Waiting.

He leant in again.

"Will you marry me?"

"Yes."

***

Leo sat up on the bed, gingerly poking his bandage. It didn’t hurt, but even if it did, that wouldn’t have stopped him from what he was about to do: They were alone in the house for the first time in forever. He pulled the small box out from under his pillow, inspecting the ring. The setting was identical to her mother’s: platinum leaves weaved together in a never ending loop. He hoped he’d called it right. There was a bang from the en-suite, followed by swearing, and he chuckled, closing the box and slipping it back under the pillow. The twisting motion hurt a little, but he breathed through it, ignoring the pill bottle, determined not to take anything that would cloud his thoughts or memory. The slight dizziness went when he closed his eyes. 

“You ok, Boss?”

Leo opened his eyes, and his breath left him. She was leaning on the doorframe in nothing but her royal blue silk dressing gown, her hair curly around her shoulders, that damn dirty grin on her mouth. The gown was loosely tied at her waist, and he could see the edge of her bra.

“Yeah,” he managed, unable to take his eyes off her. 

“Good,” she smiled, “I’d hate to think this has gone to waste.”

He didn’t say anything, just swallowed and hoped he was up to it. She moved around the room, putting on the lamps and clicking off the main light, before finally coming to stand beside him. He reached out, touching the soft skin on her leg, his eyes closing at the familiar feel of it after so long. He felt her gently climb over him, sitting astride his lap and resting her hands on his shoulders. She was chastely sat almost on his knees, but even having her that close made him harden further. He looked into her eyes, seeing nothing but love and acceptance. 

“If you’re in any pain, tell me, and we’ll stop,” she said, the huskiness of her voice betraying her lust. Leo responded by curling his hands around her waist and pulling her forward until she brushed against him and her breath caught. He smiled a little smugly at the want in her eyes, knowing that no matter what, even if it meant ripping open his stitches, he’d be with her tonight. Her hands looped around his neck as she went to kiss him, sighing contently. Leo held her close, relishing the taste of her, knowing it could finally lead somewhere. But this was good too, and there was no rush. She smelt like the rose water she put in her bath: sweet and soft and so fucking edible he had to pull her back when she started grinding on him. It stilled her instantly, and she opened her eyes, pupils dilated and breathless.

“What?” She whispered, her hands on his face.

Leo kissed her again, before pushing her back. 

“Take this off,” he said, already pushing the dressing gown off her shoulders. It fell behind her, but not off completely, only exposing the milky skin on her shoulders. She always was fair; pale skin next to his olive complexion. He pushed a bra strap off her shoulder too, taking his time. Charlie watched his eyes, her centre throbbing almost painfully when she realised she was being savoured. He did the same thing with the other strap, his eyes darkening when he obviously saw her nipples peaking under the lace. He could tell from her breathing that it wouldn’t take much to push her over, but he also knew stamina would not be on his side yet. He moved his hand down her body, making her shiver as his fingertips ghosted over her skin. When he got to the belt of her dressing gown, he undid it slowly, pulling it open and cursing when he saw she had nothing on underneath. He looked up into those eyes again, pushing his hand between her legs.

She bit her lip, trying not to cry out, her nails digging into his shoulders as her head fell forward. He’d been right: she was so close, so ready, it took nothing before she was lost to his ministrations completely. 

He kept his eyes on her face, studying every nuance as her mind closed off and body took over. He could pinpoint the moment her inhibitions left her; that furrow in her brow that meant he had hit a sweet spot. He did it again, breathing hard when she said his name; low and needful.

“You’re so fucking beautiful, Charlie,” he whispered, going harder as her movements became less graceful. He caught her by the back of the neck with his other hand, pulling her in and kissing her hard, finally feeling the tremors burst through her. 

She swore loudly, her whole body vibrating, pushing herself harder against his hand as her head fell onto his shoulder. Leo felt something like gratitude stab him through the chest as he worked her down. 

_I’m glad to be alive. There was a time I didn’t care but right now? Thank fuck for it. Thank you for this._

She was breathing hard, her cheeks flushed, thighs still trembling, but she managed to take his face in her hands and kiss him properly. 

“Are you Ok?” She asked, pulling back and looking between them at his bandage. 

“I’ve been wanting to do that all week,” he said, slowly taking his hand away and holding her by the waist. 

Charlie looked at him in soft disbelief, her body heavy and calm. Sated, for the first time in a long while. 

“I love you,” she said, shifting a little and feeling that yes, he was very much Ok. He gave her half a smile, grabbing her chin and kissing the corner of her mouth. “Are you ready?” She murmured, moving against him again. She reached between them, tugging his sweats down. He nodded once, trying to ignore the slight soreness in his side as she ran her hand over him. 

He went to lift her and she followed his lead, raising on her knees and lowering herself onto him slowly. The sensation hit Leo like a hammer, the pain in his side demolished by the feel of her around him. It was so good, he forgot himself and pulled her down hard, inciting a loud gasp. 

“Wait,” she managed, catching her breath.

“Shit, sorry,” he said, using all his willpower to stop. It was torture, but she just smiled, looking down.

“I’m fine,” she promised, “but are you ok?”

Leo met her eyes and let out a single, strangled, breathy laugh. 

“Perfect,” he said, encouraging her to move.

And she did, taking the lead for once, determined to make him feel as good as he made her feel. 

“Couldn’t tell,” she said, smiling at him as his eyes went dark. 

His grip was strong on her waist as he finally gave into it, closing his eyes as pleasure went through him. She went slow, each stroke making the voice in his head fall silent as she gave him everything he needed. 

Charlie took one of his hands, bringing it to her breast as she rocked against him. She wanted this for him, wanted him to be selfish and not think of her. She knew that he loved feeling, seeing, _hearing_ her lose control and that it turned him on, but for once she wanted some presence of mind when he finally let go. She pushed down her own need, focusing on him and nothing else. 

“Open your eyes, Leo,” she whispered against his mouth, kissing him before pulling back slightly. He did, cursing loudly, pulling her down harder than before, not holding back anymore. She bit down hard on her lip, trying not to let her body take over. He was alive, _hers_ and they were going to get married. That thought alone made her go a little faster.

But then Leo looked down, seeing them moving together, and swore loudly, scrunching up his eyes as Charlie felt him let go, _finally_. 

She drew it out until he slowed, savouring every moment and look that crossed his face.

_I thought I’d never see this again._

He opened his eyes, hands dropping to her ass.

“Sorry,” he managed, breathless. 

Charlie smiled, her cheeks flushed and her skin sweaty. 

“Shut up,” she said, leaning forward and kissing him gently. When she pulled back she checked his bandage, pleased to see no blood seeping through. “How do you feel?” 

Leo looked at her like she’d just asked him how many eyes she had. 

“Charlie, how do you think I feel?”

She laughed, kissing him again and lifting herself off, flopping beside him. She was still way up in the air, but it didn’t matter. Getting Leo back to himself was a reward in itself. 

“Good?” She guessed. 

He turned his head to look at her, his eyes at once disbelieving and completely satisfied.

“Yeah,” he managed. 

She smiled at him a little dreamily, all blue eyes and pink cheeks. He’d missed that glow: the soft rosiness that only appeared after they’d been together. 

“What?” She asked, looking down, embarrassed under his gaze. She pulled the discarded robe back over her shoulders, closing it around her. 

“Nothing,” he smiled, “I’ve just missed this. And I am sorry, about...” he gestured vaguely. 

“Don’t be,” she said, shrugging slightly, “you can make it up to me later,”

He laughed, wanting nothing more, shifting towards her and groaning when it sent a twinge of pain up his side.

“What is it? What’s wrong?” 

“Nothing-”

She twisted away from him, grabbing his pills off the bedside table and shaking the bottle, pleased there was a decent amount left, even if it meant he wasn’t taking them as often as he should. She turned back and stopped in her tracks. He was holding a small jewellery box.

“What’s that?” She asked. He shrugged, not meeting her eye. 

“I know you’re not big on jewellery, but I wanted to do something.”

Her eyebrows raised, waiting for him to continue. He didn’t, pushing it towards her instead. She put down the pill bottle, taking the box with slightly shaky hands, pausing a beat. 

“You didn’t have to do this, Leo,” she said, beyond touched and more than a little surprised. When would he even have had the time? He met her eye at last and she melted a little at the shyness there. She refocused on the box, opening it slowly, gasping. “Oh my God, Leo, how did you...?” She stared at it in amazement, tears welling. It was all but identical to her mother’s ring, except the gemstone was blue... like her eyes. She looked back up at him. “How?” Then she remembered the other day, finding him with her photos on the table. “You... you did this, for me?”

He laughed, embarrassed. 

“Well, I haven’t asked anyone else to marry me recently.”

She laughed too, handing him the box. 

“Go on then.”

“What?”

“Ask me.”

“You already said yes.”

“Ask me again.”

Leo scoffed, taking the ring out of its box.

“Charlie Roan, you are the only woman in the world I would ask to marry me four times.”

She smiled.

“So?”

“Charlie, will you marry me?”

She grinned wider, holding out her hand.

“Yes.”

He slipped the ring onto her finger, and then held her hand. They stared at each other a few moments, neither one really believing it was real. Charlie was waiting for the fear that never came, surprised and euphoric that the ring… _Leo’s ring_ felt completely at home on her finger. Leo was wondering what he’d done to get here, and thanking the Gods for it. 

“I don’t know how you feel about this, but I don’t want to hang around,” he said, running his thumb over the ring. “If it doesn’t look bad for your presidency and if you don’t mind not waiting-”

“Leo that sounds perfect.”

He looked at her a little gobsmacked- he’d had a speech prepared.

“Really?”

She laughed, nodding. “I don’t wanna wait. I want to be your wife. You and me. I’ll talk to Paige, she can sort the press-side of things. But as far as I’m concerned, the sooner the better. In all honesty, ‘husband’ will probably go down a lot better than ‘boyfriend’. An honest woman and all that,” she winked. 

Leo continued to stare at her, speechless. He’d thought getting her to say yes was enough. But to actually marry him, and soon? 

She mistook his silence and panicked. “Unless you need some time? Sorry, I don’t want to rush-”

“How’s Thursday?”

She stopped, her mind trying to catch up.

“As in three days from now?”

“Yeah,”

“As in the day I’m at the courts doing an appearance?”

“Two birds,” he winked.

“That’s romantic,” she said, rolling her eyes.

“And it’s fitting,”

“What? An ex-cop and ex-lawyer marrying at the courts?”

“Well?”

“You want to marry me on Thursday? Become the spouse of the president-elect this week?”

“Charlie, are you gonna make me ask you a fifth time?”

“Why?” She smiled, “Would you?”

He snorted, looking at her like she was the most impossible person he’d ever met, which she was. And he loved her for it.

“Well?” 

She leant forward, kissing him softly. 

“Yes.”


	30. The Safe House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait- I had to get this one right. Thank you to every reader, everyone who has commented, left kudos and supported me writing this story. I've loved it! We're at the end but I'd never say never to these two. Hope you all enjoy the final chapter. There is (of course) a plenty smut/angst/fluff :D xox

“I’m sorry, say that again.”

Charlie grinned. She’d seen Paige speechless precisely three times. All oddly involving Leo.

“He proposed last night. I said yes.”

“Fuck me.”

Charlie chuckled and Paige rolled her eyes, but there was a smile teasing the corner of her mouth. How many times had they been here? With Charlie’s desk between them and a fight on the table?

“Ok,” she began, rubbing her temples to try and alleviate the now familiar Leo-headache. “So, not only are you ready to go public with the relationship, but it’s now an engagement, not ‘partner’?”

“Actually,” Charlie hedged, going in for the kill, “we’re getting married on Thursday.”

Paige’s mouth dropped open.

“Thursday?”

Charlie nodded.

“As in this Thursday?”

Another nod.

“Do you hate me?”

“No!” Charlie laughed, “why?”

“I can’t think why else you’d be trying to kill me off when I do such a fantastic job for you.”

“I’m sorry,” Charlie smiled, “you knew what you were in for when I hired you.”

“No, I didn’t,” Paige grumbled, crossing her arms. “So, let me get this straight: you want me to send out a press release that you’re not only banging your head of security but marrying him too?”

“Please.”

Paige exhaled, closing her eyes and already formulating the statement in her head. “Fine,” she said, “but you’ve got to promise me that this is 100%. There’s no going back. You marry him on Thursday and that’s it. You can’t annul after a month because you suddenly come to your senses. You wouldn’t come back from that, Charlie. It’s forever, or not at all.”

Charlie’s heart skipped a beat, but she smiled. “I know.”

Paige nodded, before sitting back in her chair and chuckling. 

“He must be one hell of a shag.” 

Charlie laughed, her cheeks going pink. 

_Yes._

“How do you think it will go down?”

Paige mulled.

“You couldn’t have picked a better time,” she said. “Your approval ratings are through the roof. This whole attempted murder thing has done wonders for your reputation. And Leo’s. I spun it as a real hero moment for him.”

“It was,” Charlie realised, “he was prepared to get himself killed.”

The seriousness of it hung in the air a while, before Paige’s eyes turned mischievous.

“How’d he do it then?”

“What?”

“Propose? I doubt he’s the candlelit dinner, down on one knee type.”

“You’d be surprised,” Charlie said. “He actually just asked me in the living room.”

“Romantic.” Paige tutted.

“It was! It always is with him.”

“Ok, enough heart eyes, please. Save it for the PDAs. Ring?”

Charlie put her hand in her pocket, pulling out her engagement ring and slipping it on her finger.

“Wow,” Paige said, suitably impressed.

“I know,” Charlie smiled. He could have given her a cheerio and she’d have found it romantic, but the ring was something else. “So, you’ll make the announcement on Friday?”

Paige nodded. “That gives me a couple days to plan, but I think you’ll be ok. This will probably go down well with the misogynists and traditionalists who object to you being single,” she huffed, standing up and making her way out. Charlie followed her.

“And you know how much I love to please _them_ ,” she said, a little bitterly. 

She saw Paige to the door, crossing her arms against the unseasonably cold day. 

“You don’t do things by halves, do you?” Paige observed, turning on the front porch to say goodbye.

Charlie smiled, ruefully. “Never have.”

“But... I’m happy for you. Honestly.”

“Thanks.” Charlie was oddly comforted by that. She didn’t need anyone’s approval, but it was nice anyway. Then, to her surprise, Paige lurched forward and hugged her, awkwardly. Charlie laughed, embarrassed, patting her on the shoulder. When Paige pulled away she was scarlet, not meeting Charlie’s eyes as she hurried down the steps. 

Hank was still on perimeter duty whilst Leo was ostensibly out of action, and Charlie could see him at the booth, keeping an eye. It was comforting, and she realised she felt safe with him in charge. Even so, it was nice locking the door on the day knowing they were alone. Charlie was tired. Happy, but tired, trying desperately to hold onto her sanguinity. Leo accused her of relentless optimism- about him, her presidency, the country. But she wasn’t, always. Sometimes, in her darkest moments, she doubted everything. Everything but him. 

Two years ago, she could never have imagined the path her life would take. She knew she wanted to be President, and knew she’d have done whatever it took to end the purge. What she hadn’t anticipated was Leo Barnes, nor the way her own goals, needs, and determination could have been fortified by the love of someone else. She could never have anticipated meeting someone who supported her whole-heartedly, and respected her more than words. She couldn’t have imagined loving someone more than she wanted this position. Ever since her election win, she’d been waiting for him to bail, to tell her he couldn’t do this. Then he’d gotten stabbed and instead of running a mile, he’d proposed. He wasn’t bolting, like she’d always done, and it seemed too good to be true.

It hadn’t held her back, but it _had_ given her perspective. She would be president, she would end the purge, and then when her time was complete and she’d done all she could, Leo would be waiting for her, ready for the life she was now certain they would have together. At the end of the day, she would go home to him. 

But these were all thoughts for the future, which, for the first time in her life, Charlie had a sense of peace about. Nothing seemed as daunting with the promise of Leo by her side. 

Even so, Charlie felt a pang of sadness when she woke up on Thursday morning, missing her mother more than ever. It was stupid: she would never have been a big white wedding sort of woman, but she wanted her mom there anyway. 

She turned on her pillow, facing Leo. He was sound asleep, half out of contentment and half out of her insistence that he took his pain pills regularly. She was grounded a little by the sight of him, wishing they could just disappear somewhere for a while. Everything had been so mad, so hectic, so full-on for so long, all she wanted was to breathe out, relax, and enjoy being his wife. 

She stretched, running a hand through her hair and trying not to think about what she’d be wearing today. It didn’t matter, and she knew Leo wouldn’t care if they got married in jeans, but she still felt compelled to look _nice_. 

She huffed, looking over at her open closet doors, wondering what constituted appropriate for the president-elect but also wedding-worthy. 

Then Leo groaned, waking up and rubbing his eyes.

“Last chance to change your mind,” she said, feeling immediately less alone now he was awake. 

“Morning, beautiful,” he said, his voice low and croaky. “What time is it?”

“About eight?”

“Why didn’t you wake me?”

“I’m mulling. And you need your rest.”

Leo gruffed, reaching out and pulling her on top of him. She laughed, trying not to lean on his bandage as she kissed him. 

“What did you say?” He asked, blinking at her with slightly hungover eyes. 

“I said it’s your last chance to change your mind.”

He kissed her again as he rested his hand on her ass. “Why would I change my mind?” He asked, squeezing her.

She giggled. “I’d like to think there’s more to it than that,” she said, pushing his hair off his forehead. 

He pretended to think. “I guess.”

Charlie smiled as she rested her head down, letting him pull her in and offer his comfort. She breathed in deep, thinking they both needed to get ready if they were going to fit in a wedding between her appearance and her interview. It seemed so rushed, but so frigging _them_ it made her snort. 

“What?” He asked, his voice betraying the fact he’d half fallen asleep again.

“I’m just imagining us having a big white wedding.”

“Uhh… did you want a big white wedding?”

“No. Did you?”

“Fuck no. But I would have done, if you did.”

“Liar.” 

“Where shall we go for our honeymoon?”

Charlie sat up a little, meeting his eyes. “I have four days off, we have a limited choice.”

Leo chewed on his lip, and Charlie could see the disappointment in his eyes. For a moment, and then suddenly the hazel shined, his face lighting up.

“What?” She laughed, propping herself up on her elbow and looking at him adoringly. 

“Hear me out… how about the safe house?”

Charlie’s eyebrows hit her hairline.

“I know it’s not Paris,” Leo said, getting all bashful, picking up her hand and playing with the ring. “But I like it. I had you to myself for a little while. Despite everything, it was the happiest time I’d had in a long time. If I’d of known I’d get you to marry me down the line, I would have enjoyed it more. As it was, I was waiting for us to fall apart the whole time.”

“Me too,” Charlie confessed, weaving their fingers together.

“So… what do you think?”

“I think it’s perfect, Leo.”

“Really?”

“Yes,” she smiled, “I can’t think of a better place to escape for a few days.”

Then he grinned, that gorgeous, sweet smile that showed all the hope that was so often missing from his face. 

“Good.” Was all he said, but Charlie could see how happy he was, shyly playing with her hand before he told her to get up. “We’d better get ready if we’re going to actually get married today.” He said, trying to look serious. 

Charlie gave him that dirty grin, climbing off him slowly. 

“Ok, Boss.”

***

Leo paced the living room, undoing and redoing his cuff buttons. Paige had been in to give him a ball-breaking lecture about what was and wasn’t acceptable for the president’s spouse, and he had to keep reminding himself that it was _Charlie_ he was marrying, even if it did come with this morass. Paige would be dropping the bomb tomorrow, after the deed was done and they were well on their way to the safe house. Charlie had promised that she wouldn’t be checking her phone for four days, insisting she didn’t give a rat’s ass what the media said as long as it didn’t impact her role. And it wouldn’t, Leo knew. A sordid affair? Yes. Marriage? Not so much, even if he was… who he was. 

Leo had felt something shift though: whereas he’d felt unworthy of her all these months, her open and honest decision to make him her husband had cemented something in him: call it foolish optimism or wishful thinking, but Leo felt at peace with himself, and where he was. It had taken a long time to forgive himself for what happened to his son, and the mistakes he almost made afterwards, and it wasn’t until then that Leo realised he _had_. 

His mind had been lost to that dark place so long, it was only habit that kept taking him back there, and he’d be damned if he was going to let it poison anything they had going forward. 

“Leo?”

He turned and broke out into a huge smile. Charlie was in the doorway, wearing a forest green dress that could pass for work-smart, but brought out her eyes so strongly she made it exceptional. Her hair was down, soft curls framing her face. 

“Wow,” he said, unabashedly looking her up and down. She blushed under his gaze, tucking a loose hair behind her ear.

“Will I do?” She asked, knowing damn well he thought so. Still, it was wonderful when he crossed the room, taking her face in his hands and kissing her so thoroughly it made her weak in the knees. She was breathless and aroused when they broke apart, her heart racing. “Is that a yes?” She whispered, her hands still clutching his jacket.

“It’s a ‘I can’t believe how fucking lucky I am,” he said, before kissing her again. She smiled into it, pushing her hands under his jacket and round his waist. He was warm, enveloping her into his jacket as he gave her one last kiss before resting his forehead against hers. 

“Paige wrangled you yet?” She asked. 

“Yeah, I think she took my balls with her.”

“That’s a shame, I’m quite attached to them.”

“Me too.”

Charlie grinned, breathing him in. For someone who didn’t like ceremony, she could see the effort he’d made for today. He smelt gorgeous, a light cologne making her wish they were alone. 

“What?” He asked, frowning at her as she bit her lip.

“Nothing, you just look nice.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, I wish-”

Charlie was cut off as her phone rang. She smiled at him apologetically, moving out of his arms to answer the call.

Leo didn’t even mind. He was looking forward to having her to himself for four whole days, even if he didn’t believe she could really switch off from work the whole time. It didn’t matter: he knew what he was getting into. He looked at his watch. Nearly time.

When she hung up, he held out his hand. “Ready?”

She took it, smiling. 

“Absolutely.” 

***

The courts were quiet. Leo was still officially recuperating, but he couldn’t help but be in work-mode, scanning the room and watching for anything untoward. His knee was drumming like mad as they sat on the benches outside of the court official’s room. Charlie calmed him with a hand on his leg.

“Sorry,” he said, coming back a little.

“It’s ok,” she smiled, “it’s your first time out since…”

“Yeah.”

“Well, I hope it’s that. You sure you’re not searching for the exit?”

Leo looked at her, then behind her. Claire was at the end of the hall, talking to Hank. They needed them to be witnesses, and Leo was still in the habit of keeping his hands to himself around company. But fuck it, they all knew why they were here. He caught Charlie by the back of the neck, leaning in and kissing her. She was momentarily surprised, before closing her eyes and kissing him back. He restrained himself, pulling back before he got carried away. Behind them, Hank tutted. Then the door opened and they were welcomed into the office. 

“I almost didn’t believe them when I got the booking from head office,” the official said. Her name was Rhonda. She was a very pretty woman, around fifty, with a kind smile and a sparkle in her eyes. “There’s usually a three week wait for a ceremony. I thought ‘but it’s the president-elect’ was a very original ploy.”

Charlie laughed, taking Leo’s hand. It made Rhonda smile even wider. She was a fan of the senator and had voted for her in the election. When she’d been asked to officiate the ceremony, she’d been intrigued to learn that Ms. Roan’s partner would be the security detail who was famously always with the beautiful politician. He’d been the one who nearly died saving her life on purge night, and many times since. 

Only a few people at the courts knew about this, all having signed a non-disclosure. Some of Rhonda’s colleagues had cynically suggested that this was a marriage of convenience, designed to win Ms. Roan support with the American traditionalists. Rhonda couldn’t believe that. Senator Roan was fighting tradition, breaking barriers. The last thing someone of her integrity and intelligence would do was marry for power. 

That had been her hope, anyway, and she was delighted to witness the truth of it in the way the two people in front of her looked at each other. 

“Shall we begin?” She asked.

Rhonda found Ms. Roan and Agent Barnes endearingly and refreshingly nervous. The senator was as human as she appeared on TV, her blue eyes full of love as she said her vows. 

Leo Barnes was as single-mindedly devoted to her as he looked, reciting the words with an honesty Rhonda didn’t see that often in this profession. She’d heard too many people say their vows as if they were signing their life away, but these two obviously meant every word, smiling shyly as they put on each other’s rings.

“By the power vested in me by the District of Colombia, I now, happily, pronounce you husband and wife.”

Charlie laughed, looking at Leo in pure disbelief and happiness. 

“Can I kiss her?” He asked.

“By all means.”

He pulled her in, his heart bursting with joy as the words rang in his ear. Charlie Roan, the love of his life, and now… his wife. Charlie held onto him like her life depended on it.

Claire had tears in her eyes, feeling blessed to have witnessed something so special. Hank was chuffed, grinning stupidly at his old pal. He always knew he had it in him, despite all the shit he’d been through. He guessed that’s why they worked: they understood each other. 

There wasn’t much time for celebration, and they were rapidly ushered out of the back door so Charlie could make it across town for her interview. It was her last engagement for four days, and she was trying not to be on cloud nine as she talked about serious things. She refused to take her rings off, knowing that by the time the interview aired the news would be out. Her gaze kept dropping to them as she listened to the reporter’s questions. They were under strict instructions not to ask her about it, but at this point, it almost seemed redundant. The hour dragged by until at last Charlie was able to say her goodbyes and make her way to the Range Rover.

Leo was waiting on the back seat and Charlie smiled at him as she climbed in. 

“How’d it go?” He asked. 

“Good.”

“Good.”

“No more work talk, ok?”

Leo grinned.

“Ok.”

*** 

They left D.C early afternoon in a rental car not dissimilar to the one they’d travelled in before. Leo had once again parked it in a non-descript lot on the outskirts of town. Danny dropped them off with a twinkle in his eye.

“Stay safe, and enjoy yourselves!” He said as he drove off, leaving them alone for the first time since they’d got married. 

Leo didn’t know where to put his hands, opening the door for Charlie without meeting her eye. She found it beyond endearing. Still, it was like a weight being lifted off her chest as they drove out of D.C, the skyline getting smaller in the rear-view. 

She stayed awake this time, watching her country’s landscape fly by the window as they disappeared into nowhere USA in easy silence. Charlie thought about how much had changed in so few months.

 _Everything_.

“When you first brought me to the safe house,” she began, turning in her seat to watch him drive, “did you really think we wouldn’t end up having sex?”

Leo laughed, throwing her a look as he went a little faster.

“God knows I wanted to, but no: I didn’t think you’d come on to me day two.”

“I came on to you?! No way.”

“Come on, you were flirting with me all day.”

“You fell asleep in my bed.”

“You fell asleep on me first.”

“Hmm. It was a smooth move: bringing me out to the wilderness with restricted access to WIFI. What else was I supposed to do for entertainment?”

“Well, I’m glad I was of service.”

Charlie grinned at him, shaking her head. She hadn’t honestly thought ahead that day. Her nerves had been so fried from purge night, she would have agreed to anything he suggested. He’d been the only person in the whole world she trusted, or wanted to be with. Maybe if her mind hadn’t been so sleep-deprived and in survival mode, drunk on adrenaline and fear, she might have resisted his protection. Would they have fallen into bed if they’d stayed in D.C? She hoped so. 

“I thought it was a reaction to purge night,” Leo said, after a while. “I loved you, and I guess I knew you had feelings for me, but I thought we’d sweep it under the carpet and pretend it hadn’t happened.”

“There’s still time,” Charlie smiled, but she moved her hand to his knee, simultaneously displaying her rings and squeezing his leg. 

They pulled up to the wrought iron gates at sundown, and Charlie felt the butterflies erupt in her stomach. 

_We’ll always have this place_

She hadn’t believed him until now. He got out, doing the familiar trick with the alarm box, which opened the gates creakily, welcoming them home. 

The driveway was a mess: overgrown trees lush and green in the full throws of bloom. Obviously, no one had been in to cut them back, so they drove slowly towards the house to a chorus of branches against the windows. Charlie giggled until she caught sight of the cottage and her heart leapt. It looked the same. She didn’t know why she thought it would be different. Her hand tightened on Leo’s knee as he pulled up, switching off the engine and watching her intently. He was bricking it, wishing he’d thought of something more deserving of her for their honeymoon. 

“Are you-" he began, before she cut him off with a blinding smile, leaning over and kissing him. It was quick, but said everything, along with a promise of what was to come.

“It’s perfect, Leo.”

He grinned at her shyly. “Shall I carry you over the threshold?”

“And burst your stitches?”

“Worth it.”

“No, it isn’t. I’ve got plans.”

“Oh yeah?”

She nodded, her eyes on his mouth, before getting out of the car. Leo took a deep breath, reaching behind him and grabbing the two bags from the back seat. One was their clothes, the other enough food and supplies for four days. Maybe five if he got his way.

The house was dusty, a little cold and as lovely as ever. 

After he’d done a thorough security check of the whole cottage, Leo started the fire in the sitting room as Charlie pulled the sheets off the furniture and wiped down the surfaces in the kitchen. It was companionable: at once completely strange and totally familiar. Every few minutes, Leo would grab Charlie as she worked, kissing her with a smile on his face as she swatted him away. He disappeared upstairs after a while to keep himself busy, sorting the bedroom as Charlie made the downstairs rooms habitable. When she finished cleaning, Charlie looked around the cosy sitting room, smiling to herself like an idiot. She’d got used to pulling the curtains closed at home, but stopped herself here, looking out at the woods as the fire glowed in the glass reflection. She heard Leo come downstairs and her hand tightened on the curtains, waiting.

“Everything looks good,” he whispered in her ear as he caught her from behind, wrapping his arms around her waist.

“What’s the bedroom like?” She asked, her heart full of contentment as he nuzzled her neck.

“Whose? Yours or mine?”

“Mine, you’re sleeping in the car.”

Leo smiled against her skin, gently pulling her backwards. 

“Come on,” he whispered, leading her away from the window towards the kitchen. They moved through the living room, before Charlie stopped him. She’d forgotten how quickly the small room heated up with the help of the fire. She paused, looking into the embers and remembering everything they’d done here all at once. 

Leo frowned, watching her watching the fire. 

“Don’t you want to eat-” 

She cut him off with a kiss, smiling at his surprise as she started undoing his buttons. She didn’t want to eat, she didn’t want anything other than to enjoy this time alone with him. Neither of them had forgotten how good it had been to kiss knowing there was no one around for miles. Leo held onto her face, forgetting what he’d been asking until she pulled back enough to see what she was doing. 

“You wanna eat something first?” He asked again, a slight tremor in his voice. He didn’t want her to think he’d brought her out here just to have noisy sex for four days. But then she looked up, meeting his eyes as she pushed his shirt off his shoulders.

“No, do you?”

“No.”

She gave him that dirty grin, dropping her hands to his fly. She undid it slowly, listening to him holding his breath as she slowly loosened his belt. Charlie felt she was seeing him for the first time again. She tugged his trousers down, before pushing him back into the armchair, falling with him until she settled on his lap, her eyes still on his mouth as he leant in to kiss her again.

Charlie tried to take it slow, tried to remind herself that there was no rush, but he smelt wonderful: like cologne and the fire and that smell that was all him. Despite her best intentions, the kiss intensified, her mind already racing ahead to the way he’d make her feel. The anticipation made her writhe, her nails scraping against him as she lost herself to his touch. 

Leo felt gone already, wondering why the hell he was almost naked when she still had her clothes on. He couldn’t bear to let her go, though, pushing his hand up her dress. Charlie gasped, breaking free of his kiss and trailing her mouth across his face, into the soft skin of his neck.

“I love you,” she breathed, desperate for him to touch her where she needed him most.

Her words alone nearly sent him over the edge, but he groaned when he realised how restrictive the stubborn dress was, not allowing him past her thighs. It wasn’t enough. It would never be enough. Charlie felt his frustration, pulling back from her exploration of his throat to meet his eyes. The hunger there made her weak. 

“Do you want me to take it off?” She asked, her eyes almost navy in the firelight.

He tilted his head up, nodding.

She moved off him, enough to stand up, seeing with the distance between them how undone he was. 

He centre grew heavier, and she moved her hands to the small hidden zip by her ribs, slowly pulling it all the way down to her thigh. He didn’t say a word, just followed the trail with his eyes until she got to the hilt, where she paused before reaching towards the hem. She saw his jaw clench, heard the swallow as she curled her fingers under the seam and tugged upwards. The fabric moved easily up and over her head, mussing her curls and exposing her over-sensitive skin to the heat of the fire. All she could hear was her own heartbeat as she dropped the dress to her feet.

He drunk in every last inch of her: the black lace of her underwear, the hooded eyes with pupils blown wide with desire, the gold band catching the flames and shining. Charlie cocked her head to the side, her teeth pulling at her bottom lip. 

“What now, Boss?”

He sat forward in the chair, looking up at her as she rested her hands on his shoulders. She wanted him to do the rest, and he did, pulling her underwear and bra off so achingly slowly Charlie thought she’d die. She was so turned on, so highly wound, she knew it would take nothing to send her there. She closed her eyes, her head falling forward as he lightly brushed her with his thumb. 

“What do you want?” He asked, his voice low and so primal it sent a jolt of pleasure from her groin to her heart. 

“I…” she didn’t know, didn’t care, just wanted him. 

But before she could articulate anything, his mouth was on her, and her knees nearly went. She cried out, her hands flying to his hair as she saw stars. He wrapped his hands around her, palming her ass and bringing her tighter against him.

Yes, that was what she wanted, and he knew. He could read her body, always had. He knew just what to do to make her lose her mind and nearly her balance as his tongue worked magic on her. 

Just as she was about to melt, the shock went through her; a climax so intense it shook her to her core. It ebbed quickly, sharpness into need again, making her want more of him than before. Her hands tightened in his hair, the beginnings of another wave of pleasure building already. 

But Leo couldn’t wait, kissing her one last time before pulling back and tugging her forward. She followed his lead, straddling his hips and quickly settling against him. His hands on her waist, she took him in hand, making him groan as she finally lined them up. She paused, just for a second, meeting his eyes. 

There was a moment, suspended there in the midst of their passion, where Charlie could see her whole life in his eyes. Forever. 

She pushed down, watching those eyes turn almost black as the sensations hit him hard. 

They didn’t need to be gentle anymore, or quiet, or safe. Leo couldn’t even remember why they’d gone slow the past week with her hot and perfect around him. They were too fraught to kiss as she moved hard against him, his hands splayed against her back, settling for rough brushes of lips against lips. Charlie felt all the tension, love, angst, frustration, lust and everything else come out of her as she got louder and louder, her hair sticking to her shoulders as a sweet sweat broke out over her skin. 

“You’re so fucking perfect, Charlie,” he panted, meeting her every thrust. She _felt_ perfect, felt needed, wanted, desired. 

_This would be enough_

“Faster, baby,” she breathed, her hands on his face. She was pretending she was in control, but they both knew she needed him: needed him to show her what she meant to him. He brought her down, hard, his hand slipping between them and finally, _finally_ sending her over the edge. She buried her face in his neck, losing herself completely as he went too, saying her name as the pleasure crashed over him. 

It took forever for the aftershocks to still their bodies, both panting heavily as their hammering hearts slowed. 

Charlie realised she’d clenched her fists in his hair, only noticing the tension when she finally let go, her hand sliding down his chest as she collapsed against him. 

After a while, she opened her eyes, her ears ringing. 

“Well?” She whispered, breathless.

“Well, what?”

“Is it different?”

She felt rather than heard him laugh. 

“It’s better,” he said, his hands sliding up her thighs, across her back and holding her close. “No regrets?”

Charlie closed her eyes again, turning her head and kissing his chest. “None. You?”

“What do you think?”

She smiled, wanting to stay there forever. 

And she tried, for a few minutes anyway. Leo felt the change in her come along with the prickle against her skin. He pulled the throw off the back of the chair and draped it over her. 

“We should move,” he said, not making any attempt to.

“Probably,” she agreed, gently rearranging herself until she was sitting across him, nestling her head on his shoulder. Leo idly stroked her hair with one hand whilst she inspected the other, running her thumb over his wedding ring. 

“Are you going to change your name?” He asked. 

“Piss off.”

Leo chuckled.

“I think Charlene Barnes has a nice ring to it.” He teased.

“You’re not going to start calling me Charlene are you?”

“Depends.”

“On what?”

“On what my position is once you’re president.”

Charlie leant up, frowning.

“What do you mean?”

“Well... can I still be your security now?”

“I... I don’t know.”

“You don’t know?”

“I mean, there’s no law that says you can’t. Do you want to be?”

“I wanna be where you are. I don’t care as long as you’re safe.”

“But you don’t trust anyone else?”

“Uh...” Leo thought for a moment. “Hank, maybe?”

“That’s progress,” she said, her eyebrows raised. 

“He’s done good. As long as I’m there too. With you.”

“You will be.”

“Ok.”

She rested back down, feeling her eyes get heavy, Leo’s breathing gently soothing her to sleep. It was wonderful having nowhere to be, nothing to do. The thought made her chest tighten a little painfully. 

“Promise me something?” She asked, feeling him nod.

“When it’s… when it’s bad, which it will be, remember this? Remember us. I have no idea how the next four, maybe eight years are gonna turn out, but I don’t want us lost along the way.”

“Me either, Charlie.”

“Tell me if something’s wrong, or if anything's going on with you.”

“I will.” 

They sat a few more minutes in silence, listening to logs falling over the fire. 

“I’m happy, Charlie,” he said, after a while.

Charlie thought about it, about all the weight behind those words, and realised she was as well. Finally.

“Me too,” she whispered. 

***

EPILOGUE

“I can’t have this argument again,” Charlie said, taking off her glasses and rubbing her temples.

“Funny, maybe you should stop repeating the problem.” Leo answered. 

She half wanted to yell at him for raising his voice, but she knew he was pissed off. And she knew why. 

They’d been married almost a year, and yet he couldn’t switch off from being her security. Never mind that he hadn’t had the position since the day he’d slipped the ring on her finger. 

“Leo, I have to go. People have been hurt, it would look bad if I didn’t-”

“I don’t give a rats ass what it looks like! You’re not going.”

She looked up, meeting his eyes.

“You’re gonna stop me, are you? As what? My husband or an inhibitor to the president?”

“Don’t start that shit with me.”

“Then stop attempting to wrap me in cotton wool.”

“I’m just trying to keep you safe.”

“But you don’t have to anymore!” She ended up shouting. “Jesus, Leo, how long is it gonna take before you realise you’re my husband, not my detail?”

“So, as your husband, I can’t want to keep you from putting yourself in harm’s way?”

He sounded so genuinely distressed, Charlie almost felt bad. _Almost_. She stood up, rounding her desk and sitting on it.

“Come here,” she beckoned, knowing he wouldn’t want to but would do it anyway. She was right, and he begrudgingly moved towards her. “I love you,” she said, resting her hands on his waist. He tried to look away and she moved them to his face. “I _love_ you. Always. You know I do. But you need to remember who I am. I need to be able to do my job.”

“Or what?” He whispered, that old fear creeping into his eyes. She laughed softly, standing and leaning in.

“Or nothing. I’ll still love you. I’ll still be your wife. But we’ll argue, fight constantly. I don’t want that. Do you?”

“No,” he said, “but-”

“But you want to keep me alive,” she finished. “I know. Just trust me. Trust Hank. Trust James. Know that I wouldn’t do something I thought was too high a risk. I’ve got too many things to do to throw it all away.” She kissed him, softly, that familiar tingle shooting down her spine. “I’ve got too much to lose. I don’t want to miss a day of our lives together. Which is why you need to believe me when I say I’ve assessed the dangers and made a decision.”

He still looked distraught, but they were at least getting somewhere.

“I can’t lose you, Charlie,” he said, eventually. 

“I know, baby,” she whispered, kissing him again. There was a hunger in the kiss he returned, a frantic need to prove to her how much she meant to him. 

They’d agreed after the first three times that sex in the Oval Office really wasn’t appropriate, but she spent so much damn time in there, it just seemed to happen. 

When he lifted her onto her desk, pushing insistently between her legs, Charlie didn’t even try to make him stop. She wound her legs around his waist, pushing off his jacket. 

“You like fucking the president in her office, Leo?” She whispered, biting his lip and snaking her hand down him, slowly pulling his belt undone. When it was open, she slipped her hand down his trousers. She felt for herself that he did. _A lot_.

“I’d fuck you anywhere,” he said, voice low and husky. 

She smiled against his mouth, her hand working him as only she could. She felt his hands move up her legs, his mouth on her neck as she pushed his trousers over his hips.

Then the fucking intercom went. Again. Leo groaned loudly, slumping against her, pinning her to the desk.

“Leo…”

“Yeah, I know,” he sighed, pulling away and sorting himself as she straightened her clothes. She smiled at him apologetically as she picked up the phone.

“Yes?”

Leo threw himself on the white couch as she answered the latest emergency. His face itched from shaving so damn often, and his tie was a little too tight. And Charlie drove him mad with her demanding schedule. And those fucking dresses.

But in one week they’d be celebrating their first anniversary, and he knew exactly where he was taking her. 

And he couldn’t be happier. 

The End  
(for now…)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I'll be updating fairly regulary- this one is sort of writing itself at the moment. Hope you guys enjoy- I'm always grateful for any feedback.


End file.
